


Back to Where We Began

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 55,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что, если Гарри никогда не говорил Луи, что чувствует на самом деле? Что, если Луи женился на Элеанор? Что, если One Direction распались?</p><p>Двадцать лет спустя One Direction снова объединяются, чтобы сыграть концерт, на котором Луи и Гарри встретятся впервые за много лет. И теперь становится абсолютно ясно, что Гарри совершил ошибку, так и не признавшись лучшему другу в своих чувствах. Он думает, насколько по-другому могла бы сложиться его жизнь, если бы он рискнул, когда был такой шанс.</p><p>Что, если ему дадут второй шанс? Шанс вернуться во времени и исправить все, о чем он сожалел долгие двадцать лет.</p><p>Что, если Гарри сможет вернуться туда, откуда все началось?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back to Where We Began](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206618) by darbygirl30fanfic. 



\- Я не хочу идти, - пожаловался Гарри. Он не желал иметь ничего общего с этим воссоединением.  
  
Он не хотел снова пройти через ту боль, которую ему приходилось выносить последние пару десятилетий. Но самое поганое в его ситуации было то, что пожаловаться он мог только своему отражению.  
  
 _Гарри не заводил отношений. Когда он еще был в группе, на него прилепили ярлык бабника, но правда в том, что он видел только одного человека - своего лучшего друга, Луи Томлинсона._  
  
Менеджмент всячески поощрял его беспорядочные встречи с разными девушками, а он и не возражал, пока это помогало отвлечься от объекта его желаний. Он провел годы, мечтая, что скажет Луи кое-что важное, но когда его лучший друг сделал предложение своей девушке – Элеанор, Гарри понял, что уже слишком поздно.  
  
Луи попросил его быть шафером, и Гарри был вынужден стоять рядом с ним и наблюдать, как любовь всей его жизни связывает себя узами брака с другим человеком. Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал себя таким трусом и не испытывал таких сожалений.  
  
Но если бы он произнес хоть слово, то уничтожил бы Луи и его отношения. О них всегда ходили слухи, будто бы у них тайный роман. И поначалу это было довольно смешно, потому что на момент зарождения этих сплетен они были лучшими друзьями.  
  
Но потом, когда чувства Гарри к Луи значительно усилились, а у Луи отношения с Элеанор перешли на более серьезный уровень, стало не до смеха. Луи очень обижался на любые намеки в соцсетях, а Гарри должен был просто улыбаться и терпеть, пытаясь выглядеть равнодушным, насколько это было возможно. И он обнаружил, что в сложившейся ситуации становится все труднее и труднее скрывать свои истинные эмоции.  
  
Гарри едва мог заставить себя наблюдать, как Луи законно связывает свое сердце с кем-то другим, а когда священник спросил, есть ли у кого-то возражения, ему пришлось закусить губу до крови, чтобы удержать себя от опрометчивого поступка.  
  
С этого дня и начались проблемы. Гарри стал просто одержим идеей, что стало бы с их отношениями «если бы». Притворяться было все сложнее и сложнее, и, в конце концов, он был вынужден покинуть группу в возрасте двадцати пяти лет.  
  
После ухода Гарри группа не просуществовала долго, все ощущали, что без Стайлса чего-то не хватало, и вскоре разошлись своими путями. Гарри чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что так и не объяснил друзьям, почему не смог больше с ними работать. Он просто сбежал от правды.  
  
Зейн, Найл, Лиам и Луи раз за разом пытались добраться до Гарри, особенно Луи. Они не понимали, почему он так сильно отстранился ото всех. Целых пять лет они пытались установить с ним контакт, и из-за своего чувства вины все это время он отказывался.  
  
Гарри продолжил работать и стал сольным исполнителем, построив свою карьеру преимущественно в Северной Америке. Он слышал, что Лиам и Найл стали соавторами, Зейн гонялся за своим местом в музыке, а Луи выбрал актерскую стезю.  
  
Гарри был рад, что друзья хорошо устроились, он даже заставил себя посмотреть несколько фильмов Луи, от чего ему самому стало только хуже. Луи так и не оставил попыток найти Гарри, но тот неплохо поднаторел в искусстве избегания объекта своих мучений.  
  
И вот, двадцать лет спустя Гарри стукнуло сорок пять. Глядя в зеркало, он видел морщинки, которыми одарило его время в качестве напоминания о том, сколько воды утекло. Он не испытывал проблем с тем, что становился старше. Это всего лишь означало, что он все ближе к переходу в другую жизнь, что временами звучало довольно привлекательно для него.  
  
Он получил приглашение на концерт «Воссоединение One Direction» и уже собирался выкинуть его в мусор, но заметил, с какой целью проводилось это благотворительное мероприятие. Оказывается, Зейн каким-то образом втайне умудрился перенести рак и теперь хотел начать сбор средств в поддержку исследований смертельных заболеваний.  
  
Гарри не мог просто отказаться, не запятнав свою совесть. Он не видел друзей вот уже двадцать лет и собирался пожертвовать своим спокойствием в этот раз. Неважно как сильно это его ранит.  
  
Он связался с менеджером, ответственным за мероприятие, и вскоре уже сидел в самолете, направляющемся в Лондон, где он не был много лет.  
  
А теперь Гарри спорил с собственным отражением по поводу посещения этого концерта. Его гостиничный номер был шикарен и окнами выходил в город. Через десять минут ему нужно было отправляться на саундчек, который будет проходить в одном из танцевальных залов отеля.  
  
И пока ему удавалось избегать любых встреч с парнями, даже с Луи. У него еще оставалось время на побег, если вдруг очень припрет. Самое ненормальное во всем этом было то, что даже после стольких лет, проведенных вдали от лучшего друга, Гарри по-прежнему знал, что чувствует к нему.  
  
Он прошел через ад, пытаясь подавить чувства, пока жил в Америке. Он встречался с другими знаменитостями, оставался на ночь со случайными фанатками и даже умудрился продержаться целый год в отношениях с ди-джеем, но ничто из этого не ощущалось по-настоящему.  
  
Он все еще был влюблен в Луи, даже спустя двадцать лет.  
  
\- Я не смогу… - пробормотал Гарри, возвращаясь к чемодану, который он так и не распаковал.  
  
Он начал лихорадочно застегивать его, а сердце тревожно ускорило ритм, когда раздался стук в дверь. Гарри замер. Стоит ли притвориться, что его здесь нет, чтобы избежать встречи с этим визитером?  
  
\- Гарри! Открывай, дружище! Это Найлер! – радостно позвал его ирландский друг из-за закрытой двери. – Давай, Гарри, пожалуйста!  
  
Найл почти умолял, и Гарри не смог его просто игнорировать, только не после того, как оставил друзей в таком замешательстве. Он дотащился до двери и медленно ее открыл.  
  
Он даже не поднял на Найла глаза, вместо этого уставившись в пол.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
И прежде чем Гарри успел сообразить что к чему, Найл налетел на него, обнимая. Ирландец крепко прижал к себе друга, даже оставив поцелуй на его щеке.  
  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, Гарри! – выпалил Найл, по его лицу побежали слезы. – И мне начихать, где ты так долго пропадал. Главное, что сейчас ты здесь.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как его сердце сжалось от такого безоговорочного прощения его внезапного побега. Он знал, что Найл не стал бы злиться до конца жизни, но такой теплый прием доказывал, что Гарри принял верное решение.  
  
\- Я тоже скучал по тебе, Найлер, - ответил Гарри, задыхаясь. Выплескивающиеся через край эмоции взяли контроль над его телом.  
  
И вскоре он уже плакал, отстраняясь от Найла, чтобы как следует его рассмотреть. Найл, наконец, позволил проступить своему естественному, коричневому, цвету волос, а на его лице были такие же морщинки, как и у Гарри. В остальном он выглядел так же молодо, как и раньше.  
  
\- Парни не могут дождаться, когда увидят тебя! – поделился Найл, сжимая ладони Гарри в своих. – Ты выглядишь готовым к саундчеку, идем вниз.  
  
Гарри не сопротивлялся, пока Найл тащил его в фойе, тараторя о том, как они взволнованы, и каким удивительным было выздоровление Зейна, и еще много о чем, что абсолютно не отпечатывалось в сознании Гарри.  
  
Лифт быстро преодолел расстояние до нужного этажа, и когда дверь в танцевальный зал распахнулась, а Гарри так и остался стоять, замерев на месте, Найл окинул его любопытным взглядом.  
  
\- Чего ты боишься? – поинтересовался он, осторожно потянув младшего друга за руку.  
  
\- Я не могу просто вернуться и притвориться, что все в порядке, - выдавил Гарри. Чувство вины снова затопило его.  
  
\- Тебе и не нужно притворяться, Гарри. Мы никогда не винили тебя за то, что ты ушел. Конечно, поначалу приняли это на свой счет, но мы всегда знали, что однажды ты пойдешь своей дорогой, - понимающе отозвался Найл. – Думаю, единственный человек, который все еще переживает по этому поводу, это Луи. Он потерял своего лучшего друга, когда ты уехал.  
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри. Ощущения были такими, будто ему в живот вонзили нож.  
  
Найл закатил глаза:  
  
\- Гарри, прошло двадцать лет. Я уверен, Луи справился со своей подбитой гордыней.  
  
У Гарри было совсем немного времени, чтобы это обдумать, потому что к нему подбежал Лиам, втягивая его в очередное крепкое объятие. У Лиама всегда были замечательные объятия, но на этот раз они буквально исцеляли их обоих.  
  
\- Ребята, вы сейчас заставите меня снова разреветься, - предупредил Найл, у которого уже дрожала нижняя губа от этого трогательного зрелища.  
  
Лиам отстранился и одарил Гарри шутливо-строгим взглядом.  
  
\- Никаких больше побегов, хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся, переводя взгляд с Найла на Лиама и обратно. Он был воодушевлен тем, как легко приняли его обратно друзья-согрупники, и это он еще даже не дошел до сцены.   
  
\- Не убегу, обещаю, - заверил Гарри Лиама, сжимая его руку, чтобы подчеркнуть серьезность своих намерений.  
  
Лиам тоже не сильно изменился, за исключением другой прически (но это все равно уже никого не удивляло) и нескольких лет, отразившихся на его лице.  
  
Найл и Лиам примкнули к нему с двух сторон, провожая мимо расставленных в беспорядке стульев к пустой сцене, на которую можно было бы присесть.  
  
\- Зейн хочет, чтобы сцена осталась разобранной, хочет много акустических исполнений, но когда будем петь самые ранние песни, можем побеситься, как раньше, - пояснил Найл, пока они поднимались по ступеням на сцену.  
  
Рядом с пультом стоял лысый Зейн, который, несмотря на слабость, выглядел так же великолепно, как всегда. Он на мгновение поднял голову и, заметив Гарри, начал буквально светиться изнутри.  
  
\- ХАЗЗА! – завопил он, широко раскрывая руки и спеша к младшему другу.  
  
Гарри давно не приходилось так много обниматься, но это ощущение было непередаваемым. Он бы хотел быть рядом, когда Зейн сражался с недугом, но, кажется, тот решил сохранить все в тайне.  
  
\- П-прости меня, - прошептал Гарри, прижимая к себе друга, которого мог совсем недавно потерять из-за рака.  
  
Зейн обнял Гарри еще крепче:  
  
\- Все хорошо, Хаз, все хорошо.  
  
Теперь Найл уже всхлипывал в открытую, а Лиам в качестве поддержки положил руку ему на плечо. Единственный, кого не хватало, был Луи, о котором Гарри даже не вспомнил ни разу с тех пор, как вошел в танцевальный зал и встретился с друзьями.  
  
\- Я просто счастлив, что ты теперь здоров, - серьезно произнес Гарри. – Не могу дождаться, чтобы снова спеть с вами, парни.  
  
Несмотря на то что им всем уже перевалило за сорок, они чувствовали себя молодыми рядом друг с другом. Лиам и Найл присоединились к объятиям, и Гарри никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким любимым.  
  
Парни действительно были его второй семьей, которая опустела для них всех с уходом Гарри. По-настоящему чудесным было то, что ни один из них так и не заставил его объясняться за тот побег. Они просто приняли тот факт, что ему нужно было пойти своим путем.  
  
Гарри был потрясен тем, как просто свершилось то, чего он так боялся.  
  
\- Гарри.  
  
От нового голоса у Гарри перехватило дыхание, а кожу на шее закололо от внезапного узнавания.  
  
Зейн, Найл и Лиам отодвинулись от Гарри, позволяя ему увидеть Луи.  
  
Человек, которого он не видел двадцать лет, выглядел самым прекрасным существом в глазах Гарри. Осознание содеянного разбило ему сердце, когда он заметил легкую тень обиды от его предательства в глазах Луи. Он причинил боль своему лучшему другу, бросив его безо всяких объяснений. Теперь Гарри это ясно видел. Он на самом деле заставил Луи страдать.  
  
\- Лу, - пробормотал он, ломаясь изнутри от одного только взгляда на человека, с которым он никогда не был честен до конца.  
  
Хуже всего стало, когда Луи по-настоящему улыбнулся.  
  
Но Гарри пришлось нарушить данное Лиаму обещание, как только он обнаружил, что снова бежит от человека, которого любит.


	2. Глава 1

Гарри не представлял, куда он бежит, только ощущал, как ступни сильно ударяются о ковер, и слышал, как затихают отчаянные крики друзей, зовущих его по имени. Друзей, которых он не видел двадцать лет. А он все бежал, увеличивая разделяющее их расстояние и количество гостиничных коридоров.  
  
Встретиться лицом к лицу с друзьями, мгновенно его простившими, оказалось легко, но когда он увидел Луи, ему не хватило смелости, чтобы вновь сойтись с парнем, которого он до сих пор любит так же сильно, как и в тот день, когда оставил группу. Даже после стольких лет, проведенных порознь.  
  
По лицу Гарри струились слезы, пока он пытался убежать от безумия из своего прошлого. Он бы хотел никогда не получать того приглашения. Вместо этого он мог бы просто пожертвовать крупную сумму или даже сделать что-нибудь особенное.  
  
Убедившись, что никто его не преследует, Гарри, наконец, замедлил ход. Его грудь часто вздымалась от прилива адреналина и эмоций, вызванных встречей с Луи. Почему он не может просто оставить это позади? Тогда его жизнь стала бы намного проще.  
  
Сердце Гарри все еще ускоряло ритм от одного взгляда на Луи, даже двадцать лет спустя.  
  
Наверное, эта ситуация станет точкой невозврата, и с этого момента он понял, что не сможет снова встретиться с друзьями, не взглянув правде в глаза. А уж этого он точно никогда не сделает.  
  
\- Твою мать, Гарри… - выругался он на самого себя, вцепляясь в свои все еще кудрявые волосы.  
  
Он хотел бы, чтобы это притяжение оказалось временным, просто наивным заблуждением, причиной которого было то ощущение, будто он теряет лучшего друга из-за его женитьбы на Элеанор.  
  
Но все было не так: это была не просто безобидная влюблённость в лучшего друга. Он любил его всем сердцем, невозможно и неотвратимо. Это было самое настоящее чувство из всех, что Гарри испытывал в своей жизни. И суть всей трагедии заключалась в том, что он не мог этого скрыть.  
  
Большая часть песен, которые он написал за свою сольную карьеру, представляли собой баллады о том, чего ты никогда не сможешь получить, и о любви, которая навсегда останется для тебя запретной.  
  
Гарри никогда не мог признаться Луи в своих чувствах и распадался на маленькие кусочки от этого. Это медленно, но верно разрушало его.  
  
Он запнулся о собственные ноги, как это часто случалось с ним во время выступлений, и на мгновение бросил взгляд в зеркало, висевшее в коридоре, в котором отразился кто-то еще, идущий за ним шагах в двадцати позади.  
  
Гарри встревоженно обернулся и увидел постепенно догоняющего его Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, не убегай, - взмолился Луи, у которого глаза тоже были мокрыми от слез. – Ты не можешь просто снова бросить меня.  
  
\- Я должен, - огрызнулся Гарри, окончательно выбитый из колеи настойчивостью Луи.  
  
Он только хотел остаться в одиночестве, чтобы суметь самому в себе разобраться. И ему вовсе не нужен был катализатор, способный совсем свести его с ума.  
  
\- Нет, не должен, - заспорил Луи, подходя ближе к застывшему на месте Гарри. – Что бы ни случилось тогда, это больше не имеет значения. Сейчас мы здесь, вместе. Давай просто забудем об этом, ладно?  
  
\- Я не могу забыть, - выпалил Гарри, желая только одного – снова броситься бежать. – Именно поэтому я и убегаю от тебя.  
  
Лицо Луи исказилось от чувства вины.  
  
\- От меня?  
  
\- Ох, Боже, Лу, я не это имел в виду. Прости, именно поэтому я так больше не могу. Я не могу снова причинять тебе боль, - выдохнул Гарри, пятясь задом от друга.  
  
\- Ты причинишь мне боль, если уйдешь, разве не видишь? – запротестовал тот, опять приближаясь к кудрявому.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - отозвался Гарри, опуская взгляд в пол и дергаясь в ответ на очередной шаг Луи.  
  
Луи заметил его реакцию и оставил между ними немного свободного пространства, так необходимого Гарри.  
  
\- Так объясни мне. Все, чего я сейчас хочу, так это понять.  
  
\- Мне пришлось уйти… - выдохнул Гарри. Воспоминания полностью поглотили его, не позволяя мыслить и отвечать здраво. – Потому что у меня был секрет, кое-что, о чем я никому не мог рассказать, и я все еще не могу, потому что это будет несправедливо по отношению к вам. Я пытался сделать вид, что все в порядке, пытался полностью это игнорировать, но ничего не помогало, поэтому мне и пришлось уйти.  
  
\- О чем ты говоришь? – осторожно поинтересовался Луи. – Какой секрет? Хаз, ты можешь мне доверять. Мы же лучшие друзья.  
  
Взгляд Гарри метнулся к нему, когда он услышал, как Луи обозначил их отношения.  
  
\- Но в этом все дело! Я могу доверять тебе, но если бы ты знал… Боже, если бы ты знал… ну, ты не смог бы мне больше доверять. Прости.  
  
\- Гарри, неважно, что ты скажешь, - заверил Луи лучшего друга. – Ничего не изменится, я всегда буду тебе доверять. Ничего не поменяется, я просто хочу помочь.  
  
\- Я устал быть проблемой, - выпалил Гарри, не в силах сдержаться. – Я устранил себя из уравнения в прошлый раз, и я должен сделать это снова. Мне здесь не место.  
  
\- Ты несешь какую-то чушь, - перешел к обвинениям Луи, потихоньку начиная выходить из себя. – Все, чего я хочу и чего хотят ребята, чтобы ты снова почувствовал себя дома. Потому что мы семья друг для друга. Мы любим тебя, Хаз. Ты должен это знать. И твой побег ничего не изменил.  
  
\- Я так не могу, - выдавил Гарри, заикаясь. Его паника достигла невероятных пределов, когда Луи произнес три этих крохотных слова.  
  
Он представлял, как его лучший друг произносит это много раз, но никогда не думал, что услышит их в таком общем и платоническом смысле. Таким тоном можно было сказать, что Гарри любит Лиама, Найла и Зейна, но с Луи все было по-другому. Всегда было и всегда будет. Он любил Луи сильнее, чем кого-либо в своей жизни.  
  
Осознание этого поразило Гарри так сильно, что он начал, спотыкаясь, пятиться назад. Он снова отвернулся от Луи, разрушаясь на тысячи кусочков изнутри, но продолжая убегать.  
  
\- ГАРРИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! – выкрикнул Луи ему вслед. Ему трудно было догнать длинноногого друга.  
  
Гарри попытался игнорировать Луи, но, кажется, это была не простая задача. И с каждым новым шагом, разделяющим их, становилось все тяжелее и тяжелее.  
  
\- ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ СНОВА УЙТИ, НЕ СМЕЙ! – взвыл Луи. Его голос звучал все отчаяннее с каждым новым словом.  
  
Но Гарри не остановился, не желая больше мучаться от своей невысказанной тайны в присутствии Луи и решив покончить с этой ловушкой изо лжи, в которую они сами себя загнали. Он знал, что если останется, то ему снова придется притворяться. Делать вид, что все хорошо, носить маску с тем самым профессионализмом, что выработался за долгие годы. Но под этой маской Гарри Стайлс никогда не будет в порядке, если Луи будет рядом. Разве только Луи каким-то чудом ответит на его чувства, но этого не случится.  
  
Как только Гарри пришел к этому выводу, он бросился бежать, игнорируя мольбы лучшего друга, призывающего попробовать сделать все «правильно». В голове Гарри вспыхнула мысль, что «правильно» и «справедливо» - разные вещи. «Справедливым» был бы такой выбор, в результате которого все оказались бы в равных условиях. Тогда как сделать «правильно» означало поступить именно так, как нужно.  
  
«Справедливый» вариант был уже недосягаем. Когда Гарри был моложе, он часто представлял, как пальцы Луи переплетаются с его пальцами, а не с пальцами Элеанор. Луи наклонился бы и прошептал что-нибудь, от чего Гарри бы рассмеялся и покраснел одновременно. Он бы целомудренно прижался губами к щеке Луи, и ни один из них уже не захотел бы разделить свою жизнь с кем-то другим, только друг с другом. Ну, это был бы мир, который больше всего походил на идеальный для Гарри.  
  
К сожалению, он проиграл в битве за своего мальчика, и двадцать лет ничего не изменили.  
  
У него был шанс высказать свои возражения на свадьбе Луи (хотя он бы никогда не посмел сорвать свадьбу своего лучшего друга), и теперь ему придется разбираться с последствиями того, что он зарыл свой секрет так глубоко и так надолго. У него не было иного выхода, кроме как исчезнуть. Он не мог даже предположить, что сумел бы продержаться в роли всегда готового прийти на помощь друга дольше. Он не был уверен, что его эмоциональное состояние и рассудок с этим справились бы.  
  
\- Господи, Гарри, разве ты не видишь, что делаешь мне больно, убегая? – прокричал Луи, резко останавливаясь.  
  
Услышав, что погоня прекратилась, Гарри отошел еще на несколько шагов и медленно обернулся к другу.  
  
\- Ты игнорировал меня двадцать лет и, черт, я даже уважал твое решение, - выпалил Луи. Его глаза излучали ту боль, причиной которой стало двадцатилетнее ожидание новостей о лучшем друге. – Иногда я задавался вопросом, жив ли ты еще, но, к счастью, ты выпускал новый альбом каждые пару лет. Я слушал его на повторе. Честно, это было жалкой попыткой. Я поднял все свои источники информации, какие только мог, чтобы узнать, как ты, не пересекаясь с тобой лично. Это почти стало моей навязчивой идеей. Я никогда не переставал думать: «Ох, интересно, что сейчас делает Гарри», «Могу поспорить, Гарри понравился бы этот джемпер», «Гарри бы посмеялся над этой шуткой, даже если бы никто его в этом не поддержал», «Гарри бы сейчас улыбался... У него все еще такая же улыбка?» И все эти годы я даже не знал, что сделал не так, Хаз. Ты задолжал мне ответ хотя бы на один вопрос.  
  
Гарри стиснул кулаки, чтобы удостовериться, что не разрыдается снова. Но сдерживать слезы было тяжело, особенно когда он прохрипел:  
  
\- Ладно. Спрашивай.  
  
Луи закусил губу и шаркнул ботинком по гостиничному ковру, прежде чем поднять взгляд на Гарри. Он выглядел так, словно время раздирало его на кусочки, и он тонул в вопросах десятилетиями, уничтожая самого себя. И это разбивало Гарри сердце, потому что именно он был причиной этих страданий. Стайлс ощущал себя даже более виноватым, чем когда бросил своего лучшего друга без объяснений.  
  
Отчасти это был очень эгоистичный поступок, и Гарри это знал. Он мог бы притворяться вечно, может быть, смог бы даже двигаться дальше, если бы не уехал. Он должен был остаться рядом с Луи и ребятами, ему не следовало сбегать. Он поступил малодушно, но сейчас уже ничего нельзя было изменить.  
  
Это осталось в прошлом, а сейчас ему остается только принять на себя всю ответственность.  
  
В глазах Луи заблестели слезы, пока он собирался с духом, чтобы задать свой вопрос. Он не хотел строить догадки и ставить Гарри в неловкое положение, но за последнее десятилетие или около того внутри него начала назревать одна теория, потому что он проанализировал каждую деталь в поведении Гарри до того, как тот уехал. Он был этим одержим.  
  
Он вдохнул и зажмурился, прежде чем задать вопрос:  
  
\- Почему ты не оспорил мою свадьбу с Элеанор?  
  
\- Я… я… - Гарри словно получил удар в живот. Из него выбило весь воздух. Потому что Луи видел его насквозь. Гарри уже забыл, каким проницательным может быть его друг.  
  
Он потянулся рукой за спину и нащупал дверную ручку. Стиснув ее в пальцах, он толкнул дверь и проскользнул в комнату, оставляя Луи стоять с закрытыми глазами. Он ненавидел себя за очередной побег, но был просто не в состоянии ответить на этот вопрос.  
  
Луи открыл глаза, когда услышал щелчок, и застыл в шоке, обнаружив, что Гарри нигде нет. Он быстро понял, что Стайлс скрылся за этой дверью, куда бы она ни вела, и бросился к ней, позвав:  
  
\- Гарри! Пожалуйста, просто ответь на мой вопрос.  
  
Но Гарри не слушал. Его взгляд был прикован к зеркалу, внутри которого клубился туман. Он протянул руку, чтобы коснуться стеклянной поверхности, и от пальцев пошла рябь.  
  
Гарри даже не интересовало, что происходит. Ему нужно было сбежать, и вот выход. Кажется, вселенная, наконец, дала слабину, после стольких лет издевательств над ним.  
  
\- Гарри, я оставлю тебя в покое, только ответь. Просто скажи мне, - раздалась приглушенная просьба Луи из-за двери.  
  
Со слезами на глазах, Гарри шагнул к зеркалу, пробормотав:  
  
\- Да, Луи, я хотел. Я хотел возразить, потому что чертовски больно видеть, как человек, которого ты любишь, связывает себя узами брака с другой. Это было эгоистично и неправильно, но именно этого я и хотел. Я не мог разрушить этот день, твой день, поэтому притворялся, что все хорошо, когда на самом деле умирал изнутри. И потом это не давало мне дышать, и мне пришлось уйти. Я ушел тогда и должен уйти сейчас, потому что я люблю тебя, а ты никогда не будешь чувствовать ко мне того же. Это не справедливо ни для кого из нас, поэтому я должен поступить правильно. Прощай, Лу…  
  
И вопреки протестам Луи, Гарри шагнул в зеркало, не зная, куда его занесет, но желая только не оставаться больше здесь и _сейчас_.


	3. Глава 2

_Было темно. Так темно, что трудно сориентироваться.  
  
Гарри не мог определить, где верх, а где низ. Он вообще не мог указать хоть какое-нибудь направление. У него было ощущение, словно его погрузили в некий стазис и он плыл через это ничто.  
  
Может быть, он уже умер, он не был уверен. Это был осознанный риск, на который он пошел, шагнув в зеркало. Он согласился бы оказаться даже в другой реальности, потому что отчаянно желал сбежать от «сейчас».  
  
Больно не было, осталось только оцепенение, пока он дрейфовал в этом странном месте. Его разум блуждал где-то, постепенно возвращаясь, и он уже даже предположил, что, возможно, в этой неопределенности может существовать только сознание, но потом медленно появилось тело.  
  
Оно было почему-то другим. Не таким потрепанным временем. Это было похоже на перерождение, возвращение юности по какой-то непонятной причине. Хотя он и не возражал, ему нравилось происходящее.  
  
Вскоре он ощутил, как его ступни опустились на холодный кафельный пол, и зажегся свет, осветивший комнату с двумя дверьми.  
  
На одной было написано «До», а на другой - «Сейчас».  
  
Было ясно, что у него всего два варианта, хоть он и не совсем представлял, куда заведет его это «До» и почему ему вообще предоставили возможность выбора.  
  
Его рука потянулась было к двери «Сейчас», потому что он знал, что должен поступить правильно, но желание толкнуть другую дверь опьяняло. После секундного размышления он все же поддался порыву и распахнул дверь «До».  
  
Свет вспыхнул ярче, согревая и приглашая вернуться.  
  
Не давая себе возможности передумать, он шагнул через порог, зная, что где бы он ни оказался, это будет лучше, чем « **Сейчас** »._  
  
  
***   
  
В голове у Гарри стучало, и он задавался вопросом, о чем же был этот странный сон. Совершенно ясно, что он вчера перебрал спиртного после того, как сбежал от Луи и из отеля.  
  
Он все еще не мог поверить, что вернулся к группе. Этим решением он сам себя уничтожил, и теперь в его голове царил полный бардак. Эмоции пребывали в абсолютном беспорядке, но Гарри был рад, что хотя бы лежит в своей удобной кровати.  
  
Немного поворочавшись, он снова уткнулся лицом в подушку, желая уже поскорее вернуться в Америку. Нужно было как можно быстрее заказать билет на самолет и принести публичные извинения за то, что продинамил благотворительный концерт. Он придумает какое-нибудь оправдание, сошлется на плохое самочувствие, но на самом деле это даже не его проблема. Пусть с этим разбирается менеджмент.  
  
А сейчас ему нужно привести себя в порядок. Нет смысла и дальше издеваться над собой. Процесс выздоровления займет много времени, особенно после того, как он по собственной инициативе разбередил старые раны.  
  
Все, что произошло прошлым вечером, теперь было как в тумане, и Гарри очень хотел бы просто забыть, что это вообще произошло. В результате он получил только крайне неловкую ситуацию и ничего больше.  
  
Но он все равно не сможет ничего изменить, так что придется разгребать последствия того, что его скудные навыки в принятии решений изрядно подпортили ему жизнь.  
  
Застонав, он перекатился на другой бок и удивленно протер глаза, наткнувшись на шторку, занавешивающую кровать. Прошлой ночью, когда он приехал в отель, ее точно не было.  
  
\- Какого черта… - пробормотал Гарри, протягивая руку и отдергивая ее.  
  
И именно в этот момент он заметил браслеты, болтающиеся на запястье. Браслеты из тура, браслеты, подаренные фанатами и, что взволновало его сильнее всего, браслет, который ему подарил Луи на восемнадцатилетие.  
  
Наверное, это какая-то шутка. Внезапно он застыл, потрясенный происходящим.  
  
 _Кто-то устроил ему этот розыгрыш? Что бы это ни было, ему абсолютно не смешно, и Гарри собирался лично позаботиться о том, чтобы ответственный за это безобразие подвергся жесточайшей пытке щекоткой._  
  
На волне новообретенной храбрости Гарри выглянул и убедился, что его догадка оказалась верна: он находился в старом тур-автобусе One Direction. Поднявшись на ноги, он ощутил легкую тошноту, оглядываясь в поисках пути к побегу.  
  
Было все еще раннее утро, как он определил по скудному свету, просачивающемуся в окно, но желудок сделал сальто, стоило ему осознать, что автобус движется. Они ехали… куда-то.  
  
Автобус качнуло, когда он резко ускорился, и Гарри упал на один из диванов. Кабина водителя была отделена от салона, а иначе он бы уже во всю кричал, что хочет выйти и увидеть, куда его везут.  
  
Гарри даже подумал, а не могло ли все это быть отчаянной попыткой парней удержать его рядом, лишив возможности снова сбежать. Ему абсолютно не улыбалась идея стать затворником, особенно против собственной воли.  
  
Его пугала мысль, что он здесь ничего не решает и ничего не может изменить. Бросившись обратно к кровати, он начал искать свой мобильник.  
  
Не нашел и всхлипнул от бессильной злости, ударяя кулаками по матрасу. Глаза обожгло слезами, когда он плюхнулся на кровать, ощущая себя ничтожным и беспомощным, как никогда. Он даже не старался приглушить рыдания, потому что чувствовал нестерпимую необходимость выпустить накопившееся напряжение. Низко опустив голову, Гарри обхватил ее обеими руками, заходясь в плаче.  
  
Неожиданно в поле его зрения появилась пара шлепанцев.  
  
\- Хаз, друг, что случилось? – взволнованно спросил бодрый голос. – К чему вся эта сырость?  
  
Гарри не посмел поднять голову и тут же оказался в чьих-то медвежьих объятиях. Его заполнило ощущение тепла, и слезы высохли, позволяя разглядеть человека, обнявшего его.  
  
Блондинистые волосы.  
  
Окрашенные в платиновый цвет, но темные у корней волосы, которые могли принадлежать только одному человеку.  
  
 _Найл_.  
  
\- Как?.. – пробормотал Гарри, проводя рукой по шевелюре Найла.  
  
Ирландец отстранился, и у Стайлса перехватило дыхание. Найл выглядел не так, как прошлым вечером, и, если только он не сделал какую-нибудь дорогостоящую пластическую операцию за последние десять часов, он чудесным образом помолодел лет на двадцать.  
  
\- Все не так, - продолжил Гарри, отодвигаясь подальше от друга. – Все совершенно неправильно.  
  
\- Хаз, ты прикалываешься? – растерянно поинтересовался Найл. Его глаза удивленно расширились. – Сначала ты рыдаешь, а теперь делаешь вид, будто это я веду себя неадекватно! Что происходит у тебя в голове, друг?  
  
И в этот момент Гарри краем глаза поймал свое отражение в зеркале. Ему было вовсе не сорок пять, как он помнил. Он выглядел ровесником Найла. А именно, лет на восемнадцать.  
  
Его волосы снова были длинными и кудрявыми, а глаза ярко-зелеными. И с лица полностью исчезли морщины. Это было поразительно. И хотя ему нравились такие перемены, это пугало.  
  
\- Я не понимаю… - прошептал Гарри, ощупывая руками лицо.  
  
Это был не какой-то хитроумный розыгрыш, это была реальность. Он не спал, он чувствовал абсолютно все: твердый пол под ногами, как подпрыгивает автобус на неровностях дороги и даже тяжесть подаренного Луи браслета на запястье.  
  
\- Ты выпил больше, чем я заметил, вчера вечером? – осторожно спросил Найл, все еще озадаченный поведением своего бедового кудрявого друга, который выглядел абсолютно нормальным накануне.  
  
\- Я просто… немного не в себе, наверное, - пробормотал Гарри, растирая круговыми движениями виски, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
\- Ну, ты гулял почти до утра, когда мы все ушли спать в три ночи, так что я тебя понимаю, - сочувственно отозвался Найл, пожимая плечами и доставая из шкафчика пакет чипсов. – В этом туре нам в буквальном смысле не дают продохнуть. Думаю, это был наш единственный шанс расслабиться.  
  
Найл принялся чавкать, а Гарри обрушился обратно на кровать, поддаваясь своему депрессивному настроению и растерянности.  
  
 _Его сон оказался реальностью? Ему действительно удалось сбежать из будущего? Зеркало привело его обратно в прошлое?_  
  
\- Эм… Я знаю, что это прозвучит странно, но… в каком именно туре мы сейчас? – спросил Гарри, старясь как можно более достоверно изобразить похмелье, чтобы не вызвать подозрений.  
  
\- Ты реально потерялся, да? – весело усмехнулся Найл, присаживаясь рядом с Гарри. – Но я прощу тебе это безумство, на первый раз. Мы на гастролях 2013 года по Северной Америке.  
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри, пытаясь припомнить, что именно происходило в том туре.  
  
Это были самые долгие гастроли One Direction на данный момент. Они провели в дороге, вдали от своих семей, несколько месяцев из-за слишком плотного графика концертов. Они едва справлялись, находя поддержку друг в друге.  
  
Что означало, что Гарри перенесся в то время, когда ничего еще не произошло. Именно в этом туре он обнаружил, как много на самом деле Луи значит для него. Именно этот тур все изменил.  
  
\- Хаз, ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Найл. – Если захочешь о чем-нибудь поговорить, о чем угодно, я всегда рядом.  
  
Гарри вспомнил, как много раз Найл предлагал ему свою помощь, но он ни разу не воспользовался предложением блондина. Он так долго прятал ото всех свои секреты и ни разу ни с кем ими не поделился, а теперь гадал, будет ли по-другому в этот раз.  
  
\- Сейчас все хорошо. Просто мне нужно немного подумать, - ответил Гарри с благодарностью в голосе, улыбаясь своему заботливому другу. – Но если станет хуже, я приду к тебе в первую очередь.  
  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Найл коллеге по группе, а его веки начали снова закрываться.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и заметил:  
  
\- Знаешь, ты можешь пойти досыпать. Со мной все будет нормально.  
  
Найл вздохнул:  
  
\- Спасибо, Хаз. Поправляйся.  
  
Блондин поднялся на ноги и отправился к своей койке, оставляя Гарри разбираться в себе в одиночку.  
  
\- Неужели мне действительно дали второй шанс? – недоверчиво пробормотал кудрявый себе под нос.  
  
Но вскоре покачивание тур-автобуса подействовало и на него, и он ощутил, что уплывает в уютную страну сновидений.  
  
  
***   
  
  
\- ПРОСНИСЬ И ПОЙ, КУДРЯШКА!  
  
Этот голос заставил глаза Гарри мгновенно распахнуться, и вскоре он обнаружил, что пялится снизу вверх на физиономию бодрого Луи.  
  
Все его тело оцепенело, и он никак не мог отвести взгляд от парня, который все еще безраздельно владел его сердцем. Озорной блеск юных глаз Луи будил в Гарри сложную мешанину эмоций, которые он не испытывал вот уже два десятка лет: чистое влечение и глубокая связь, возникшая между ними с самого начала.  
  
\- П-привет… - прохрипел Гарри, все еще не до конца доверяя себе.  
  
\- К чему морщишь лоб? – шутливо поддразнил его Луи, предлагая руку. – Мы же хорошо провели вчерашний вечер, правда? Приятно, когда тебя в кои-то веки не окружает толпа девочек.  
  
Комментарий прозвучал довольно язвительно, но Гарри знал, что Луи просто шутит в своей манере. Он уцепился за руку лучшего друга, позволяя ему поставить себя на ноги и ответил:  
  
\- Похмелье, вот и все. Ага, было весело в нашей мужской компании.  
  
\- Слушай, думаю, сегодня мы имеем право устроить себе выходной, - предложил Луи, поблескивая глазами. – Просто отключим телефоны, продинамим интервью, сбежим и исследуем город.  
  
\- Не знаю, Лу… - протянул Гарри, слегка покраснев. – Мы же не хотим злить менеджмент…  
  
\- Да пошел этот менеджмент, - заявил Томлинсон, улыбаясь именно той широкой улыбкой, от которой сердце Гарри пускалось в полет. – Давай, Хаз, лови момент! Мы будем в Нью-Йорке через полчаса! Остальные парни еще не проснулись, мы просто ускользнем сразу, как приедем. Никто и не заметит!  
  
Гарри закусил губу, размышляя над тем, что ему не стоит начинать свой второй шанс с неприятностей, но, на самом-то деле, он ведь вернулся сюда только ради Луи.  
  
\- Ладно, - согласился он. – Но только один раз.  
  
\- Гарри и Луи идут гулять по городу! – радостно воскликнул Томлинсон и бросился обнимать своего лучшего друга, даже не догадываясь, как это на него влияет.  
  
Гарри получил второй шанс, и он собирался воспользоваться им.


	4. Глава 3

Гарри хотелось бы поверить, что это все сон, но холодный Нью-Йоркский воздух убеждал его в обратном. От них не потребовалось каких-то особенных усилий, чтобы ускользнуть из тур-автобуса. Пол даже еще не проснулся, так что не мог поймать их, поэтому все, что им нужно было сделать, – дождаться, пока автобус припаркуется, и выскочить из него, пока никто не заметил.  
  
Но они хотя бы потрудились из вежливости оставить записку для остальных парней, сообщая, что они вне зоны доступа на сегодня.  
  
Гарри уже и забыл, как легко было бегать в юности: ноги сами хотели пуститься в путь, а энергия бурлила, ожидая, когда ее используют. Они пробежали около десяти кварталов, прежде чем Луи, наконец, остановился.  
  
\- Думаю, такого расстояния будет достаточно, - заявил он, осматриваясь.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что у нас получилось, - выдохнул Гарри, которого их тайный побег безмерно развеселил.  
  
Луи подмигнул ему:  
  
\- Мы заслужили немного свободы, ты так не считаешь?  
  
Гарри постарался сдержаться и не показать, какой эффект оказало на него это подмигивание, но в итоге у него получилась только перекошенная гримаса от того, что он пытался скрыть мурашки, промаршировавшие по позвоночнику.  
  
\- Сомневаешься, Хаз? – встревоженно поинтересовался Луи, заметив это странное выражение на лице лучшего друга. – Мы все еще можем вернуться. Я не буду заставлять тебя делать то, чего ты не хочешь.  
  
Это была его возможность провести целый день с Луи и только с Луи, и Гарри не мог позволить ей выскользнуть из рук.  
  
Он уверенно помотал головой.  
  
\- Все хорошо, идем!  
  
Луи так и не поверил до конца, что Гарри в порядке, но выбросил эти мысли из головы, прекрасно понимая, что любую серьезную проблему Стайлс бы ему тут же озвучил. Наверное, он просто нервничал.  
  
\- Во-первых, отключаем телефоны, - проинструктировал Луи, доставая свой iPhone. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы кто-нибудь прервал нашу прогулку по городу.  
  
Гарри краем глаза заметил полученное от Элеанор сообщение на экране телефона Луи и ощутил укол ревности, который мгновенно улетучился, когда друг проигнорировал уведомление и выключил мобильник.  
  
Гарри последовал его примеру и объявил:  
  
\- Готово.  
  
\- Отлично. Я думал, что первым в списке будет зоопарк в Центральном Парке? – предложил Луи. Его глаза светились энтузиазмом.  
  
\- Как мы будем туда добираться? – поинтересовался Гарри, пока Луи переживал новую волну предвкушения относительно предстоящего приключения.  
  
\- Так же, как и все нормальные люди, – на метро? – предположил Луи, жестом показав Гарри следовать за собой. – Я очень хочу увидеть пингвина…  
  
Гарри не знал, чего ожидать от их совместно проведенного дня, но не особенно возражал. Он был бы рад последовать за Луи куда угодно сегодня, если это означало, что они будут только вдвоем.  
  
***   
  
С мороженым в руке и Луи под боком Гарри ощущал себя как в раю.  
  
Они добрались до Центрального Парка, но никак не могли отыскать там зоопарк, поэтому просто бродили по аллеям, употребляя всевозможные вкусности и надеясь, что рано или поздно на него наткнутся.  
  
\- Думаю, нам нужно делать это чаще, - поделился мыслью наконец успокоившийся Луи. – Я скучаю по старым добрым временам с Гарри.  
  
\- Старым добрым? – весело переспросил Гарри, приподнимая брови и поворачиваясь к другу.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, я имею в виду, как в те деньки на X-Factor. Мы могли развлекаться вместе и не думать все время о последствиях. Могли просто быть собой, - пояснил Луи, вспоминая прошлое.  
  
Гарри закусил губу, желая снова вернуться на X-Factor и насладиться им сполна. Время пролетело так быстро, и те дни, по мнению Гарри, были самыми важными для них.  
  
Он довольно много анализировал ситуацию и пришел к выводу, что если бы у него хватило мужества признаться Луи в своих чувствах, ему бы не пришлось два десятилетия выносить эту сплошную пытку.  
  
Если бы он открылся Луи, когда чувства только начали появляться, их жизни могли бы сложиться абсолютно по-другому. Как именно, Гарри не знал, но это точно было бы лучше, чем скрывать свой главный секрет от человека, который значит для тебя больше, чем весь мир.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду под «быть собой»? Разве сейчас мы не так себя ведем? – удивился Гарри, пытаясь уловить самую суть того, о чем говорил Луи.  
  
Томлинсон раздраженно вздохнул, прежде чем ответить:  
  
\- Нет, не думаю, что мы по-прежнему можем быть собой. Я хочу сказать, сейчас, конечно, технически мы ведем себя естественно, но нам все время приходится быть осторожными, опасаясь, что нас могут узнать или что менеджмент решит открыть на нас сезон охоты. Я уже не такой, каким был до всей этой славы. И я бы хотел снова стать тем Луи, которому не нужно было быть серьезным, который любил улыбаться, хохотать и наслаждаться жизнью. Теперь я все время только и мечтаю об этом.  
  
Пояснение Луи подействовало на Гарри как отрезвляющая пощечина, воскрешая в памяти подробности гастролей по Северной Америке 2013 года (тех гастролей, что были в прошлый раз).  
  
  
  
 _Тур проходил просто превосходно до тех пор, пока один из участников группы не наорал на фанатку во время автограф-сессии._  
  
Это был Луи.  
  
Девушка попросила, чтобы он ей улыбнулся, но в тот день ему было нехорошо (Гарри заметил, каким бледным он был). И этот комментарий вывел Луи из себя. Он начал высказываться прямо перед всей этой толпой. Заявил ей, что из-за группы у них никогда не остается времени для себя или для отдыха.  
  
Пол утащил его, чтобы тот «поостыл», но когда ребята пришли в гримерку, Луи был в упадке. Он переживал апатию и депрессию с самого начала года и больше так не мог.  
  
Ему просто стало на все наплевать.  
  
Гарри был единственным, кто смог его тогда утешить, пока не приехала Элеанор. Луи дали три дня отгула, якобы для восстановления голоса, в то время как остальные ребята продолжили гастроли, посещая все необходимые мероприятия.  
  
Луи так и не стал прежним после этого.  
  
  
  
Гарри резко вырвал из воспоминаний пронзительный крик в пяти шагах от них. И когда он обернулся к лучшему другу, в глазах Луи уже застыла паника.  
  
\- Почему они не могут просто оставить нас в покое? – пожаловался он, морщась от визгливого вопля девушки.  
  
\- Ох, Боже… - вырвалось у Гарри.  
  
Девушке было лет четырнадцать, и она была целиком упакована в одежду с символикой 1D. Она тыкала в ребят пальцем и орала, несмотря на то, что на них были темные очки и ужасные парики, которые они стащили из фургончика с костюмами.  
  
\- Бежим, - выдал указания Луи, хватая Гарри за руку.  
  
Гарри не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз спасался бегством от фанатов, но инстинкт включился незамедлительно. Все больше и больше людей оборачивалось на визжащую девушку, и когда два лучших друга драпанули со всех ног, в погоню за ними бросилась уже небольшая группа.  
  
\- Что, черт возьми, нам теперь делать? – выкрикнул Гарри, тогда как Луи все еще тащил его за руку.  
  
Они бежали достаточно быстро, что сильно усложняло общение, но пора было что-нибудь предпринять.  
  
\- Мы спрячемся, - ответил Луи, оглядываясь на плотную толпу у ресторана, расположенного у небольшого лодочного сарайчика.  
  
Луи дернул Гарри в ту сторону и врезался в толпу, протискиваясь между людьми. Преследователи тоже влились в общее столпотворение, но парни уже будто растворились. Луи продолжал пропихиваться к сарайчику, а Гарри следовал за ним. Их сердца колотились, как ненормальные.  
  
Споткнувшись, Луи упал на колени, выпуская ладонь Гарри, но все равно пополз дальше. Гарри тоже шлепнулся на землю, и вскоре они уже забились в угол внутри строения, тяжело дыша.  
  
Гарри собрался было что-то прошептать Луи, но его лучший друг грубо зажал ему рот, чтобы заставить замолчать. Получилось чертовски больно, но Гарри решил, что лучше не протестовать, понимая, что Луи действует из лучших побуждений.  
  
Мимо прогрохотали шаги, и раздались многочисленные выкрики их имен, ни на один из которых они не ответили. Они сидели в молчании, прижавшись друг к другу (по поводу чего Гарри совсем не возражал), еще около двадцати минут, пока хаос снаружи не улегся.  
  
\- Я проверю, - пробормотал Луи, отодвигаясь от Гарри и выглядывая из сарайчика.  
  
Стайлс в нетерпении наблюдал, как Луи посмотрел направо и налево и вернулся к нему, триумфально улыбаясь.  
  
\- Кажется, опасность миновала, хотя я, как всегда, чувствую, будто кто-то за нами подсматривает.  
  
\- Ненавижу это, - выпалил Гарри, не в состоянии больше сдерживаться. – Ненавижу, что нас постоянно оценивают совершенно незнакомые люди, которые даже понятия не имеют, каково это – жить нашей жизнью. Я знаю, что это жалко звучит, потому что им кажется, будто у нас есть все, чего только можно пожелать, но это правда. Мы тоже имеем право выйти куда-нибудь и просто отдохнуть, вместо того, чтобы все время беспокоиться по поводу того, что нас могут прервать в любой момент.  
  
Луи кивнул, полностью разделяя мнение друга. Он терпеть не мог, когда Гарри грустил, и когда Найл сообщил ему сегодня утром, что Стайлс немного не в себе, он мгновенно решил, что пришло время взять отгул.  
  
\- Хорошая сторона в том, что мы не одиноки в этом, - отозвался Луи. – Мы всегда рядом друг с другом, и ничто не сможет этого изменить.  
  
Гарри ощутил, как внутри поднимается чувство вины в ответ на утверждение Томлинсона, и он слабо улыбнулся лучшему другу, прекрасно зная, что именно случится в будущем. Но долгие размышления на эту тему испортили бы чудесный день, и Гарри выкинул их из головы, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь, что помогло бы отвлечься от этого безумия.  
  
Он положил ладонь на одну из байдарок, рядом с которыми они так удобно сидели уже двадцать минут, и предложил:  
  
\- Давай поплаваем?  
  
В глазах Луи тут же зажегся огонек.  
  
\- Грандиозное преступление на воде, мне это нравится.  
  
Этого заявления Гарри было достаточно, чтобы начать стаскивать лодку со стойки. Луи схватился за нос, а Гарри взял на себя корму, пригибаясь, чтобы можно было волочить ее по земле.  
  
Постанывая и кряхтя от усилий, лучшие друзья подтащили байдарку к берегу пруда.  
  
\- Залезай, - подтолкнул Гарри товарища.  
  
\- Ты первый, - уперся Луи.  
  
\- Это не имеет никакого смысла, Лу. Ты идешь впереди, - усмехаясь, возразил Гарри, заметив явную неуверенность друга. – Залезай, трусишка.  
  
\- Ох, пошел ты, Стайлс, - выплюнул Луи, прежде чем приступить к выполнению указаний.  
  
Гарри, не отрываясь, наблюдал за стараниями, которые прилагал старший парень, чтобы забраться в лодку. Вся неловкость, которую он демонстрировал во время этого процесса, выглядела просто ужасающе восхитительно.  
  
\- Ага, я в порядке, - саркастично оповестил друга Луи, оказавшись, наконец, внутри. – Спасибо, что спросил.  
  
\- Я не спрашивал, - улыбаясь, ответил Гарри и оттолкнул лодку от берега, ловко в нее запрыгивая.  
  
\- Да, Гарри, ты просто комик, - кисло заметил Луи, скрестив руки и признавая свое поражение.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся и провозгласил:  
  
\- Я знаю, что я неотразим.  
  
Их перепалка носила исключительно шутливый характер, поэтому не прошло и минуты, как Луи уже снова улыбался Гарри в ответ.  
  
\- Вот это жизнь… - Луи вытянул ноги, спустив их за борт лодки так, чтобы пальцы скользили по поверхности воды.  
  
\- Да, - согласился Гарри, наслаждаясь безопасностью, которую подарил им пруд после того эпизода с фанатами.  
  
Они были уже в десяти футах от берега, когда Гарри начал шарить руками у себя под задом в поисках весел. Он тут же уставился на Луи расширившимися от ужаса глазами.  
  
\- Здесь нет весел, - испуганно выдал он.  
  
\- Ну и хрен с ними, - меланхолично отозвался Луи. – Нам не нужны весла, мы будем просто дрейфовать.  
  
Так они и поступили. Два лучших друга плыли по течению посреди пруда в Центральном Парке Нью-Йорка.  
  
Гарри и Луи никогда не были так счастливы.


	5. Глава 4

Покачивание лодки заставило веки Гарри закрыться, погружая его в сон. И дело вовсе не в том, что Луи и Гарри было не о чем поговорить, им всего лишь было очень уютно просто… проводить время вместе, что далеко не всегда означало вербальное общение.  
  
Гарри все еще ошеломлял тот факт, что он вообще здесь находится.  
  
Только вчера он мечтал сбежать от того будущего и все еще не был уверен, кто и зачем вернул его сюда. Но он собирался использовать все преимущества своего теперешнего положения.  
  
Интуиция подсказывала, что он должен что-то изменить, и наиболее вероятным кандидатом на изменения было то, как он справляется с чувствами к Луи. Но Гарри полагал, что это не единственная причина.  
  
\- …Почему ты плакал сегодня утром? – неожиданно спросил Луи, пока их лодка продолжала дрейфовать по воде.  
  
Гарри тут же поднялся из своего лежачего положения.  
  
\- Что? Как ты об этом узнал?  
  
\- А ты думал, что наш блондин сможет держать свой рот на замке, если дело касается чего-то подобного? – ответил Луи, ухмыляясь. – Слушай, Хаз, я только хочу, чтобы мы были честны друг с другом. Я не хочу, чтобы ты страдал, и собираюсь сделать все что угодно, чтобы помочь.  
  
Гарри внезапно ощутил, как внутри поднимается раздражение.  
  
\- Так вот зачем нужен этот день? Это единственная причина, почему мы здесь сегодня?  
  
Луи нахмурил лоб:  
  
\- Что? Нет! То есть, ну…  
  
\- Не могу поверить, - пробормотал Гарри, качая головой, пораженный тем фактом, что на самом деле поверил, будто Луи просто хотел провести время с ним. – Я хочу вернуться.  
  
\- Что? Гарри! Пожалуйста, поговори со мной, - взмолился Луи, с каждой секундой становясь все более взволнованным.  
  
\- Нет, - решительно отрезал Стайлс. Он так и знал, что все идет слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. – Я возвращаюсь.  
  
\- Напомнить тебе, что у нас нет весел? – поддразнил Луи, в надежде хоть немного разрядить обстановку.  
  
Спорить сейчас Гарри был не в состоянии. Он почувствовал, что снова закрывается, желая опять оказаться как можно дальше от Луи. Но в этот раз бежать было некуда.  
  
Он застрял в настоящем, которое на самом деле было его прошлым.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда нам просто придется разобраться с этой проблемой, - зло огрызнулся Гарри, не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд на друга.  
  
\- Гарри, что с тобой происходит? – спросил Луи.  
  
\- ЭТО НЕ ТВОЕ ГРЕБАНОЕ ДЕЛО, ЛУ! ПРЕКРАТИ ЗАДАВАТЬ ВОПРОСЫ! – выкрикнул Гарри, наконец посмотрев на парня, глаза которого излучали только заботу.  
  
Любовь была несправедлива, и Гарри тут же почувствовал свою вину за то, что растревожил его и не смог дать внятных объяснений.  
  
\- Хаз… - пробормотал Луи, желая только оказать посильную помощь попавшему в беду другу. – Я всего лишь хочу помочь…  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание от осознания, что Луи говорит правду, но он просто не понимает. То же самое было в том коридоре. Луи пытался дотянуться до друга, а тот только малодушно и эгоистично игнорировал его.  
  
\- Я знаю, что хочешь, - заверил Гарри лучшего друга, заставляя себя успокоиться. – Я просто… я не готов об этом говорить, ладно? Мне нужно время.  
  
Луи пару секунд обдумывал то, что сказал Гарри, и решил, что это честное требование. Он подождет, если Гарри действительно не чувствует себя в состоянии открыться ему. Он будет уважать мнение друга.  
  
Ему просто не нравилось видеть, как страдает Гарри, и он точно знал, что с ним что-то не так. Стайлс казался более замкнутым и погруженным в свои мысли, тогда как обычно он вообще не затыкался.  
  
Может быть, младший член группы просто встал не с той ноги? В любом случае, у Луи не было другого способа пробраться в голову Гарри через плотный слой его кудряшек, независимо от того, как бы сильно ему этого ни хотелось.  
  
Обычно общение двух друзей протекало легко, но теперь словно кто-то возвел стену между ними. Это было что-то, чего Луи совсем не мог понять. Но он это чувствовал, и его это не устраивало.  
  
\- Ладно, - наконец ответил Луи, слабо улыбнувшись. – Я могу дать тебе время. Я могу ждать хоть до скончания мира. Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но я очень терпеливый человек.  
  
При этих словах живот у Гарри снова скрутило от чувства вины, стоило ему только вспомнить, как терпеливо на протяжении двадцати лет Луи ждал разговора, когда Стайлс сбежал в первый раз. Это была правда, Луи мог подождать. И отчего-то это пугало.  
  
\- Я знаю, - торжественным тоном ответил Гарри, желая, чтобы напряжение, появившееся между ними, растворилось.  
  
\- Я позвоню Полу, он придет и спасет нас, - предложил Луи, надеясь, что это поднимет настроение друга.  
  
Гарри согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Потом он, конечно, поржет над нами, но мысль хорошая.  
  
\- Ну, мы честно заслужили выговор. Кто едет кататься на лодке, забыв весла? – пошутил Луи.  
  
\- Парочка идиотов, мечтающих о безрассудном и, вероятно, незаконном развлечении, - поделился Гарри, широко улыбаясь своему лучшему другу.  
  
Он уже и забыл, как весело было ввязываться в неприятности вместе с Луи, а потом снова и снова выкручиваться из них. Иногда, правда, приходилось взывать к посторонней помощи, но случались и редкие моменты, когда им удавалось решить проблему самостоятельно.  
  
Сейчас был не тот случай. Они попали в чертовски уморительную ситуацию.  
  
***   
  
\- Это было нечестно, что вы, два идиота, выкрутились, а на мою невинную задницу тут же насел менеджмент за то, что я с глупым лицом вышел из автобуса, - пожаловался Найл, падая на диван в гримерке, куда наконец-то отпустили их менеджеры после допроса Луи и Гарри.  
  
\- Прости, друг. Думаю, для нас сделали исключение, - пожал плечами Луи, запуская руку в чашку с чипсами, стоящую слева от него.  
  
\- ЭТО НЕЧЕСТНО! – по-детски взвыл Найл.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся, когда в комнату вошли Зейн и Лиам с любопытными выражениями на лицах. Ему еще как-то не приходило в голову, что он не видел их с тех пор, как очутился в прошлом.  
  
Они выглядели очень по-джентельменски, обходя комнату с таким видом, словно были почти богами (хотя для кого-то они и были ими).  
  
\- Успокойся, Найлер, потом когда-нибудь мы втроем сбежим, не переживай, - уверенно заявил Зейн страдающему блондинистому другу, взъерошив волосы и подходя к дивану.  
  
\- Во сколько вы проснулись, чтобы смыться отсюда? – поинтересовался Лиам, усаживаясь на кресло напротив. – Я имею в виду, я ничего не слышал, а я довольно чутко сплю.  
  
\- Крепко, - хором возразили остальные ребята, прежде чем расхохотаться.  
  
Лиам был просто чудом природы. Он мог бы спать посреди урагана, даже если бы тот с неистовой скоростью закручивал вокруг него потоки воздуха. Лиам бы даже не пошевелился. В некоторой мере, это можно было назвать талантом, но иногда такая способность превращалась в проблему.  
  
\- Неважно, не в этом суть, - защищаясь, воскликнул Пейн. Он нахмурил брови, разглядывая ребят. – Вопрос в том, как вы провернули этот побег?  
  
Гарри повернулся к Луи, предоставляя ему право ответить на вопрос друга, и старший парень тут же взял это на себя, озорно ухмыляясь Стайлсу.  
  
\- Легко и просто. Как только тур-автобус остановился, мы выскользнули из него, и никто не пытался нас остановить, - пояснил Луи таким тоном, словно они совершили настоящий подвиг, хотя для них он таковым и был.  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что ты – умная задница, да, Лу? – осуждающе начал Зейн. – Ваша выходка много чего нам стоила сегодня. Нам пришлось отменить несколько интервью и «Meet and Greet» из-за вас.  
  
\- Зейн, мы уже слышали все это от менеджмента. Нам нужен был перерыв и точка, - отозвался Луи, сужая глаза и изучая рассерженного друга. – Заканчивай.  
  
\- У вас двоих все время от нас какие-то секреты. Это просто нечестно по отношению к остальным, - продолжил Зейн, подозревая, что эта парочка что-то скрывает от него, Найла и Лиама. – Словно вы какие-то особенные, все время оставляете нас позади.  
  
\- Дело не в вас, - неожиданно выпалил Гарри, надеясь хоть немного развеять напряжение, быстро заполнявшее комнату. – Честно. Я хочу сказать, я разговаривал с Найлом сегодня утром… кое о чем. Не думайте, что я бы не открылся вам, если бы вы спросили, но, наверное, мне самому нужно во всем разобраться.  
  
Луи согласно кивнул.  
  
\- Мы не пытаемся отдалиться от кого-то, и простите, что мы испоганили расписание на сегодня, ладно? А теперь, я думаю, что лучший способ все загладить… надраться всем вместе?  
  
Вот с этим предложением они дружно согласились.  
  
***   
  
Но парни не могли просто напиться, когда им вздумается. Сначала они должны были посетить все запланированные на сегодня встречи с прессой, которых было не так уж и много, потому что до завтра у них не было выступлений.  
  
Они договорились собраться в комнате Лиама, после того, как выполнят каждый свои обязанности.  
  
Гарри уже успел забыть, сколько всего им приходилось делать по воле менеджмента. Интервью на радио, автографы на различных товарах для конкурсов, небольшие рекламные фотосъемки, и дальше список продолжался…  
  
А еще он забыл, сколько всего должен был делать лично он. Не секрет, что он был «любимчиком» у фанатов. И это ему никогда не нравилось и очень смущало. Однако спустя три года он уже научился мириться с этим.  
  
Через три часа страдания этой фигней менеджмент, наконец-то, отпустил его на свободу, и он тут же направился в комнату Лиама, где остальные ребята уже успели уговорить почти по три бутылки пива на физиономию.  
  
\- Молодец, что решил зайти, - беззлобно поддразнил его Зейн, жестом призывая Гарри присоединиться к застолью.  
  
\- Простите, ребята, - проворчал тот. – Вы же знаете, как я ненавижу это дерьмо.  
  
\- Мы все ненавидим, - согласился Лиам, передавая кудрявому напиток, как только они расселись.  
  
Гарри сделал большой глоток алкоголя, и тут же расслабился. Было что-то особенное в том, чтобы просто проводить время с четырьмя своими лучшими друзьями. С ними он чувствовал себя в наиболее целительной и успокаивающей атмосфере, которая была просто неповторима и всегда способна вернуть его с небес на землю.  
  
\- Итак, завтра мы выйдем на сцену и порвем Нью-Йорк, это прикольно, - высказался Лиам, присоединившись к кружку, в который расселись ребята на полу его комнаты.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать? Что пятеро странных, но очаровательных парней из разных частей Британии станут мировым хитом? – добавил Найл, который все еще недоверчиво относился к их успеху.  
  
\- МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ПРОИЗНЕСТИ ТОСТ! – воскликнул Луи с энтузиазмом.  
  
Остальные ребята согласно зашумели, и Томлинсон начал:  
  
\- Выпьем за то… чтобы мы всегда могли положиться друг на друга, независимо от того, что станет с нашей карьерой!  
  
Стаканы звякнули, и вскоре, когда они влили в себя уже по шестой порции, настал черед шалостей. Песни «The Wanted» гремели на весь номер, а парни прыгали с кровати на кровать, и Гарри невольно заразился этой блаженной истерией, устроенной четырьмя его сумасшедшими друзьями.  
  
Этого ему хватило, чтобы забыть о собственных метаниях, но ровно до того момента, как телефон Луи зазвонил, и он отправился к выходу из комнаты.  
  
\- Куда ты? – спросил Гарри, нахмурив брови и изучая лучшего друга, который только что прервал все веселье из-за дурацкого звонка.  
  
\- Прости, Гарри, - извинился Луи. – Но она устроила мне сюрприз. Я не могу заставлять свою девушку ждать после того, как она пролетела через полмира, чтобы встретиться со мной.  
  
\- Ничего, Лу, это ты меня прости, - пробормотал Стайлс.  
  
\- Увидимся завтра, - попрощался Луи.  
  
И как только он вышел, сердце Гарри сжалось, потому что он понял, что история повторяется.


	6. Глава 5

Гарри занимался самоистязанием с того самого момента, как Луи исчез, отправившись на встречу к Элеанор. Стайлс видел, что друг всегда был до безумия влюблен в эту девушку, и кажется, ему просто придется научиться уважать его выбор.  
  
Может быть, Гарри неправильно понял. Может быть, он был послан в прошлое не для того, чтобы изменить то, что случилось между ним и Луи. Может быть, он должен найти что-то другое? Должно быть что-то, что ему нужно изменить, не причинив никому боли, потому что если он будет честным с Луи сейчас, это абсолютно разрушит их дружбу. А Гарри не сможет пройти через такое испытание, он просто снова сбежит.  
  
Кажется, он попал в какой-то замкнутый круг.  
  
Его телефон завибрировал на прикроватном столике почти сразу после того, как он слинял с пьяной вечеринки, чтобы вдоволь поваляться в своем номере. Сначала Гарри проигнорировал мобильник, но спустя еще три коротких сигнала не выдержал и схватил его.  
  
Пришло сообщение от _Ника_.  
  
Ник Гримшоу – его друг и ведущий на BBC Radio, о котором он почти забыл. Ник Гримшоу, которому было начхать, знают ли люди о том, что он – гей.  
  
Эта мысль вызвала у него улыбку, и он мгновенно открыл сообщение.  
  
  
 _Хаззззззаааааа, без тебя Лондон уже не тот. Скучаю по тебе, Сладкие Щечки._  
  
  
Понятно, Ник накачался «Мимозой»* или кофе с «Бейлисом» перед началом эфира. Он любит это делать, если ему предстоит беседовать со скучным гостем и на скучные темы.  
  
На волне пьяного идиотизма Гарри набрал номер Ника.  
  
Конечно, Ник поднял трубку почти сразу, на что Гарри выпалил, приветствуя друга:  
  
\- Гримми, как ты?  
  
\- Привет, Хаз, ты поймал меня в подходящий момент, - отозвался Ник. – Только что закончил эфир. У меня все превосходно, а у тебя?  
  
\- Не знаю… - беспечно ответил Гарри из-за алкоголя, бушующего в крови. – Я просто… неважно… ты решишь, что я спятил.  
  
\- Гарри, ты уже и так полный псих. Что бы ты ни сказал, меня это не удивит, - с веселыми нотками в голосе заверил Гарри друг. – Но, конечно, не стану настаивать.  
  
Гарри закусил губу. Он отчаянно хотел рассказать Нику всю историю о том, как он страдал в будущем и как вернулся в прошлое по непонятной причине. Но потом он вспомнил, что знает, как сложится жизнь Ника, и, поскольку она складывалась в том варианте вполне счастливо, он не хотел нарушать правила, если они были, и делиться лишней информацией. Ото всех этих мыслей легко можно было заработать головную боль.  
  
\- Гарри? – повторил Ник, возвращая Стайлса из его нелегких размышлений.  
  
\- Ага, п-прости, - прозаикался Гарри, решив сохранить будущее в секрете, пока не выяснит больше об ограничениях, связанных с этой информацией. – Я просто… вроде как… кое в чем запутался.  
  
\- Не можешь решить, как уложить кудряшки завтра? – шутливо подколол его Ник.  
  
Гарри отвлекся и немного рассмеялся, благодарный Нику за поддержку. Но в их разговоре появилась беззаботность, и это слишком сильно напомнило кудрявому их беседы с Луи, которые были до того, как в ситуацию вмешались чувства.  
  
На одно мимолетное мгновение Гарри пожалел, что не влюбился в Ника вместо Луи. Кроме разницы в возрасте, такой поворот событий был бы намного проще. Но даже сейчас, когда Стайлс просто подумал о том, каково это – быть с Ником, эта идея показалась ему очень странной.  
  
Они были только друзьями. И никаких других чувств, кроме этих, Гарри не испытывал. И почему именно Луи должен быть исключением из этого правила?  
  
\- Да, не могу уснуть из-за сомнений по поводу завтрашней прически. Нет, конечно, придурок! Я серьезно, - ответил Гарри и приподнялся, опираясь на подушки и готовясь к разговору с Ником. – Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, только пообещай не смеяться.  
  
\- Я буду ржать, только если это будет эпично. Большего обещать не могу, - отозвался Ник. Но Гарри оценил хотя бы его честность.  
  
\- Ладно, ты жестокий, но я это как-нибудь переживу, - ответил Гарри, кивая головой, хотя и понимал, что Ник не может его увидеть. – Хорошо, сейчас…  
  
\- Звучит так, словно у тебя почечные колики, - пробормотал Ник, не способный уследить за своим языком и пяти секунд.  
  
\- НИКОЛАС, СЕРЬЕЗНО?!? – раздраженно одернул его Гарри. – Пожалуйста, ради меня, постарайся хоть минутку соответствовать своему возрасту!  
  
Ник заржал, как гиена, но потом сделал громкий глубокий вдох, который должен был доказать Стайлсу его серьезность.  
  
\- Ладно, говори, Лохматый.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, прежде чем открыть рот и признаться:  
  
\- Я думаю, у меня есть чувства к одному парню. Он очень близок мне. Я не готов сказать, кто это, но… Я сейчас словно в аду.  
  
\- Это Луи, да? – тут же предположил Ник, отчего щеки Гарри залило румянцем от смущения. – Я прочитал достаточно фанфиков, чтобы понять, что вы предназначены друг для друга.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как у него закружилась голова. Если все так очевидно для Ника, кто еще мог догадаться о его чувствах? Он думал, что был достаточно осторожен, чтобы суметь скрыть свое истинное отношение к лучшему другу, но, видимо, все эти годы он ошибался.  
  
\- Н-ник, как думаешь, другие люди тоже знают? – отчаянно выдохнул Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, Хазза, о вас всегда ходили слухи, и ты это знаешь, - прямо заявил Ник. – Но, я думаю, нужно знать тебя лично, чтобы это понять. Плюс, я довольно проницательный в таких вопросах. Я бы на твоем месте так не дергался, ладно, дружище?  
  
Внезапно раздался стук в дверь, и Гарри уронил телефон, вздрогнув всем телом от неожиданности. Он бросился к двери и быстро ее распахнул. На мгновение ему захотелось, чтобы это оказался Луи, за что кудрявый себя тут же отругал.  
  
Но вместо этого на него уставился Пол.  
  
\- Пора заканчивать полуночные разговоры, хорошо, Хаз? У вас завтра концерт, а ты знаешь, как повлияет на твой голос и настроение недостаток сна, - заботливо напомнил Пол, словно добрый Папаша, которым он, в общем-то, и был.  
  
\- Прости, Пол! – отозвался Гарри, который даже не подозревал, что уже так поздно. – Я понял.  
  
Пол коротко кивнул, прежде чем пожелать:  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, маленькая потрясающая зараза.  
  
Гарри уже и забыл, как сильно ценил присутствие Пола рядом во время тура. Это напомнило ему о том, что кое-кто еще, кроме парней, беспокоился о его благополучии.  
  
Закрыв дверь, он плюхнулся животом на кровать, готовый провалиться в сон, но услышал странные приглушенные звуки откуда-то сбоку.  
  
Это было похоже на то, словно кто-то напевал ему: « _I believe in miracles_ ». И когда он нашел телефон и поднес его к уху, то обнаружил, что Ник Гримшоу собственной персоной немузыкально орет:  
  
\- _Since you came along! You sexy thang, you sexy thang, you!_ **  
  
\- Комендантский час! – прошептал Гарри в трубку. – Но спасибо за поддержку.  
  
\- Больше, чем пожалуйста! Для меня это честь, что ты доверил мне такой секрет. Я буду твоим гей-покровителем! – с энтузиазмом ответил Ник.  
  
\- Ты реально сумасшедший, - поставил диагноз другу Гарри. – Я позвоню тебе завтра?  
  
\- _Parfait!_ *** - отозвался Ник с ужасным французским произношением. - _Au revoir, mon beau!_ ***  
  
Но Гарри был уже слишком уставшим и пьяным, чтобы пытаться перевести, поэтому просто пробормотал:  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Гримми.  
  
Звонок прервался, и Стайлс мгновенно провалился в сон. Ему было значительно легче после этого разговора, несмотря на то, что Луи все еще был с Элеанор, а не у него под боком.  
  
  
***   
  
Гарри проснулся, когда его комнату уже заливал дневной свет. Он проверил телефон и увидел, что у него пять пропущенных звонков от Луи. На него тут же накатило чувство вины за то, что не ответил на них, и он уже собирался набрать номер, но остановил себя.  
  
Вместо этого он вылез из кровати и решил принять предложение, которое он игнорировал много, много раз. Он намеревался начать кое-что менять, даже если это будут такие вот мелочи.  
  
Две минуты спустя он уже стоял у двери Найла. Он постучал, и из-за закрытой двери раздался глухой звук падения. Его блондинистый друг никогда не умел нормально справляться с похмельем, и это утро, кажется, не было исключением.  
  
Дверь вздрогнула за мгновение перед тем, как внезапно распахнуться. В дверном проеме появился помятый Найл.  
  
\- Прости… я упал с кровати… пытался открыть как можно быстрее. Я уже куда-то опоздал?  
  
Гарри весело ухмыльнулся, оценивая состояние друга. Найлу потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы понять, что Гарри открыто ржет над ним, после чего ирландец упрямо скрестил руки.  
  
\- Зачем ты меня тогда разбудил, Стайлс? Чтобы просто полюбоваться на мою физиономию? – спросил Найл. Раздражение сквозило в каждом его слове.  
  
\- Н-нет, - пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь успокоиться. – Вообще-то, я хотел с тобой поговорить, если твое предложение еще в силе.  
  
Глаза Найла тут же удивленно расширились, а на лице появилась улыбка.  
  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить со мной о том, что тебя беспокоит? Что ж, это стоит отпраздновать!  
  
Найл исчез в комнате, оставляя Гарри на пороге, сомневающегося, было ли это предложением войти или нет.  
  
\- Хаз, ты идешь? – позвал его ирландец, и Гарри ощутил себя полным идиотом оттого, что так глупо заколебался.  
  
Вся эта фигня с возвращением в прошлое сделала его очень осторожным. Время настолько хрупкое, что он может неосознанно изменить будущее любым своим поступком. В его голове засела мысль об «Эффекте бабочки», и он намеревался вести себя куда осторожнее, чем раньше.  
  
Как только он вошел в комнату Найла, которая представляла собой полный бедлам, блондин передал ему стакан с чем-то, похожим на апельсиновый сок.  
  
\- Мимоза! – довольно воскликнул Хоран. – По крайней мере, решит проблему с похмельем. Ты тоже выглядишь потрепанным, друг.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами и сделал глоток, с удовольствием ощущая, как смесь из шампанского и сока скользит вниз по пищеводу.  
  
Найл тоже отпил из своего стакана и уселся на кровать, скрестив ноги. Он жестом предложил Гарри сесть рядом, похлопав по простыням.  
  
\- Ладно, Хаз, выкладывай, - подтолкнул он.  
  
Гарри осознал, что у него сейчас состоится уже вторая дружеская терапия за последние двадцать четыре часа, но возможность поделиться наболевшим с другими людьми вместо того, чтобы тонуть в проблемах в одиночку, приносила ему невыразимое облегчение.  
  
Он сел, зная, что не сможет быть откровенен с Найлом так же, как с Ником, но он хотел попытаться.  
  
\- Это Луи, - начал Гарри свою исповедь о том, почему он вел себя так странно в последний день. – Я просто… ну, я знаю, что жалок, но… мне больно оттого, что он ставит Элеонор превыше всего.  
  
Найл, казалось, даже не попытался изобразить удивление.  
  
\- Значит, ты ревнуешь?  
  
\- Думаю, это самый простой способ описать то, что я чувствую, да, - согласился Гарри, ощущая, как сердце забилось быстрее от волнения. Он надеялся, что Найл не осудит его за эти эмоции. – Это так глупо…  
  
\- Нет! Нет! Не смей так говорить, - оборвал его Найл, нахмурившись. – Нет ничего плохого в том, что ты чувствуешь, что чувствуешь. И не надо мучать себя, пытаясь это отрицать. Слушай, я тебя понимаю. Были моменты, когда вы все были в отношениях, а я оставался один. Теперь, когда у ребят есть девушки, со мной рядом хотя бы ты. Ты не один, чувак. И я всегда ревновал, что не получаю всего вашего внимания.  
  
\- Правда? – недоверчиво спросил Гарри. – Найлер, прости, я не думал, что…  
  
\- Все нормально, я сам никогда об этом не говорил вам, не хотел никого беспокоить. Но мы можем справиться с этим вместе. Почему бы нам не заключить соглашение? В те дни, когда парни будут заняты своими половинками, мы можем ходить куда-нибудь вдвоем и развлекаться без них. И никакой больше хандры!  
  
Гарри обдумал это предложение. Он не так представлял себе результат разговора, когда решил рассказать о своей проблеме Найлу, но такой вариант звучал неплохо. Он хотя бы сможет отвлечься.  
  
\- Можем выпить за это! – ответил Гарри, салютуя стаканом Найлу.  
  
Они чокнулись, и по их лицам расползлись улыбки, которые они даже не пытались убрать, радуясь новому соглашению.  
  
Было приятно осознавать, что он не останется в одиночестве, пока Луи будет выгуливать Элеонор. И с ним всегда будет Найл, чтобы напоминать об этом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Мимоза» - алкогольный коктейль, представляющий собой смесь шампанского и свежего апельсинового сока.  
> **Строчка из песни «You Sexy Thing», Hot Chocolate.  
> *** C французского:   
> Parfait! – Чудесно!   
> Au revoir, mon beau! – Прощай, мой брат!


	7. Глава 6

После рандеву с Найлом Гарри вернулся в свою комнату, намереваясь просто завалиться досыпать, но вместо этого наткнулся на очень строго выглядящего Пола.  
  
\- Сегодня ты от нас не сбежишь, Гарри, - заявил телохранитель виноватым голосом. – Мы вас караулим.  
  
Гарри застонал, вспоминая, каково это, когда у тебя постоянно нет времени на личные дела. Это была та самая жертва, на которую они пошли ради карьеры.  
  
\- Можно я хотя бы еще немного посплю? – взмолился Стайлс, отчаянно желая избежать общества Луи хоть ненадолго.  
  
\- Нет, прости, приятель, сегодня у нас много встреч с прессой перед концертом, потому что вчера кое-кто решил поиграть в «Один Дома 2» и прогуляться по улицам Нью-Йорка, - отозвался Пол, и Гарри невольно оценил, как деликатно тот объясняет причины, по которым их лишают свободы.  
  
Это была одна из самых замечательных черт Пола. Он больше всего подходил на роль Папаши. Он всегда желал ребятам только лучшего, но знал, когда нужно поставить их на место, чтобы избежать проблем с командой менеджмента.  
  
Гарри уже немного «разогрелся» на нескольких интервью по телефону прошлым вечером и поэтому был уверен, что сможет справиться со встречей с глазу на глаз. Его беспокоил концерт, он даже попросил дополнительную репетицию, чтобы освежить память перед этим суровым испытанием.  
  
\- Ладно, Офицер, арестовывайте меня, - заявил Гарри, протягивая свои запястья Полу, который только закатил глаза в ответ на выкрутасы восемнадцатилетнего приколиста.  
  
\- Иди за мной, ага, опусти голову и постарайся не выглядеть так, словно вот-вот сдохнешь от похмелья, - проинструктировал его Пол, кивая и показывая следовать за ним.  
  
Тряхнув кудряшками, Гарри поплелся за телохранителем, надеясь, что интервью отвлечет его от мыслей о дилемме с Луи.  
  
***   
  
\- Гарри, Луи и Элеанор вместе уже довольно давно. Вы ведь лучшие друзья, да? Когда ты собираешься обзавестись девушкой?  
  
От этого вопроса интервьюера паника затопила все его тело. Он ощутил, словно стены сжимаются вокруг него, но напротив все еще сидели люди с выжидательными выражениями на лицах.  
  
Он мог бы соврать, как делал это сотни раз до этого, и этот раз не должен был отличаться от многих других, когда журналисты поднимали этот вопрос.  
  
\- Трудно начинать отношения, когда ты все время в дороге, - ответил он, аккуратно подбирая слова. – Лиам, Зейн и Луи – счастливчики, потому что у них есть уже установившиеся до тура отношения, и теперь, когда их все время разделяет огромное расстояние, им есть за что держаться. Мне же трудно влюбиться в кого-то, потому что я могу запланировать только первое свидание, и это неправильно, неестественно, понимаете? Я не могу ожидать, что кто-нибудь будет меня ждать. Любви нужно время, чтобы развиться, а если у тебя его нет, ничего не получится.  
  
\- Вау, Гарри, - воскликнула интервьюер, женщина со светлыми волосами из «Entertainment Tonight». – Ты рассуждаешь так по-взрослому.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, пытаясь не вызывать лишних подозрений.  
  
\- Когда живешь такой жизнью, какой живем мы, приходится быстро взрослеть, мы всегда вдалеке от родителей.  
  
\- Что ж, большое спасибо, что уделил нам время, - ответила она, прожигая его взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться и улыбнуться в камеру. – Сегодня вы можете увидеть One Direction в Madison Square Garden, хорошего вам вечера!  
  
Запись остановили, и Гарри наконец-то смог расслабиться.  
  
Но вскоре кто-то уже тащил его на другое интервью, хотя уголком глаза он все же успел заметить, как Луи делают прическу, пока Элеанор сидит, развалившись, на соседнем стуле и попивает напиток из Старбакса.  
  
Гарри поспешно отвернулся, чтобы не видеть этой сцены, благодарный за то, что у него есть достойная причина сбежать от этой неловкой ситуации.  
  
Чего он не увидел, так это сверкающей улыбки Луи, когда тот заметил Гарри, и разочарования, появившегося на лице друга от осознания, что его проигнорировали.  
  
***  
  
Гарри шагнул на гигантскую сцену, и на него накатила, словно приливная волна, нервная дрожь вперемешку с абсолютным восторгом.  
  
Он уже забыл, как восхитительны были их выступления и какие эмоции они ему приносили. После целого дня, посвященного интервью, он должен был быть вымотан, но стоило его ногам коснуться сцены, как он почувствовал себя так, будто заново родился.  
  
Найл заметил выражение восторга на лице Гарри и подошел к нему:  
  
\- Чертовски впечатляет, да?  
  
\- Я так скучал по этому, - пробормотал Гарри, разглядывая огромное количество сидений, которые вот-вот заполнит орущая толпа.  
  
Найл нахмурил брови, решив, что ослышался.  
  
\- Скучал? Друг, у нас был концерт всего три дня назад.  
  
Гарри тут же осознал свою ошибку, но притворился, будто ничего особенного не случилось.  
  
\- Такое чувство, будто это было целую вечность назад.  
  
\- Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, - согласился Найл, прослеживая направление взгляда восхищенного Гарри и тоже разглядывая пустую арену. – Думаю, именно поэтому ты попросил сделать дополнительную репетицию, да? Забыл кое-какие моменты?  
  
Гарри потратил целый час или около того до назначенного времени репетиции, просматривая их выступления на Youtube, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-то. Его изыскания довольно нелепо споткнулись о видео про «Ларри Стайлинсон», которые доставили легкую боль. Нужно заметить, что он сдался довольно быстро.  
  
\- Ага, - отозвался Стайлс, улыбнувшись Найлу. – Как думаешь, парни не будут возражать?  
  
\- Вряд ли, - пожал плечами Найл. – Только если эта репетиция не прерывает их нежности со своими «вторыми половинками».  
  
\- Ты говоришь это с таким презрением, - заметил Гарри, весело усмехнувшись, но Найл только упрямо скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Зейн вообще использовал слово «возлюбленная», когда вчера говорил о Перри, - поделился блондин, сморщив нос. – Я чуть не выблевал весь свой обед, что никому бы не пошло на пользу.  
  
Гарри рассмеялся и заметил Лиама и Зейна, поднимающихся по проходу к сцене.  
  
\- Спасибо, Господи, за эту репетицию. Меня поймала толпа ненавистников моих татуировок, можете в это поверить? – высказался Зейн, как только они с Лиамом подошли к ступеням.  
  
\- Людям просто необходимо на что-то злиться, - ответил Гарри, поворачиваясь к Зейну. Он не раз спорил о татуировках во время интервью, особенно после того, как набил себе рукав, когда ушел из группы. – Мы всегда на виду, поэтому из нас получается отличная мишень. Им не надоест это до тех пор, пока мы не уйдем в безвестность.  
  
\- А ты у нас Мистер Самоанализ сегодня с утра? – предположил Лиам, весело улыбаясь в ответ на комментарий Гарри.  
  
\- Учитывая количество вопросов, на которые мне пришлось только что ответить, я готов ко всему, - с уверенной усмешкой отозвался Стайлс.  
  
\- Привет, ребята, вы не возражаете, если Элеанор посидит на репетиции сегодня? – раздался слева голос Луи, и конечно, к этому Гарри оказался совсем не готов.  
  
А самым забавным было то, что Лиам, Зейн и Найл дружно решили предоставить слово кудрявому, словно бы только он имел право решать (или только он мог иметь возражения).  
  
Гарри обернулся к Луи и обнаружил, что растерял все слова, как только увидел Элеанор, маячившую в нескольких шагах позади своего бойфренда. Он не мог поступить грубо, это было противно его природе, и он не собирался устраивать сцену, только не так.  
  
В результате ему оставалось только безразлично пожать плечами (даже если это причиняло ужасные страдания).  
  
\- Ага, без проблем, если она не будет тебя отвлекать.  
  
Хотя последняя часть предложения было произнесена серьезно, к счастью, все, кроме Найла, восприняли ее как шутку. Блондин же молча сочувствовал другу, памятуя об их утреннем разговоре, который был как раз о том, насколько неуютно Гарри чувствует себя в присутствии Элеанор.  
  
\- Я буду тихая, как мышка, - пообещала девушка, улыбаясь ребятам и подмигивая Гарри, прежде чем присесть на одно из кресел в первом ряду, пока Луи поднимался по ступенькам, прожигая лучшего друга взглядом.  
  
Самым ужасным в этой ситуации было то, что Элеанор на самом деле была замечательным человеком. Луи повезло с ней, так же, как и ей с ним. Она была доброй, красивой и с ней было бы вполне весело, если бы не чувства Гарри по отношению к Томлинсону.  
  
\- Давайте сделаем это, - объявил Луи, и все остальные парни закивали.  
  
Группа была на месте, и их хореограф уже поднялся на сцену, но Гарри против собственной воли продолжал отвлекаться, подмечая, как часто Луи посылает Элеанор легкие улыбки.  
  
Именно тогда он понял, что возвращение в прошлое было ошибкой.  
  
***   
  
Зрители безумствовали, почти вышли из-под контроля. И Гарри был как раз на вершине этой волны, он был полностью опьянен энергией толпы. Подстроиться под постановку шоу оказалось легко, потому что в основном они должны были просто дурачиться и заводить зрителей, а слова песен всплыли в его голове так, словно он никогда их и не забывал.  
  
Набор треков представлял собой хорошую смесь из быстрых песен, разговоров и чувственных баллад, и у них была полная свобода вытворять то, что они хотят. Гарри понял, что не чувствовал этой эйфории с тех пор, как прошел сквозь зеркало, но она вернулась к нему сейчас…  
  
Все границы исчезли.  
  
Поскольку это был их второй альбом, у Луи было больше соло, чем в первом туре, и Гарри постоянно ловил себя на том, что теряется, когда его лучший друг начинает петь.  
  
Луи безусловно был талантлив, и то, как он пропускал слова песни через себя, как выражал в них все личные переживания и доносил их до зрителей, было просто потрясающе.  
  
Несколько раз Стайлса спасал Найл, в нужный момент подталкивая локтем под ребра.  
  
Гарри был просто обязан послать ему корзину фруктов или еще что-нибудь вкусненькое. Так ведь нормальные люди выражают благодарность, да?  
  
Во время «Твиттер-вопросов» ребят попросили исполнить для кого-нибудь из группы «My heart will go on» из Титаника. Гарри тут же замотал головой, отказываясь, но, конечно же, Луи мгновенно подключился к игре и с распростертыми объятиями бросился к Стайлсу.  
  
Зрители радостно проглотили шутку, и хотя Гарри знал, что друг просто прикалывался, его глупое сердце все равно ускорило ритм, когда Луи начал петь ему песню о любви, находясь в такой опасной близости.  
  
И в довершение всех неприятностей Зейн завопил:  
  
\- Гарри покраснел! Он реально покраснел!  
  
Если до этого стены еще не обрушились на голову Стайлса, то они точно сделали это сейчас, когда Луи в ответ на заявление Зейна оставил шутливый поцелуй на ярко-красной щеке Гарри.  
  
Арена буквально взорвалась воплями одобрения, но Гарри чувствовал, как рассыпается изнутри и снаружи. Он с огромным трудом собрал остатки своей храбрости и улыбнулся зрителям:  
  
\- Я счастливчик, правда?  
  
Подыграть шутке – лучший способ отвести подозрение публики от ненужных деталей, и к счастью, следующий вопрос из Твиттера появился на экране уже секунду спустя, отвлекая всеобщее внимание от только что свершившегося действия, несмотря на то, что рука Луи все еще лениво обхватывала талию Гарри.  
  
Это все было суровым испытанием для психики Стайлса, но он знал, что раз уж сумел выжить целых два десятка лет, то сможет выдержать еще каких-то несколько дней.  
  
Ему срочно нужно было найти способ вернуться обратно. Он не сможет больше оставаться здесь, запертым в собственном прошлом. Сначала он думал, что должен что-то изменить, но сейчас уже не был уверен, что хочет вмешиваться.  
  
Для всего, что случилось, должна быть причина. Кто дал ему право на второй шанс, когда за это кто-то другой может поплатиться своим счастьем?  
  
Гарри насладится еще несколькими деньками здесь, проживая свое прошлое заново, но он не собирается и дальше потакать своим чувствам к Луи. Он должен найти путь обратно в свое настоящее.  
  
Вопрос только в том, как, черт побери, он может пройти сквозь время, если понятия не имеет, как сделал это в первый раз?


	8. Глава 7

После второго выхода на бис концерт наконец закончился. Гарри был весь вспотевший и уставший, но он очень давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо. Он обнаружил, что отчаянно скучал по такой жизни, и как только вернулся к ней, понял, что просто обязан выступить снова.  
  
Эту чистую эйфорию, которую ты испытываешь, находясь перед публикой, невозможно получить никаким другим способом. На арене, до отказа заполненной людьми, поддерживающими тебя и твою музыку, ты невольно начинаешь ощущать себя чем-то бОльшим.  
  
А когда рядом на сцене твои самые близкие друзья, становится еще лучше. Делить это ощущение с четырьмя потрясающими, талантливыми людьми каждый вечер… Какое-то время у него была замечательная жизнь, но, к сожалению, усиливающиеся чувства испортили ее, подводя Гарри к неизбежному побегу.  
  
Однако сегодня, когда они сошли со сцены вместе, Гарри невольно пожелал, чтобы все так и оставалось всегда. Просто друзья, поющие для своих кричащих фанатов. Но вместо этого сам же кудрявый все испортил, когда его начало тянуть к Луи в куда более чем платоническом смысле.  
  
Осознание того, что его жизнь никогда уже не станет нормальной снова, даже если ему дадут второй шанс, мгновенно отрезвило Гарри, прогоняя прочь веселое оживление, охватившее его на сцене.  
  
\- Черт побери, это было… это было… - попытался выговорить Зейн, стаскивая свою мокрую от пота футболку. Но он был не в состоянии подобрать нужные слова.  
  
Лиам кивнул:  
  
\- Просто непередаваемо.  
  
Парни спустились в фойе и свернули в гримерку. Гарри тащился в самом хвосте, пока все остальные праздновали их эпичное выступление в Madison Square Garden, которое было важной ступенью на карьерной лестнице для группы.  
  
Лиам и Зейн возглавляли процессию, а Найл следовал за ними, уже что-то жуя. Гарри быстро понял, что Луи не присоединился к их четверке, но ему не пришлось долго гадать почему. Он знал, что Томлинсон, скорее всего, отмечает успех с Элеанор.  
  
 _Элеанор,_ \- подумал Гарри, и его кулаки сжались сами собой, - _девушка, которую я хочу ненавидеть всеми фибрами души. Но это не справедливо ни по отношению к ней, ни по отношению к Лу. И, конечно же, не справедливо ко мне. Я должен просто поддерживать друга. Я мог бы притворяться, пока не придумаю, как вернуться обратно. Я смогу справиться с этим. Я смогу._  
  
Когда Лиам, Зейн и Найл свернули за угол, Гарри остался в одиночестве. Он немного замедлил шаг, радуясь этому минутному уединению, которое стало для них редкостью с того момента, как они оказались на вершине славы.  
  
Он достал телефон и начал строчить сообщение Нику.  
  
 _Я так больше не могу. Я обязан вернуться туда, где должен быть. Наверное, для тебя это совершенно не имеет смысла, но мне нужно с кем-нибудь поделиться. Он с Элеанор. И так все и должно оставаться. Я ничего не могу изменить. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Все слишком сложно, и я слишком много страдал, пытаясь заполучить желаемое. Мне никогда не выпадали нужные карты, и я всегда буду страдать, наблюдая, как все остальные живут счастливо.  
  
Черт, это сообщение уже превращается в автобиографию. Но спасибо за то, что выслушал и понял, Гримми.  
  
Хох Хаз_  
  
\- «Хохо»*?  
  
Обычно Гарри просто проигнорировал бы голос, спросивший его о такой подписи, но на этот раз ситуация была куда более щекотливой… потому что это был голос Луи.  
  
Стайлс быстро спрятал телефон в карман и развернулся, нос к носу встречаясь с Луи, щеки которого пылали ярко-красным.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он знал именно этот оттенок, как свои пять пальцев. Это был тот самый цвет, от которого сердце кудрявого пускалось в галоп, и благодаря которому Луи выглядел таким настоящим и земным, напоминая, что он вовсе не ангел, спустившийся с небес. Это делало Луи… ну, Луи.  
  
\- Ты у нас теперь шпионом заделался, да? – поинтересовался Гарри, надеясь, что шутливые нотки в его голосе отвлекут друга от увиденного мельком сообщения. – Видимо, в дополнение к неуклонно растущему списку озорных проделок, которые за тобой числятся.  
  
На короткое мгновение Луи, кажется, попался на эту уловку, но тут же опомнился и сузил глаза, изучая Гарри:  
  
\- У тебя с кем-то сексуальные отношения, да?  
  
Напряжение, сквозившее в настолько необычно сформулированном вопросе, заставило Гарри расхохотаться. Ему это было необходимо, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить нервное волнение, быстро поднимающееся в нем.  
  
Стайлс прислонился к стене и приподнял брови, все еще немного посмеиваясь.  
  
\- Знаешь, Луи, мне кажется, у тебя легкая паранойя. Или ты сам именно так подписываешь сообщения для Элеанор после грязного секса? Потому что, чувак, это было бы очень странно.  
  
От такого заявления Гарри лицо Томлинсона покраснело еще сильнее, полностью отвлекая Стайлса от попыток вообразить сексуальную жизнь Луи и Элеанор и то, к чему гипотетически она могла бы привести.  
  
\- Это не твое дело, - пробормотал Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Ему определенно было очень неловко, и Гарри не мог понять, почему. Его лучший друг был не так прост, но разгадать, что скрывается под его маской, Стайлсу не удавалось. Он не хотел желать плохого отношениям Луи, но последние двадцать четыре часа часть его отчаянно надеялась, что они загнутся. И эту часть себя, он знал, ему придется проигнорировать.  
  
\- Ну, тогда и мои сообщения не твоего ума дело, - отозвался Гарри, немного обескураженный получившимся разговором.  
  
Он развернулся и начал уходить, размахивая руками и ощущая себя победителем, хотя и не был уверен, что выиграл. Наверное, размолвка с Луи не должна вызывать у него положительных эмоций.  
  
Но по большей части, он просто запутался.  
  
***   
  
Гарри ненавидел такие вечеринки. На них собирали всех без разбору, там случались неловкие диалоги, и они всегда привлекали нелепо огромное количество общественного внимания.   
  
Гарри хотелось просто уютно устроиться в своей кровати в отеле, особенно после той стычки между ним и Луи, которую он так и не смог понять. Ему нужно было побыть в одиночестве, чтобы все обдумать, но сразу после того, как он оставил Томлинсона в коридоре и вошел в гримерку, менеджеры утащили Гарри готовиться к празднованию.  
  
И вот он здесь.  
  
\- Я думаю, что Burberry** сильно переоценивают, понимаешь? Я хочу сказать, серьезно, сейчас у всех есть то же самое, и они даже не придумывают новый дизайн. Это так…  
  
Гарри закатил глаза от этой до зубовного скрежета наскучившей болтовни девицы, которая ездила ему по ушам последние десять минут.  
  
\- Однообразно? Предсказуемо? Целиком и полностью ожидаемо?  
  
Девушка восторженно закивала, явно не сообразив, что Стайлс имел в виду ее саму. Она снова начала разглагольствовать, и Гарри изо всех сил постарался сохранить вежливую физиономию, но тут заметил спешащего ему на помощь Найла, с кусками чизкейка в обеих руках.  
  
\- Простите, миледи, но я вынужден украсть у вас Месье Стайлса, по очень важному… эээ, ну… делу, - вмешался в разговор блондин, стоило ему только приблизиться к ним, и всучил один из десертов девице. – Надеюсь, ты сможешь найти этому достойное применение.  
  
Потрясенная, она даже не запротестовала, когда два парня скрылись в неизвестном направлении. Гарри честно сдерживал хохот до тех пор, пока они не отошли на приличное расстояние.   
  
\- Найлер, ты только что спас мою многострадальную задницу. Чем я могу отплатить тебе за эту услугу?  
  
Найл усмехнулся и потащил Гарри к столику с десертами, протягивая руку к новому куску чизкейка.  
  
\- Ничем, кроме компании. Лиам недоступен, потому что переписывается с Даниэль, Зейн развлекает одну из подруг Перри, и я не видел Луи весь вечер.  
  
\- Холостяцкая вечеринка? – предложил Гарри, выбирая себе тарелочку с крем-брюле и парочку ягод клубники в шоколаде.  
  
\- Мне нравится направление твоих мыслей, Стайлс, - одобрил Найл, тоже хватая крем-брюле. – А что касается холостяцкого вечера: думаю, сделка есть сделка.  
  
\- Чем займемся? – поинтересовался Гарри, чавкая клубникой.   
  
\- Во-первых, сбежим, - пробормотал Найл, утягивая кудрявого за собой. – И единственный способ остаться незамеченными, это выписать всем остальным «дождевые талоны»***.  
  
Найл отвел друга в темный угол зала, который находился на самом верхнем этаже отеля. Он завел руку за лист папоротника и показал Гарри главную деталь их побега.   
  
\- Пожарная сигнализация? Ты имел в виду «дождевые талоны» в буквальном смысле, да? – выдохнул Гарри, и блондин улыбнулся ему в ответ, по праву гордясь своим планом.  
  
\- Ты знаешь меня слишком хорошо, Агент Стайлс, - отозвался Найл, медленно обхватывая рычаг пожарной тревоги.  
  
\- Подожди секунду, сначала я был Месье Стайлсом, а теперь я Агент Стайлс? – переспросил Гарри, которого очень насмешили придуманные другом прозвища.  
  
\- Месье Стайлс – это подставная личность, на самом деле мы оба секретные агенты, - пояснил Найл и резко дернул рычаг вниз. – Серьезно, Хаз, постарайся соображать быстрее.  
  
В помещении взвыла сигнализация, и тут же сработали разбрызгиватели воды под потолком. Комнату заполнили вопли, но Гарри и Найл уже исчезли, оставив место преступления позади.  
  
***   
  
\- Это, черт побери, было эпично, чувак! – восхищенно выкрикнул Гарри, когда они выбежали в переулок позади отеля. – Я хочу сказать, нет, реально, не могу поверить, что мы это сделали.  
  
\- Ага, я тоже, - отозвался Найл, мерцая глазами, в которых отражался лунный свет.  
  
На улице уже стемнело, погода была довольно теплая, и они зашагали по вымощенному кирпичом тротуару. Переулок был грязным, но парни однозначно предпочитали его, а не зал, переполненный незнакомцами.  
  
\- Нам лучше убраться подальше отсюда, пока Пол не сообразил, что к чему, - предложил Гарри, и парочка перешла на легкий бег.  
  
Наконец, они выбрались из переулка и порядочно покружили по улицам, пока не затерялись как следует. Свобода бодрила, но болезненные воспоминания о «дне Гарри и Луи» вернулись к кудрявому. И теперь ему придется игнорировать их, чтобы не испортить этот вечер.  
  
\- Знаешь, Хаз, я боюсь, что не найду такого человека, который просто… поймет меня, - признался Найл. Он никогда не старался поглубже спрятать свои слабости, и эта черта блондина восхищала Гарри.  
  
\- Страх может мешать, - высокопарно согласился Стайлс. – Но мы не должны позволять ему победить, потому что иначе утонем в нем.  
  
\- Вау, ты у нас теперь философ? – пошутил Найл, хотя и был признателен другу за эти слова.  
  
\- Возможно, - пожал плечами Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы брюк. – Я просто пытаюсь во всем разобраться.  
  
\- В жизни? – высказал свою догадку Найл.  
  
\- Именно, - отозвался Гарри, улыбнувшись своему новообретенному компаньону.  
  
Стайлс быстро потерял направление их с Найлом прогулки по улицам Нью-Йорка, и он был рад, что рядом такой понимающий и открытый друг.  
  
Но неожиданно Хоран схватил его за руку, заставляя остановиться и вырывая из задумчивого состояния.  
  
\- Гарри, я сделаю татуировку, - сообщил Найл, и Гарри тут же заметил, что они замерли напротив тату-салона.  
  
\- Ты не шутишь? Кажется, ты говорил, что никогда этого не захочешь, - удивленно переспросил Гарри.  
  
По его сведениям Найл никогда не делал татуировок: ни тогда, когда они были группой, ни в последующие двадцать лет. Это доказывало, что события могут меняться, и в некоторой степени такое открытие было подобно чуду.  
  
\- К черту все, сегодня ночь абсолютных неожиданностей, - заявил Найл, утаскивая Гарри к салону. – Я сделаю эту гребаную татуировку.  
  
Шокированный, но взволнованный тем, как легко Хоран поменял свое мнение о рисунках на теле, Гарри последовал за своим блондинистым другом в помещение.  
  
Найл выпустил руку Стайлса и хлопнул ладонями по стойке, напугав бедную девушку, работавшую за ней.  
  
\- Где здесь ирландец может набить себе татушку?  
  
Гарри закусил губу, чтобы удержаться от смеха, когда девушка послушно ответила:  
  
\- Эм… прямо тут?  
  
\- Да, конечно, - слегка поумерил пыл Найл. – Тогда я хочу сделать одну, пожалуйста.   
  
\- Какую? – поинтересовалась она, хватаясь за ручку.  
  
Найл внезапно побледнел, полностью выбитый из колеи ее вопросом. Гарри подошел сзади и положил руку на плечо друга.  
  
\- Может, мы дадим тебе немного времени подумать, Найлер? Я знаю, какую хочу я.  
  
Найл облегченно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Спасибо, чувак.  
  
Гарри кивнул, и девушка рассеянно протянула ему листок бумаги:  
  
\- Просто запишите сюда.  
  
У Гарри это не заняло даже минуты, и он вывел:  
  
 __ **Мы можем измениться**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хохо - этот символ появился задолго (как минимум в 1765 году) до современных смайликов и означает он «обнимаю и целую» (hugs and kisses). Потому что x выглядит как два целующихся человека (вид сверху), а o — как обнимающиеся люди (вид тоже сверху). Универсально понятный и используемый символ в англоговорящих странах. (Источник http://freetonik.com/blog/2011/11/08/1/)  
> ** Burberry - британская компания, производитель одежды, аксессуаров и парфюмерии класса люкс.  
> *** Если вы вдруг не можете принять приглашение на концерт или на чашку чая, но рассчитываете наверстать упущенное в другой раз, возьмите «дождевой талон» — выражение I'll take a rain check (on smth.) так и переводится: «отложим это на потом», «как-нибудь в следующий раз». Происхождение этого выражения связано с бейсболом. Если матч переносят из-за дождя (the game is rained out), болельщикам выдают «дождевые талоны» (rain checks), по которым можно попасть на перенесённую игру.


	9. Глава 8

Делать татуировку больно. Возникает чувство, будто на твоей коже раз за разом оставляют царапины, но поскольку ты сам этого хочешь, боль не такая режущая. Она возникает только в момент, когда игла касается кожи, и быстро проходит.  
  
Гарри сделал новую татуировку на правом запястье, надпись была повернута к нему, чтобы он сам мог перечитывать ее. Он никогда раньше не делал там татуировок, так что боль стала для него неожиданностью. Это место отличалось от любого другого, потому что было намного чувствительней.  
  
Однако жужжание тату-машинки его успокаивало, помогая расслабиться и загнать боль в рамки.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что ты такой спокойный, - высказался Найл, наблюдая, как мастер навсегда записывает слова на теле Гарри.  
  
На лице блондина отражалось опасение вперемежку с потрясающей решительностью, которую Гарри находил просто превосходной.  
  
\- Все не так страшно. Эй, чувак, как думаешь, у вас есть что-нибудь, что поможет ему успокоить нервы?  
  
\- Ты совершеннолетний? – скептически спросил тату-мастер Билли, и Найл нервно закивал, отчего мастер расхохотался. – Просто шучу, дружище. Если ты думаешь, что нам есть до этого дело, то ты ошибся местом. ЭЙ, РИЧИ, ЗАХВАТИ ИРЛАНДЦУ ПИВА ИЗ ХОЛОДИЛЬНИКА!  
  
Найл ощущал себя так, словно попал в другой мир, а вот Гарри был как дома. Заказав пиво, Билли вернулся к татуировке Стайлса, а Найл присел на стул с ножками в виде дракончиков. Сказать, что атмосфера этого места его напрягала, было бы сильным преуменьшением, но Хоран держал себя в руках, особенно когда «Ричи» вручил ему холодную банку.  
  
Он влил напиток в себя за считанные секунды и поставил банку рядом. Голову почти сразу приятно повело. Он так ничего и не съел, кроме парочки десертов, так что быстро ощутил всю прелесть алкоголя. Найл еще не успел определиться, хорошо это или плохо, а Гарри уже заметил изменения и улыбнулся другу.  
  
\- Уже лучше? – спросил кудрявый.  
  
\- Намного, - отозвался Найл, чувствуя, как напряжение, сковавшее тело, медленно отпускает. – Думаю, теперь я знаю, что хочу.  
  
\- Да? – оживился Гарри. – Поделись со мной.  
  
\- Это прозвучит глупо, - пробормотал блондин, его голубые глаза неожиданно опустились в пол.  
  
\- Однажды я делал портрет Снуки кое-кому на руке. Уверен, что бы ты ни задумал, это будет намного лучше, - заверил Найла Билли, вызывая взрыв хохота у парней.  
  
\- Зачем ты вообще это сделал? – воскликнул Гарри. – Разве это не против вашего кодекса?  
  
\- Что клиент просит, то и получает, - пояснил Билли, пожимая плечами, прежде чем вернуться к работе.  
  
\- Ладно, ладно, - пробормотал Найл, старательно пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Я хочу надпись «Мы здесь, в этом моменте». Это как напоминание самому себе, что не нужно все время переживать о том, что будет дальше, потому что я могу жить только в настоящем, если только, конечно, не существует путешествий во времени. Что вы об этом думаете?  
  
Скорость сердцебиения Гарри резко подскочила, его состояние почти перешло в панику. _Найл что-то знает? Но откуда? Он никак не мог узнать, что он - не тот Гарри, что был… раньше._  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Хаз? Это плохая идея? – спросил Найл. Его глаза расширились в беспокойстве от столь необычной реакции друга. – Может быть, мне не стоит делать эту фразу? Неважно, наверное, мне вообще не стоит делать татуировку.  
  
Гарри осознал, как нелепо его предположение: не было ни малейшего шанса, что Найлу известна правда. Он должен немедленно заверить друга, что его идея просто замечательна.  
  
\- Нет, Найлер, я просто… иногда думаю слишком о многом. Я считаю, что это чудесная идея.  
  
Глаза блондина тут же засветились, из его головы мгновенно улетучились воспоминания о том, как тревожно отреагировал Гарри в первый момент.  
  
\- Спасибо, друг. Думаю, я готов. Я хочу сделать ее на предплечье.  
  
Когда Найл объявил о своем решении, Билли как раз закончил татуировку Гарри и предложил ирландцу занять стул.  
  
\- Одну минутку, приятель, я только поменяю иглы.  
  
\- Я готов, - заверил окружающих Найл, и Гарри улыбнулся другу, пробегая кончиками пальцев по своей новой тату.  
  
***   
  
\- НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, НЕТ, Я НЕ ГОТОВ К ЭТОМУ! – взвыл Найл, сжавшись на стуле, как только Билли поднес иглу к его руке.  
  
Гарри подавил смешок, наблюдая за несчастным другом, корчившимся в агонии от боли, которой еще даже не было.  
  
\- Найл, я тебе обещаю, это не так больно, как тебе кажется, - попытался убедить блондина Билли, и, кажется, это немного подействовало.  
  
Дыхание Найла замедлилось, и он с отчаянием во взгляде обернулся к Гарри:  
  
\- Хаз, можно я буду держать тебя за руку?  
  
Гарри ласково улыбнулся.  
  
\- Это наш холостяцкий вечер, и здесь только мы. Конечно, я подержу тебя за руку.  
  
Они переплели пальцы, и Найл стиснул ладонь Гарри, когда Билли прижал иглу к его девственно чистой коже. Блондин вздрогнул и еще крепче вцепился в руку Стайлса, но Гарри не возражал. Он всегда был готов поддержать друга, только это имело значение.  
  
Через несколько минут Найл сумел расслабиться и поднял взгляд на Хазза:  
  
\- Спасибо, что был рядом, друг.  
  
\- Я всегда рядом, - пообещал Гарри, прежде чем осознал, что нарушит свое слово через каких-то пару лет, когда бросит друзей из-за своих чувств к Луи.  
  
Но он не отказался от этого обещания, потому что, может быть, - просто, может быть, - в этот раз он сможет сдержать его.  
  
***   
  
\- Черт, не может этого быть! Найл больше не девственно чистый! – радостно завопил Зейн, уставившись на руку ирландца за завтраком на следующее утро. – И эта фраза такая крутая, прикольно, чувак.  
  
Найл был абсолютно счастлив, что друзья восприняли новость с таким энтузиазмом, и Гарри подмигнул ему через стол. Лиам и Зейн разглядывали свежую татуировку Хорана, тогда как свою кудрявый решил не показывать.  
  
Они на удивление не схлопотали головомойку, когда вернулись после своей маленькой холостяцкой вечеринки. Пол пообещал сохранить их побег в секрете от менеджмента, за что Найл и Гарри были ему очень признательны.  
  
Луи был единственным, кто еще не вышел из своей комнаты, и Гарри чувствовал, что не сможет так легко выкинуть из головы мысли о том, чем он там занимается с Элеанор. Так что вместо того, чтобы продолжить мучиться, он предложил сыграть в футбол.  
  
\- У нас есть еще время до того, как нам нужно будет выдвигаться, да? Как вам идея попинать мячик как в старые добрые времена? – поинтересовался Гарри, и его предложение было встречено радостными согласными возгласами троих парней, сидящих по ту сторону стола.  
  
Ребятам не понадобилось много времени, чтобы переодеться в спортивную одежду и дойти до маленького садика рядом с отелем, где они могли побегать несколько часов до тех пор, пока их не призовет долг.  
  
Для начала они решили устроить бой: Найл и Гарри против Лиама и Зейна. У них не было какой-то определенной цели, но это было неважно. Свободная форма игры позволяла парням учинять все, что придется им по душе.  
  
Пот и общая азартность полностью отвлекли Гарри от отсутствия Луи. Четверо ребят толкались локтями, по одному или два раза роняли друг друга и даже исполнили свои версии танца победителя. Гарри очень понравился вариант Лиама, который выглядел как танец «Маленьких утят» в стиле «Диско».  
  
Пролетали часы, полные смеха и абсолютной свободы, и Гарри невольно потерялся во всем этом. Он знал, что не принадлежит этому времени, но сейчас это уже не имело значения, он наслаждался жизнью.  
  
\- Эй! – прервал их игру чей-то голос. – Почему, черт побери, меня не пригласили? Вам же всем прекрасно известно, что я в нашей группе – звезда футбола, правда?  
  
 _Луи_.  
  
Гарри с легким пренебрежением взглянул на своего лучшего друга. Все было так хорошо, пока он не появился, особенно если учесть, что он тащил за собой личную группу поддержки в лице Элеанор.  
  
\- Тогда не получится одинаковых команд, - возразил Гарри, нахмурив брови. Возможно, в его голосе прозвучало слишком много агрессии, но ему было наплевать.  
  
\- Думаю, это значит, что мне следует присоединиться, - встряла Элеанор, одаривая ребят сверкающей улыбкой.  
  
\- Не хочу показаться шовинистом, но это, как бы, мужская игра, - отозвался Гарри, пока остальные парни неловко переминались у него за спиной. Луи впился взглядом в своего лучшего друга, но тот его абсолютно проигнорировал. – Так что если ты не готова пролить кровь, я посоветовал бы тебе остаться в стороне.  
  
Глаза девушки заискрились.  
  
\- Я и так проливаю кровь раз в месяц, так что, полагаю, смогу смириться с парочкой синяков и ссадин.  
  
Это заявление выбило почву из-под ног Гарри. Неудивительно, что Луи так влюблен в нее. Она не только красива, но и чертовски остроумна. Стайлс в полной мере ощутил безнадежность своего положения и, сдаваясь, безразлично пожал плечами:  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Лиам тут же оживился, надеясь развеять созданное Гарри напряжение, повисшее в воздухе.  
  
\- Элеанор, ты можешь быть в нашей с Зейном команде, а Луи присоединится к Гарри и Найлу.  
  
\- Звучит неплохо, - согласилась она, перебегая к Лиаму, а Луи потащился к Найлу.  
  
\- Знаешь, то, что ты только что сказал моей девушке, прозвучало довольно дерьмово, - пробормотал Томлинсон, неловко и растерянно кашлянув. – Если у тебя какие-то проблемы, то лучше поговори со мной, а не вываливай это все на нее.  
  
\- Никаких проблем, - пренебрежительно улыбнулся Гарри. – Давайте начнем игру.  
  
И как только мяч коснулся земли, разверзлась преисподняя.  
  
***   
  
Команда Гарри уступала одно очко, и он готов был сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы Элеанор проиграла. Конечно, это выглядело очень по-детски, но, несмотря ни на что, он не мог взглянуть на свое поведение со стороны.  
  
У него был всего один шанс обыграть женщину, которой принадлежало сердце Луи, и он не собирался его упускать. Ведя мяч, который ему перекинул Найл, по «полю», Гарри быстро увернулся от слабой попытки Лиама остановить его. Он уже занес ногу для удара, не сводя глаз с желанной цели и готовясь пробить по воротам, но Элеанор успела увести мяч прямо у него из-под носа.  
  
Она направилась в противоположную сторону, а в Гарри взыграло самое настоящее бешенство. Он больше не сдерживал себя, и когда она собралась пнуть мяч, ударил ее по лодыжке.  
  
Элеанор удивленно вскрикнула и упала лицом вперед. Игра мгновенно остановилась.  
  
\- Гарри, какого хрена? – заорал Луи, подбегая и помогая своей девушке подняться на ноги.  
  
И именно тогда Гарри понял, насколько по-идиотски повел себя, только было уже поздно. Вред уже причинен, и доказательством этого служил синяк на ноге Элеанор. В душе Стайлса всколыхнулось чувство вины, и теперь ревность, которая была всему причиной, стала для него совершенно очевидна.  
  
Найл сочувственно поглядывал на друга, тогда как Лиам и Зейн просто растерялись. Блондин поманил их, жестами предлагая не вмешиваться, потому что знал, что кудрявому нужно немного времени, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
  
Гарри застыл на месте, полностью потрясенный собственными действиями, пока Луи помогал Элеанор дойти до скамейки на краю площадки. Убедившись, что она в порядке, Томлинсон развернулся обратно к лучшему другу, яростно сверкая глазами.  
  
\- Удар в голень не считается приемом защиты! – обвиняющим тоном заявил он, упирая кулаки в бедра. – Ты мог серьезно ранить ее, о чем ты думал?  
  
Гарри же не мог даже ответить. Лучший друг ненавидит его, и все, чего ему хотелось, это вернуться туда, где ему самое место – в разрушенное будущее, столкнуться с которым теперь будет еще труднее, после всего учиненного им тут безобразия.  
  
\- Лу, все нормально, он просто увлекся игрой, - попыталась защитить Гарри Элеанор, надеясь замять ссору, возникшую из-за ее ушибленной ноги. – Это несерьезно, ладно?  
  
\- Нет, серьезно, Эль. Он должен перед тобой извиниться, - заупрямился Луи, и Элеанор немного покраснела, удивленная тем, насколько обеспокоенным выглядел ее парень.  
  
Гарри быстро переключился в режим автопилота, понимая, что иначе просто не выдержит всего происходящего. Он поспешно прохрипел:  
  
\- Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Девушка кивнула, мгновенно принимая извинения Гарри, отчего тому стало еще хуже. Элеанор и Луи были счастливы вместе, и Стайлс не имел никакого права разрушать эту идиллию, и то, что он испытывал к другу, ничего не меняло.  
  
Он должен был сгореть со стыда за свой поступок. Отличный день за мгновенье превратился в абсолютно ужасный.  
  
\- Я… мне нужно уйти, - пробормотал Гарри, разворачиваясь спиной к парочке. Глаза уже щипало от подступивших слез.  
  
Стайлс бегом бросился вглубь сада, и только Найл, понявший, насколько погано было кудрявому, отчаянно закричал ему в спину:  
  
\- ГАРРИ!  
  
\- Ты не собираешься его догонять? – поинтересовалась Элеанор у своего парня.  
  
Луи неистово замотал головой:  
  
\- Нет, ему пора повзрослеть. Он не может и дальше вести себя подобным образом. Мне все равно, что за сложный период он там переживает, это не оправдывает его поступков.  
  
Найл прожег Луи взглядом. То, как вел себя сам Томлинсон, было куда более неприемлемо. Он словно стал чужим человеком. Блондин подлетел к Луи и вцепился в его плечи:  
  
\- Гарри – твой лучший друг. И ты его теряешь, разве ты сам не видишь? Если ты не пойдешь за ним сейчас, то, может, уже никогда не станет лучше. Так что переступи через себя и поговори с ним, а я отведу Элеанор к врачу.  
  
Луи был поражен этими резкими приказами друга, но девушка быстро заговорила:  
  
\- Я в порядке, Лу. Догони его, он выглядел очень расстроенным.  
  
Но правда была в том, что Луи боялся. Он был просто в ужасе от мысли, что ему придется остаться с Гарри наедине. Но когда его девушка и друг требуют чего-то в один голос, трудно просто отказаться. Он кивнул:  
  
\- Ладно, хорошо, я пойду. Хотя не знаю, чем это поможет. Мои слова сейчас ничего для него не значат.  
  
Найл уже начал уводить Элеанор с площадки, когда Луи наконец отправился вглубь сада, ощущая, как что-то необъяснимое тянет его к Гарри.  
  
\- Они значат все, - пробормотал блондин, прежде чем зайти в здание вместе с Элеанор, Лиамом и Зейном.  
  
Луи остался в полной растерянности, но он был в этом не одинок.  
  
Он должен был найти Гарри.


	10. Глава 9

Гарри понимал, что снова сбегает, но ему было наплевать. Даже переместившись во времени, он все равно страдал от той же проблемы, но теперь раны были совсем свежими, заново открывшимися и еще глубже, чем прежде.  
  
Он не должен был причинять вред Элеанор, это было несправедливо, но на него нашло что-то, с чем он не смог справиться. А теперь остались только вина и стыд. Он загнал поглубже все остальные эмоции, потому что знал, что потеряется в них, если не проигнорирует.  
  
Все было хорошо, пока не появилась Элеанор, но, в некотором смысле, Гарри был этому даже рад. Бесполезно притворяться, что Луи видит в нем кого-то большего, чем просто друга. Эта идея была просто глупой, и каким-то образом он не мог до конца принять истину целых два десятка лет, ну, до сегодняшнего дня.  
  
Он увидел, с чего начались все беды, но лучше все равно не становилось. Может быть, ему подарили это путешествие, чтобы он смог четко уяснить, что происходило тогда, но, кажется, этот план провалился. Он просто хотел _выйти из игры_.  
  
Он несся по саду, что-то цветастое пролетало мимо, пока он со всех ног улепетывал от своих проблем. Гарри знал, что никто не пошел за ним, он не слышал шагов за спиной. Вокруг была только тишина, наполненная звуками его тяжелого дыхания.  
  
Внезапно впереди замаячил край крыши. Гарри испытал какой-то толчок, и подошел к самому краю. К его удивлению, там был выдающийся вперед участок свободного пространства, который так и манил его.  
  
Взобравшись на каменный бортик карниза, он вгляделся в суетный город внизу. Был самый час-пик, и люди просто жили своими жизнями. Гарри не знал, было ли это из-за высоты или из-за его выигрышной позиции на крыше, но он всей душой пожелал прожить чью-то чужую жизнь вместо собственной. Может быть, если он очень сильно захочет, его желание исполнится. Он уже видел чудеса, в их существовании не оставалось сомнений.  
  
Но как бы сильно он ни желал исчезнуть из собственного бытия, все равно ясно чувствовал твердый камень под ногами. Он уселся и перекинул ноги через край так, что они теперь болтались прямо над пропастью.  
  
\- Почему я здесь? – пробормотал он свой вопрос в пустоту, хотя и знал, что никто не ответит.  
  
Снова уставившись вниз, он задумался о том, как было бы просто взять и прыгнуть. Одно крохотное усилие, и с его проблемами будет покончено навсегда, но тогда он оставит после себя только боль. Это просто невозможно - побег в вечность. Он только ранит близких людей, и, может быть, так и не сможет вырваться из-под постоянного давления этого мира, даже после смерти.  
  
Заразившись этими темными мыслями, Гарри твердо уперся руками по обе стороны от себя. Другая причина, останавливающая его, вспышкой пронеслась в голове – эффект бабочки.  
  
Ему даровали возможность прожить жизнь во второй раз, и он не имел права напортачить, нарушив равновесие в мире или даже законы пространственно-временного континуума. Эти мысли только добавили тяжести на его плечах, и все происходящее было совершенно несправедливо.  
  
По крайней мере, Гарри был благодарен за Найла, которого не было рядом в прошлый раз. Теперь его блондинистый друг, кажется, стал единственным человеком, который понимал, через что ему приходится проходить, даже если не знал всей правды о том, что случилось.  
  
Разглядывая облака, Гарри размышлял о том, что обязан найти путь домой. Он уже увидел все, что должен был, и максимально осторожно попытался изменить события, но все было напрасно. Особенно то, что касалось Луи.  
  
Теперь это уже неважно. Луи любит Элеанор, Гарри это видел. Он это _понял_.  
  
Пора было возвращаться домой.  
  
***   
  
Луи кружил по этому саду довольно долго. Ему казалось, будто прошли часы, учитывая напряженность всей ситуации. Единственный плюс заключался в том, что это давало ему возможность не встречаться пока лицом к лицу с Гарри, хотя он и не мог до конца понять, чего именно боится.  
  
Гарри вел себя просто ужасно, но, может быть, если бы он понял, что происходит с лучшим другом, он смог бы найти во всем смысл. Хаз изменился, когда приехала Элеанор, но ее присутствие никогда не вызывало такого прежде.  
  
Конечно, Гарри был расстроен и заявил, что Луи плохой друг, раз пренебрегает им из-за своей девушки, но эта тема всегда поднималась только в шутку. Томлинсон чувствовал: случилось что-то серьезное. Он видел это по отвратительному поведению Гарри, только, к сожалению, не мог найти причину.  
  
Наконец, Луи ощутил себя готовым к встрече с другом, поэтому включил свой поисковый режим, желая побыстрее разузнать истинную причину столь резких изменений в характере Гарри. Он свернул на тропинку, которую до этого старательно игнорировал, и вышел к границе сада.  
  
…И увидел Гарри на карнизе здания.  
  
Вспышка ужаса прошила все тело Луи, и он бросился к лучшему другу, застывшему на самом краю крыши их отеля. Сердце Томлинсона резко ускорило ритм, а безотлагательная необходимость прижать Гарри к себе огнем разлилась по нервной системе.  
  
На пределе возможностей своих голосовых связок, он завопил, обжигая горло:  
  
\- ГАРРИ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ НАДО! ПРОСТИ ЗА ВСЕ, ЧТО Я СДЕЛАЛ НЕ ТАК, МЫ СМОЖЕМ ВО ВСЕМ РАЗОБРАТЬСЯ! ТОЛЬКО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ПРЫГАЙ!  
  
Мысль о том, что он может потерять Гарри, полностью уничтожила Луи. Он вспомнил то время, когда Хаз переживал депрессию из-за некоторых нелицеприятных комментариев в Твиттере. Тогда ему не хотелось ничего, только снова увидеть, как лучший друг улыбается, поэтому он не оставлял Гарри ни на секунду до тех пор, пока того не отпустило.  
  
В этот раз все было куда серьезней. Гарри собирался, вероятно, покончить с собой. И Луи знал, что не сможет выжить, если лучшего друга не будет рядом.  
  
Но случилось чудо: Гарри обернулся и одарил его таким взглядом, словно Томлинсон окончательно спятил. Поднявшись на ноги, Стайлс поинтересовался:  
  
\- Лу, что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
Луи почувствовал, что вот-вот лишится чувств от облегчения, но вместо этого протопал к лучшему другу и приказал:  
  
\- Блять, немедленно слезай оттуда и обними меня!  
  
Даже несмотря на свое скептичное отношение к ситуации, Гарри понял, что Луи не прикалывается, и соизволил выполнить требование, по большей части пребывая в растерянности. Обхватив Хаззу обеими руками, Луи чувствовал, как неистово колотится собственное сердце. Гарри не оставил его, он в буквальном смысле слова был прижат к его груди, и сейчас ничто не могло даже сравниться с этим ощущением.  
  
\- Лу… я думал, ты злишься на меня, - прошипел Гарри, отстраняясь. – Почему ты здесь?  
  
Он ненавидел то, насколько сильно ему нравилась близость Луи и тот факт, что Луи разыскивал его после ссоры. Это не имело никакого смысла. Луи был просто в бешенстве, а теперь казался совершенно успокоившимся.  
  
\- Найл послал меня за тобой, - пояснил Луи, и Гарри тут же стало все понятно.  
  
Кудрявый резко шарахнулся назад, пробормотав:  
  
\- Черт, так и знал.  
  
Луи мгновенно понял, что допустил ошибку в своей попытке все исправить. Но хотя бы теперь он получил больше пищи для размышлений. Гарри решил, что его заставили, что так и было, вообще-то, но это уже не имело никакого значения.  
  
\- Нет, нет, я не это имел в виду. Я хотел тебя найти, но беспокоился за Элеанор. Понимаешь, я вспылил, - затараторил Луи, заикаясь, в надежде исправить положение. – Он привел меня в чувство, и я пошел за тобой, но потом… Ох, Боже, я подумал, что ты собирался прыгнуть, Хаз. Мне никогда в жизни не было так плохо. Такое чувство, что время остановилось, и все, что имело значение, чтобы ты не шагнул за край.  
  
Теперь в глазах Луи стояли слезы, его окатило волной запоздалого шока от того, свидетелем чему он только что чуть не стал. По телу прошла дрожь, и от хмурого выражения на лице Гарри становилось только хуже. Стайлс изучал идеально подстриженную траву под ногами и пребывал в растерянности от всей ситуации.  
  
Но когда Гарри осознал истинное значение слов Луи, недовольная складка между его бровями испарилась, он взглянул на ситуацию под новым углом.  
  
 _Луи переживал за него_.  
  
Эта мысль казалась такой мелочью, но стоило ей появиться в голове, и неожиданно все, случившееся сегодня, потеряло значение по сравнению с тем, что только что сказал Луи.  
  
\- Прости, - тихо выдохнул Гарри, осторожно подходя к другу, потому что не знал, какой реакции ему ожидать. – Прости, что заставил тебя так думать. Я бы никогда не оставил тебя таким образом.  
  
\- Обещаешь? – потребовал Луи. Его голос был хриплым и почти… отчаянным.  
  
Его глаза покраснели от сдерживаемых слез, и Гарри тут же осознал, что был ужасным эгоистом по отношению к лучшему другу. Он бесился от собственных эгоистичных порывов, ставя под удар счастье Луи.  
  
Гарри знал, что Луи никогда не сможет ответить взаимностью на его чувства, но не намеревался мстить ему за это. Это было бы несправедливо.  
  
Ведь Луи не обманывал его, они по-прежнему были лучшими друзьями, а значит, очень ранимыми и искренними друг с другом. Это не означало, что Луи скрывает какие-то романтичные чувства к нему, просто он любит и доверяет в платоническом смысле.  
  
\- Конечно, я обещаю. Мне просто нужно было подышать свежим воздухом и побыть в одиночестве. Я вел себя как полный придурок сегодня, - произнес Гарри, положив ладони на плечи Луи. – Я не должен был всего этого делать.  
  
\- Хаз, ты не срываешься просто так, я тебя знаю, - отозвался Луи. Его голубые глаза внимательно изучали друга. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты перестал притворяться, что все хорошо, когда на самом деле это не так. Я видел, как сильно ты сблизился с Найлом недавно… Я просто хочу сказать, что ты по-прежнему можешь рассказывать мне обо всем. Ты можешь мне доверять.  
  
Признание уже было на самом кончике языка, но Гарри быстро проглотил непрошеную откровенность. Может быть, причина была в том, что момент казался ему неподходящим, или, возможно, он не хотел нарушать правила – Гарри не знал, но он не мог сказать Луи секрет, старательно хранимый так много лет.  
  
Так что вместо этого он сделал выбор в пользу полуправды:  
  
\- Когда рядом Элеанор… я знаю, это глупо, но я признаюсь честно, я ревную. Я хочу внимания, и когда я его не получаю, у меня срывает крышу, понимаешь? Особенно если мне не хватает _твоего_ внимания, ну, потому что оно для меня важнее всего.  
  
Луи почему-то был слегка разочарован таким ответом, но это прекрасно объясняло поведение Гарри. Просто Томлинсон ожидал чего-то… большего.  
  
\- Хаз, ты слышал, что я сказал только что? Я – твой лучший друг, и я очень беспокоюсь за тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты мог спокойно говорить мне о таких вещах. Теперь я буду уделять тебе больше внимания, клянусь, - с жаром пообещал Луи, серьезно намереваясь внести изменения в собственное поведение, особенно когда Элеанор будет рядом.  
  
\- Теперь я это знаю, - мягко ответил Гарри, благодарный другу за это обещание.  
  
\- Хорошо, - Луи быстро оставил на щеке кудрявого легкий поцелуй и отстранился, улыбаясь. – Нам пора возвращаться, пока они не снарядили поисковую экспедицию, чтобы найти нас в этом чертовом садовом лабиринте.  
  
\- Э… д-да, н-наверное, - заикаясь, выдавил Гарри, будучи не в состоянии складывать слова в предложения после столь интимного прикосновения к собственной щеке, от которого внутри просто закипало удовольствие.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и сжал ладонь Гарри в своей, потащив его обратно в сад.  
  
Конечно, на свет божий вышла далеко не вся правда, но тяжесть на плечах немного ослабла. К тому же, единственное, о чем мог сейчас думать Гарри, - это поцелуй в щеку, и от этого его сердце расправляло крылья и парило в небесах. Проблема была в том, что живучая надежда в его душе снова подняла голову.  
  
Но сейчас они были просто Луи и Гарри, бегущие по садовым дорожкам обратно в реальность.


	11. Глава 10

Элеанор не была дурой. А еще она не была стервой. Зато она прекрасно понимала, когда ее не хотят видеть. Она знала, что Луи заботится о ней, но также заметила, что ее присутствие вызвало напряжение в группе.  
  
Запинающаяся улыбка Найла, замаскированная нервозность Гарри и общая чрезмерная мнительность Луи – все указывало на очевидное. Ее не должно здесь быть, ей нужно было остаться дома. Заказ билетов на самолет до Великобритании не занял у девушки много времени.  
  
Перспектива возвращения к учебе была не так плоха, она скучала по университету, и кроме того она уже и так пропустила довольно много занятий, отправляясь в путешествие с Луи. Она думала, что ее присутствие рядом с группой со временем станет привычным, но поняла, что никогда не сможет влезть между ними. Парни были абсолютно неприступны, навсегда связанные друг с другом так крепко, что ни одна сила не была способна разделить их.   
  
Девушка устала. Устала от попыток, от постоянных размышлений, устала придумывать оправдания для Луи. Она не была уверена в том, что происходит между ним и Гарри. Слухи всегда цвели вокруг ребят буйным цветом, но она никогда не воспринимала их всерьез. Даже сейчас все эти сплетни не имели для нее никакого смысла.  
  
Элеанор оставила записку, извинившись за то, что не попрощалась, но она твердо знала, что так будет лучше для них и их отношений.  
  
***   
  
Луи сжимал записку в руках.  
  
Они приехали в новый город, Вашингтон, и провели там уже несколько дней, когда Луи обнаружил, что Элеанор уехала, оставив ему только эту бумажку.  
  
Он пытался воспринимать случившееся спокойно. Но этот поступок не имел смысла. Сначала было больно, но потом парень ощутил что-то вроде облегчения, за которое его тут же начала мучить совесть.  
  
Луи не должен радоваться, что его девушка уехала, по какой-то странной причине решив, что она навязывается. Ему должно быть грустно и стыдно. Конечно, эти эмоции тоже присутствовали, но все их перекрывало облегчение.  
  
Томлинсон сидел за столом в общем зале, когда на него набрел Гарри, ищущий хлопья для завтрака.  
  
\- Эй, что тебя так расстроило? – поинтересовался Стайлс обыденным тоном, усаживаясь за стол напротив друга.  
  
\- Элеанор, - пробормотал Луи. Его глаза снова и снова пробегали по записке. – Она… ну, она уехала.  
  
\- Уехала? – переспросил Гарри недоверчиво. Его ложка громко звякнула по тарелке, выпав из пальцев. – Ты хочешь сказать, что просто уехала?  
  
\- Ага. Думаю, она решила, что вызывает какое-то напряжение внутри группы, - объяснил Луи. Наконец он оторвал взгляд от клочка бумаги и встретился с обеспокоенными зелеными глазами Гарри.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Лу, - произнес Стайлс, хотя какая-то часть его натуры не слишком расстроилась, что девушка Луи временно выбыла из действующих лиц этой пьесы. – Я не хотел, чтобы она неловко себя чувствовала.  
  
\- Нет, это не твоя вина, - уверенно заявил Томлинсон. – Эль иногда бывает слишком чувствительной. Это был ее выбор, так что все нормально.  
  
Но Луи вовсе не выглядел нормально. Гарри видел, что он все еще не принял новость о самовольном отбытии его девушки, и кудрявый не был уверен, что именно в этой ситуации так беспокоит лучшего друга.  
  
Но прежде, чем Стайлс успел спросить что-нибудь еще, в комнату влетел Найл, в глазах которого горел дикий голод.  
  
\- МНЕ НУЖНЫ ОСТАТКИ МОЕГО NANDOS, НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
  
Блондин порывисто распахнул холодильник, вытаскивая оттуда свое любимое блюдо, прежде чем бросить его на стол и надорвать сверху фольгу. Он тут же начал быстро пожирать пищу, а Луи и Гарри уставились на него испуганными взглядами.  
  
\- Черт побери, Найл, - выдохнул Луи, радостно отвлекаясь от неприятных размышлений. – Ты никогда не перестанешь удивлять нас своим обжорством.  
  
\- Я не против этого смертного греха. Но я уверен, что могу найти один из семи грехов, который идеально подойдет тебе и повергнет тебя в трепет, - возразил Найл, защищаясь, прежде чем вернуть всю свою энергию к основному занятию.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся, заметив, как у Луи отпала челюсть от комментария Найла.   
  
\- Все вокруг заражаются твоим нахальством, Лу. Видимо, оно передается по воздуху!  
  
\- Я все равно останусь королем нахальства, - объявил Луи с гордой улыбкой.  
  
\- Королевой, - поправил Найл, подмигивая кудрявому товарищу по группе и запихивая в рот новый кусок.  
  
\- А вот это было грубо, - отозвался Луи. Раздражение бурлило в нем, когда он вскочил на ноги. – Оставлю вас с вашими неадекватными шутками, которые, я уверен, продолжатся вне зависимости, буду я присутствовать или нет.  
  
Томлинсон бросился прочь, оставляя записку в руках Гарри, который отчаянно закричал ему вслед:  
  
\- Да брось, Лу, ты же знаешь, что мы просто дурачились!  
  
Но попытка была безнадежной, и Гарри это знал еще до того, как открыл рот. Он послал Найлу раздраженный взгляд, но блондин только поднял в защитном жесте руки.  
  
\- Прости! Я не знал, что Его Высочество встало не с той ноги!  
  
\- Боже… мы прекрасно умеем раздувать из мухи слона, правда? – проворчал Гарри, прежде чем подняться на ноги. – Пойду найду его. Узнаю, как он. Элеанор сегодня уехала без предупреждения, так что он бесится не просто так.  
  
\- Ох, черт… я серьезно облажался, - виновато пробормотал Найл, смущенно хлопая себя по лбу. Он ненавидел причинять людям боль, он всего лишь хотел пошутить.  
  
\- Я все улажу, - заверил Гарри своего приунывшего друга. – Не переживай, в следующий раз, когда ты его увидишь, он уже снова станет нашим прежним Лу. Он все равно не умеет долго злиться.  
  
\- Ну, если ты так говоришь… - промямлил Найл, снова принимаясь копаться в остатках еды, как только Стайлс прошел мимо, хлопнув его по плечу.  
  
\- Найлер, ты же знаешь Лу. Все будет хорошо.  
  
Гарри не был в этом так уверен, но не собирался огорчать друга, когда он наслаждается своим любимым лакомством.  
  
\- Увидимся позже? – предложил Стайлс, и Найл согласно кивнул. Гарри уже отправился в ту сторону, куда ушел Томлинсон, но блондин выпалил:  
  
\- Эй, Хаз, тебе хотя бы больше не придется ревновать. Луи теперь полностью в твоем распоряжении.  
  
Но Гарри не был уверен, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
***   
  
Гарри постучал в дверь комнаты Луи, и его сердце ускорило ритм от того, что он опасался обнаружить внутри.  
  
\- Лу, ты там?  
  
В глубине послышалась возня, и нервозность Стайлса достигла своего пика, когда Луи распахнул дверь. Томлинсон даже не задержался, чтобы посмотреть, кто к нему пожаловал. Он просто развернулся и отправился обратно, забираясь в кровать и под одеяла, совершенно очевидно избегая лишних взглядов.  
  
Гарри замер на пороге, не понимая, хочет ли Луи, чтобы он вошел в комнату. Кудрявый нервно запустил руку в собственную шевелюру и все же последовал своим инстинктам и прошел вслед за другом. Остановившись возле кровати, Гарри нервно перекатился с пятки на носок.  
  
\- Луи? – почти прошептал Стайлс. – Как ты?  
  
Томлинсон укрылся одеялом с головой и пробормотал в ответ:  
  
\- Я не знаю…  
  
Гарри хотелось уйти. Он знал, что Луи необходимо побыть одному, но какая-то упрямая его часть приморозила подошвы к месту. Стайлс мысленно подтолкнул себя, сражаясь с некой подсознательной силой, заставляющей его оставаться в комнате друга, но проиграл.  
  
\- Элеанор любит тебя, ты должен это знать, - заявил Гарри, хотя слова кислотой обжигали язык.  
  
Кудрявый присел на край кровати и дотянулся до фигуры под одеялом, которая должна была быть Луи. Он не был уверен, до какой именно части тела дотронулся, но Томлинсон хотя бы не отшатнулся.  
  
\- Я знаю, - уныло пробормотал старший парень, ворочаясь под одеялом. – Но я просто не понимаю, что происходит. Все так… запутано.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание. _В чем именно Луи запутался? НЕТ. Не вздумай надеяться. Он расстроен потому, что его девушка уехала, не попрощавшись. Перестань искать то, чего не существует. Ты уже обдумывал все это раньше. Он не чувствует того же к тебе._  
  
Гарри заставил себя засунуть эгоистичные мысли куда подальше, вцепляясь свободной рукой в собственное тело, чтобы подавить эти ядовитые и бредовые идеи. Его другу плохо, и учитывая, что даже гипотетически такой расклад невозможно было доказать, эти предположения сделают ситуацию еще хуже для них обоих.  
  
\- Может быть, ей просто надо немного личного пространства, - осторожно предположил Гарри. – Я слышал от Джеммы, что иногда находиться рядом с нами слишком тяжело. У нас есть только свои шутки и разные странные глупости, которые мы считаем нормальным обсуждать на публике… с нами бывает трудно.  
  
Луи быстро выглянул из-под одеяла, и его глаза были просто ужасающе тусклыми, обычные искорки исчезли из них. Для обоих парней это было мучительно: для Луи тем, что приходилось облекать свои переживания в слова, а для Гарри тем, что он постоянно пытался удержать себя и не притянуть друга в объятия.  
  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? – поинтересовался Луи. – Элеанор чувствительная, но у нее нет склонности все драматизировать. Если бы что-то изменилось, она сказала бы…  
  
\- Что изменилось? – спросил Гарри прежде, чем успел себя остановить.  
  
\- Я не знаю! – воскликнул Томлинсон, закрывая лицо руками. – Все чувства те же, но я не знаю… Что если она права… Что если что-то поменялось, но мы просто этого не замечаем?  
  
Гарри поймал друга за подбородок – смелый жест, но, как обычно, невинный – и повернул его голову так, чтобы заглянуть Луи в глаза.  
  
\- Лу, все нормально. У нас все хорошо, все в порядке, и как только Элеанор успокоится, ты сможешь с ней поговорить и во всем разобраться. Все будет нормально.  
  
Томлинсон с дрожью выдохнул.  
  
\- Л-ладно.  
  
И Гарри мог бы поцеловать его прямо сейчас, если бы это не разрушило все и сразу. История изменяется, ничего из этого не происходило в первый раз, и они подстраиваются под новые события.  
  
Стайлс был совершенно очарован этими изменениями, легкими, но в то же время значительными. Едва заметная рябь становилась приливной волной, но ему хотелось бы уметь предсказывать, оставит ли эта волна после себя обновлённую землю, или же это будут только разрушения. Эта мысль пугала его, но одновременно приносила приятный трепет.  
  
Но он пока не был готов создать такую волну своими руками, особенно когда Луи в таком хрупком состоянии. Причина этой близости между ними сейчас, скорее всего, была во взаимной уязвимости, поэтому Гарри осмелился только прижаться губами к щеке друга.  
  
Мгновенье смазалось, и Стайлс быстро отстранился.  
  
\- Я-я должен вернуться к Найлу. Я обещал ему, что мы немного потренируемся играть на гитаре, но… напиши мне, если я тебе понадоблюсь?  
  
Луи кивнул с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Гарри не был уверен, что лучший друг вообще заметил этот поцелуй, и его это устраивало.  
  
\- Все будет хорошо, - повторил кудрявый еще раз, выбегая из комнаты, пока его окончательно не одолели эмоции.  
  
Но как только он оказался в коридоре за дверью, с губ сорвался всхлип. Его тело потеряло опору, а разум – контроль. Гарри схватился за стену и съехал по ней на пол, отчаянно желая найти хоть какое-то достаточно сильное чувство, которое могло бы послужить ему якорем, за который можно держаться, когда ничего больше не осталось.  
  
Даже если он теперь вернется в будущее, оно будет другим, без всяких сомнений, потому что настоящее уже изменилось. Теперь он не принадлежит ничему. Он даже не был уверен, что знает, кто он такой.  
  
 _Запутано_.  
  
Какое дразнящее слово. Луи «запутался», и как бы Стайлсу ни хотелось уважать состояние друга, оно не могло даже сравниться с тем, что приходилось переживать Гарри каждый раз.  
  
Постоянное давление и борьба с самим собой выматывали и беспокоили. И некуда было свернуть. Никто бы ему не поверил, и никто бы не понял по-настоящему.  
  
Он был один, как и всегда. Он пришел туда, откуда начал. И никто не мог ему помочь разобраться в том, что происходит.  
  
Но в конце коридора появился кое-кто: Найл.


	12. Глава 11

\- Хаз, ты должен перестать так изводить себя.  
  
Слова Найла были абсолютно правдивы. Создавалось впечатление, что как бы хорошо все ни шло, Гарри в любой момент снова мог уйти в себя, погружаясь обратно в страдания.  
  
\- Серьезно, друг, это уже ненормально, - продолжил Найл, подходя к другу и окидывая его взволнованным взглядом. – Я не ожидаю, что ты расскажешь мне в чем дело, но, думаю, это опять как-то связано с Лу. Что этот придурок снова натворил?  
  
\- Н-ничего, - заикаясь, выдавил Гарри, вытирая с лица слезы. – Он ничего не сделал. Проблема во мне, а не в нем.  
  
Найл присел на корточки перед другом и слегка наклонил голову влево. Он полагал, что в первую очередь нужно разобраться, что произошло между лучшими друзьями.  
  
Гарри ревновал к Элеанор и ее отношениям с Луи, потому что тот игнорировал кудрявого, когда девушка была рядом, это Найл знал. Но теперь она уехала. Гарри должен быть счастлив или, по крайней мере, чувствовать облегчение, на деле же Стайлс выглядел еще хуже, чем после того футбольного матча. Что-то еще было в этой истории, и хоть Найл и не хотел допытываться, он считал, что Гарри станет легче, если он снимет хоть часть груза со своих плеч.  
  
\- Гарри… слушай, я понимаю, это трудно для тебя, но, может быть, если ты хотя бы намекнешь мне, что случилось… - осторожно предложил блондин, не желая давить на друга.  
  
Стайлс убрал со лба челку, чтобы лучше видеть Найла, а не присматриваться сквозь пряди волос. Он не мог сказать ирландцу правду, это нарушило бы правила пространственно-временного континуума, но, опять же, теперь Гарри было уже нечего терять.  
  
Он закусил губу, прежде чем решиться заговорить, даже если и не собирался раскрывать всего.  
  
\- Не думаю, что готов объяснить тебе все, потому что, ну, это звучит абсолютно безумно, но… полагаю, что настоящая причина такого моего состояния сейчас – это, ну…  
  
Гарри поднял глаза на друга, и блондин ободряюще кивнул:  
  
\- Ты можешь мне доверять, Хаз.  
  
\- Л-ладно. Только не осуждай меня, хорошо? – нервно взмолился Гарри, и Найл тут же закивал. Стайлс крепко зажмурился, прежде чем продолжить говорить. – Я думаю… вообще-то, когда я говорю «думаю», я подразумеваю, что я _знаю_ , что у меня есть чувства к Луи.  
  
Найл от удивления задержал дыхание, но Гарри так и не открыл глаза, не желая видеть реакцию друга. Он никогда не признавался в этом вслух, за исключением пары психологов, но это не считается, потому что он платил им за конфиденциальность. В этот раз все было по-другому. Это было что-то новое и ощущалось… правильно.  
  
И уже было не важно, что за выражение сейчас на лице Найла, признание того стоило. Гарри открыл глаза: ирландец понимающе улыбался ему.  
  
\- Просто чтобы уточнить, потому что иногда я могу понять неправильно… ты имеешь в виду «больше чем дружеские» чувства к Луи, да? – спросил Найл, надеясь, что вопрос не расстроит кудрявого.  
  
\- Да, думаю, можно так сказать, - отозвался Гарри. – Черт, так приятно вырвать это из груди.  
  
\- Я первый, кому ты это говоришь? – полюбопытствовал блондин. Его глаза уже засветились гордостью, когда он присел, прислонившись к стене коридора рядом со Стайлсом.  
  
\- Да, так и есть, - подтвердил Гарри, тяжело и часто дыша от облегчения.  
  
\- Значит, это не просто ненависть к Элеанор. Зейн должен мне пять баксов, - удовлетворенно пробормотал Найл.  
  
При упоминании об еще одном члене группы Гарри сразу же запаниковал.  
  
\- Найлер, не рассказывай никому, ладно? Особенно Луи. Я не хочу вызвать неловкость. Я смогу с этим справиться, мне просто нужно немного времени.  
  
\- На моих губах печать, - пообещал Найл, изображая, как застегивает рот на молнию и выбрасывает ключ. – Но, Гарри, как ты собираешься с этим справиться, если он рядом с тобой круглые сутки? Не думаю, что это хорошее решение. Плюс, кто знает, вдруг он чувствует к тебе то же самое?  
  
\- Не обнадеживай меня, - жалобно попросил Хаз, стискивая виски и потирая их круговыми движениями, чтобы унять головную боль. – Серьезно, нужно иметь очень много оснований, чтобы предполагать такое. Кроме того, он, наверное, винит меня в том, что Элеанор уехала. Эх, иногда всего этого слишком много.  
  
\- Тебе нужно перестать так наплевательски относиться к себе, - возразил Найл. – Я хочу сказать, послушай, Гарри, если он всерьез обвинит тебя в ее чудачествах, то, ну, разве тогда он будет достоин этих чувств? То есть, Боже, может быть, ему просто нужно разобраться и расставить приоритеты. Я не знаю…  
  
\- Эй, эй, - прервал Гарри блондина, который теперь нахмурился и скрестил на груди руки. – Ты не обязан выбирать чью-то сторону, хорошо? Ты дружишь с нами обоими. Здесь нет хороших и плохих. Это просто мы. Все, что я хочу сказать, это что сейчас я всего лишь должен дать Луи немного личного пространства, чтобы он разобрался в себе и отношениях с Элеанор. А мне пока нужно как-нибудь отвлечься… Давай сходим куда-нибудь?  
  
\- НА ЗАВТРАК! – завопил Найл с энтузиазмом, вскидывая вверх руки.  
  
\- Мы же только что позавтракали, - весело рассмеялся кудрявый.  
  
\- Для еды всегда есть время, особенно для завтрака, - авторитетно объяснил ирландец, подпрыгивая на ноги и протягивая другу руку. – Может быть, ты сходишь за Лиамом и Зейном, а я загляну к Луи?  
  
На какое-то мгновение у Гарри возникло желание запротестовать и вызваться самому сходить за Луи, но потом он твердо сказал себе «нет». Ухватившись за руку Найла и поднявшись на ноги, он ответил:  
  
\- Хорошая идея. Спасибо за то, что ты рядом, Найл.  
  
\- Для этого и существуют друзья, - улыбнулся во все тридцать два зуба Хоран. – Меня огорчают две вещи: грусть и голод. И я всегда ощущаю необходимость с ними разделаться, неважно, мои они или нет.  
  
\- Ты удивительно добрый человек, Найлер, - сделал комплимент другу Гарри, притягивая блондина к себе для быстрых обнимашек.  
  
Найл проводил кудрявого взглядом, пока тот уходил от комнаты Луи.  
  
\- Просто знай, что я всегда с тобой, ага.  
  
\- Теперь знаю, - согласился Гарри, прежде чем Найл исчез за углом.  
  
***  
  
Найл робко постучал в дверь. Он опасался худшего, но надеялся, что Луи уже успел успокоиться. Не раз случалось, что ребята ловили Томлинсона в образе яростного монстра, когда все шло не по его плану, так что Хоран готовился ко всему, когда «Луи» открыл ему.  
  
Дверь едва успела приоткрыться, а язык Луи уже зачастил:  
  
\- Хаз, прости. Я подумал, что, может быть…  
  
\- Это не Гарри, - быстро поправил друга Найл, усмехаясь. – Никаких кудряшек и дополнительных сосков. Извини, что разочаровал.  
  
Лицо Луи на мгновение стало испуганным, но он быстро взял себя в руки.  
  
\- Эм, привет, Найл. В чем дело?  
  
\- Ох, просто хотел проверить, как ты, и пригласить позавтракать, - пояснил блондин, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.  
  
\- Неа, думаю, я откажусь. Не хочется никуда идти, - отозвался Луи, хотя Найл и так уже знал, каким будет ответ.  
  
Хоран пожал плечами.  
  
\- Ну ладно, друг. Просто решил спросить. Если хочешь, я могу передать Гарри записку? Кажется, ты очень хотел с ним пообщаться…  
  
Щеки Луи слегка покраснели от этого предположения.  
  
\- Нет, эмм, все нормально. Думаю, я увижусь с ним позже.  
  
\- Хорошая идея, - кивнул блондин, уже отходя от двери, но потом вернулся, чтобы добавить кое-что еще. – Просто чтобы ты знал, Гарри сегодня выглядел очень расстроенным по поводу чего-то. Я не знаю деталей, потому что это не мое дело, но, может быть, вам двоим стоит поговорить, когда ты приведешь свои мысли в порядок.  
  
\- М-может быть, - пробормотал Луи, но Найл уже ушел, оставляя ошарашенного и растерянного друга.  
  
***   
  
Поздний завтрак был вкусным, и даже если это было не очень хорошо, Гарри был благодарен за такую передышку от Луи. Ему было приятно просто наслаждаться компанией друзей в течение нескольких часов, вместо того чтобы все это время мучиться переживаниями.  
  
Гарри пытался привить себе привычку не проверять расписание на день, просто чтобы не нервировать себя в случае, если для него планируется интервью или появление на публике. Он так беспокоился обо всем этом в первый раз, что теперь решил изменить ритм жизни, поскольку уже и так находился в слишком взвинченном состоянии.  
  
Но когда PR-директор из команды менеджмента усадил его на стул для телеинтервью по соседству с одним только Луи, он пожалел, что не дал себе времени для того, чтобы мысленно подготовиться.  
  
\- Привет, - буркнул он, неохотно поворачиваясь к Томлинсону, которому наносили последние штрихи макияжа.  
  
Луи был сбит с толку появлением Гарри, особенно после такого странного сообщения Найла. Но, тем не менее, он был рад увидеть своего лучшего друга.  
  
\- Привет, рад тебя видеть, - заметил Томлинсон, хотя и не мог посмотреть на кудрявого в буквальном смысле слова из-за суетящихся вокруг гримеров.  
  
Как обычно, инстинкты Гарри разглядели намного больше скрытых смыслов в словах Луи, отчего сердце младшего парня пустилось в галоп со скоростью миллион миль в час. Он вцепился в стул мгновенно вспотевшими ладонями и понадеялся, что сможет успокоиться к моменту начала съемки.  
  
Но, к сожалению, удача сегодня была не на его стороне, и интервьюер уселся на стул напротив, быстро представившись как Лео и начав обратный отсчет до эфира. У Гарри едва ли было несколько секунд, чтобы привести себя в чувство. Стилистка, гримировавшая Луи, убежала из кадра, и Томлинсон повернулся к другу, ободряюще улыбнувшись. И этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кудрявый смог собраться.  
  
\- Ну, привет, ребята, - начал интервью Лео обыденным тоном, который Гарри безмерно ценил. – Как у вас сегодня дела?  
  
\- Терпимо, - честно ответил Луи, пожимая плечами, и Гарри тоже подключился к беседе.  
  
\- Тур нас немного утомил, но мы любим то, что делаем, так что это не имеет значения.  
  
\- Да, тур! Вы, ребята, объехали весь мир! А теперь у меня есть для вас вопрос личного характера. Не буду давить, требуя ответа, но как вы сохраняете отношения с важными для вас людьми, если вы постоянно в разъездах? – невинным тоном осведомился Лео, невольно ударив Луи по больному.  
  
Гарри сочувственно покосился на друга и принялся рассуждать:  
  
\- Ну, я сейчас не состою в отношениях, но если я встречаюсь с кем-то, это бывает очень трудно. Думаю, главное – это постоянно помнить о том, что важнее всего. Правда в том, что между вами все время будет огромное расстояние, и нет ни единой возможности, что любимый человек сможет все время путешествовать с группой. Это выматывает, и тебе рано или поздно придется это понять.  
  
Гарри покосился на Луи, чтобы проверить, как держится друг, и тот каким-то чудом умудрился заторможено кивнуть, поэтому Стайлс продолжил:  
  
\- Всегда будут напряженные моменты, но важно только то, что ты любишь этого человека, и он об этом знает. Это все, что нужно, чтобы поддерживать отношения.  
  
\- Что ж, спасибо за такой развернутый ответ, Гарри, - поблагодарил Лео, улыбнувшись. – Ты, наверное, романтик. А теперь давайте сделаем небольшой перерыв. После него мы продолжим беседу с Гарри и Луи из One Direction.  
  
Съемка была остановлена, и прозвенел звонок, обозначая начало пятиминутного перерыва в прямом эфире. Гарри расслабился, удивленный тем, как хорошо ему удалось ответить на вопрос. Стайлс был уверен, что никогда в жизни еще не говорил так быстро.  
  
\- С-спасибо, Хаз. Я бы не смог ответить, - пробормотал Луи. – Ты спас мою задницу, я твой должник. На самом деле, нам нужно будет поговорить после сегодняшнего концерта, просто чтобы прояснить кое-что…  
  
Гарри не был уверен, что именно изменилось, но немедленно ощутил облегчение. Ему было даже неважно, что именно хочет обсудить Луи. Главное, что они смогут поговорить, и, может быть, хотя бы на этот раз они будут обсуждать не Элеанор.  
  
Но как только Гарри собрался ответить, телефон Томлинсона зазвонил, и на дисплее высветилось слово из семи букв, которое кудрявый меньше всего хотел видеть: Э-Л-Е-А-Н-О-Р.  
  
\- Ох, Боже мой, прости, я должен ответить, - нервно выпалил Луи, вскакивая и убегая с площадки.  
  
Гарри снова в полной мере ощутил беспомощность, но, хотя бы, он мог надеяться на разговор. Вопрос был только в том, что именно, черт побери, он собирается говорить?


	13. Глава 12

Оставшаяся часть интервью прошла довольно хорошо, и Луи казался более расслабленным, когда вернулся после разговора с Элеанор. Гарри решил, что, наверное, она извинилась за свой столь необдуманный отъезд, или что-нибудь в этом духе. В любом случае, приятно было видеть, что Луи снова стал самим собой, даже если это означало, что он наладил отношения со своей девушкой.  
  
После интервью они сразу поехали к месту проведения концерта. Гарри даже уже не мог уследить, где они находились на этот раз. Какой-то город в Штатах, как две капли воды похожий на остальные. К счастью, Стайлс ускользнул достаточно быстро, чтобы не чувствовать себя обязанным выспрашивать подробности разговора у Луи, в противном случае у него не было бы выбора.  
  
Возвращение к выступлениям все еще являлось для него проблемой, особенно в тот момент, когда он собирался сделать первый шаг на сцену. Но стоило Гарри услышать крики толпы, как все прежние навыки вернулись в ту же секунду. Конечно, он запорол слова пару раз, но на самом деле это не имело значения, потому что рядом были четверо друзей, готовых в любой момент прикрыть его задницу.  
  
Луи был особенно хорош в таких приемах. Возможно, причина крылась в том, что он всегда отслеживал Гарри. Когда они находились на сцене, не было ни одного момента, чтобы Томлинсон не смог бы указать, где находится его лучший друг. Он не мог сказать, почему так делал или когда это настолько вошло в привычку, что стало для него обычной частью концертов, но это всегда его успокаивало, если внутри зарождался хотя бы намек на нервное напряжение.  
  
Выступление сегодня проходило довольно гладко. Даже когда девочка из первого ряда забросила Гарри на голову панталоны своей бабули, Найл ловко сорвал их с кудрявого и зашвырнул обратно в зрительный зал.  
  
Но по какой-то непонятной причине в этот момент Луи ощутил резкую вспышку ревности по отношению к ирландцу. Помогать Хазу - не его обязанность, это должен был сделать Луи. И после этого Томлинсон сосредоточился, припоминая, как Гарри и Найл общались в последнее время, и осознал, что они стали намного ближе за эти несколько недель.  
  
Теперь ему больше не принадлежала полная монополия на кудрявого, и почему-то Луи обнаружил, что его это бесит. На самом деле он даже вклинился между неразлучной парочкой на нескольких последних песнях. Но поскольку он был немного меньше ростом, чем эти двое, то не мог служить достаточной преградой, и Гарри с Найлом продолжили посылать друг другу улыбки и перемигиваться.  
  
Не успел Луи оглянуться, а они уже выходили на поклон. Концерт был закончен.  
  
Томлинсон вихрем слетел со сцены, потрясенный собственным открытием. Ему совсем скоро предстоял разговор с Гарри, а он даже не знал, что собирается говорить.  
  
 _– Не дружи с Найлом.  
  
– Я твой лучший друг, а не Найлер.   
  
– Не мог бы ты попросить Супер-Счастливого-Ирландского-Лепрекона перестать постоянно улыбаться тебе? Это – моя работа._  
  
Это все было очень неправильно и совсем не имело смысла.  
  
Луи выиграл немного расстояния между ним и остальными парнями, но вскоре услышал, как Гарри и Найл вместе над чем-то хихикают за его спиной. В порыве полного безрассудства он быстро нырнул в кладовку и затаился там.  
  
Ему нужно было время. В голове царил полный бардак. Мысли казались совершенно несвязанными друг с другом, отчего путаница только нарастала, когда какие-то странные идеи проносились в сознании.  
  
Но когда Луи услышал, как Найл и Гарри проходят мимо двери, воздух застрял у него в горле.  
  
Это он должен был смеяться сейчас с Гарри, а не Найл. Раньше так было всегда, но теперь, кажется, все изменилось. С того дня в Нью-Йорке что-то между ними пошло наперекосяк. Но Луи никак не мог понять, что именно.  
  
Томлинсон опустился на пол по соседству со швабрами и вениками. Он отчаянно хотел найти хоть какое-нибудь объяснение, но его просто не было. Во время интервью он поговорил с Элеанор, и она простила его. Луи убеждал себя, что теперь ему должно было стать легче, но на самом деле он переживал еще сильнее. Ему было даже хуже, чем когда он обнаружил ту записку, потому что тогда он хотя бы знал, как на это реагировать, все было логично.  
  
Но сейчас? Не существовало ни одного чертового слова, чтобы описать, насколько это глупо. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом.  
  
Луи вытащил телефон и пролистал список контактов, пытаясь решить, кому он мог бы позвонить, чтобы разобраться хоть в чем-то. Но единственное имя, которое привлекло его внимание, было « _Гарри_ ».  
  
Он не медлил больше ни секунды, потому что не мог дольше выносить эти противоречивые эмоции. Томлинсон набрал номер лучшего друга, и Гарри взял трубку уже после второго гудка.   
  
\- Эй, Лу. Ты исчез после концерта. Плохо себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Нет, я н-нормально.  
  
\- Звучит не очень хорошо. Где ты?  
  
\- Эм… я просто… это неважно.  
  
\- Ты расстроен, я слышу. Давай я просто приду к тебе? Где ты?  
  
\- Мне не стоило звонить. Это все неважно. Это не имеет никакого смысла.  
  
\- Мы все равно собирались поговорить. Не заставляй меня еще раз задавать этот вопрос. Где ты, черт побери?  
  
\- Я в… в кладовке.  
  
\- В к-какой кладовке?  
  
\- Дальше по коридору от комнаты отдыха, служебная кладовка. Но ты не приходи сюда.  
  
\- Ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе? Я иду за тобой.  
  
\- Ты что, не слышал, что я сказал?  
  
\- А ты думаешь, мне нравится слушать, как ты отказываешься от моей помощи?  
  
\- Нет, думаю, не нравится.  
  
\- Я буду через две минуты.  
  
Гарри сбросил звонок раньше, чем Луи успел запротестовать, и Томлинсону осталось только надеяться, что Найл не потащится сюда за компанию. Он не был уверен, что нормально отреагирует на появление блондина.  
  
Уже через несколько секунд в дверь осторожно постучали.  
  
Луи подтянул коленки к груди и, заикаясь, пробормотал:  
  
\- В-входи.  
  
Лучик света проскользнул в темное помещение, когда Гарри приоткрыл дверь. Луи почувствовал, как его сердце ускорило ритм, подстегиваемое этой невыносимой растерянностью, которая была буквально разлита в воздухе вокруг него.  
  
\- Ты как, друг? – мягко поинтересовался Гарри, заглядывая в голубые глаза, слегка поблескивающие от сдерживаемых слез. – Я думал, твой разговор с Элеанор сегодня прошел хорошо?  
  
\- Ага, она, эм, она сказала, что была неправа, когда вот так уехала, и извинилась за то, что устроила такую драму, - объяснил Луи, которому едва удавалось подбирать слова, потому в голове начался настоящий ураган из мыслей.  
  
Гарри выдавил улыбку.  
  
\- Ну, это же здорово, Лу. Но… тогда почему ты расстроен?  
  
Луи почувствовал, что начинает терять сцепление с реальностью. Он не должен был ревновать к Найлу. Он должен был быть счастлив, что Элеанор не сердится на него. И уж конечно он не должен был думать, что улыбка его лучшего друга – одна из самых красивейших вещей в мире.  
  
\- Вот черт… - пробормотал Луи едва слышно, осознавав, что испытывает к Гарри куда больше, чем просто братскую любовь. – Я… я не могу этого сделать.  
  
Томлинсон умудрился протиснуться мимо Гарри в основном благодаря стройной фигуре кудрявого и отсутствию у него такой ловкости. И еще потому, что Стайлс пребывал в полной растерянности.  
  
« _Сделать что?.._ » - думал Гарри, наблюдая как Луи проделывает то, чем так много раз грешил он сам, – убегает.  
  
***   
  
\- Гримми, он просто сбежал. Это вовсе не означает, что он не против меня трахнуть, - возразил Гарри, падая на свою кровать.  
  
Ник всегда был тем человеком, которому он звонил, когда не мог в чем-то разобраться. Гарри чувствовал, что ему не стоило втягивать Найла и дальше в эти интриги. По крайней мере, пока он сам не поймет хоть что-нибудь.  
  
\- Мне кажется, что эта история с Элеанор окончательно доконала его, - продолжил Гарри, не давая радиоведущему вставить еще какой-нибудь ехидный комментарий. – Лу склонен заморачиваться проблемами в отношениях, вот и все.  
  
Стайлс мог практически услышать, как Ник качает головой.  
  
\- Ты говорил, что нашел его в кладовке. Тебе не кажется, что таким образом он пытается тебе кое-что сказать?*  
  
\- НИК! СЕЙЧАС НЕ ВРЕМЯ ДЛЯ ШУТОК! – одернул его Гарри, перекатываясь на живот. Хотя и не смог удержаться от легкой ухмылки от этого замечания друга.  
  
\- Для шуток всегда есть время, мой шваброголовый приятель, - заявил Гримшоу уверенно. – Ну да ладно, я все равно не понимаю, почему ты так возражаешь против этой идеи. Для тебя же все пути сейчас открыты. Элеанор нет поблизости, а у Луи как раз наметился кризис самоидентификации. Лови момент, Хаз, пока можешь!  
  
\- Я не стану домогаться друга, когда он так расстроен, - запротестовал Гарри, нахмурив брови от всей нелепости такого заявления. – Думаю, мы оба пытаемся найти слишком много подтекстов в этой ситуации. Наверное, он скоро придет в себя.  
  
\- И ты проиграешь, - нахально объявил Ник. – Делай, что хочешь. Я просто не хочу больше телефонных разговоров, во время которых ты будешь ныть о своей безответной любви, когда на самом деле есть реальный шанс, что она не такая уж безответная.  
  
\- Ага, в какой-нибудь ненормальной альтернативной вселенной, - уныло отозвался Гарри. – То есть, серьезно, я же уже проходил все это. У него было больше чем достаточно шансов сказать мне, что он чувствует то же самое. Я хочу сказать, ради всего святого, он же женился!  
  
\- Женился? – тут же переспросил Ник. – Я что-то пропустил?  
  
\- Н-нет, но я п-просто хотел сказать, что он, наверное, женится когда-нибудь, - неловко попытался выкрутиться Гарри, сообразив, что, увлекшись, сболтнул лишнего в пылу разговора.  
  
\- Ну, мне наплевать, что ты там напридумывал, идиот, - отмахнулся Ник, мгновенно забывая об оговорке Стайлса. – Ты не можешь просто ждать его всю жизнь. Ты же измучаешь себя этими «что если». И это несправедливо по отношению к твоему, ну, рассудку хотя бы. Ты можешь сделать что-нибудь сейчас или постараться забыть и двигаться дальше, Хаз.  
  
Никто и никогда не обсуждал с ним это настолько жестко. И к своему удивлению, Гарри не почувствовал ни злости, ни желания защищаться. Он даже был благодарен Нику за его прямоту.  
  
\- Думаю, мы просто посмотрим, куда события свернут на этот раз, - пробормотал Гарри едва громче звука собственного дыхания, прежде чем нормально ответить Нику. – Возможно, ты прав. Я пока не решил, что буду делать, но разберусь. Спасибо, друг.  
  
\- Я всегда рядом, чтобы помочь тебе с твоими гомосексуальными кризисами, - весело отозвался Гримшоу. – Спокойной ночи, Хаз.  
  
\- Пока, Ник, - попрощался Гарри и сбросил вызов.  
  
Оставив телефон на прикроватном столике, Стайлс плюхнулся на подушку и позволил мыслям разбрестись.  
  
Гарри снова воспроизвел в памяти то, как посмотрел на него Луи, перед тем как сбежать. В голубых глазах не было любви, только растерянность и, может быть, даже страх. Возможно, Луи понял, что Гарри любит его больше, чем в платоническом смысле. И, вероятно, это привело его в ужас.  
  
От отвращения к самому себе Стайлс перевернулся на живот и зарылся лицом в подушку. Неважно, в какое время он заявился, страх перед раскрытием этого секрета никуда не делся. От него невозможно было убежать, даже время не могло его изменить.  
  
Ник посоветовал ему попытаться забыть Луи, пока он еще может, но Гримшоу не знал, что уже поздно. Не имело значения, будут ли взаимны его чувства, Гарри всегда будет любить Луи. Ничто не может этого изменить. И двадцать лет пыток служили тому отличным доказательством.  
  
Ощущая нарастающее чувство беспомощности, Гарри снова перевернулся на спину и принялся искать глазами что-нибудь, что могло бы дать ему подсказку. Но в комнате было довольно пусто, а из-за тишины мысли в голове, казалось, оглушительно взрывались.  
  
\- Почему мне обязательно должно быть так больно? – вопросил Гарри в воздух.  
  
Ответ эхом прозвучал в его голове в тот же момент, как вопрос сорвался с губ: _потому что это важно_.  
  
Гарри не знал точно, где мог слышать эту фразу раньше, но слова показались ему правдивыми.  
  
Парень поднял к глазам запястье со своей новой, все еще заживающей татуировкой.  
  
 __ **Мы можем измениться**  
  
Может быть, пришла пора признать непредсказуемость времени и позволить событиям идти своим чередом? Или, возможно, сейчас самое время действовать и изменить мир самому?  
  
Но прямо сейчас Гарри был готов только закрыть глаза, вымотанный абсолютно непонятными происшествиями сегодняшнего дня. Он надеялся, что вместе с отдыхом придет просветление, и желал того же для Луи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду выражение to come out of the closet - открыто признаться (в чём-либо, что считается предосудительным; часто о гомосексуализме), буквальный перевод – выйти из кладовки (шкафа).


	14. Глава 13

Гарри снова был там, где проснулся после перемещения во времени, - в тур-автобусе. Ему всегда нравилось быть в дороге, и это ритмичное покачивание, когда автобус несется по шоссе через всю страну. Ему нравилось смотреть в окно на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи, которые он никогда больше не увидит.  
  
Он садился в автобус последним, отчаянно желая избежать общества своих друзей. И занавеска около его кровати была задернута: пока это срабатывало и держало парней на расстоянии.  
  
Они выходили из отеля к автобусу в четыре утра, чтобы избежать внимания со стороны фанатов, и если честно, Гарри был абсолютно вымотан спорными событиями вчерашнего вечера.  
  
Часть его хотела бы просто забыть тот разговор с Луи и притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, но другая часть была вовсе не уверена, что он и дальше сможет играть эту роль.  
  
Гарри приоткрыл занавески на окне и наблюдал, как первые лучи солнечного света появляются из-за горизонта. Эта картина дарила ему ощущение надежды, которое, впрочем, тут же было разрушено осознанием того, в какой кошмарной ситуации он сейчас находится. А особенно того, что он совершенно не понимает, что происходит.  
  
Гарри больше не знал, чего он хочет.  
  
Но стоило ему расслабленно откинуться обратно на подушку, кто-то отдернул занавеску и тихонько проскользнул внутрь, быстро задергивая ее за собой. Гарри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы опознать своего посетителя: _Найл_.  
  
\- Овсянки? – вежливо поинтересовался тот, протягивая Стайлсу вторую ложку. – Она с кленовым сиропом. Чертовски вкусно.  
  
Гарри же был слишком безразличным ко всему, чтобы даже запротестовать, поэтому он послушно зачерпнул клейкую массу предложенного завтрака и засунул ложку в рот. Хоран наблюдал за ним, ожидая реакции.  
  
\- Ням, спасибо, Найл. Почему ты так рано встал?   
  
Блондин пожал плечами.  
  
\- Меня разбудил желудок, он всегда это делает как раз в это время. Поэтому я немного предварительно завтракаю и иду снова в постель, досыпать еще пару часов. Но сегодня я заметил свет из-за твоей занавески. Я подумал, что загляну, и вот я здесь. Как у тебя прошел вчерашний вечер с Луи?  
  
\- Как мило с твоей стороны, - шутливо поддразнил друга Гарри, очевидным образом пытаясь избежать вопроса про Томлинсона. – Или я должен благодарить бездонную яму в твоем желудке?  
  
\- Салли очень обидчива, - тут же парировал Найл, защищаясь, и отодвинул тарелку из зоны досягаемости Гарри. – Она не заслуживает таких отрицательных комментариев. Относись к ней с уважением.  
  
\- Твой желудок женского пола? – недоверчиво полюбопытствовал Стайлс. – А вот это действительно странно.  
  
\- Я вижу, что ты пытаешься сделать, - обвиняющим тоном начал ирландец, подозрительно сужая глаза и указывая своей ложкой на Гарри. – Ты пытаешься перевести разговор на мой желудок, вместо твоих проблем. Со своим животиком-то я в хороших отношениях, но я – твой обеспокоенный друг, так что рассказывай немедленно, что случилось?  
  
\- Мне нечего рассказывать! – воскликнул Гарри резко.  
  
\- Почему так вышло? – мгновенно поинтересовался Найл, сбитый с толку репликой Стайлса.  
  
\- Дело не в том, что я не могу тебе довериться, Найл, просто я действительно не понимаю, что происходит сейчас между мной и Луи… Если бы я мог тебе все объяснить, ты бы уже все знал, клянусь, - ответил Гарри, надеясь, что блондину этой речи будет достаточно.  
  
Но, конечно же, такого не случилось.  
  
\- Хаз, что сказал Луи?  
  
Гарри приподнялся на локте и уставился на друга.  
  
\- В том-то и дело, Найлер! Он почти ничего не сказал, и раньше, чем я успел понять, что происходит, сбежал от меня, пробормотав только: «Я не могу этого сделать».  
  
\- Хм, - задумчиво хмыкнул Найл. – Ты уверен, что он ничего больше не говорил?  
  
\- Абсолютно, - отозвался Гарри. – Я просто не знаю, чего он от меня хочет, и это сводит меня с ума.  
  
\- Похоже, что он и сам не понимает, чего хочет, - высказался Хоран, обдумав ситуацию. – Как бы тяжело это ни было, кажется, тебе придется ждать. Если ему до сих пор нужно время, чтобы разобраться, то, наверное, ты должен ему это дать.  
  
\- Но что мне пока делать? – запротестовал Гарри. – Я имею в виду, мы же в туре, я не могу избегать его. Менеджмент заметит, да и он сам тоже. Боже, почему все так сложно?  
  
\- Потому что мы молодые и глупые, - ответил Найл, ни на секунду не замешкавшись. - Сейчас ты не видишь смысла, но со временем он появится.  
  
\- Молюсь, чтобы так и случилось, - пробурчал Гарри, прекрасно знавший, что даже по прошествии многих лет никто не дал ему правильного ответа. Ничего не проясняется мгновенно только потому, что ты перешагнул еще через несколько дней рождений.  
  
\- Ты не узнаешь этого, пока не проживешь, - оптимистично возразил Найл. Он внимательно всмотрелся в глаза Гарри. – Слушай, я буду рядом с тобой, друг. Неважно, чем все это закончится, ты должен это знать. Даже если в результате все пойдет наперекосяк и будет казаться, что все разрушено, просто помни, что я рядом.  
  
\- Найл, и почему я не мог влюбиться в тебя? – пошутил Гарри, улыбаясь другу.  
  
Блондин откинул челку с глаз и нахально ответил:  
  
\- Потому что, Стайлс, я к этому моменту уже разбил бы твое сердце раз десять.  
  
\- Ох, да неужели? – поинтересовался кудрявый, весело вскидывая брови.  
  
\- Правда-правда, - подтвердил Найл, подмигивая. – Плюс, мне очень жаль сообщать тебе такое, но я только по девочкам, несмотря на то, что очень люблю все эти сплетни про то, что я безнадежно влюблен в Лиама. Я просто питаю нежные чувства к его харизме.  
  
\- В твоих словах столько противоречий, Найлер, - выговорил Гарри в перерывах между смешками.  
  
И когда их обоих уже отпустило и начало казаться, что все хорошо, чей-то голос осторожно позвал:  
  
\- Хазза? Ты проснулся?  
  
С самого первого звука, произнесенного этим голосом, Гарри знал, что его обладатель - Луи. Он застыл, совершенно не готовый сейчас к разговору с лучшим другом. Уж точно не в такой неурочный час. Стайлс в панике уставился на Найла, и тот глазами показал на подушку. Гарри коротко кивнул, и они оба бесшумно улеглись, быстро закрывая глаза. Для парней не было чем-то необычным оставаться спать в кроватях друг друга, так что и этот раз не должен был ничем выделяться.  
  
\- Хаз, я просто подумал, раз ты уже встал… - промурлыкал Луи, отдергивая занавеску, и обнаружил чудесную картинку спящих Найла и Гарри.  
  
Стайлс был рад, что у него закрыты глаза. Он не хотел видеть выражение лица Луи, на котором, наверняка, были написаны страх или отвращение.  
  
На самом же деле Луи ощутил, что тонет в разочаровании и растерянности. Он не мог больше выносить этого зрелища, поэтому поспешно задернул занавеску. Закусив губу, чтобы сдержать подступившие слезы, Томлинсон быстро направился к собственной кровати.  
  
***   
  
Наконец автобус остановился, вырывая Найла и Гарри из сна, в который они случайно провалились, так и оставив сцепленными свои руки.  
  
Лиам заглянул за занавеску и ухмыльнулся обоим парням:  
  
\- Вы выглядите жутко очаровательно. Я бы хотел оставить вас лежать так весь день, но у нас дофига дел и тысяча орущих фанатов снаружи.  
  
Гарри аккуратно приоткрыл самый уголок окна и содрогнулся от размеров ожидающей их толпы.  
  
\- Я никогда к этому не привыкну…  
  
\- У нас «Meet and Greet»* через полчаса, - продолжил Лиам, отходя от кровати. – Наверное, вам стоит поспешить, если вы хотите успеть перекусить, прежде чем мы пойдем туда.  
  
\- Спасибо, Ли, - отозвался Найл, улыбаясь своему ответственному другу. Блондин соскочил с койки и протянул Гарри руку, которую тот милостиво принял.  
  
Следующие двадцать минут они ели и морально готовились, а после на них налетели гримеры и менеджеры.  
  
Гарри потерялся в этом царстве хаоса, что, вообще-то, было ему по вкусу, потому что таким образом он мог легко избежать встречи с Луи. Он ненавидел тот факт, что все действительно дошло до этих пряток, но не мог больше переживать, особенно когда было необходимо притворяться, что все в полном порядке.  
  
Пятерых парней проводили к месту событий, которое Гарри так и не узнал, но он никогда не старался запоминать такие вещи. Вокруг царил легкий налет истерии, пока их усаживали за стол, и в довершение всего им выдали чашки с чаем, чтобы помочь справиться с безумием, которое вот-вот должно было начаться.  
  
Найл сидел за дальним концом, Лиам и Зейн рядом с ним, а Гарри выпал противоположный край. Место слева от него предназначалось для Томлинсона, который пока так и не появился.  
  
\- Эй, Хаз, - шепнул Зейн. – Где Луи?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Я не знаю, друг.  
  
Зейн озадаченно нахмурился, но дверь уже начала открываться, впуская хаос в помещение. И когда первая фанатка уже подошла к их столу, Луи проскользнул на сидение рядом с Гарри. Выглядел он при этом чертовски изможденным.  
  
Стайлс поморщился, сделав вывод, что Томмо почти не спал прошлой ночью. Это было заметно по темным кругам под глазами его лучшего друга и потухшему взгляду, который обычно был таким живым и сосредоточенным. Волосы Луи торчали в полном беспорядке, а на лице не было ни капли косметики, из чего Гарри заключил, что, вероятно, старший парень упирался и ссорился с гримерами все утро.  
  
Закусив губу и отметив, что первая фанатка застряла рядом с Зейном (как они обычно и делали), Гарри наклонился к Луи и прошептал:  
  
\- Эй, ты не обязан это делать, если плохо себя чувствуешь.  
  
Луи дернулся – он в прямом смысле чуть ли не отпрыгнул от Гарри – и огрызнулся:  
  
\- Я не заболел.  
  
Гарри ощутил себя полным идиотом оттого, что так беспокоился за Томмо. Если Луи собирается вести себя как полный придурок, Гарри не обязан проявлять к нему сочувствие. Он ведь только пытался помочь и за это получил.  
  
Кудрявый мгновенно отвернулся и потому пропустил извиняющийся взгляд друга, а к ним уже подошла маленькая девочка с беспокойством в глазах. Ей было, наверное, лет десять или одиннадцать, но она оказалась очень проницательной для своего возраста.  
  
\- Что с вами двумя? – спросила она обвиняющим тоном, переводя взгляд с Гарри на Луи и обратно. – Ну?..  
  
\- Все в порядке… - влез Стайлс, заметив, что Луи все никак не может подобрать свою челюсть. – Хочешь, чтобы мы подписали твой альбом?  
  
Она отдернула диск от его протянутых пальцев и скрестила руки на груди, нахмурив бровки.  
  
\- Вы же лучшие друзья, а сейчас выглядите так, словно желаете быть как можно дальше друг от друга. Конечно, что-то случилось, и ради вашего же блага вы должны с этим разобраться.  
  
\- Л-ладно… - заикаясь, выдал Луи, чувствуя, что тоже обязан внести свой посильный вклад в беседу.  
  
\- Обещаешь? – строго поинтересовалась малышка. – Потому что мне правда очень не нравится, когда вы такие странные.  
  
Найл хрюкнул от смеха с другого конца стола, пока Лиам и Зейн играли с какой-то девушкой в игру «жениться, заняться сексом, убить»**.  
  
\- Мы позже поговорим, ладно, милая? – пообещал Гарри. – Только ради тебя.  
  
Она улыбнулась им, довольная таким исходом, и положила свой диск обратно на стол. Луи и Гарри поспешно подписали его, и девочка отправилась дальше, исчезая в толпе.  
  
И уже через секунду Луи с тревогой в глазах повернулся к Гарри.  
  
\- Ты правда хочешь поговорить позже? То есть, я пойму, если ты сказал это только чтобы успокоить ее… мы не обязаны…  
  
Гарри вздохнул, отчаянно желая, чтобы на вопрос Луи существовал простой ответ. Он не знал, хотел ли этого разговора, или же теперь им уже не о чем было говорить. Но он был согласен с девочкой: так не могло дальше продолжаться, нужно было заканчивать с Бог знает почему возникшим между ними напряжением.  
  
Он перевел взгляд на Луи, мечтая, чтобы все разрешилось каким-нибудь магическим образом и им не пришлось бы больше расшифровывать каждую мелочь. К сожалению, Гарри не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда повернет их история в следующую секунду, ведь в прошлый раз ничего подобного не происходило. И он так и не определился, хорошо это или плохо.  
  
\- Я хочу поговорить, Лу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *«Meet and Greet» - встреча и приветствие. Мероприятие перед концертом или после него, на котором фанаты могут сфотографироваться с кумиром и перебросится парой слов, получить автографы и подарить свои подарки.  
> **«Жениться, заняться сексом, убить» - (marry, fuck, kill) – называют трех человек, а ты должен выбрать, что с кем хотел бы проделать.


	15. Глава 14

Остаток мероприятия прошел без происшествий, если не считать бюстгальтера, прилетевшего в беднягу Найла, но как всегда все парни были вымотаны под конец. Их проводили к веренице автомобилей, потому что автобус уже уехал к месту концерта.  
  
Гарри направился к Escalade*, отчаянно нуждаясь в кофе, чтобы суметь дожить до конца дня. Он уже захлопнул за собой дверь, но она почти мгновенно открылась снова.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, когда он увидел в проеме Луи, а не какую-нибудь сумасшедшую фанатку, как ожидал.  
  
\- Не возражаешь, если я поеду с тобой? – спросил Томмо, взгляд которого метался от Гарри к водителю и обратно.  
  
Гарри замешкался. Первым его порывом было ответить «нет», но он обещал Луи поговорить, поэтому выдавил:  
  
\- Да, конечно. Залезай.  
  
Луи подарил кудрявому облегченную улыбку и уселся в машину, когда Гарри пододвинулся, чтобы освободить ему место.  
  
В салоне повисла тишина, и водитель поинтересовался, заводя автомобиль и не оборачиваясь к ребятам:  
  
\- Куда едем, парни?  
  
Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Луи быстро вставил:  
  
\- Куда-нибудь на ланч. Куда-нибудь, где есть гребаные чипсы.  
  
Водитель коротко кивнул и вырулил, вливаясь в оживленный транспортный поток города.  
  
\- Приглашаешь меня на обед, Томлинсон? – поддразнил Гарри, задорно вскидывая брови, хотя сердце бесновалось внутри.  
  
\- Думаю, нам обоим нужен отрыв от реальности, - пояснил Луи, и Стайлс вынужден был с этим согласиться.  
  
***   
  
Чизбургеры, чипсы и молочные коктейли послужили великолепным лекарством от нервотрепки тура. Вредные закуски, казалось, впитали в себя все напряжение между Гарри и Луи.  
  
С того момента как их высадили у забегаловки, выполненной в стиле пятидесятых, парни не переставали подкалывать друг друга, предаваться воспоминаниям и сплетничать обо всем, что не имело отношения к тому, о чем они действительно намеревались поговорить. Не то чтобы они сознательно избегали этой темы, они просто наслаждались общением как в старые добрые времена, когда еще были всего лишь лучшими друзьями.  
  
\- Эм, извините. Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, дать мне автографы? – робко поинтересовался маленький мальчик. В его глазах плескалось любопытство, когда он осторожно положил на их стол салфетку.  
  
Гарри уставился на ребенка. В его сердце всегда было особенное место для парней-фанатов.   
  
\- Конечно, дружище, - ответил Стайлс с широкой улыбкой. – Как тебя зовут?  
  
\- Мэтт, - быстро ответил он, и Гарри взял в руки ручку.  
  
\- Идешь на наш сегодняшний концерт? – полюбопытствовал Луи, пока кудрявый расписывался на салфетке.  
  
Мэтт закусил губу перед тем как заговорить:  
  
\- Нет, мама сказала, что мы не можем себе этого позволить.  
  
У Гарри кольнуло в сердце, когда он поднял взгляд от салфетки на приунывшего мальчугана.  
  
\- Ну, Мэтт, значит тебе повезло, что ты наткнулся на нас, - заявил Луи, вытягивая телефон, чтобы написать сообщение менеджеру. – На входе перед сегодняшним концертом тебя будут ждать четыре билета с правом прохода за кулисы, хорошо?  
  
Глаза у Мэтта засияли, и он даже начал подпрыгивать от восхищения.  
  
\- Что? Правда? Огромное спасибо!  
  
Луи улыбнулся мальчику и взял у Гарри салфетку, чтобы оставить на ней свои каракули. Стайлс наблюдал за другом с затаенной нежностью.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, Мэтт. Увидимся сегодня? – еще раз подбодрил он маленького фаната.  
  
Мэтт снова заулыбался и побежал с хорошими новостями к маме. Женщина удивленно посмотрела на парней и потом благодарно кивнула.  
  
Гарри же внимательно уставился на Луи.  
  
\- Это было очень мило с твоей стороны, Лу.  
  
Отчего-то этот комментарий напугал Луи настолько, что у того перехватило дыхание. У него в животе что-то затрепетало от непонятного смущения, и парень с удовольствием списал бы это ощущение на вредную пищу, но поблагодарил:  
  
\- Эм… спасибо.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся, почувствовав вновь возникшее ужасное напряжение.  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Луи подобрал кусочек картошки и обмакнул в кетчуп, избегая смотреть Гарри в глаза.  
  
Тот мгновенно отметил эти изменения в поведении друга и уцепился за эту возможность.  
  
\- Ты собираешься рассказать мне, что происходит, Луи?  
  
Томлинсона замутило. Проблема заключалась в том, что он сам все еще понятия не имел, что творилось в его собственной голове. Противоречивые мысли сплетались узлом, что только усложняло ситуацию, когда Луи пытался в ней разобраться.  
  
Он поднял взгляд на Гарри, и сердце принялось отстукивать барабанную дробь в его груди. Он бы хотел снова вернуться к нормальным отношениям, только вот какие они, эти нормальные отношения, теперь уже не знал. Все запуталось, и как бы он ни пытался преодолеть одну проблему, его внимание тут же завоевывала другая. Луи не знал, что же ему нужно, но что еще более важно - он никому не хотел больше причинять боль.  
  
Элеанор и Гарри – два самых важных человека в его жизни, и он не выдержит, если потеряет одного из них. Корень всей проблемы в том, что он все еще не понимал, что ему нужно от Гарри и что Гарри хочет взамен.  
  
Но стоило Луи поднять на кудрявого взгляд, он сразу осознал: Гарри это же, ну, _Гарри_.  
  
Он был лучшим другом Луи, его родственной душой и постоянной величиной в его жизни. Если бы его попросили представить, кого он хотел бы видеть каждый день до самой смерти, он бы назвал Стайлса. Это казалось таким правильным и надежным, но какая-то часть рассудка нашептывала, что это ненормально. Однако представлять себе жизнь без Гарри казалось просто глупым. На самом деле, это было совершенно невозможно.  
  
\- Я не очень понимаю, - наконец, признался Луи. Это было, по сути, чистой правдой. – Единственное, в чем я уверен сейчас, - ты мне нужен.  
  
А Гарри уже очень устал от всех этих непоняток. Но зато теперь он хотя бы знал, что Томмо на него не сердится. Этот неопределенный ответ одновременно расстраивал, но вызывал облегчение, оставляя Гарри гадать, как ответить лучшему другу.  
  
\- Но я не понимаю… что это должно значить? Я здесь, я всегда рядом, - воскликнул Стайлс раздраженно. – Я очень беспокоюсь за тебя, Лу. Иногда так сильно, что меня это даже пугает, но… я не знаю, не понимаю, куда мы движемся…  
  
Луи видел, как сильно расстроил Гарри тем, что не может определиться в своих чувствах к нему. На самом деле Томлинсон почувствовал себя по-настоящему нехорошо. Но суть в том, что он все еще не был готов. Было бы несправедливо по отношению к Гарри давать ответ, в котором он сам не был до конца уверен. Особенно если учесть, что Луи так и не понял, чего хочет сам Стайлс.  
  
\- Мы можем быть просто Гарри и Луи? – осторожно предложил Томлинсон. – Пока.  
  
\- Я не знаю, сколько еще смогу продержаться с кучей этих вопросов в голове, - неуверенно запротестовал Гарри. – У меня такое чувство, что скоро крыша поедет ко всем чертям.  
  
Луи дотянулся до руки друга и взял ее в свои ладони, прежде чем заговорить.  
  
\- Ну, ведь не так уж многое изменилось, правда? Мы можем вместе сходить с ума, по крайней мере теперь для этого есть достойная причина. Думаю, нужно просто позволить всему разрешиться само собой, что бы _это_ ни было.  
  
Неважно, подразумевал ли Луи под этим возникшим напряжением только платонические чувства или же нечто большее, – Гарри уже было наплевать. То, что они снова оказались в одинаковом положении, и обещание, что они разберутся во всем вместе, – все, что нужно было услышать Стайлсу, чтобы почувствовать облегчение.  
  
\- Думаю, я смогу жить с этим, - ответил Гарри. Его сердце ускоряло ритм от прикосновения пальцев парня напротив.  
  
Луи кивнул и протянул кусочек картошки, скармливая его другу.  
  
\- Думаю, мы оба сможем.  
  
***   
  
\- Гарри, ты – псих. Это – не прояснение ситуации. Фактически, ты ДАЛ ЛУИ РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ трахать тебе мозги и дальше!  
  
Как обычно, Ник активно поддерживал романтические потуги Стайлса, особенно если они касались Луи. После обеда парней отвезли в отель, чтобы они могли отдохнуть перед вечерним выступлением.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Ник. Думаю, Луи и правда старается. Это же что-то значит, да?  
  
\- Это значит, что ты позволяешь ему дергать себя за ниточки, вот что это значит.  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав, но что если я согласен на это?  
  
\- Это нечестно по отношению к тебе. Слушай, я искренне надеюсь, что все это означает, что Луи все еще пытается принять, что испытывает к тебе нечто большее, чем только симпатию. Это не просто броманс, для вас обоих. Тут должно быть что-то большее.  
  
\- И откуда ты можешь это знать?  
  
\- Я просмотрел множество гифок. Я видел на повторе, каким похотливым взглядом он тебя окидывает.  
  
Раздался стук в дверь, и Гарри отправился проверить, кто там, с удивлением обнаруживая Луи со всем набором чемоданов.  
  
\- Это Луи. Я должен выяснить, что ему нужно, - прошептал Стайлс в трубку, распахивая дверь.  
  
\- Ох, эм, привет, - поздоровался кудрявый, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть непринужденно. Он все еще прижимал к себе телефон, из которого приглушенно доносились пронзительные вопли Ника, настаивающего, что ему тоже нужно внимание Стайлса.  
  
\- Я знаю, что мы разбежались всего полчаса назад, но я подумал, что мы могли бы вернуться к прежним вещам, - объяснил Луи в оправдание своего присутствия здесь.  
  
Гарри растерянно вытаращился на друга:  
  
\- А?  
  
Щеки Луи стремительно начали полыхать от смущения.  
  
\- Эм, ну, я вообще-то хотел узнать, может быть, я мог бы остаться у тебя?  
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри.  
  
\- Эээ, ну, я имел ввиду, мы могли бы снова делить комнату, что-то вроде того, - прояснил Томлинсон свою мысль, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, у которого слегка кружится голова.  
  
\- ОУ, - выдал Стайлс. Его глаза округлились. – Дай мне секунду.  
  
Он захлопнул дверь прямо перед носом Луи, хотя и чувствовал себя из-за этого полным кретином. Но на самом деле все ради блага самого Томмо.  
  
\- Он тут, Ник. Луи тут, и он хочет снова делить одну комнату.  
  
\- Оу, вау, ночевок Ларри Стайлинсон не было давным-давно. Но, полагаю, тогда они не были с таким сексуальным подтекстом.  
  
\- Ты – засранец.  
  
\- Нет, у меня креативная фантазия, и я честен.  
  
\- Неважно, мне его впустить?  
  
\- Думаю, будет слегка подозрительно, если ты не впустишь. И почему бы не воспользоваться по назначению наличием Луи и отсутствием бороды?  
  
\- Элеанор – не борода, Ник! Не груби!  
  
\- Ну, если он реально хочет трахнуть тебя так сильно, как я думаю, то это делает ее бородой.  
  
\- О боже, напомни, зачем я вообще тебе позвонил?  
  
\- Потому что ты меня любишь. А сейчас надень свои самые крутые штаны, большой мальчик, открой дверь и пригласи его в комнату. И начинай уже шевелиться, пока можешь.  
  
\- Ты ужасен.  
  
\- Поправочка: прекрасен.  
  
\- Пока, Ник.  
  
\- Иди уже. И, Гарри… не стоит благодарности, к слову.  
  
\- Я и не благодарил, - шутливо огрызнулся Стайлс, сбрасывая звонок.  
  
Он дал себе секунду, чтобы собрать мысли в кучу, а потом подошел к двери и снова открыл ее.  
  
\- Прости за это, Лу. Заходи.  
  
Луи на мгновенье замешкался, словно ему помимо приглашения Гарри нужно было дать самому себе разрешение вторгнуться на территорию друга. Но все же вошел.  
  
\- С-спасибо.  
  
\- Я сложил свои вещи в комод вон там, а ты можешь воспользоваться шкафом, если хочешь, - произнес Гарри, пытаясь приветливостью сгладить неловкость, чтобы Луи стало уютнее.  
  
\- Я пока не хочу разбирать чемодан, - отозвался Томлинсон, усаживаясь на кровать. – Может, посмотрим фильм?  
  
\- Конечно, - согласился Гарри, вытаскивая свою коллекцию DVD. – Что ты хочешь?  
  
\- "Реальная любовь"? – предложил Луи, улыбаясь, потому что знал, что это – один из любимых фильмов Стайлса.  
  
\- Превосходно!   
  
Гарри вытащил диск из кармашка и захватил ноутбук, прежде чем присоединиться к Луи на кровати. Он постарался оставить между ними порядочную дистанцию, но стоило ему устроиться, как Томмо тут же оказался рядом с ним.  
  
Больше они не разговаривали, пошла заставка фильма. Через несколько минут Луи положил голову Гарри на плечо, и тот невольно с нежностью заулыбался другу.  
  
Возможно, между ними все налаживается, и, может быть, это все, что нужно Гарри.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cadillac Escalade — полноразмерный внедорожник.


	16. Глава 15

Найлу была необходима компания для второго завтрака, и поскольку Зейн и Лиам были полностью поглощены общением со своими вторыми половинками, он направился в комнату Гарри. Ничто не могло встать между ним и его обожаемыми драниками, однако блондин не раз спускался в буфет отеля в гордом одиночестве, а потому представлял, насколько ужасны бывают трапезы, когда их не с кем разделить.  
  
Постучав в дверь Гарри, Хоран удивленно отметил, что другу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы открыть. Но самое странное заключалось в том, что распахнувший дверь кудрявый в панике уставился на Найла.  
  
\- Все нормально, друг? – поинтересовался ирландец, донельзя заинтригованный. – Я не вовремя? У тебя кто-то остался на ночь после вчерашнего концерта?  
  
\- Эээ, вроде того, - пробормотал Гарри, прикрывая за собой дверь. – То есть, нет, не в этом смысле. Теперь мы с Луи живем в одной комнате, ну, как бы, снова делим номер.  
  
\- Ага, - обыденным тоном протянул блондин, но уже мгновенье спустя его глаза расширились от осознания того, что вполне могло уже произойти между двумя его друзьями. – ОХ.  
  
Гарри тут же уловил, в какую сторону заработал мозг Найла и выпалил:  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет! Не в этом смысле. Ну, не совсем.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду – не совсем? Вы снова спите в одной комнате! – с недоверием объявил Хоран. – Почему ты думаешь, что это ничего не значит?  
  
\- Потому что мы поговорили, - воскликнул Гарри, защищаясь. Он пытался быть как можно более кратким, учитывая, что Луи все еще спал в комнате по соседству. – Мы все прояснили, ясно? НИЧЕГО, черт побери, не происходит.  
  
Но Найл вовсе не выглядел убежденным.  
  
\- Румянец на твоих щеках противоречит словам, знаешь ли. Чего вы там прояснили? Что это вообще значит?  
  
\- Ну, мы остановились на том, что оба хотим в этом разобраться, - поведал Гарри, лениво прислоняясь к закрытой двери. – То есть, мы, вроде как, все на том же месте топчемся.  
  
Найл смерил кудрявого скептическим взглядом.  
  
\- Не понимаю я вас двоих. Совсем не похоже, чтобы что-то прояснилось. Звучит так, словно вы так и не разобрались, чего хотите.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, прекрасно зная, что в словах блондина была правда. Ему очень сильно хотелось бы все отрицать, но он был эгоистом. Если Луи хочет сблизиться, то он не станет возражать, пока это будет давать ему возможность снова быть единственным рядом с Томмо. Луи необходимо время, и раз уж Гарри смог ждать целых два десятилетия в первый раз, то и теперь потерпит сколько нужно.  
  
\- Я знаю, чего хочу, - возразил Стайлс больше для себя, чем для Найла.  
  
\- Но ты хотя бы сказал об этом Луи? – поинтересовался ирландец, внимательно наблюдая за другом, и Гарри был бы очень рад ответить положительно.  
  
Вперив взгляд в пол, он со стыдом признался:  
  
\- Нет, не сказал.  
  
\- То есть, ты ему, возможно, нравишься, и ты любишь его, но не считаешь, что нужно поделиться с ним этой информацией? – слегка запинаясь, подвел итог Найл, все еще не догоняющий, почему Гарри просто не скажет Луи о своих чувствах.  
  
\- Это сложно, - уныло отозвался Хаз.  
  
\- Нет, - отрезал Найл. – Ты сам все усложняешь.  
  
Эти слова друга подействовали на Стайлса как пощечина. Найл был прав. Он смотрел сквозь эти глупые игры прямо в корень проблемы: они просто боялись признать истинную суть их отношений.  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что я могу ему нравиться? – поинтересовался Гарри дрогнувшим от сомнения голосом. – Я имею в виду больше, чем как лучший друг.  
  
Найл на секунду задумался и ответил:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, что именно это его и смущает. То есть, вы лучшие друзья, которые вторгаются в личное пространство друг друга так, как обычным друзьям не свойственно. Но я думаю, ты для него очень важен, и все эти проблемы не всплыли бы вовсе, если бы его чувства не вышли за пределы дружбы. Но это только мое мнение. Мы не можем выбирать, в кого влюбляться.  
  
\- Наверное, ты прав, - пробормотал Гарри. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы мне снова было больно.  
  
Он думал о двадцати тяжелых годах, наполненных прятками и постоянными попытками избежать разговора о своих чувствах. Он ни за что не сможет снова пройти через это. Нужно узнать правду, прежде чем принимать решение забыть Томлинсона. Но получится ли у него вообще забыть Луи? Вот, что пугало больше всего.  
  
\- Хаз, если ты не рискнешь, то никогда не получишь шанса осуществить мечту, - по-взрослому посоветовал Найл.  
  
И прежде чем Гарри успел что-то ответить, Луи распахнул дверь позади него и с ходу спросил:  
  
\- О чем это вы, двое придурков, тут орете? Я пытаюсь поспать!  
  
Хаз молниеносно отскочил к Найлу и заикаясь выдавил:  
  
\- П-прости.  
  
Луи тут же заметил, каким расстроенным сделался кудрявый, и почувствовал себя виноватым за эту нападку. Он перевел взгляд на Найла, который сверлил его сердитым взглядом, и добавил:  
  
\- Я… эээ… пошутил. Но, ребята, что вы тут делаете?  
  
\- Ох, ничего, просто болтаем, - отозвался ирландец, отказываясь от своего намерения позвать Гарри в буфет. – Я оставлю вас двоих в вашем счастливом обиталище. Увидимся на саундчеке.  
  
И блондин удалился в противоположном направлении раньше, чем Луи и Гарри успели что-нибудь возразить.  
  
\- И какого черта сейчас было? – поинтересовался Томлинсон, возвращаясь в комнату. – У меня такое чувство, что Найл за что-то на меня злится.  
  
\- Неа, он в порядке, - заявил Гарри, тенью следуя за Луи, который уже снова забрался в постель, в которой они оба вчера вырубились.  
  
Хаз присел на самый край кровати, а Томмо неожиданно выдал:  
  
\- Кстати, ты прошлой ночью говорил во сне.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание от паники:  
  
\- Ч-что я сказал?  
  
\- Что-то про зеркало, - отозвался Луи, прокручивая воспоминания в голове, чтобы припомнить детали. – По большей части бессвязно. Я бросил попытки разобрать, когда ты упомянул «падение» и «время». Но мне показалось, что это был напряженный сон.  
  
 _Зеркало.  
  
Так Гарри попал в прошлое. Он убегал от Луи в отеле и потом наткнулся на зеркало. То самое, которое вернуло его во времени и забросило туда, куда он всегда так отчаянно хотел вернуться.  
  
Зеркало привело его сюда, а значит, и обратно он должен вернуться через него. Сейчас он жалел, что не рассмотрел его внимательней, прежде чем воспользоваться. Детали случившегося абсолютно выветрились из его памяти, но теперь, кажется, медленно возвращались. По какой именно причине Гарри не был уверен._  
  
\- Я не помню, - рассеяно произнес кудрявый.  
  
\- Может быть, что-то из прошлой жизни, - пошутил Луи, но Гарри не нашел в себе сил, чтобы рассмеяться.  
  
***   
  
Игра в прятки с менеджментом – навык, в котором ребята уже достаточно поднаторели. Гарри потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы снова ступить на путь мятежа, но теперь от этого снова стало захватывать дух.  
  
Сейчас сумасшедшая пятерка скрывалась в обеденной зале отеля, и поскольку здесь было не особенно уединенно, их забавные парики пришлись очень кстати. Найл больше всех настаивал на их использовании, и когда Зейн примерил один с искусственными дредами, все остальные тотчас пожелали присоединиться.  
  
Гарри же решил выйти в свет с длинными коричневыми волосами и в платье. Найл убедил его, что такие ноги нельзя прятать. Платье немного походило на свободный балахон, но сидело на Гарри идеально. Огромные солнечные очки дополнили образ.  
  
\- Что вы желаете, мисс? – поинтересовалась у Стайлса официантка, и парни тут же начали неосторожно хихикать, корча рожи.  
  
Гарри же сохранял спокойствие и ответил:  
  
\- Просто чай, пожалуйста. С молоком и двойным сахаром.  
  
Официантка испуганно вздрогнула, услышав низкий голос «мисс», и выражение на ее лице прорвало плотину сдержанности – парни расхохотались.  
  
\- Сейчас вернусь, - выпалила официантка, упархивая и пытаясь сохранить хладнокровный вид.  
  
\- Ох, бедная девушка, - высказался Лиам, с улыбкой качая головой. – Если что-то и способно заставить меня умирать от смеха, то это мы – пятеро ненормальных.  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
\- Думаю, мы только что сделали ее день. А может и всю жизнь.  
  
Все утро у ребят было расписано на различные радиоинтервью, и они уже получили достаточно внимания от медиа. Поэтому теперь они решили провести время инкогнито, подальше от своей славы.  
  
Найл откинул светлую прядь волос с глаз и высказался:  
  
\- Нам правда нужно почаще проводить время так. Только впятером, без… ну, знаете, отвлечений.  
  
\- …Со стороны персон женского пола? – уточнил Зейн, с нежностью взъерошив Найлу шевелюру, прекрасно зная, что тому это не понравится.  
  
\- Со стороны _любых_ персон, - пояснил Хоран, и Гарри невольно оценил этот жест.  
  
\- Этот тур меня абсолютно вымотал. Такое чувство, что я скоро сойду с ума, - признался Луи. Гарри попытался не показать своего огорчения, но Томлинсон легко прочитал его. – Нет, я устал не от вас, ребята… Я просто устал от переездов, менеджмента, который заставляет нас делать всю эту публичную чушь, даже когда мы не на сцене. Мы заслужили перерыв.  
  
\- А почему бы нам не устроить его? – предложил Гарри. – На следующем собрании мы могли бы попросить отменить некоторые концерты и устроить небольшой хиатус?  
  
\- Я поддерживаю идею, - с энтузиазмом согласился Лиам. – Я уже целую вечность не видел свою семью.  
  
\- Мы получим хоть немного времени, чтобы… отдышаться, - одобрил Луи, внимательно изучая Гарри.  
  
Найл заметил это и тоже подключился к разговору:  
  
\- Да, нам всем нужно время, чтобы сцепиться обратно с реальностью.  
  
\- Ну, тогда, - начал Зейн, - кажется, мы все решили. Мы выступим в защиту наших прав и свобод. Такое чувство, что мы гастролируем бесконечно.  
  
\- Две сотни и четыре дня мирового турне, - ответил Лиам, подсчитав.  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились:  
  
\- Твою м…  
  
\- Я принесла вам напиток из Старбакса, - прервал их неуверенный голос. Очень, очень смущенному Гарри протягивали стаканчик. – Надеюсь, вам понравится.  
  
Было совершенно очевидно, что маленькая блондинка прекрасно узнала их, несмотря на ухищрения. Всех, кроме Гарри.  
  
\- Эм, спасибо, - отозвался тот, принимая напиток.  
  
Кажется, девушка выпала в осадок от голоса Стайлса, и Луи, мгновенно сложивший два и два, начал стремительно краснеть от смущения.  
  
\- Ты какая-то другая, - поделилась наблюдением девушка, сузив глаза и изучая Гарри.  
  
\- Правда? – поинтересовался тот, отбрасывая локоны через плечо.  
  
\- Я думаю, что, может быть… - начал было Луи, но девушка прервала его, выпучивая глаза:  
  
\- Ты не Элеанор!  
  
\- Ох, Боже, - пробормотал Найл, но девушка была слишком потрясена, чтобы это заметить.  
  
\- Нет-нет, - влез Зейн, - это чересчур офигенно для правды.  
  
Гарри быстро сорвал с головы парик и очки, из всей маскировки оставаясь только в платье.  
  
\- Ты подумала, что я – Элеанор?  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, для кого это более оскорбительно, - произнес Лиам, пребывающий в полном восторге от поворота событий.  
  
\- Прости, Гарри. Ты можешь взять кофе совершенно бесплатно, - начала заикаться девушка. – Я не хотела…  
  
\- Нет, все нормально, - заверил ее Стайлс, улыбаясь, чтобы не смущать ее еще сильнее, даже несмотря на то что ощущал себя полным идиотом. – Серьезно, не переживай из-за этого.  
  
\- Приятно было с тобой встретиться, - пролепетала она и бросилась прочь со всей возможной скоростью. – Пока.  
  
Как только она удалилась на достаточное расстояние, Лиам, Зейн и Найл заржали. Гарри их веселья не разделял, а у Луи глаза были какими-то пустыми.  
  
\- Кажется, я сейчас умру от стыда, - вздохнул Хаз.  
  
\- Наверное, тебе следовало подумать об этом до того, как надевать платье, - заметил Лиам, все еще подхихикивая.  
  
\- Эй, Лу, к слову об Элеанор, она еще приедет? – поинтересовался Зейн, и у Луи от неловкости перехватило дыхание.  
  
\- Не знаю, может быть, - промямлил он, избегая смотреть друзьям в глаза. – На самом деле, я, наверное, должен ей позвонить.  
  
И прежде чем Гарри успел запротестовать, Луи вскочил из-за стола. Хаз хотел бросится следом, чтобы спросить, что происходит, но полагал, что он – последний, кого Томлинсон хотел бы сейчас видеть.  
  
\- Ты собираешься пить свой кофе, «Эль»? – с насмешкой во взгляде осведомился Лиам.  
  
И Гарри тут же тоже выскочил из-за стола. Платье со свистом развевалось позади, когда он вылетал из зала.  
  
\- Они оба приняли это слишком серьезно, - высказался Зейн, озадаченный реакцией друзей. – Это была всего лишь ошибка…  
  
\- Они оба сейчас на грани, - выступил в защиту парней Найл.  
  
Он наблюдал, как убегает Гарри, всей душой желая чем-нибудь помочь другу.  
  
Его размышления прервал громкий звук, с которым Зейн втянул в себя фраппучино.  
  
Хоран сузил глаза, неодобрительно покосившись на него.  
  
\- Ты такой придурок.


	17. Глава 16

Гарри не понадобилось много времени, чтобы догнать Луи, учитывая разницу в длине их шагов.  
  
\- Это ничего не значило, Лу! – закричал он в спину лучшему другу, проносящемуся по гостиничным коридорам. – Это была справедливая ошибка! Пожалуйста, просто…  
  
Луи внезапно остановился, резко разворачиваясь к Гарри:  
  
\- Просто что, Гарри? Что ты теперь прикажешь мне делать?  
  
\- О ч-чем ты? – недоверчиво выдавил Хаз.  
  
\- Я так не могу, - зло выпалил Луи. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу, и все равно не оставишь в покое эту тему.  
  
\- Какую тему? Я ни к чему тебя не принуждаю!  
  
\- Ты одеваешься, как она. Ты точно пытаешься подтолкнуть меня к тому, к чему я не готов, - пояснил Луи, и Гарри наконец понял.  
  
\- Ты подумал… ты подумал, что я сделал это специально? Что я оделся как Элеанор, чтобы заставить тебя ощущать то, чего ты не чувствуешь? Что ж, новости из первых рук, Томлинсон, это все абсолютно не ради тебя. Я просто хотел поржать.  
  
Луи шагнул ближе к Гарри:  
  
\- Тогда знаешь что? Ты зашел слишком далеко! Ты же знаешь, что я на данный момент в растерянности, и я не могу это обсуждать, не здесь и не сейчас!  
  
\- ОБСУЖДАТЬ ЧТО? – заорал Гарри, от избытка эмоций взмахивая руками. – СКАЖИ МНЕ НАКОНЕЦ, ЧТО МЫ ОБСУЖДАЕМ!  
  
Луи настороженно покосился по сторонам и пробормотал:  
  
\- Ты устраиваешь сцену. Мне не нужен скандал.  
  
\- Тебя, кажется, никогда не беспокоило излишнее внимание, когда ты гулял с Элеанор, - обвинил друга Гарри с ядовитыми нотками в голосе.  
  
Он прекрасно понимал, что бьет по больному, но делал это только потому, что Луи тоже причинял ему боль. Томмо спровоцировал его, а Гарри устал сносить все молча, теперь он был настроен решительно.  
  
Луи схватил Гарри за рукав, утаскивая кудрявого в пустой зал для банкетов. В его глазах пылала ярость.  
  
\- Не впутывай ее в это, - выплюнул он, выпуская рукав друга. – Она к этому отношения не имеет.  
  
\- Конечно имеет, - заспорил Гарри. – Ты просто слишком сильно трусишь, чтобы признаться ей в том, что происходит.  
  
Луи даже поперхнулся, потрясенный тупостью Стайлса.  
  
\- Тогда скажи мне, Хаз, что происходит?  
  
Гарри так устал от неопределенности, устал избегать истинной сути вопроса. Но Луи смотрел на него, как на незнакомца.  
  
\- Я устал от этого, - выдохнул кудрявый. – Чего ты боишься?  
  
Томлинсон уставился в ответ с непробиваемо пустым выражением, но вот завеса затрепетала, спадая, и защитные барьеры, укрывающие настоящего Луи, рухнули. Его лицо отразило открытость и уязвимость. И у Гарри перехватило дыхание от неожиданной надежды.  
  
\- Я собираюсь сделать кому-то больно, неважно, чем все закончится, - пробормотал Луи.  
  
\- Это не обязательно должно заканчиваться плохо, - отозвался Гарри все еще осторожно.  
  
Луи нахмурил брови:  
  
\- Не говори так. Это звучит как ультиматум.  
  
\- Ты этого не знаешь, - прошептал Гарри, опуская глаза в пол.  
  
Луи замешкался, желая утешить друга именно так, как тот того хотел. Но как только он пришел было к окончательному решению, его телефон заиграл мелодию, поставленную на звонки от Элеанор. Гарри мгновенно напрягся, узнав рингтон, и впился в Луи страдальческим взглядом.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти… - нервно выпалил Луи. – Прости, Хаз.  
  
\- Нет. Пожалуйста, останься. Я сделаю что угодно, - взмолился Гарри, протягивая к Луи руку.  
  
Гарри видел, с какой скоростью проносятся мысли в голове лучшего друга, это ясно отражалось в переполненных паникой и смятением глазах. Если бы Хаз только мог произнести хоть слово вслух, чтобы дать Луи понять, насколько глубоки его чувства, может быть, ему удалось бы изменить это решение.  
  
\- Я… - начал Луи, но тут же был прерван. Гарри наконец сделал то, о чем раньше мог только мечтать.  
  
Гарри поцеловал Луи.  
  
Но когда он открыл глаза, никого уже не было рядом. Он снова остался один.  
  
***   
  
Когда Гарри добрался до своей комнаты, все вещи Луи оттуда исчезли. Единственным, что указывало на то, что Томмо вообще когда-либо здесь присутствовал, была написанная его почерком, который Гарри определил безошибочно, записка, в которой значилось:  
  
 _ **Прости.**_  
  
Даже подписи не стояло.  
  
Гарри ощутил слабость, когда стащил с себя нелепое платье и плюхнулся на кровать, оставшись в одних боксерах. Он валялся так, без движения, несколько часов, игнорируя вибрацию телефона и стук в дверь. Потом он просто может свалить свое отсутствие на поздний отбой и истощение, все равно его это не особенно волновало.  
  
Его мысли крутились вокруг того, почему Луи был так расстроен, что он делает сейчас и почему Гарри чувствует себя так, будто его обманули.  
  
Луи должен был принадлежать ему. Он _заслуживал_ Луи.  
  
Но нам не дано управлять другими людьми, и не имело значения, сколько лет Гарри мучился этими чувствами. Луи его не любит и не может любить. Ему просто придется это принять.  
  
Разум, наконец, заткнулся спустя два часа непрекращающегося побега от этого мира и реальности.  
  
Почти сразу после этого пришел ответ. Он должен найти зеркало, должен вспомнить, куда он бежал тем вечером, когда его забросило в прошлое. Он обязан вернуться туда, где ему самое место.  
  
Гарри надеялся, что не уничтожил окончательно отношения Луи и Элеанор всем этим замешательством, которое вызвал между ними. Этого никогда не должно было случиться. Время никогда не должно было позволять Луи и Гарри сойтись, и неважно, сколько раз ситуация будет повторяться.  
  
Теперь ему нужно всего лишь выяснить, как добраться до зеркала. Он мог бы просто взять и совсем бросить парней, но это вызовет проблемы с менеджментом и прочей фигней, касающейся законов. Остается только надеяться, что им дадут небольшой отпуск, что, видимо, означает, что придется потерпеть.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему безвольно валялся на кровати, когда раздался громоподобный стук в дверь.  
  
\- МНЕ НАПЛЕВАТЬ, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ ТЫ ТАМ ПОСРЕДИ МАРАФОНА ОНАНИЗМА, ГАРРИ СТАЙЛС, ОТКРЫВАЙ ЭТУ ЧЕРТОВУ ДВЕРЬ!  
  
Гарри мгновенно подскочил и распахнул дверь. Глаза Пола комично расширились, остановившись на боксерах – единственной вещи, что была надета на парне.  
  
\- Ох, ради бога, Пол, это вовсе _не то_ , что ты подумал, - нервно выпалил Гарри, и шокированное выражение лица мужчины сменилось ухмылкой. – Что случилось?  
  
\- У тебя концерт, на котором ты обязан быть, - напомнил Пол. – И это вроде как очень важно, потому что если девочки увидят, что их обожаемый кудрявый придурок не появился, там начнется кровопролитие.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся:  
  
\- К чему такая драма? Сколько сейчас времени?  
  
\- Ну, учитывая, что половина открывающей шоу части уже прошла, я бы сказал, что… СЛИШКОМ ПОЗДНО ВРЕМЕНИ.  
  
\- Оригинально, - выплюнул Гарри нагло, прежде чем до него дошло, что именно произнес Пол. – Подожди. Что?  
  
\- Ты заперся в своей комнате на шесть часов, Стайлс, - пояснил мужчина. – Теперь это новый рекорд по самокопанию, даже для тебя. Одевайся живо, пока я сам за это не взялся.  
  
Гарри прекрасно знал, когда Пол шутил, и это был точно не такой случай. Парень быстро проникся моментом и бросился к комоду, вытаскивая джинсы, футболку и удобные шлепанцы.  
  
\- Почему никто меня не предупредил?! – возмутился он. Раздражение закипало внутри.  
  
\- КАК БУДТО МЫ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, НЕ ПЫТАЛИСЬ! – рыкнул Пол, но потом немного успокоился, заметив уже одетого Гарри перед своим носом.  
  
Уже по пути к выходу мужчина объяснил:  
  
\- Мы стучали в дверь, звонили и писали тебе сообщения. Парни даже умудрились вывести « _ПроснисьГарри_ » в мировые тренды в твиттере. Мы хотели вскрывать дверь, но, к сожалению, это против правил отеля – предоставлять кому-то из гостей доступ в номер, если на двери висит «Не беспокоить».  
  
\- Черт… - пробормотал Хаз, когда дверь лифта отъехала с приятным звуковым сигналом.  
  
\- Что ж, парень, надеюсь, это был стоящий того отрыв от реальности, - бросил Пол с невеселой улыбкой.  
  
Гарри вздохнул.  
  
\- Ага, это помогло мне кое в чем разобраться, взглянуть со стороны.  
  
***   
  
\- Это было рискованно, Хаз, - заявил Лиам во время их быстрого переодевания между актами.  
  
Посреди царящей суматохи Лиам, кажется, всегда был единственным, кто умудрялся еще и поговорить, тогда как остальные ребята нервно стаскивали шмотки в молчании. Вся ситуация предрасполагала к всеобъемлющему психозу, но Лиам умудрялся оставаться невозмутимым, как огурчик.  
  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Гарри, натягивая новые джинсы.  
  
Он рассчитывал на тихий перерыв, мастерски избегая любого зрительного контакта с Луи и постоянно поворачиваясь к нему спиной.  
  
\- Ты только приехал, да? – продолжил расспросы Лиам, застегивая рубашку. – Что тебя так задержало?  
  
Гарри даже не озаботился утолением любопытства друга. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь нагнать потерянное в размышлениях и планах время и параллельно успеть нацепить на себя одежду для следующего выхода. Хотя все это было несколько бесполезно.  
  
\- Это личное, ладно? – огрызнулся он, даже не повернувшись к Лиаму, прежде чем плюхнуться на стул перед гримерами.  
  
Для парней хранить друг от друга секреты было совершенно не в порядке вещей. Они даже сдавали сюрпризы, приготовленные ко дням рождения, из-за кристальной честности между собой. Поэтому в маленькой комнатке тут же повисло напряжение, но у Гарри не было сил даже на чувство вины.  
  
Ему только нужно дожить до конца концерта, и потом можно будет снова вернуться в свое уединенное убежище, или хотя бы испытать облегчение, устранившись как можно дальше от Луи.  
  
***   
  
Пот капал у Гарри с волос, когда он спустился со сцены. Он без всяких сомнений выдал всю свою растерянность во время последнего выхода на бис. Ему было наплевать, заметил ли кто-нибудь эти изменения в нем, но, на самом деле, сейчас было самое подходящее время, чтобы обратить внимание на то, что с ним происходит что-то не то.  
  
К сожалению, этим наблюдательным человеком оказалась Элеанор.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Гарри? – поинтересовалась идеальная, словно сошедшая с картинки, девушка Луи, и Гарри пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать подступившие слезы.  
  
\- Нормально. Устал. Может, заболел, - пробубнил он, проносясь мимо нее и прекрасно осознавая, что если проведет в ее обществе еще пару мгновений, то его точно вывернет.  
  
Он бежал вниз, к машинам. Обычно ребята оставались, чтобы немного выпить и пообщаться с различными людьми, но Гарри чувствовал, что сейчас этого не выдержит. К счастью, у выхода уже стоял хаммер с заведенным двигателем, на всякий случай.  
  
Парень ввалился в него и бросил:  
  
\- В отель, пожалуйста. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Но как только автомобиль дернулся с места, кто-то закричал сзади, умоляя остановится.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, мне нужно убедиться, что он в порядке!  
  
Кажется, кому-то еще было не все равно: Найл.  
  
Заводной, любящий, чувствительный и теплый, как лучик солнышка, друг выскочил прямо перед автомобилем, лишь бы увидеть Стайлса. Гарри бы улыбнулся, если бы не был и так уже абсолютно перегружен эмоциями.  
  
Как только хаммер остановился, Найл распахнул дверцу и запрыгнул в салон.  
  
\- Хаз…  
  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, - взмолился Гарри, отворачиваясь от друга, когда слезы все-таки начали капать с ресниц на щеки.  
  
\- Я не могу позволить тебе и дальше так издеваться над собой, - уверенно возразил Найл, когда водитель снова нажал на газ. – Это уже опасно для здоровья.  
  
\- А ты думаешь, мне есть сейчас хоть какое-то дело до моего здоровья, Найл? – сквозь всхлипы выдавил Гарри, ощущая себя полнейшей развалиной. – Ничего уже не имеет значения. Я просто хочу вернуться назад.  
  
\- Ты думаешь, что возвращение в отель как-то поможет? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Найл.  
  
\- Нет, конечно, нет! – огрызнулся Гарри, сворачиваясь в маленький комочек. – Мне нужно вернуться туда, где мое место. Я не должен быть здесь!  
  
\- Конечно должен! – заспорил Найл, протягивая руку к другу, который шарахнулся от прикосновения. – Я знаю, то, что происходит между тобой и Луи – тяжело. Но это не значит, что тебе здесь не место. Мы – твоя семья.  
  
Гарри бросило в дрожь от негативных эмоций, накативших волной. Стиснув кулаки, он изо всех сил врезал по кожаному сидению, вымещая на неодушевленном предмете всю свою боль.  
  
\- ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ! ПРЕКРАТИ ПРИТВОРЯТЬСЯ, БУДТО ПОНИМАЕШЬ!  
  
Слова Гарри повисли в воздухе, а Найл молча уставился на него. В голубых глазах не было ни намека на злость, только терпение.  
  
\- Тогда объясни мне, Гарри.


	18. Глава 17

Гарри завязал с секретами. В его голове уже не осталось места, чтобы хранить их все там и дальше. Если бы у него было доверенное лицо, на плечи которого можно было хоть что-то переложить.  
  
Ох, подождите, _Найл_.  
  
Блондин терпеливо сидел напротив Гарри. Они переместились из хаммера в номер Гарри. Он боялся идти в одиночку туда, где совсем недавно жил вместе с Луи.  
  
\- Гарри, слушай, ты не обязан мне говорить, если не считаешь нужным, - заметил Найл, действительно не желающий принуждать друга к чему-либо.  
  
\- Нет, - возразил тот, усаживаясь на кровать. – Я должен с кем-то поговорить. Я сойду с ума, если продолжу об этом думать. Серьезно.  
  
\- Ладно… - пробормотал блондин.  
  
\- Боже, я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, - произнес Гарри, качая головой от отвращения к самому себе. – Я хочу перестать жить во лжи. Я так больше не могу, только причиняю боль всем вокруг. Я не должен быть здесь. Мне нужно вернуться.  
  
\- Ты все время это повторяешь, - отметил Найл, разобрав, что там мямлит кудрявый, и надеясь каким-то образом направить его мысли в нужное русло. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
Гарри вздохнул, опустив голову.  
  
\- Ты мне даже не поверишь. Или попытаешься сдать меня в психушку…  
  
\- Хаз, обещаю, что этого не случится, - заверил его Найл, послав ободряющую улыбку. - И в любом случае, уверен, что слышал вещи и похуже.  
  
\- Ну, если только ты знаком с Доктором… - выдохнул Гарри.  
  
\- Доктором Кто? – переспросил ирландец, нахмурив брови.  
  
Парни уставились друг на друга огромными глазами, а потом расхохотались. Момент получился слишком шикарным.  
  
Благодаря приподнявшемуся настроению, Гарри внезапно почувствовал готовность поделиться своим секретом с другом. Может быть, если что-то пойдет неправильно, он сможет просто обратить все в шутку.  
  
\- Я из будущего, - выпалил Стайлс, все еще подхихикивая.  
  
Смех Найла мгновенно оборвался и сменился полной растерянностью. Но он только что пообещал не списывать откровение Гарри на сумасшествие.  
  
\- Это какой-то британский эвфемизм, правда? – поинтересовался он. – То есть, в противном случае, я как-то теряюсь.  
  
\- Ну, я как бы тоже, - прошелестел Гарри, защищаясь, потому что уже понял, что совершил ошибку. – И нет, это не эвфемизм, друг. Ты правильно меня услышал.  
  
Найл не нашелся, что ответить, что вообще-то было довольно уникальной ситуацией. Он уставился на Гарри большими голубыми глазами, желая, чтобы друг мог предложить ему что-нибудь еще, помимо этой странной фразы, что он уже произнес.  
  
\- Знаешь что, - начал Хаз, вскакивая на ноги от нервозности. – Забудь, что я вообще что-то такое говорил. Это просто фигура речи. У меня такое ощущение, будто меня перебросило во времени, ну или как-то так. Наверное, это всего лишь такое эмоциональное состояние, просто забудь.  
  
\- Ты просишь меня забыть, что ты только что признался, что ты, черт побери, из будущего? – выпалил Найл с нотками раздражения, тоже подскакивая и подбегая вслед за Гарри к двери.  
  
Когда кудрявый попытался ее открыть, Найл придержал ее сверху уверенной рукой.  
  
\- Не выйдет. Ты не выставишь меня, не дав внятных объяснений.  
  
Гарри замер, осознав, насколько все было бы проще, если бы он удосужился держать свой чертов рот на замке. Никто и никогда не поймет и не поверит в то, что с ним произошло. Он до сих пор не был уверен, что сам до конца понимает.  
  
\- Я плохо спал прошлой ночью, - с заминкой попытался он выкрутиться снова. – Видимо, я не в себе. Мне просто нужно прилечь.  
  
Найл упрямо скрестил руки на груди, настаивая:  
  
\- Я никуда не уйду, пока ты не ответишь на мои вопросы. Даже если мне придется торчать здесь всю ночь.  
  
\- Ну, тогда наберись терпения, - отозвался Гарри, отворачиваясь от друга и направляясь к кровати. – Потому что я собираюсь спать.  
  
\- ГАРРИ! – выкрикнул Найл раздраженно. Кудрявый тут же обернулся, и блондин продолжил: - Ради всего святого, друг, я вижу, как ты страдаешь. Просто расскажи мне, что происходит.  
  
Найл подошел к Гарри, с беспокойством заглядывая ему в глаза, и тот, сдавшись, повалился на кровать.  
  
\- Тебе лучше прилечь, Найлер. Это чертовски непростая история.  
  
***   
  
Гарри пытался пересказывать так сжато, как только возможно, но он никогда не был хорошим рассказчиком. Он постоянно останавливался на незначительных деталях, потому что они привлекали его внимание и проясняли ситуацию, облегчая процесс трансформации воспоминаний в слова.  
  
Удивительным оказался тот факт, что Найл, кажется, не возражал против длинной версии. Напротив, его целиком захватила история. Гарри, не останавливаясь, говорил два с половиной часа, описывая все, что случилось с ним за последние двадцать лет жизни, ровно до того момента, как он исчез в зеркале.  
  
И тогда Найл впервые подал голос:  
  
\- Но подожди, что случилось со всеми нами? Я женился? Я СЧАСТЛИВ В БУДУЩЕМ?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Это против правил, Найлер, я не могу испортить сейчас тебе будущее. Если я скажу, то лишу тебя удовольствия выяснить все это самостоятельно.  
  
\- Это нечестно, - фыркнул блондин. – Тогда почему тебе можно все знать?  
  
\- Ну… - начал Гарри, переворачиваясь на живот и приподнимаясь на локтях, - потому что мне действительно здесь не место. Я не должен здесь быть. Это все – ошибка, и все, что произошло с того дня, прекрасно подтверждает эту теорию.  
  
\- Серьезно, все? – недоверчиво переспросил Найл. – Но, кажется, в первый раз вы с Луи никогда не разговаривали на такие темы, как сейчас.  
  
\- Потому что тогда я не предпринимал никаких попыток, в отличие от теперешней ситуации, – объяснил Гарри. – Но именно поэтому я и должен уйти. Я не имею права менять будущее Луи, это несправедливо по отношению к нему. Он счастлив так, как есть.  
  
\- Но ты же уехал… ты правда думаешь, что это принесло ему много радости? – напрямую поинтересовался Найл.  
  
Гарри никогда раньше не думал в этом ключе. По правде говоря, он ни с кем это не обсуждал раньше. Он всегда просто предполагал, что узнав правду, Луи не захотел бы иметь с ним ничего общего.  
  
Страх душил и разрушал его. Гарри не мог больше жить в постоянном ужасе, зная, какое напряжение вызовет его признание. Но в этом и заключалась проблема, за такой исход он мог бы поручиться.  
  
Он хотел кое-чего, четко, точно и сильно. Он хотел, чтобы не возникало больше сложных вопросов, но, видимо, независимо от времени и пространства, ему это было не суждено.  
  
Но, может быть, причина как раз и была в том, что он сам никогда не пытался задавать их должным образом.  
  
\- Знаешь, я никогда не спрашивал, - ответил Гарри. Его голос дрогнул, когда он признавался в этой ошибке. – Я всегда думал, что если кому-нибудь скажу, то разрушу все окончательно своими же руками. Но, кажется, промолчав, я все равно умудрился все уничтожить.  
  
\- Нет, это не так, - возразил Найл. – Теперь ты знаешь, что нужно делать. Ты должен поговорить с Лу.  
  
\- Элеанор здесь, я не могу, - уперся Гарри, зарываясь лицом в подушку. – Я не имею больше права поганить прошлое, то есть, черт, я его поцеловал!  
  
Найл отобрал у товарища подушку, ошеломленно уставившись на него.  
  
\- ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ?  
  
Гарри снова перевернулся на спину и принялся разглядывать штукатурку на потолке.  
  
\- Я его поцеловал. Прямо после того как убежал из-за стола, я поцеловал Луи.  
  
\- Пресвятые какашки, - выдал Найл, садясь прямо и скрещивая ноги. – Что он сказал?  
  
\- Ничего, - уныло отозвался Стайлс. – И это самое худшее. Он, черт побери, ни слова не сказал.  
  
\- Это может иметь миллион значений, - заверил Найл друга. – Слушай, Хаз, мне все еще не нравится идея того, что ты уйдешь. У нас еще есть время, прежде чем мы вернемся в Великобританию. Если встреча с менеджментом пройдет хорошо, у нас будет что-то около недели. Ты должен использовать ее по максимуму, пока ты еще здесь.  
  
\- Я не знаю… - нерешительно пробормотал Гарри.  
  
\- Полагаю, тебе решать, - сказал Найл, поднимаясь на ноги. – В любом случае, тебе лучше поговорить с ним, и поскорее.  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что он не встанет на сторону Элеанор, пока она здесь? – возразил Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри снова зашевелилось напряжение.  
  
\- Мы это выясним, - отозвался блондин. В его глазах заплясали хитрые искорки, и Гарри искренне пожелал этого не видеть. – Если искать в этой ситуации светлые стороны, я теперь знаком с человеком, вернувшимся назад во времени. Это чертовски круто.  
  
Не смотря на нервозность, которую чувствовал Гарри, он ухмыльнулся другу:  
  
\- Ты всегда оптимистичен, да, мистер Хоран?  
  
\- Конечно, - согласился ирландец, улыбаясь. – Жизнь слишком коротка, чтобы грузиться из-за проблем. Ладно, спокойной ночи, Гарри.  
  
\- Спокойной, Найл, - попрощался кудрявый.  
  
Блондин вышел, отправляясь в свою комнату и оставляя Гарри в умиротворенном состоянии, но с огромным количеством вопросов, требующих осмысления.  
  
***   
  
Гарри мало спал этой ночью. Он ворочался и крутился несколько часов, неспособный разобраться с путаницей в голове. Поэтому, когда зазвонил его телефон и он распахнул глаза, в теле прочно поселилась апатия. Он понимал, что проспал, наверное, не больше пары часов.  
  
Дотянувшись до прикроватного столика, он подтянул трубку к уху.  
  
\- Привет, Хаз, кажется, наша встреча с менеджментом намечается на сегодняшнее утро, - поделился новостью Найл, и Гарри мгновенно ощутил прилив энергии.  
  
\- Как быстро, - недоверчиво пробормотал он. – А не слишком ли рано?  
  
\- Просто спускайся в мою комнату, - резко приказал ирландец.  
  
\- Но… - попытался было заспорить Гарри, но в трубке раздались гудки.  
  
Застонав, Стайлс скатился с кровати. Прошлый вечер теперь казался сном. Неужели он действительно рассказал кому-то свой секрет? Тяжесть, свалившаяся с его плеч, и пришедшая ей на смену легкость меняли все.  
  
Он медленно оделся, осознавая, что если эта встреча пройдет удачно, он вернется туда, где ему самому положено быть, никому больше не навредив. Несмотря на то, что ему сильно хотелось поговорить с Луи, он не представлял, что такого можно еще сказать, чтобы не сделать хуже.  
  
Выйдя в коридор, Гарри закрыл за собой дверь номера. А запрыгнув в лифт, поблагодарил судьбу за минутку уединения, перед тем как его атакует какофония звуков, всегда сопровождающая парней.  
  
Он не был уверен, что справится с присутствием Луи под боком, только надеялся, что тот хотя бы не притащит свою девушку на эту встречу. Гарри уже подошел к нужной двери и собирался войти, когда Найл сам выскользнул из комнаты с немного дикими глазами.  
  
\- И чего это ты такой нервный? – поинтересовался Хаз, вскидывая брови.  
  
Найл смущенно улыбнулся другу:  
  
\- Это все, может быть, такая небольшая ловушка...  
  
Глаза Гарри расширились от удивления.  
  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
  
\- Там кое-кто ждет внутри, - пояснил блондин.  
  
\- Найл, а он знает, что ждет именно меня? – полюбопытствовал Стайлс растерянным тоном. Хотя часть его была благодарна Найлу за эту безумную выходку.  
  
\- Если ты на самом деле так уж не хочешь говорить с ним, я могу притвориться, что просто пошутил, - предложил Хоран, немного расстроенный реакцией друга.  
  
Блондин шагнул было обратно к двери, но Гарри поймал его за руку.  
  
\- Нет, ты прав. Мне нужно его спросить. Я ничего не узнаю, если не рискну.  
  
Физиономия Найла расплылась в триумфальной улыбке:  
  
\- Вот именно то, что я хотел от тебя услышать.  
  
\- Если что-то пойдет не так, мне нужен будет путь отступления, - начал Гарри, но Найл прервал его:  
  
\- Я не покину свой пост. Ничто не способно оторвать меня от этой двери.  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как на него нахлынуло чувство благодарности.  
  
\- Найлер, я стольким тебе обязан.  
  
\- Ты ничего мне не должен, Хаз. Ты мой друг, и я сделаю что угодно, чтобы обеспечить твое счастье, - пояснил Найл, прежде чем Гарри притянул его в свои объятия.  
  
\- В этом мире должно быть больше таких Найлов.  
  
Блондин отстранился от друга и объявил:  
  
\- Все, Стайлс, кончай тянуть кота за хвост, иди и получи уже ответ на вопрос двадцатилетней давности.  
  
\- Увидимся в другой жизни, - попрощался Гарри с нотками торжественности в голосе и одарил Найла последним тоскливым взглядом.  
  
Гарри толкнул дверь, и его сердце бешено заколотилось в груди. Луи стоял у окна, из которого в комнату просачивались отсветы раннего утра.  
  
\- Привет, - мурлыкнул Гарри. В голосе проступила нервозность.  
  
Луи медленно обернулся, хотя и был явно напуган появлением Стайлса.  
  
\- Где все?  
  
\- Здесь только я, - отозвался Гарри. – Не разочаровывайся так сильно.  
  
\- Я не разочарован, - заявил Луи открыто.  
  
От такого поворота событий Гарри потрясенно замер, а Томлинсон продолжил:  
  
\- Ты должен знать, Хаз, приезд Элеанор все усложнил. Мне не следовало сбегать после того, как мы поцеловались. Я испугался.  
  
\- Мы поцеловались, - повторил Гарри, пробуя эти слова на вкус.  
  
\- Да, мы это сделали, - подтвердил Луи, улыбнувшись уголком губ, но тут же снова посерьезнел. – Но мы больше так не можем.  
  
\- Ох, - выдохнул Гарри. Вся окрепшая было в нем надежда разрушилась под напором этих шести слов.  
  
\- Не теперь, когда Элеанор здесь, - уточнил Луи, заметив страдальческое выражение лица друга. – Мне просто нужно время, чтобы поговорить с ней, ладно?  
  
Он подошел ближе к Гарри, и тот кивнул:  
  
\- Л-ладно.  
  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Луи, прежде чем протянуть руку и ласково погладить Хаза по щеке, хотя оба сейчас хотели куда большего. – Увидимся позже?  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался Гарри, все еще заторможенный от шока.  
  
Луи послал ему улыбку и покинул комнату.  
  
Почти сразу внутрь влетел Найл, затребовав ответ:  
  
\- Как все прошло? Ты его спросил?  
  
Губы Гарри медленно растянулись в улыбке:  
  
\- Мне не пришлось. Он сам сказал.


	19. Глава 18

Счастье – забавная штука, особенно если оно произрастает из чего-то, что даже не гарантировано.  
  
Гарри был немного под кайфом после утреннего разговора с Луи. Но это чувство быстро выцветало из-за того, что маленькая часть его подозревала, что происходящее слишком прекрасно, чтобы быть правдой. Может быть, он неверно истолковал слова Луи, или Луи все еще имел в виду платонические чувства? Но даже со всеми этими намеками он все равно мог ошибиться.  
  
Гарри поделился своим беспокойством с Найлом, который просто вручил ему «мимозу», чтобы заткнуть. Остаток утра Стайлс провел с ирландцем, обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию.  
  
\- Но если он действительно что-то чувствует ко мне, разве это не создаст проблемы в пространственно-временном континууме? – произнес Гарри, сжимая голову и пытаясь выплеснуть хотя бы часть своей нервозности. – Я МОГ ИЗМЕНИТЬ САМУ РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ?  
  
Найл окинул его строгим взглядом:  
  
\- Да, очень даже мог, но это же для важной цели. Замешкалась ли Гермиона, когда брала на себя ответственность за использование маховика времени, чтобы спасти жизни Клювокрыла и Сириуса? НЕТ! НИ НА СЕКУНДУ!  
  
\- Позволь только заметить, что Гарри Поттер – выдуманная история, - сухо возразил Гарри.  
  
\- Но это не делает ее менее уместной! – запротестовал Найл. – Пей свою «мимозу».  
  
\- Не указывай мне, мистер, - проворчал Гарри, переворачиваясь на спину, – он распластался на кровати друга, – но тем не менее сделал глоток.  
  
\- Гарри, пожалуйста, кончай депрессировать. Это заразно, знаешь ли, - попросил Найл, за что удостоился от кудрявого жеста вежливости в виде оттопыренного среднего пальца.  
  
Блондин только ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
\- Прости, что я такой зануда. Просто мне трудно, когда я сомневаюсь во всем, - виновато поделился Гарри.  
  
\- Так не сомневайся, - терпеливо посоветовал Найл. – Просто доверься Луи.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, желая, чтобы это действительно было так просто. Но, может быть, он действительно сам все усложняет? Это же другой Луи.  
  
\- Хорошо, я попытаюсь, - пообещал Гарри, не только себе, но еще Луи и Найлу.  
  
Телефон последнего завибрировал, оповещая о входящем вызове, прежде чем он успел ответить. Найл взял трубку, и Гарри моментально понял, что это менеджмент, потому что в противном случае ирландец просто проигнорировал бы звонок.  
  
\- Блондин на проводе, - насмешливо поздоровался Найл, нарочно издеваясь над ярлыками, которые менеджмент навесил на ребят.  
  
Его губы расползались в улыбке по мере того, как он выслушивал сообщение. Гарри ощутил прилив надежды, и как только Найл сбросил вызов, кудрявый подскочил на ноги, выжидательно уставившись на друга:  
  
\- Какие новости?  
  
\- Встреча по поводу тура. Они действительно рассматривают нашу просьбу! – ответил Найл.  
  
\- Серьезно? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри  
  
Найл энергично закивал:  
  
\- Идем на второй завтрак в честь этого?  
  
И, пожалуй, для Найла было излишним даже задавать такие вопросы.  
  
***   
  
\- От вас двоих несет вафлями и дешевым пивом. Утренние посиделки? – поинтересовался Пол, когда Гарри и Найл ввалились в комнату, оба в легком подпитии.   
  
\- Это было необходимо, - оправдался Гарри, затаскивая Найла за собой в импровизированный зал переговоров, в который ребята из менеджмента переделали гостиничный номер, предположительно принадлежавший Полу.  
  
Опьянение было как раз доведено до того уровня, когда все тревоги Гарри остались позади, и он плюхнулся напротив Луи. Тот тепло улыбнулся, заставляя кудрявого густо покраснеть.  
  
Луи усмехнулся, но тут в комнату вошел Питер – директор Modest Management в штатах.  
  
\- Давайте сделаем это быстро и приятно, да? «Таланты» не имеют права отменить остаток гастролей, чтобы просто скататься домой в отпуск. К сожалению, мы не можем позволить себе отменить столько концертов. Вместо этого мы перенесем их, выделив вам неделю, чтобы вы могли сделать все, что хотите. Возражения?  
  
Луи и Зейн застонали, но Лиам заметил:  
  
\- Лучше, чем ничего.  
  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы все проголосовали, чтобы решение имело официальный статус, - объявил Питер ребятам. – Поднимите руки, если вы согласны.  
  
Пять рук мгновенно выстрелили в воздух.  
  
\- Тогда все решено, - произнес Питер почти безэмоционально, разве что с нотками раздражения. – У вас есть неделя отдыха после сегодняшнего вечернего концерта. Используйте ее с умом, хорошо, парни? Повидайтесь с любимыми, с друзьями, выспитесь и, ради бога, пожалуйста, ведите себя прилично.  
  
\- Да, сэр! – нахально отрапортовал Луи, салютуя Питеру.  
  
Глава менеджмента только закатил глаза от такого обращения и вышел из помещения, сопровождаемый по пятам своими подчиненными.  
  
Как только дверь закрылась, комната взорвалась радостными воплями парней и даже осторожным «ура» от Пола.  
  
\- Наконец-то немного гребаной свободы! – выкрикнул Зейн, запрыгивая на стул и вздымая руки к потолку.  
  
\- Думаю, это просто замечательно, что мы вот так отстояли право на то, чего хотели, - высказался Найл с торжествующей улыбкой на лице. – К слову о плохих задницах!  
  
\- Ладно, детишки, - объявил Пол, - давайте вернемся к делу. У нас ожидается куча разочарованных фанатов, так что на вашем месте я бы позаботился о том, чтобы объяснить в социальных сетях, почему так происходит, с вашей стороны.  
  
\- Пол. Всегда голос разума, - с нежностью заметил Луи, вытаскивая телефон.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся, прежде чем последовать его примеру и набрать твитт:  
  
 _Простите за отмену концертов, ребята! Мы надеемся, что вы отнесетесь с пониманием и дадите нам немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя! Xoxox Хаз_  
  
\- Обнимашки и поцелуйчики, Гарри, серьезно? – поддразнил Луи, когда сообщение Стайлса появилось в его ленте.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы они знали, что я это ценю. Я имею в виду перерыв.  
  
\- Ага, - согласился Луи, поняв, на что намекал кудрявый. – Лучшего времени и не придумаешь.  
  
Найл переводил взгляд с Гарри на Луи, отмечая, что Стайлсу совершенно не о чем было беспокоиться. Найл никогда даже не задумывался, насколько идеально эти двое подходят друг другу, даже физически. Они безупречно друг друга дополняют.  
  
\- Нам нужно устроить сегодня чертовски офигенное шоу! – с удовольствием объявил Лиам.  
  
\- Давайте сделаем что-нибудь особенное для фанатов этим вечером? - предложил Найл, вставая на ноги. – Почему бы нам не устроить прямую трансляцию всего концерта со сцены? Я мог бы надеть одну из тех камер, которые закрепляются на голову.  
  
\- Звучит потрясающе, - согласился Гарри с точно таким же энтузиазмом.  
  
\- Я передам ваше предложение Питеру, но я уже уверен, что ему понравится, - хмыкнул Пол, выходя из комнаты, чтобы позвонить.  
  
\- Найл, да ты просто фонтанируешь идеями, - восхитился Гарри, с нежностью взлохмачивая шевелюру друга.  
  
Найл едва не замурлыкал от такого внимания, отчего Луи раздраженно скрестил руки:  
  
\- Не знаю, Найл, могут возникнуть какие-нибудь проблемы с правовыми обязательствами.  
  
Блондин слегка приуныл от этого комментария.  
  
\- Лу, перестань, то, что это - не твоя идея, не значит, что нужно обязательно выискивать в ней минусы, - возразил Гарри, вставая на защиту Найла.  
  
\- Выискивать минусы, да неужели? – продолжил спорить Луи, нахмурив брови. – А ты, наверное, тоже черпаешь свои «оригинальные» задумки у Найлера, да?  
  
Гарри быстро проследил за пристальным взглядом Томлинсона, прикованным к его собственной руке в волосах Найла. Если Хаз понял правильно, то самым подходящим словом для описания поведения Луи была _ревность_.  
  
\- Мы можем выйти и поговорить на секунду, Лу? – строгим тоном попросил Гарри.  
  
\- Какая разница, - проворчал Луи, но тем не менее проследовал за Стайлсом в коридор.  
  
Как только дверь закрылась, Гарри обернулся к нему лицом.  
  
\- Какого черта, Луи? Ты не можешь так себя вести.  
  
\- Как? – поинтересовался тот, хотя прекрасно понял, что его раскусили.  
  
\- Как будто я теперь твоя собственность, - заявил Гарри. Луи открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но понял, что это бесполезно. А Хаз продолжил: – Во-первых, Найл – _друг_ , и все. А еще позволь тебе напомнить про такой фактор, как Элеанор.  
  
Луи сузил глаза:  
  
\- Говори тише, ладно? Здесь могут быть папарацци или кто-нибудь из менеджмента…  
  
Луи быстро кивнул вокруг, но Гарри только раздраженно закатил глаза.  
  
\- Хаз, прости меня за такое поведение. Я просто… мне не нравится видеть тебя с кем-то другим, - объяснил Луи вполголоса, опустив взгляд в пол. – Что наводит меня на мысль о том, как ужасно ты, должно быть, себя чувствуешь, когда видишь меня с Элеанор.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Гарри должен был быть расстроен выходками Луи, это уже не имело значения. Хотя они не говорили по существу о своих чувствах, он теперь точно знал: то, что между ними происходило, не было только в платоническом смысле.  
  
\- Это довольно погано, - наконец признал Хаз, но его губы растянулись в улыбку.  
  
\- Ты улыбаешься, - недоверчиво сообщил Луи. – Какого черта ты улыбаешься?  
  
\- ПОТОМУ ЧТО! – отозвался Гарри. – Не знаю, потому что, ну, я никогда даже представить не мог, что ты будешь меня ревновать, эм, понимаешь, больше, чем как друга.  
  
Выяснилось, что эта улыбка оказалась заразной штукой, даже несмотря на то что ситуация была неподходящей.  
  
\- Ну, ага… то есть, ты ведь уже это знал.  
  
\- Я не был уверен, - честно признался Гарри. – Все наши разговоры были несколько туманными, тебе так не кажется?  
  
Луи пожал плечами.  
  
\- У нас обоих это не очень хорошо получается. Особенно на серьезные темы.  
  
\- Хотя, если смотреть на все оптимистично, у нас будет все время мира, чтобы разобраться в ситуации за следующую неделю, - ответил Гарри задумчиво. Он понимал, что таким образом выдвигает предложение, но ему очень хотелось сейчас быть смелым, чтобы внести между ними хоть какую-то ясность.  
  
Луи прислонился к стене коридора, побуждая Гарри сделать то же самое, чтобы сохранить дистанцию, и закусил губу.  
  
\- Я не знаю, Хаз. Наверное, большую часть той недели мне придется провести с Элеанор, чтобы объяснить…  
  
\- …Потому что ты не хочешь причинять ей боль, - закончил Гарри, одновременно всеми фибрами души ненавидя эту идею, но понимая.  
  
\- Нет ни одного шанса, что она выйдет из всей этой истории безболезненно, - произнес Луи, и в каждом его слове сквозили виноватые нотки. – Думаю, она уже какое-то время подозревает. То есть, эти слухи не при чем, но отношения между нами недавно поменялись, и мне кажется, она заметила.  
  
\- Мне жаль, Лу, - промурлыкал Гарри, пытаясь оказать любимому поддержку.  
  
\- Нет, не стоит, - ответил Луи, с уверенным выражением на лице поворачиваясь к Хазу. – С моей стороны нечестно оставаться рядом с ней, когда я чувствую такое к тебе.  
  
\- А что ты ко мне чувствуешь? – быстро спросил Гарри.  
  
Луи заулыбался, уже готовый ответить, но тут появились Найл, Зейн и Лиам, несущиеся к ним по коридору. Гарри понимал, что услышит этот ответ позже, но все равно был разочарован. Найл послал парочке извиняющийся взгляд.  
  
\- Нам дали разрешение на использование портативных камер, установленных на головах, - взволнованно поделился Зейн. – Мы все наденем такие, и оператор будет переключать изображения между ними. Правда потрясающе?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся друзьям.  
  
\- Похоже, что фанаты увидят еще больше нашей личной жизни, чем когда-либо.  
  
\- На мой взгляд, это выглядит так, словно мы создаем шоу для вуайеристов, - нахально вставил Луи.  
  
Остальные парни хором застонали, а Луи торжествующе ухмыльнулся. Найл же заспорил:  
  
\- Почему тебе всегда необходимо так делать? Боже, теперь я не хочу больше ничего.  
  
Луи закатил глаза:  
  
\- Я просто пошутил. Расслабься, Найл.  
  
Как бы блондину ни хотелось расцарапать Томлинсону всю физиономию за совершенно необоснованное количество саркастичных комментариев в свой адрес, он себя сдержал. Он понимал, что Луи все еще на взводе из-за происходящего, но если судить по расслабленной фигуре Гарри, кажется, они на верном пути. Найл не хотел ничего портить.  
  
\- Лу, - прошипел Хаз, желая его успокоить.  
  
\- Ладно, - прошептал Луи в ответ, прежде чем обернуться к Хорану. – Прости, я просто немного на нервах, ну там в предвкушении отпуска, знаешь?  
  
\- Мы все взволнованы, - согласился Зейн, надеясь разрушить повисшее в комнате напряжение. – Вообще-то я планировал устроить вечеринку в честь отпуска. Может быть, в пятницу?  
  
Гарри заулыбался.  
  
\- Отличная идея, и у нас будет время, чтобы увидеться с семьей, прежде чем снова собраться вместе.  
  
Но на самом деле он надеялся, что проблема с Элеанор будет решена к тому времени и он получит Луи в свое полное распоряжение.  
  
И судя по тому, как Томмо улыбался ему в ответ, у него в голове были точно такие же мысли.  
  
Для Гарри было совершенно неестественной вещью наконец получить то, чего он так хотел. Он только отчаянно желал, чтобы так же произошло и в тот, первый раз.


	20. Глава 19

\- Фанатам нравятся камеры, продолжайте в том же духе, ребята! – с энтузиазмом прокричал Пол парням, когда они сбежали со сцены, чтобы быстро переодеться между сетами.  
  
Джош отжигал на барабанах, исполняя свое переходное соло, пока парни лихорадочно меняли наряды. Самая главная проблема заключалась в том, что к середине концерта одежда пропитывалась потом. Им приходилось практически сдирать ее с себя.  
  
Глаза Гарри против воли хозяина остановились на Луи, когда тот стянул с себя джемпер. Взгляд прошелся по обнаженной спине, пока Томлинсон тянулся за новой рубашкой, и Гарри в спешном порядке попытался отвлечься, влезая в собственный пиджак.  
  
Но вскоре Стайлс снова обнаружил, что наблюдает за переодевающимся Луи. На этот раз на Томмо были только боксеры, и от осознания этого факта у Гарри вспыхнули щеки. Все его лицо сделалось ярко-красным, когда Луи вдруг развернулся, поймав его на подглядывании.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он состроил виноватую мордашку. Луи ухмыльнулся и развратно подмигнул в ответ. Создавалось такое впечатление, будто он специально все подстроил.  
  
\- Снимай все, Лу, снимай! – в шутку приказал Зейн.  
  
Луи преувеличенно закатил глаза, возвращаясь к переодеванию. Но Гарри точно не стал бы протестовать, если бы Томлинсон последовал предложению Зейна.  
  
Закончив переоблачаться, Хаз направился обратно к сцене. Найл тут же устремился за ним, поигрывая бровями, и Зейн с Лиамом тоже присоединились к процессии. Но Гарри замешкался на пороге, дожидаясь, пока его догонит Луи.  
  
Чьи-то руки осторожно обхватили его бедра, а горячее дыхание защекотало шею.  
  
\- Я видел, как ты наблюдал за мной.  
  
Гарри замер, не уверенный, было ли это претензией или просто констатацией факта.  
  
\- П-прости, - выдохнул он с нотками разочарования.  
  
Луи развернул его к себе, продолжая удерживать за бедра собственническим жестом.  
  
\- Не извиняйся, - почти промурлыкал он с диким выражением в глазах. – Это было возбуждающе.  
  
\- Луи Томлинсон, возбужденный и раздраженный, - недоверчиво пробормотал Гарри. – Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу такое.  
  
\- Жаль, что ты был таким реактивным во время переодевания, - прошептал Луи, поддразнивая. – Я жалею, что уделял так мало внимания в те времена, когда ты носился вокруг почти голышом – это было твое любимое состояние.  
  
\- Тогда я был совсем мелким, - отозвался Гарри. – Ты не так много упустил.  
  
\- Может быть, тебе стоит вернуть назад эту нехорошую привычку? – промурлыкал Луи, слегка прикрывая глаза.  
  
Его пальцы прошлись по груди Гарри, легко царапая приоткрытую кожу над расстегнутой верхней пуговицей. Хазу хотелось бы припечатать Луи к стене прямо здесь, но он набрался терпения и немного отстранился от парня напротив.  
  
Луи одарил его обиженным взглядом, и Гарри тут же пояснил:  
  
\- Как бы мне ни хотелось сделать это прямо сейчас, у нас очень много факторов, с которыми придется считаться. Например, Элеанор, и еще одна маленькая деталь – у нас гребаный концерт в самом разгаре.  
  
Луи разочарованно опустил голову, и Гарри мгновенно почувствовал себя виноватым за то, что вернул его с небес на землю. Стайлс наконец получил то, чего хотел: Луи желал его, но Гарри по-прежнему его отталкивал.  
  
У него было ощущение какой-то неправильности в том, чтобы быть рядом с Луи, пока тот встречается с кем-то еще, особенно с кем-то, на ком он женился в прошлый раз. Гарри мучился противоречивыми эмоциями, но точно знал, что его решение подождать было верным.  
  
Он не хотел быть вторым, и если Луи действительно желает быть с ним, ему придется сначала порвать с Элеанор. Другой фактор заключался в том, что уровни их симпатий были совершенно несопоставимы. Гарри два десятилетия пребывал в подвешенном состоянии, испытывая сумасшедшую влюбленность, а чувства Луи могли быть по большей части основаны только на физическом влечении.  
  
\- Луи, я не могу быть с тобой, пока тебя целует кто-то другой, - произнес Гарри немного даже торжественным тоном. – Можешь ответить на один мой вопрос?  
  
Луи кивнул, хотя в этом жесте проскочили нотки опасения.  
  
\- Ты хочешь быть со мной только в физическом плане? – поинтересовался Гарри, опустив взгляд в пол.  
  
Луи запнулся на мгновение, но потом заговорил:  
  
\- Хаз, я не знаю, когда или как это возникло, но я клянусь тебе, что это нечто большее, чем просто то, насколько сексуальным ты для меня являешься, хотя и это стало довольно пугающим откровением.  
  
Гарри зарделся от смущения, а Луи только улыбнулся, продолжив:  
  
\- На сегодняшний день мы были лучшими друзьями на протяжении двух лет, но в какой-то момент мы перешли эту черту. Не знаю, хочу ли анализировать все так подробно, мне и так понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы это принять и осознать, но я это сделал, и теперь больше ничего, кроме этого, не имеет значения.   
  
Гарри был даже слегка напуган тем, какое восхищение у него вызвал этот необычно серьезный монолог Луи. Но прежде, чем он успел ответить, по лестнице к парням сбежал Пол. И только тогда Гарри наконец понял, что они беседовали не в самом уединенном месте.  
  
\- Вам, ребята, лучше бы уже подняться туда, - предложил Пол, кивая в сторону сцены. – Эти придурки там уже намереваются перейти к еще одной танцевальной интерпретации «Fix you», если вы не поспешите.  
  
Луи обыденным жестом приобнял Гарри за талию:  
  
\- Лучше бы нам этого не видеть.  
  
\- Вы еще можете остановить это безобразие, если поторопитесь, - сообщил Пол парням, и Луи потащил Гарри вверх по ступенькам.  
  
Появившийся на сцене дуэт был встречен ревом толпы и пируэтом в исполнении Найла. Гарри с удивлением отметил, что ладонь Луи по-прежнему покоилась в его руке, пока они разглядывали зрителей.  
  
Их пальцы все еще были переплетены, когда зазвучали первые аккорды следующей песни, вынуждая их разбежаться, чтобы выполнить положенную хореографию. Но было уже неважно, насколько далеко друг от друга они окажутся, они все равно ощущали некую связь, которой не было раньше.  
  
Они наконец сошлись именно в том смысле, о котором когда-то мечтал Гарри.  
  
***   
  
Прямая трансляция и концерт прошли без крупных происшествий, что несколько облегчило давление на парней со стороны фанатов, вызванное этим недельным перерывом. Но Гарри нисколько не расстроился, отлично зная, что ему и Луи нужно немного времени, чтобы во всем разобраться.  
  
Когда они сбежали со сцены, их тут же перехватили Элеанор, Даниэль и Перри. Луи с выражением отчаяния на лице обернулся на Гарри, но тот только отмахнулся, выбрав путь игнорирования любых контактов между Томмо и девушкой.  
  
Найл мгновенно оказался рядом с кудрявым и потащил его подальше от прекрасного воссоединения в комнату отдыха.  
  
\- Просто не обращай внимания, - посоветовал блондин, отпуская локоть друга и направляясь к столику с закусками.  
  
\- Я так и делаю, - отозвался Гарри, хотя собственный голос выдал его. – Я ему доверяю.  
  
Найл набил рот чипсами и обернулся:  
  
\- Итак, ты все еще планируешь возвращаться обратно?  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, потому что он внезапно вспомнил, что находится не в своем времени. С того момента, как отношения с Луи пошли в гору, он ни разу не вспомнил о зеркале.  
  
\- Я больше не хочу, - признал Гарри.  
  
Найл прекратил жевать.  
  
\- Хаз, ты действительно уверен, что стоит играться с этим? То есть до того, как все изменилось с Луи, ты, кажется, был весьма убежден, что твое пребывание здесь только временное.  
  
Гарри знал, что Найл просто пытается помочь, но ему очень не хотелось слышать нечто подобное. Он был счастлив и не собирался в здравом уме собственными руками отрывать себя от этого чуда.  
  
\- Я не могу уйти сейчас, - заспорил Гарри, защищаясь. Ему бы хотелось просто обо всем забыть.  
  
Было бы здорово, если бы это был его первый раз в этом времени, или если бы он хотя бы смог стереть из памяти те два десятилетия.  
  
\- Я даже не знаю, где это зеркало находится, - продолжил он нервно. – Я не помню.  
  
Он говорил правду. Он знал, что это было зеркало, но где именно он нашел его все еще оставалось загадкой. Последнее, что всплывало в памяти, был Луи, зовущий его.  
  
Гарри попятился, отступив на несколько шагов назад, когда на него налетело осознание, насколько все, происходящее сейчас, неправильно. Он любил _своего_ Луи, а этот Луи был другим, и теперь ему придется врать самому себе и этому Луи все время, пока они будут вместе.  
  
\- Гарри, все будет нормально, - поспешно принялся успокаивать друга Найл, заметив, как тот побледнел. – Я просто не понимаю, как ты собираешься продолжать дальше отношения, если не признаешься во всем Луи.  
  
\- Нет, - запротестовал Гарри, поворачиваясь к Найлу. – Я не могу ему сказать. Он решит, что я спятил.  
  
\- Я же не думаю, что ты спятил, - возразил Найл. – Знаешь, получается, что ты не можешь быть честным с человеком, которого любишь? Это совершенно не имеет никакого смысла, друг.  
  
У Гарри было такое ощущение, словно он с разгону вошел в стену. Он замер и спросил:  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что он мне поверит?  
  
Найл пожал плечами:  
  
\- Не могу это гарантировать, но я надеюсь, что да.  
  
\- И почему все всегда так усложняется сразу после того, как все стало почти хорошо? – застонал Гарри, падая на диван.  
  
\- Путешествия во времени – отстой, - предложил объяснение Найл, усаживаясь рядом с кудрявым.   
  
В пригоршнях у него теперь были шоколадки, которыми он начал увлеченно чавкать, пока Гарри изучал потолок, пытаясь отыскать на нем ответы, которые белая поверхность не собиралась ему предоставлять.  
  
\- По какому поводу хандрите, идиоты? – выпалил Лиам, вваливаясь в комнату. – МЫ СВОБОДНЫ! МЫ, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, СВОБОДНЫ!  
  
Зейн и Луи возникли следом, дружно падая на диванчик прямо поверх Гарри и Найла: Луи на Найла, а Зейн на Гарри. Мгновенно образовался клубок из спутанных конечностей, что почему-то расстроило Гарри еще сильнее. Но он понимал, что если начнет протестовать, то это вызовет подозрения, а потому промолчал.  
  
\- Где девушки? – поинтересовался Найл, надеясь переключить внимание с их предыдущего разговора.  
  
\- Мы встретимся с ними в аэропорту, потому что хотим немного отпраздновать вместе с вами, прежде чем мы все разбежимся на перерыв, - объяснил Зейн, принимаясь обнимать Гарри.  
  
\- Ага, я бы выпил, - согласился тот мрачным тоном.  
  
Луи мгновенно нахмурился, заметив, что Хаз чем-то огорчен.  
  
\- Мы все могли бы выпить! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Найл. – В моем номере через полчаса?  
  
Гарри выпутал свои конечности и сполз с дивана и парней, очень нуждаясь в минутке одиночества, чтобы разобраться в своих мыслях. Он вышел из комнаты, так и не ответив, оставляя Луи в полном недоумении, а Найла с чувством вины за то, что затронул больную тему.  
  
***   
  
Уединение только усилило его тревогу еще больше, настолько, что Гарри решил полностью пропустить вечеринку в номере Найла. Блондин прикрыл его, заявив, что Стайлс нехорошо себя чувствует.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал град сообщений и звонков, которые он получал от всех парней, особенно от Луи. В конце концов за ним зашел Пол, чтобы проводить его на самолет, и Гарри в оцепенении поплелся следом к машине.  
  
Остальные парни уже уехали, и Гарри осознал, что упустил свой шанс попрощаться с Луи без присутствия Элеанор. Хотя, может быть, так было лучше для них обоих.  
  
Гарри проводили через паспортный контроль на посадку к частному самолету, быстро протащив мимо зоны с магазинами, где ему пришлось отчаянно игнорировать прессу.  
  
Найл уже спал, когда Гарри опустился на сидение рядом с ним. Окинув взглядом салон, он понял, что Зейн, Перри, Лиам, Даниэль, Элеанор и Луи тоже уже заснули.  
  
Было довольно поздно, но Гарри знал, что не сможет отключиться этой ночью. Он решил отвлечь себя музыкой на время взлета. Но через час беспокойство достигло такого предела, что он поднялся на ноги, отправляясь в туалет.  
  
Осмотрев свое отражение в зеркале, Гарри отметил, что оно уже не казалось ему таким непривычным. Он побрызгал водой в лицо, но сердце все равно продолжало бешено колотиться в груди. Кажется, не было ни единого способа избавиться от этой постоянной нервозности, которая его мучила.  
  
Но неожиданно он услышал, как дверь приоткрылась и захлопнулась снова. Стерев воду с глаз, Гарри обнаружил в отражении Луи, в нерешительности застывшего позади него.  
  
\- Привет, - хрипло поздоровался Томлинсон, подходя ближе.  
  
Гарри быстро развернулся, выставляя руки в защитном жесте, и уловил запах алкоголя в дыхании Луи.  
  
\- Лу, нет. Мы уже это обсуждали. Я не хочу, чтобы это было _так_ , - отверг он попытку Томмо приблизиться.  
  
Тот воспротивился, когда Гарри начал осторожно отталкивать его от себя. Луи дерзко подцепил большими пальцами петельки для ремня на джинсах кудрявого:  
  
\- Ты разве не хочешь присоединиться к Клубу Выше Мили* вместе со мной?  
  
У Гарри воздух застрял в горле. Ему бы очень хотелось поддаться искушению, но вместо этого…  
  
\- Думаю, тебе нужно проспаться, Лу, - посоветовал Гарри, вытаскивая парня из туалета и провожая к его месту.  
  
К его удивлению, Луи сопротивлялся не так уж яростно и плюхнулся в свое кресло рядом с Элеанор.  
  
\- Спокойной ночи, Хаз, - прошептал Луи, и его глаза закрылись. – Я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, наблюдая, как Томмо уплывает в страну снов.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю. Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Mile high club - слэнговый термин, объединяющий людей, которые занимались сексом в самолете на высоте не менее одной мили (5 280 футов или 1 609 м). Это образное выражение, официально такого клуба не существует. Данный вариант перевода – моя интерпретация.


	21. Глава 20

Найл наконец-то проснулся на шестом часе полета и увидел, как Гарри выводит какие-то узоры, положив листок на другую руку.  
  
\- Что это? – неразборчиво поинтересовался он, сонно потирая глаза.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- То, что я запомнил. Когда падал в ничто. Это выглядело так.  
  
Узор был плотным и содержал столько соединений, что Найл не смог бы определить, где он начинается и где заканчивается. У парня даже заболели глаза, и пришлось отвести взгляд от листочка и вернуть все внимание Хазу.  
  
\- Ты пытаешься вспомнить, да? – пробормотал он, пытаясь сделать так, чтобы в его вопросе было как можно меньше лишней информации, потому что он еще не успел проверить, кто еще бодрствует.  
  
Гарри снова безразлично пожал плечами.  
  
\- Не знаю, Найл. Мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы у меня было больше подсказок. Я имею в виду, я же даже не знаю правил. Должен ли я возвращаться? Или остаться здесь? Я просто не понимаю, почему мне дали эту возможность без всяких объяснений.  
  
\- Потому что кто бы ни отправил тебя сюда, он знал, что тебе это нужно, - предположил Найл, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее. – Может быть, это путешествие должно было помочь тебе двигаться дальше…  
  
\- Двигаться дальше? – мрачно усмехнувшись, переспросил Гарри. – Если именно в этом заключалась цель нашего незнакомца, то он конкретно облажался.  
  
\- Я не уверен, что чувства Луи как-то изменились, - отозвался Найл. – Я хочу сказать, ну, может быть, они всегда были, но из-за того, что ты ничего не сделал в первый раз, он так и не понял, как с ними быть.  
  
\- Ты думаешь? – буркнул Гарри, заинтригованный теорией блондина.  
  
Найл пожал плечами.  
  
\- Это не похоже на параллельную вселенную, Хаз. Ты вернулся обратно в свое прошлое. Перед самым твоим появлением все было точно так же. Ты – катализатор, который всколыхнул его чувства. Изменения в тебе заставили его осознать, чего он на самом деле от тебя хочет.  
  
Гарри ощутил изумление, но в самом положительном смысле этого слова. У него не было никаких идей по поводу реального положения вещей, но слова Найла определенно подняли ему настроение. Тяжесть, давившая на плечи все эти часы наполненного беспокойством бодрствования, немного отпустила, оставляя ему больше надежды.  
  
\- Найл, когда ты успел стать таким мудрым? – наконец воскликнул кудрявый, благодарно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Всегда таким был. Просто ты – первый человек, который действительно меня слушает.  
  
Найл заулыбался. Однако Гарри от его слов виновато закусил губу, но ирландец тут же продолжил:  
  
\- Но, раз уж я твое доверенное лицо, должен сказать тебе честно: ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. Ты же совсем не спал, так?  
  
Гарри опустил голову.  
  
\- Мой разум был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы даже думать о сне.  
  
\- Ну, у тебя еще есть несколько часов до того, как мы приземлимся, - заметил Найл. – Почему бы тебе не попробовать подремать?  
  
\- Л-ладно, - согласился Гарри, чувствуя, как тяжелеют веки в ответ на предложение друга.  
  
Через секунду он уже провалился в темноту.  
  
***  
  
 _Гарри бежал, быстро, со всех ног. Его ступни гулко ударялись о застеленный ковром пол. Во рту было сухо, а сердце безумно колотилось, но он не намеревался останавливаться, пока не будет уверен, что действительно сбежал.  
  
Но вся эта гонка ничем не помогала. Заворачивая за угол, он краем глаза поймал силуэт своего преследователя – того, кого он буквально умолял оставить его в покое, на физическом и ментальном уровнях.  
  
Луи был уже всего в каких-то двадцати шагах позади, когда Хаз увидел дверь в кладовку. Еще он заметил информационный стенд отеля с афишей о проведении благотворительной акции и быстро скользнул в помещение, гадая, почему он вообще обращает внимание на такие странные детали.  
  
Гарри захлопнул дверь и наткнулся взглядом на зеркало. Оно взывало к нему, заглушая протесты Луи до фонового шума. Теперь Хаз видел только зеркало, и стоило шагнуть к нему, как парня куда-то унесло._  
  
***   
  
Проснулся Гарри в холодном поту, его грудь поднималась и опадала в бешеном темпе. Он лихорадочно обшаривал взглядом окружающее пространство, пытаясь сообразить, где именно очутился.  
  
\- Гарри, ты слишком быстро дышишь, - взволнованно воскликнул Найл. – Мы уже приземлились. Тебе приснился кошмар? Нет, прости, ничего не отвечай. Просто постарайся восстановить дыхание, ладно? Успокойся, вдох через нос, выдох через рот.  
  
Гарри последовал совету друга, и ощутил, как дыхание и сердцебиение постепенно входят в нормальный ритм. Придя в себя, он пробормотал:  
  
\- Я знаю, где находится то зеркало. Я вспомнил отель…  
  
\- Вспомнил? – недоверчиво переспросил блондин. – Тебе это приснилось?  
  
Гарри кивнул, чувствуя, что пока он пытался взять себя в руки, на лбу выступили бисеринки пота.  
  
\- Такое ощущение, будто мне подсказали ответ. Но я все еще не знаю, в какой именно комнате я его нашел и как мне вернуться обратно…  
  
\- Ну, если это как в той истории про Алису в Стране Чудес… - начал Найл, в задумчивости закусывая губу, - …то чтобы попасть обратно, нужно следовать тем же путем, каким пришел сюда.  
  
Позади них раздался стон, и Гарри мгновенно распознал характерные нотки, свидетельствующие о том, что это Луи и у него похмелье. Кудрявый быстро обернулся к Найлу и состроил ему страшные глаза, означающие «немедленно заткнись». Хаз не мог позволить Томмо узнать о зеркале и перемещении во времени. Он же просто не поймет.  
  
\- Вы серьезно сейчас обсуждали Алису в Стране Чудес? – хрипло поинтересовался Луи, наклоняясь между сидениями друзей.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами, выдумывая какую-нибудь безобидную ложь и надеясь, что Томлинсон на нее купится.  
  
\- Мы думали о написании новой песни.  
  
Луи с явным интересом и легкой долей иронии приподнял брови:  
  
\- Про Алису в Стране Чудес?  
  
\- Мы на стадии мозгового штурма, - нервно поддержал вранье Найл, пытаясь придать истории Гарри больше убедительности.  
  
Луи покачал головой и тут же заметил, что они уже приземлились.  
  
\- А вы, ребята, хотите сидеть здесь вечно или как?  
  
\- Мы вот только что остановились, - ответил Найл, хотя сам попросил оставить их всех на борту, пока остальные не проснутся. Он ненавидел, когда его поднимают грубым образом, и был уверен, что парни тоже этому не обрадовались бы.  
  
Однако Луи явно не разделял его мнения, подскакивая на ноги и принимаясь орать:  
  
\- ВСЕМ ПОДЪЕМ! МЫ УЖЕ НА МЕСТЕ!  
  
Гарри смущенно поморщился, хотя и оценил энтузиазм любимого по поводу их прибытия, которое означало, что они стали еще на шаг ближе к тому, чтобы официально стать парой. Как только Элеанор уйдет в историю – желательно, чтобы это случилось до вечеринки у Зейна, - они смогут насладиться друг другом по полной, вместо того чтобы прятаться по углам, как приходилось делать в последние дни.  
  
Элеанор, Перри, Даниэль, Зейн и Лиам проснулись сразу же, как только в проходе самолета появился Пол.  
  
\- Ну спасибо, Томлинсон. Что ж, ладно, Найл, для тебя есть хороший стыковочный рейс, а что касается остальных – машины ждут вас, чтобы отвезти по домам.  
  
Найл выглядел слегка разочарованным этой новостью:  
  
\- Я еду в Ирландию…  
  
Пол кивнул:  
  
\- Да, увидеться с семьей?  
  
Блондин тут же ощутил чувство вины за то, что хотел чего-нибудь другого. Нет, он с удовольствием повидался бы с родственниками, но ему также хотелось остаться с Гарри.  
  
\- Найлер, мы живем в двадцать первом веке, у нас есть мобильники, - напомнил Хаз, заметив, что друг не в восторге от идеи, что придется расстаться. – Со мной все будет хорошо, договорились? Я позвоню тебе, если мне что-нибудь понадобится, но рядом со мной будет еще Ник.  
  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Найл, чувствуя облегчение от того, насколько Гарри уверен, что и на расстоянии они смогут поддерживать связь. – Тогда увидимся позже.  
  
Эта парочка поднялась на ноги, и Хаз обхватил руками более миниатюрного друга. Он был очень благодарен за всю поддержку, которую блондин ему оказывал, и ощущал грусть оттого, что придется разойтись, хотя и понимал, что Найлу нужно повидаться с семьей.  
  
Луи же попытался отвлечь себя от этих обнимашек, начав возиться с сумкой. Он знал, что нет причины ревновать, но ему все равно отчетливо не нравилась идея, что Гарри трогает кто-то другой.  
  
Элеанор заметила изменение в его настроении и спросила:  
  
\- Милый, ты в порядке? Кажется, ты чем-то недоволен? Найл или Гарри что-то вытворили?  
  
\- Нет, - коротко буркнул Луи. – Не обращай внимания.  
  
Но она чувствовала, что что-то происходит, даже если Луи не хочет об этом говорить. Тем не менее, девушка собрала свои вещи и направилась к выходу вместе с группой и сопровождающими.  
  
Гарри последним остался на борту – привычка, которую он приобрел давным-давно и не стремился от нее избавляться. Он всегда раскладывал вокруг множество мелочей, когда устраивался в самолете. Но ему нравилось уединение, которое обеспечивали долгие сборы.  
  
Через маленькое окошко Стайлс наблюдал, как Найл прощается с ребятами у трапа. Луи обнял блондина с видимой неохотой, и Гарри покачал головой, улыбаясь уголком губ.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты тоже мог бы спуститься и присоединиться к ним, вместо того чтобы следить за ними отсюда, - предложил Пол, подходя к Хазу сзади.  
  
Кудрявый обернулся к телохранителю и пожал плечами.  
  
\- Мне нравится, когда можно не спешить. И я все равно совсем скоро их увижу. Это всего на одну неделю.  
  
Пол кивнул.  
  
\- Отдохни как следует, да, Хаз? Ты это заслужил.  
  
\- Спасибо, Пол, - отозвался Гарри, улыбнувшись, прежде чем подобрать свой чемодан и направиться к выходу.  
  
Пол был прав, Гарри заслужил все, что с ним происходило, даже если это не было предназначено судьбой в первый раз.  
  
Но, к счастью, ему подарили второй шанс.  
  
***   
  
Поездка на автомобиле до квартиры в центре Лондона оказалась длиннее, чем он помнил. Он не был здесь, наверное, месяцев шесть в этом времени, тогда как если считать по его настоящему – прошло около семнадцати лет.  
  
Самая главная особенность путешествий во времени в том, что все имеет легкий оттенок знакомости, но одновременно с этим кажется совершенно новым для него. Это все равно что постоянно жить с чувством _déjà vu_.  
  
Но как только Гарри поднялся по ступенькам, он вспомнил, что когда-то эту квартиру он делил с Луи. Томмо съехал несколько месяцев назад, оставляя ему еще одну комнату для гостей.  
  
Стоило ключам скользнуть в замочную скважину, как на Хаза нахлынули воспоминания обо всех веселых моментах, что они провели вместе в этом доме. Неважно, что это было: драка подушками, ночные марафоны « _Доктора Кто_ » или игра в _Beer Pong_ * - каждый эпизод был бесценным.  
  
Как только Гарри вышел из машины, его телефон завибрировал – пришло сообщение от Луи.  
  
  
 _Думаю о тебе. Прости, но мне понадобится несколько дней, потому что я не хочу делать ей больно. Однако я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мне нужен именно ты, а не она. Полагаю, какое-то время у меня были к ней настоящие чувства, но на самом деле я просто хотел скрыть от себя то, насколько сильно меня к тебе тянет._  
  
Хохох Луи  
  
P.S. Если я не смогу все сделать до вечеринки Зейна, то увидимся там!  
  
  
Это сообщение несло разочарование, но и обещание тоже. Гарри хотелось, чтобы этот разрыв с Элеанор произошел как можно быстрее, но он уважал мнение Луи и не собирался его торопить. Он доверял и надеялся, что они скоро увидятся снова.  
  
Гарри нехотя открыл дверь, опасаясь, что в этом месте все еще витает слишком много напоминаний о Луи, который могут вызвать в нем ураган лишних эмоций. Но вместо этого к нему бросился совсем другой человек:  
  
\- ГАРРИ ДОМА!  
  
По долговязой фигуре и кавардаку на голове Стайлс безошибочно опознал подлетевшего к нему с объятиями Ника.  
  
\- Слава Богу, ты здесь, дружище, - пробормотал Гарри с благодарностью в голосе, млея в уюте и тепле дружеских рук. – А я как раз собрался разводить сырость по поводу того, как здесь чертовски одиноко. Это жутко угнетает.  
  
\- Вот что происходит с домом, когда некому его обогреть, - объяснил Ник, отстраняясь от младшего друга. – Нужно вдохнуть в него немного жизни, и я думаю, что знаю отличный способ, как это сделать.  
  
\- Да ладно? – подыграл Гарри, который уже догадался, каким будет ответ.  
  
\- ВЕЧЕРИНКА! – завопил Ник, с энтузиазмом вскидывая руки к потолку.  
  
Вспомнив сообщение от Луи, Гарри решил, что ему все равно нужно как-то убить время до их встречи. К тому же Найла тоже не было рядом, так что было бы неплохо скоротать одинокие часы.  
  
Он согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Да, конечно, почему бы, черт побери, и нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В Beer Pong играют две команды по два человека, каждый из которых совершает по броску в ход своей команды. Нужен стол и 22 пластиковых стакана (в упрощенной версии меньше). На концах стола по 10 (или 6) стаканов расставляются в пирамидальной форме и до середины наполняются пивом. Еще два заполняются чистой водой (для мытья шариков для Beer Pong). Команды поочередно пытаются попасть в стаканы соперников шариком. Если команда попала шариком в стакан противника и он остался в стакане, то соперники должны опустошить его (можно поочередно, а можно заставлять пить всегда одного человека) и убрать его со стола. Проигравшей считается та команда, в углу которой больше не осталось полных стаканов. Проигравшие должны допить весь оставшийся на столе алкоголь выигравшей команды. Победители же получают звание королей стола (kings of the table) и обязаны принять следующий вызов (если такой конечно же будет).


	22. Глава 21

Самой первой ошибкой Гарри было решение согласиться на вечеринку под руководством Гримми.  
  
Остальные стали следствием легкой дымки алкогольного опьянения и результатом злоупотребления еще чего-то, потому что он не мог вспомнить большую часть вечера.  
  
Проснулся Хаз на диване с ощущением похмелья и головной боли. Он безуспешно попытался подняться на ноги, он тут же рухнул обратно на диванчик. В глазах потемнело, и парень зажмурился.  
  
Все было как в тумане: и воспоминания о прошлом вечере, и представшая перед глазами картинка. Несколько минут он продолжал жмуриться, а потом с трудом поднял веки, предпринимая еще одну попытку встретиться с дневным светом лицом к лицу.  
  
Принимать вертикальное положение было явно плохой идеей, поэтому он оставил это гиблое дело. Должно быть, он нахлебался выше ватерлинии, а иначе бы не чувствовал себя так дерьмово, раз даже его молодой организм не справился с таким количеством.  
  
Гарри отчаянно хотелось выяснить, что именно произошло ночью, но поскольку он был прикован к дивану, его изыскательные возможности оказались слегка ограничены. Ощупав джинсы, парень со вздохом облегчения обнаружил свой телефон, который тут же извлек из заднего кармана.  
  
Можно понадеяться, что технологии дадут ему хоть какую-нибудь зацепку относительно того, в какие неприятности он на этот раз себя втянул. Сначала Гарри проверил переписку и не удивился, заметив диалог с Луи:  
  
 _11:32 PM: У меня вечеринка! Будь со мной или будь ЗАНУУУДОЙ!_  
  
 **11:35 PM: Ты хотел сказать: будь со мной или будь размазней? ;)**  
  
 _11:41 PM: Ох, ты такой остроумный, Лу!_  
  
 **11:43 PM: Ты же меня знаешь. Что ж, как продвигается твое безобразие?**  
  
 _11:46 PM: Набирает обороты! Но Гримми сегодня покладистей, чем обычно._  
  
 **11:50 PM: Ник со-ведущий?**  
  
 _11:52 PM: Ага, а что?_  
  
 **11:54 PM: Неважно.**  
  
 _11:58 PM: ЛУИ! НЕ СМЕЙ ТАК ДЕЛАТЬ! ТЕПЕРЬ Я БУДУ МУЧИТСЯ ИЗ-ЗА ЭТОГО!_  
  
 **12:01 AM: Просто опять идиотская ревность.**  
  
 _12:04 AM: У тебя нет причины ревновать. Ты же знаешь, что я люблю только тебя._  
  
 **12:05 AM: Неважно, сколько раз ты это скажешь, я все равно не понимаю. Почему я?**  
  
 _12:07 AM: Потому что ты – Луи._  
  
 **12:10 AM: Так просто, да?**  
  
 _12:12 AM: Слишком долго получится, если объяснять в сообщениях. Расскажу в деталях при встрече._  
  
 **12:15 AM: Ага…  
  
12:20 AM: Прости, я ничего такого не имел в виду. Эта фигня с Элеанор сложнее, чем я думал.  
  
12:27 AM: Хаз? Я тебя правда так сильно расстроил?  
  
– 4 пропущенных звонка от Луи Томлинсона –  
  
12:34 AM: Ладно, а теперь я начинаю нервничать. Ты в порядке? Гарри?  
  
– 3 пропущенных звонка от Луи Томлинсона –  
  
12:40 AM: Черт побери, Гарри! Я еду к тебе.**  
  
 _12:55 AM: Блллииинн. Птр9л телф0н немнооожка._  
  
 **12:56 AM: Я в твоей квартире. Где ты?!?**  
  
 _12:58 AM: Ссссыг6аем в прятки._  
  
 **1:02 AM: Гарри. Серьезно. Где ты?**  
  
 _1:05 AM: В нашем сссекретном мееесте._  
  
На этом переписка обрывалась, и у Гарри скрутило желудок от сожаления и чувства вины. Фактически он до полусмерти перепугал Луи, не отвечая на звонки и заставляя приехать.  
  
Никаких других указателей на дальнейшие события не было, но Гарри надеялся, что их диалог прекратился потому, что Луи вычислил его «секретное место», которое, как вспомнилось Хазу, находилось в маленьком закутке между двумя стенными шкафами в спальне.  
  
Там было тепло и уютно, и Гарри вспомнил тот день, когда они перетаскали туда подушки и одеяла и повесили фотографии и прочие милые штучки. Они с Луи могли часами сидеть в этом тесном укрытии, прячась от реальности за тонкими стенами и низким потолком. Тогда Хаз чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже мысль об этом его успокаивала.  
  
Вторым этапом Гарри решил просмотреть записи с камеры – вдруг там были какие-нибудь улики, объясняющие, чем закончился вечер. Он тут же нашел видео, на котором, вроде бы, были запечатлены они с Луи.  
  
Хаз нажал «play»:  
  
  
  
 _\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы бы ты снова жил здесь, - промямлил Гарри, устраивая телефон на подушках так, чтобы в кадр попадал и он, и Луи.  
  
Парни обнимались, устроившись в тесном помещении: у Гарри алели щеки от поглощенного алкоголя, а Луи хмурил брови, все еще явно обеспокоенный состоянием кудрявого.  
  
\- Мы не можем играть в такие игры, Хаз, - запротестовал Томлинсон, не обращая внимания на камеру. – Я хочу быть с тобой, но сейчас мне нужно сосредоточиться на разрешении проблемы с Элеанор. Эти отношения должны закончиться мирно.  
  
Гарри было насупился в ответ, но его глаза тут же широко распахнулись от внезапного прозрения:  
  
\- А что если я скажу, что вернулся назад во времени ради тебя? Разве это не романтично, черт побери?  
  
\- Смертельно романтично, - отозвался Луи, смягчаясь и издавая легкий смешок, который, казалось, совсем не был связан с бормотанием Гарри. – Но еще слегка безумно. Очень в духе Доктора.  
  
\- Я – Доктор, ты – Роза, - промурлыкал Гарри, прижимаясь к плечу любимого. – Даже время не сможет разлучить нас.  
  
\- Ну, к сожалению, время их все-таки разлучило, - прояснил Луи, продолжая изучать младшего парня. – Слушай, почему бы нам не переместить тебя на кровать, Хаз?  
  
\- НЕТ! ТЫ ТОЖЕ БУДЕШЬ СПАТЬ СО МНОЙ! – драматично возопил Гарри.  
  
\- Я не могу, - осторожно произнес Луи, пытаясь как можно проще разъяснить ситуацию бухому Стайлсу. – Я просто дьявольски сильно этого хочу, ты должен это понимать. Но мне нужно сначала прояснить все с Элеанор. Дай мне еще несколько дней, ладно?  
  
\- Ага, лааадно, ради тебя я подожду, - согласился Гарри. Усталость явственно брала верх над его измотанным организмом, и глаза начали закрываться.  
  
Луи, кажется, только заметил, что Гарри включил запись, дотянулся до телефона и остановил видео. Выглядел он при этом так, словно разрывается между двумя возможными решениями._  
  
  
  
\- Вот черт, - выдохнул Гарри, мысленно обругав себя.  
  
Голова начала пульсировать, но Стайлс знал, что если не восстановит сцену преступления, то так и не узнает, как прошел остаток ночи. Он рывком поднял себя в вертикальное положение, ощущая боль в каждой мышце, что вынуждало задуматься о том, где еще он успел погеройствовать до того, как написал Луи.  
  
Ступни твердо встали на пол, и в этот раз ему удалось успешно подняться на ноги, поскольку он удосужился сделать медленно. Осторожность сработала хорошо, и вскоре Гарри добился сносной устойчивости.  
  
Свидетельства вечеринки валялись по всей квартире. Несколько бессознательных тел расположились тут же, но, к счастью, их было недостаточно, чтобы создавать сложности в продвижении. В нос ударило характерное амбре, и парня замутило, но он сдержался.  
  
Добравшись до своей комнаты, которая, к его удивлению, оказалась заперта, Гарри направился к старой комнате Луи. Она была открыта, и когда кудрявый уже протянул руку к дверной ручке, его телефон зазвонил, сообщая о вызове от Найла.  
  
Гарри быстро ответил:  
  
\- Привет, Найлер! Как ты, друг?  
  
\- Похоже, я пропустил шикарную вечеринку вчера.  
  
\- Если бы я помнил, шикарной она была или нет, я бы тебе ответил. К сожалению, сейчас мне абсолютно отказано в доступе к этим воспоминаниям.  
  
\- Черт, Хаз.  
  
\- Ты что-нибудь знаешь? Луи писал тебе?  
  
\- Он звонил несколько раз в панике, интересовался, слышал ли я от тебя хоть словечко. Я сказал, что нет, и тоже заволновался.  
  
\- Я в порядке. По крайней мере, мне так кажется. Я знаю только, что Луи вчера приехал сюда, и, наверное, уложил меня спать на диван. Я пытаюсь выяснить, что еще произошло в промежутке между этими событиями.  
  
\- Ты с ним зажимался?  
  
\- Уверен, что пытался. Я был порядочно окосевшим.  
  
\- Классика. Ладно, я только надеюсь, что ты не усложнил все еще сильнее, и я рад, что ты в порядке.  
  
\- Ага, нормально. Просто нужно выяснить, что я натворил.  
  
\- Удачи, Шерлок.  
  
\- Благодарю, Ватсон. Я позже тебе позвоню.  
  
\- Чао!  
  
Гарри сбросил вызов и снова потянулся к дверной ручке. Разговор только еще сильнее разжег в нем чувство вины за то, что он так бессовестно поиздевался над Луи.  
  
Дверь приоткрылась, но внутри было темно. Кровать оказалась расправлена, но пуста, что странно. Наверное, кто-то выспался тут и успел улизнуть вовремя.  
  
\- П-привет? – позвал Гарри, просто чтобы убедится, что этот кто-то не валяется в отключке на полу.  
  
Не получив ответа, Хаз отправился к шкафу Луи, в котором теперь хранились разные подарки и прочие мелочи, которым не нашлось места в доме.  
  
Обогнув шкаф, Гарри присел и заглянул в тот самый закуток, зажигая светильник, который они с Луи когда-то тут установили. И попятился, обнаруживая в тесноте свернувшееся клубочком тело.  
  
Человек, разлегшийся на подушках, зашевелился от резкой смены освещения, и развернулся лицом к Гарри, устраиваясь удобнее. А у кудрявого перехватило дыхание, когда он узнал его: это был Луи.  
  
Стайлс разрывался между двумя возможностями: оставить Луи спать тут, и самому тоже отправится в кровать, предоставив Томлинсону право сбежать, когда тот захочет, или заползти к нему под бок и отрубиться прямо здесь.  
  
Сердце подсказывало второй вариант, а голова настаивала на первом. Гарри должен доказать, что может быть терпеливым: он же не хочет отпугнуть Луи излишним давлением. Хаз щелкнул выключателем, в груди что-то сжалось в немом протесте.  
  
Гарри неохотно поднялся на ноги, снова разворачиваясь к двери, когда голос сзади произнес:  
  
\- Хаз? Это ты?  
  
Гарри замешкался. Ему бы следовало просто выйти, но в голосе Луи было что-то, что приковало его к месту. Кудрявый медленно развернулся обратно, напоминая себе, что все еще может убежать, если возникнет такая необходимость, ведь между ним и уютно свернувшимся парнем еще есть достаточно расстояния.  
  
\- Ага, Лу, это я, - пробормотал Гарри в ответ хриплым от волнения голосом. – Какого черта случилось вчера вечером?  
  
Луи включил свет и сонно улыбнулся снизу вверх. У него под глазами виднелись четкие круги от усталости.  
  
\- Ты был очень, очень, очень пьян, мистер Стайлс.  
  
Гарри снова влез в закуток, устраиваясь у Луи под боком:  
  
\- Прости, что вынудил тебя приехать. Знаешь, со мной и так все было бы нормально.  
  
\- Ты не видел, в каком ты был состоянии, Гарри, - весело усмехнулся Томлинсон. – Я никогда еще не имел удовольствия лицезреть тебя настолько в дрова.  
  
У Гарри вспыхнули щеки ярким румянцем, а глаза сами собой опустились в пол.  
  
\- Я думал, ты ушел…  
  
\- Почему ты так решил? – поинтересовался Луи.  
  
\- Посмотрел видео, - пояснил Гарри. – Ты сказал, что не можешь спать здесь.  
  
\- Нет, - возразил Луи. – Я сказал, что не смогу спать _с тобой_.  
  
\- Ох, - недоверчиво выдохнул кудрявый.  
  
\- Я хочу иметь чистую совесть, - произнес Томмо. – Ну, настолько чистую, насколько возможно, ведь мы уже несколько раз целовались.  
  
Гарри заулыбался:  
  
\- Ага, и, полагаю, ночевать в одной кровати теперь будет немного… эм, по-другому.  
  
\- Давай просто не будем этого делать, ладно? – попросил Луи, слегка нахмурившись, когда Гарри многозначительно ему подмигнул. – Черт, ты такой дразнила.  
  
Гарри пожал плечами:  
  
\- Я делаю, что могу, из арсенала того, что мне доступно.  
  
Луи одарил Хаза раздраженным взглядом:  
  
\- Ты меня специально с ума сводишь.  
  
Но прежде, чем Гарри успел ответить, телефон Томлинсона зазвонил, и тот скорчил виноватую мордашку, показав, что это Элеанор.  
  
\- А теперь мне пора возвращаться в реальность, - сообщил он, поднимаясь на ноги. – Но уже скоро это будет только наша с тобой реальность, и я с нетерпением, черт возьми, жду этого момента.  
  
Гарри согласно улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я тоже, Лу. Я тоже.  
  
А Луи бросил напоследок:  
  
\- Это будет полнейшее безумие.


	23. Глава 22

У Гарри чертовски болела шея. Причем не было похоже, что он спал в неудобном положении, потому что эта боль была сосредоточена в маленькой области прямо под левым ухом.  
  
Он ужасно мучился похмельем, которое притупляло это неприятное нытье, но начал приходить в себя после ухода Луи. Гарри сполз с кровати и поплелся в ванную, где обнаружил настоящий разгром. Видимо, здесь кто-то что-то искал.  
  
Зеркало было разбито, но Гарри проигнорировал этот факт, слишком занятый произошедшей с его шеей неприятностью. Отведя волосы, парень увидел на болезненном участке кожи заметный синяк.  
  
Наклонившись ближе, он пробормотал своему отражению:  
  
\- Ох, боже, Стайлс.  
  
 _Там были отметины от зубов._  
  
Кто-то укусил его в шею, и размер отпечатка был слишком велик, чтобы принадлежать Луи, который к тому же был недостаточно пьяным, чтобы учинить такое безобразие. Другой факт, смутивший Гарри, заключался в том, что для такого укуса нужно было открыть рот намного шире, чем был способен Лу.  
  
Гарри бросился в комнату, внезапно сообразив, кто мог оставить эту отметину.  
  
Он быстро обнаружил Ника в бессознательном состоянии за диваном в гостиной – любимом месте старшего друга, обожавшего дрыхнуть там после хардкорных вечеринок.  
  
\- НИК, ЧЕРТ ПОБЕРИ, ЭТО ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОКУСАЛ? – заорал Гарри, и тот резко дернулся, выпадая из сна.  
  
У Ника над верхней губой был прилеплен кусок туалетной бумаги, а под ним можно было различить кровь. Гарри моментально начал паниковать, гадая, кто мог оставить Гримшоу этот порез, и надеясь, что не имеет к этому отношения.  
  
Разница между Гарри и Ником заключалась в том, что после попойки Ник никогда не забывал событий, произошедших накануне, тогда как у Гарри все расплывалось уже после пятого бокала.  
  
Ник сдвинул брови:  
  
\- Слушай, ты, мелкая зараза, не тявкай на меня после того, как чуть не сбрил мне нос вчера!  
  
\- Черт… - пробормотал Гарри, когда соответствующие воспоминания всплыли в голове. – Но тебе все равно не обязательно было меня кусать!  
  
\- Я щелкнул тебя по носу, а ты вцепился зубами мне в руку, - запальчиво запротестовал Ник. – Мне пришлось защищаться! Ты не отпускал меня!  
  
\- Ох, нифига себе, серьезно? – пробурчал Гарри раздраженно, плюхаясь на диван, пока Ник поднимался с пола и усаживался рядом. – Прости, друг.  
  
\- Ты настоящий псих, Стайлс, - шутливым тоном заключил Ник, и в его глазах зажглись искорки. – Кстати, я правда видел некого мистера Томлинсона вчера вечером? Могу поклясться, что он пронесся мимо меня с проказливой ухмылкой на лице…  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Он знал, что может довериться Нику, но все равно запаниковал.  
  
\- Д-да, он был тут. Просто заходил проверить меня, хотя я умудрился все немного усложнить.  
  
\- У тебя всегда так, - поддразнил Ник. – Итак, вы с ним теперь вместе? Он наконец-то вывесил свой голубой флаг извращенца?  
  
\- Гей и извращенцы – разные понятия, - протестующе воскликнул Гарри.  
  
\- Я имел в виду в хорошем смысле, - пояснил Ник, закатывая глаза. – Тебе еще так много чему нужно научиться, мой маленький друг.  
  
Гарри до безумия захотелось поведать о своем путешествии во времени, но он знал, что такая новость только выбьет Ника из колеи, поэтому прикусил язык.  
  
\- И, отвечая на твой вопрос про Луи, - продолжил Гарри, и на лице Ника, который понял, что прощен, расплылась идиотская улыбка. – Это не твое дело.  
  
Ник ахнул:  
  
\- Ты меня разочаровываешь! Что ж, хорошо, что у тебя все на лбу написано, Гарри. Я уже знаю ответ.  
  
\- Утешай себя этим, - отозвался тот, поднимаясь на ноги. – А теперь лучше помоги мне навести тут порядок, а иначе я тебя снова укушу.  
  
\- Сначала мне нужно должным образом оплакать усы, которые ты так дерзко уничтожил, - нагло заявил Ник, сужая глаза.  
  
\- Без них ты выглядишь лучше, дружище, - высказался Гарри, распахивая кладовку и извлекая оттуда швабру и ведро.  
  
Ник рассмотрел свое изображение с помощью камеры iPhone и взвыл:  
  
\- ОСТАВЬТЕ МЕНЯ РЫДАТЬ В УГОЛКЕ.  
  
Лично Гарри считал уместным оплакать разве что вменяемость друга.   
  
***   
  
После нескольких часов уборки все, чего хотелось Гарри, - глоток свежего воздуха. У него начиналась клаустрофобия, если он проводил в квартире весь день. Ник немного помог ему, прежде чем слинять на какое-то супер важное мероприятие на радио, где без него никак не могли обойтись.  
  
Таким образом на весь вечер Гарри оказался предоставлен самому себе.  
  
Ровно до того момента, пока не позвонила его сестра.  
  
Гарри старался избегать общения с семьей с тех пор, как переместился во времени. Он прекрасно знал, что если кто и способен заметить изменения в нем, то это мама. К счастью, Энн поддерживала связь исключительно посредством сообщений, понимая, как Гарри любит свое личное пространство.  
  
На его беду Джемма не отличалась такой обходительностью.  
  
Гарри не успел даже сообразить, что делает, как уже принял входящий звонок.  
  
\- Наконец-то! Боже, Гарри, не слишком ли рано при твоей-то карьере притворяться, что у тебя больше нет семьи?  
  
\- Прости, Джем… Я просто был очень занят.  
  
\- Занят, задница такая! Слушай, мама сегодня устраивает благотворительный вечер в Лондоне в одном отеле. А теперь даже не пытайся соврать, что ты не в Великобритании. Я читаю Пэрис Хилтон и знаю, что ты вернулся домой.  
  
\- Что там по поводу вечера?  
  
\- Приходи. Привлеки внимание ради благой цели, побудь хорошим сыном.  
  
\- Я превосходный сын!  
  
\- Когда тебе это удобно. Я пришлю тебе адрес, ладно? И подыщи себе пару или придумай что-нибудь еще, чтобы мама не решила, что ты та еще шлюха.  
  
\- Это не правда! Ты переходишь на оскорбления.  
  
\- Я просто пытаюсь тебе помочь.  
  
\- Ага, конечно…  
  
\- Гарри, у меня нет времени на эту твою сверхчувствительную ерунду. Просто приходи, хорошо? Не разочаровывай нас.  
  
\- Ладно, я буду.  
  
\- Люблю тебя!  
  
\- И я тебя, Джем!  
  
Гарри еще не понял до конца, на что именно согласился, но знал, что должен в рекордные сроки найти себе пару.  
  
***   
  
Поиски спутницы оказались куда более сложным делом, чем Гарри предполагал. Он связался с друзьями из школы и даже со знакомыми в шоу-бизнесе, но никто не смог откликнуться на такую внезапную просьбу.  
  
Отчаявшись уладить проблему в одиночку, Гарри позвонил менеджерам, чтобы те подыскали ему пару на вечер. Обычно у руководства всегда были на примете девушки, которые должны были крутиться вокруг него, чтобы поддерживать соответствующий имидж для СМИ. Хотя ничего подобного не случалось с тех пор, как он вернулся на двадцать лет назад. И он считал, что причина этого перерыва в совершенно сумасшедшем расписании концертов.  
  
Когда сногсшибательная модель переступила порог его квартиры, от ее красоты у него отпала челюсть. Она оказалась выше него как минимум на два дюйма, а ее прямые темно-каштановые волосы доставали до поясницы.   
  
\- П-привет, я Гарри, - наконец очнулся он и протянул девушке руку.  
  
\- Ли, - с теплой улыбкой представилась она, отвечая на рукопожатие. – Приятно познакомиться.  
  
\- Т-так ты модель? – пробормотал Гарри, пребывающий не в том состоянии, чтобы контролировать слетающие с губ слова.  
  
\- Если бы, - отозвалась Ли, усмехнувшись. – Вообще-то, я веду колонку в _Vogue UK_. У меня склонность к написанию сложных текстов, которые никто больше не желает издавать. Видишь ли, я не фанат мира моды.  
  
\- Но работаешь в _Vogue_? – поинтересовался Гарри, слегка запутавшись.  
  
Ли пожала плечами:  
  
\- Я попала туда сразу после университета. Не суди обо мне слишком поспешно. Там до смешного прилично платят, и у меня есть возможность все время путешествовать. А еще я могу получить неожиданную возможность пойти на благотворительный прием с Гарри Стайлсом, например.  
  
Гарри внимательно присмотрелся к девушке, которая ему уже понравилась. Он чувствовал, что может быть с ней достаточно честным, а потому просто объявил:  
  
\- Слушай, я ценю твою помощь, но это все только ради моей мамы. У меня… ну, у меня уже _кое-кто_ есть.  
  
\- Ох, у меня тоже, - ответила Ли с пониманием в голосе. – Мне пообещали интервью с тобой за эту услугу.  
  
\- Меня это устраивает, - усмехнулся Гарри, прежде чем галантно предложить девушке руку. – Идем?  
  
Ли вежливо кивнула, но в шоколадных глазах сверкнули веселые искорки.  
  
\- Идем.  
  
***   
  
Торжество проходило в великолепном отеле с огромным фойе. Ли и Гарри выбрались из лимузина, прихватив фужеры с шампанским. Стоило только дверце автомобиля открыться, как тут же защелкали многочисленные фотоаппараты.  
  
Телохранители быстро заслонили парочку, позволяя им дойти до входа и не ослепнуть. Девушка смеялась и с интересом осматривалась, так что становилось очевидно, что ей не приходилось прежде попадать в фокус объективов папарацци.  
  
Она так сильно отставала, что Гарри пришлось взять ее за руку, с усмешкой втягивая обратно под защиту охраны:  
  
\- Поторопись, новобранец. Нам нужно попасть внутрь.  
  
\- Это потрясающе, - выдохнула Ли Гарри в ухо, когда они все же оказались в фойе.  
  
Гарри был вынужден согласиться: шикарный декор придавал отелю такой вид, что даже он впечатлился. Люстра в хрустале - который, как Гарри знал, был настоящим, - висящая над головами, могла бы неплохо смотреться в «Призраке оперы». Парня охватило какое-то странное чувство, но он просто отмахнулся, желая дожить до конца вечера в как можно более нормальной обстановке.  
  
Молодые люди направились к двери в зал, возле которой стояла Джемма, весело улыбаясь.  
  
\- Так-так, смотрите, кто решил показаться!  
  
Гарри послал по ее адресу взгляд, означающий: «Пожалуйста, заткнись», но Ли тут же протянула руку:  
  
\- Привет, я Ли. А вы, должно быть, сестра Гарри, верно?  
  
По ошарашенному выражению лица Джеммы Гарри мог судить, что Ли легко перетянет сестренку на свою сторону. Он надеялся, что у его мамы будет такая же реакция.  
  
\- Ага, приятно познакомиться, - отозвалась Джемма. Ее холодность полностью улетучилась, когда она пожала руку девушки. – Давайте я покажу вам, где мы будем сидеть, да?  
  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Гарри, когда его сестра распахнула двери в зал.  
  
Ли удивленно ахнула, окидывая взглядом убранство помещения. Создавалось впечатление, словно в самое сердце этого отеля перенесли заколдованный лес.  
  
\- Наши почетные гости очень любят все сказочное, - пояснила Джемма, пока они пробирались мимо деревьев и столов.  
  
\- Это потрясающе, - выдохнула Ли. Ее глаза стали огромными от изумления.  
  
Гарри заметил маму, которая замерла возле одного из столов с огромной улыбкой и легким удивлением на лице.  
  
\- ГАРРИ! ТЫ СМОГ ПРИЕХАТЬ!  
  
Ли хихикнула, когда парень поймал свою маму в объятия. Для него было немного внезапно увидеть ее такой молодой, но Гарри был очень рад, наслаждаясь ощущением родных рук.  
  
\- Как ты? – спросила Энн, опустив голову ему на плечо и стискивая так, словно он мог раствориться в любую секунду.  
  
\- Я н-нормально, - полупридушенно выдавил Гарри. – Просто счастлив оказаться дома. Тур был немного сумасшедшим, так что теперь я чувствую себя лучше. Мне нужен был перерыв.  
  
Через несколько секунд Энн отстранилась, и ее взгляд остановился на Ли:  
  
\- Ты нам представишь эту юную леди, Гарри?  
  
\- Это Ли, - послушно озвучил Гарри, отодвигаясь на шаг, чтобы девушка могла подойти ближе. – Мы, эмм, учились вместе.  
  
\- Приятно познакомиться с вами, Энн, - тепло поздоровалась Ли.  
  
Как только она приблизилась, мать Гарри тут же завела разговор о профессии новой знакомой, а у парня завибрировал телефон. Его мгновенно окатило волной страха, когда на экране появилась их с Ли недавняя фотография с подписью от Луи под ней:  
  
 _Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время со своей девушкой!_


	24. Глава 23

Джемма выдернула Гарри обратно в реальность, ущипнув его за руку, прежде, чем он успел ответить на переполненное обидой сообщение Луи. Она зашипела:  
  
\- Тебе не кажется, что ты мог бы уделить внимание семье хотя бы на один вечер? Это означает: пообщайся с мамой, пожалуйста. Хотя бы притворись, что хочешь здесь быть.  
  
\- Я хочу, - огрызнулся Гарри, несмотря на то что тут ему пришлось немножко приврать.  
  
Джемма закатила глаза и ушла, оставляя Гарри мучиться сомнениями. Он мог ответить сейчас на сообщение Луи и попытаться объяснить ему, что происходит. А мог последовать совету сестры и жить настоящим моментом. Он мог застрять тут в компании с несвоевременной ревностью Луи, а мог насладиться вечером с семьей. И он выбрал последнее, но сначала все же настрочил короткий ответ:  
  
  
 _Ты прекрасно знаешь, что все не так, как выглядит со стороны. Весь этот спектакль только ради приема. У нее есть парень. Пожалуйста, просто доверься мне так, как я доверился тебе.  
  
С любовью,  
  
Хаз_  
  
  
Гарри находил немного странным отвечать Луи вот таким сообщением, но он надеялся, что Томлинсону хватит этого оправдания. Убрав телефон, Хаз порадовался хотя бы отсутствию новостей от менеджмента, но все еще чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что проигнорировал Луи.  
  
Суть в том, что ему очень не хотелось выяснять отношения. У него и так слишком много поводов для беспокойства, и он ощущал острую необходимость устроить себе выходной хотя бы на один вечер.   
  
Так что именно так он и поступил.  
  
Гарри переключил внимание на маму и Ли, беседа которых уже давно свернула на другие темы. Он приобнял обеих женщин за плечи и поинтересовался:  
  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет шампанского?  
  
Энн искренне рассмеялась, а Ли окинула его внимательным взглядом, прежде чем обе воскликнули с энтузиазмом:  
  
\- Да!  
  
Гарри отпустил их и сделал жест официанту, балансирующему подносом с напитками. Подхватив четыре бокала, парень передал один маме, другой Ли, третий оставил себе, а четвертый приберег до возвращения Джеммы.  
  
\- Тост за… - начал Гарри, поднимая бокал, - вторые шансы.  
  
\- За это я выпью! – согласилась Энн, чокаясь с сыном и с Ли.  
  
Вечер быстро превратился в мешанину встреч, напитков и постоянного смущения Гарри, потому что его мама не переставала пересказывать одну историю из его детства за другой, к большому удовольствию журналистки.  
  
Гарри порадовался, что большая часть здешней публики принадлежала к старшему поколению, но люди все равно подходили, чтобы сфотографироваться с ним или взять автограф. Гарри не возражал, но ему хотелось бы убежать совсем этим вечером.  
  
Когда его мать принялась шутить о том, как Гарри устраивал импровизированные выступления, он даже не колебался по всей видимости из-за того, что шестьдесят процентов его крови к тому времени составляло шампанское. Он запрыгнул на сцену, на которой до этого играл квартет скрипачей, и исполнил а капелла версию «Little Things», к концу которой на глазах у Энн появились слезы. Ли аплодировала стоя, а Джемма только закатила глаза.  
  
Но когда зрители захлопали в ладоши, на Гарри внезапно накатило беспокойство, вынудившее его выскочить из комнаты. Он четко осознал, что может бежать куда угодно хоть во времени, хоть в пространстве, но все равно останется тем же Гарри Стайлсом. От этого никуда не деться.  
  
На мгновение накал эмоций стал таким сильным, что он потянулся к телефону, но неожиданно перед ним появилась взволнованная Ли:  
  
\- Гарри, ты в порядке?  
  
Он чувствовал, что едва может дышать, но решил побороть это чувство, схватив Ли за руку и потащив по коридору куда глаза глядят. Он понятия не имел, куда идет, но ему было все равно. Гарри было просто необходимо убраться подальше, и именно это он и собирался сделать, прихватив с собой свою красивую и остроумную спутницу.  
  
\- Черт, - пробормотал он, останавливаясь. – Я похож на Доктора?  
  
Ли покосилась на него с подозрением, но потом сочла его слова метафорой и спросила:  
  
\- От чего ты убегаешь, Гарри?  
  
Он закусил губу, неуверенный, стоит ли доверять девушке, и решил дать туманный ответ вместо честного:  
  
\- От моего будущего.  
  
\- Будущего? – переспросила она, очевидно, растерявшись. – Как ты можешь убегать от того, что еще не произошло?  
  
\- Парадокс, да? – пробормотал Гарри. Внутри него снова поднималась нервозность.  
  
\- И часто ты так сбегаешь? – поинтересовалась Ли, прислоняясь спиной к стене коридора.  
  
\- Ага, наверное, часто, - отозвался Гарри, отзеркалив журналистку и устроившись в такой же позе у противоположной стены. – Это становится моей вредной привычкой, и, кажется, когда-нибудь кто-нибудь непременно от нее пострадает. И я все равно считаю, что побег – лучший вариант.  
  
\- Я думаю, тебе нужна хорошая порция эгоизма и храбрости, - посоветовала Ли. – Не то чтобы ты трусил, просто мне кажется, ты задолжал кое-что самому себе и тому человеку, от которого бежишь.  
  
Гарри отчаянно хотел бы уделить внимание ее совету, но вместо того чтобы ответить, он начал обшаривать взглядом коридор, и увидел то, от чего из легких мгновенно вышибло воздух.  
  
\- Гарри, - нервно окликнула его Ли, заметив, как сильно он побледнел. – Что происходит?  
  
Никаких совпадений. Никаких случайностей. В жизни Гарри для всего имелась своя причина.  
  
И именно поэтому он пребывал в таком шоке: он стоял именно в том самом коридоре, напротив той самой двери, за которой находилась комната с зеркалом, которое выдернуло его из настоящего времени и зашвырнуло на двадцать лет назад.  
  
\- Я здесь уже был, - пояснил Гарри, медленно выговаривая каждое слово по мере приближения к двери. Теперь он был удивлен, что не заметил связи раньше.  
  
Но его разум все еще скрывал подробности тех воспоминаний, постепенно вытаскивая их на свет. Гарри чувствовал, что это не просто внезапное озарение. Его сознание пыталось что-то ему сообщить, но он никак не мог понять, что именно.  
  
Неожиданно его накрыло волной паники, и он попятился от двери, испугавшись, что подошел слишком близко и в любой момент переход во времени может произойти в обратную сторону. Гарри не мог допустить этого сейчас, когда Луи наконец принадлежит ему. У них было всего лишь несколько дней.  
  
\- Мы должны вернуться на вечеринку, - пробормотал он, снова хватая Ли за руку и сбегая от той, будущей реальности, что уже притягивала его к себе.  
  
***   
  
_У Гарри было ощущение, что он парит, подвешенный где-то высоко, как если бы какая-то сила хотела дать ему хороший обзор. Внизу одна за другой сменялись картинки из его «настоящего», из того будущего двадцать лет спустя, где ему полагалось находиться, и из далекого, далекого прошлого._  
  
Воспоминания никак не хотели сливаться воедино, разделяясь, словно им никогда не суждено было сойтись вместе. Будто какая-то непреодолимая сила отталкивала их друг от друга.  
  
Гарри очень хотелось, чтобы все прояснилось, но в его разуме снова начали мелькать какие-то видения. Он уже даже не надеялся, что сможет истолковать эту бессмыслицу, зависнув где-то вверху, и жаждал просто получить ответы.  
  
А потом одна картинка попала в фокус: зеркало. Оно взывало к нему, а Гарри болтался над хищно поблескивающей поверхностью и сопротивлялся этому притяжению до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что не может больше держаться.  
  
Но, падая, он успел кое-что услышать. Кое-что, что прозвучало громче, чем вопль, вырвавшийся из его собственного горла: ТРИ, ТРИ, ТРИ.  
  
***   
  
\- У него была длинная ночь. Не уверена, что он уже готов встретить дневной свет.  
  
\- Простите, Энн, но когда он не ответил и никто не смог с ним связаться, я решил, что произошло что-то плохое.  
  
\- Думаю, он хотел устроить себе отпуск. Но, кажется, эта выходка имеет свои последствия, раз уж я все утро отвечаю как на ваши звонки, так и на звонки очень возмущенного главы менеджмента.  
  
\- Они любят натравливать папарацци на своих «талантов», как они ласково нас называют.  
  
\- Это звучит так, словно вы их собственность.  
  
\- Мы подписали контракты. Заключили сделку с дьяволом и теперь расплачиваемся. Так значит Гарри в порядке?  
  
\- В полном, но я уверена, что у него похмелье.  
  
\- А разве он был еще где-то, кроме благотворительного приема?  
  
\- Просто ты никогда раньше не видел мои приемы.  
  
Они рассмеялись в два голоса, и Гарри наконец сумел заставить себя разлепить глаза. Он разборчиво слышал весь диалог, все еще пребывая в неведении относительно того, кому эти голоса принадлежали, но точно различил, что говоривших было двое.  
  
Он подпрыгнул, осознав, что вырубился на мамином диване, но потом поднялся на ноги. На нем оказались надеты старые пижамные штаны, которые определенно были ему малы. Теряясь в догадках, кем же является их утренний гость, Гарри поплелся на кухню. Он был почти уверен, что знает, кто это, и ему безумно хотелось бежать без оглядки, но вместо этого он решил последовать совету Ли и быть решительным.  
  
Переступая через порог, Гарри даже задержал дыхание, но увидел… Найла.  
  
Блондин тоже заметил друга и мгновенно бросился к нему, распахивая объятия, пока Энн с умилением наблюдала за этой сценой.  
  
\- Ты в порядке! – промурлыкал Найл с облегчением в голосе.  
  
Он отстранился от Гарри и нахмурил брови:  
  
\- Никогда не смей больше так делать, молодой человек!  
  
\- Найлер, со мной все хорошо, - заверил его Гарри, улыбаясь. – И прекрати говорить, как моя мама, она и без тебя прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями.  
  
\- Знаешь, я могла бы оставить тебя дрыхнуть на том аукционном столе, Гарри, - задумчиво протянула Энн, и, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, добавила: - Я заварила чай. Пей, если хочешь.  
  
Вот за что Гарри любил свою маму. Она не была слишком властной и прекрасно чувствовала, когда сыну нужно дать немного личного пространства, как паук всегда чувствует свою паутину.  
  
\- Наверное, тебе лучше включить телефон, - посоветовал Найл, прислонившись к кухонной стойке. – Но берегись: он может взорваться.  
  
Ирландец подхватил чайник и наполнил две чашки, прежде чем вернуться к столу и присоединиться к Гарри.  
  
\- Что случилось, Хаз?  
  
Гарри отпил глоток чаю и выложил своему другу всю историю. Найл только кивал и слушал, иногда на особенно напряженных моментах широко распахивая глаза.  
  
Когда Гарри закончил свое повествование, блондин задумался на несколько секунд, а потом выдал:  
  
\- Я думаю, что эта твоя связь с зеркалом, которая удерживает тебя здесь, и не должна была стать постоянной. Похоже на то, что у тебя есть еще три дня до истечения срока ее действия.  
  
\- И это должно меня успокоить? – поинтересовался Гарри, чувствуя, как от предположения Найла его сердце забилось чаще.  
  
\- Нет, - честно признался тот. – Это должно было помочь тебе разобраться. Я всего лишь хочу помочь, так что, Хаз, позволь мне сделать это, ладно?  
  
\- Л-ладно, - заикаясь, выдохнул Гарри, удивленный внезапной напористостью друга.  
  
\- Мы во всем разберемся, - заверил Найл. – А это значит, что нам нужно будет вернуться в тот отель. И я думаю, нам стоит позвать Луи с собой.  
  
\- Он все еще решает проблемы с Элеанор, - запротестовал Гарри. – Плюс он приревновал меня к Ли вчера, так что вряд ли он приедет. И что еще сильнее усложняет дело, я все еще не рассказал ему про зеркало.  
  
\- Луи волнуется за тебя, - уверенно заявил Найл. – Он приедет, и ты ему во всем признаешься. Ты же сможешь это сделать?  
  
Гарри знал, что должен действовать решительно, поэтому проглотил комок из страха и дурного предчувствия и ответил:  
  
\- Да, конечно, смогу.


	25. Глава 24

_Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что я не перезвонил вчера потому, что мне было нужно ненадолго сбежать от реальности. Я не игнорировал тебя, даже если именно так тебе показалось. Клянусь, это к лучшему, для нас обоих. Ли – просто девушка, у нее есть парень, и она всего лишь мой новый друг. Пожалуйста, не думай, что это нечто большее. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты встретился со мной в одном месте, адрес я пришлю сегодня. Это очень важно. Мне нужно многое тебе рассказать, и я действительно считаю, что лучше встретиться лично._  
  
  
Гарри отправил свое сообщение куда-то в стратосферу, или как там она называется.  
  
Найл ободряюще улыбнулся другу, отчаянно желая, чтобы проблемы Гарри просто растворились, а не преследовали его по пятам, как это происходит сейчас.  
  
\- Уже полдела сделано, - заявил блондин, продолжая улыбаться. – Как ты думаешь, он приедет?  
  
\- Мне бы хотелось верить, что да, - пробормотал Гарри. – Надеюсь, он воспримет всерьез мое заявление о том, что это важно. Меня беспокоит, что он может решить, будто я шучу.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе стоит доверять ему, он поймет, - высказал свое мнение Найл. – Ну а пока… хочешь, я помогу тебе здесь прибраться?  
  
К этому моменту они уже добрались до квартиры Гарри, которая все еще походила на свинарник, невзирая на вчерашние попытки навести порядок.  
  
Гарри огляделся и вздохнул, отмечая наваленные повсюду горы хлама.  
  
\- Да, вообще-то, это было бы здорово.  
  
Найл направился к колонкам, и подключил к ним телефон, одарив кудрявого пристальным взглядом.  
  
\- Давай включим _Spice Girls_ и начнем нашу вечеринку уборщиков!  
  
И следующие три часа именно этим они и занимались.  
  
***   
  
_Колдер и Томлинсон переживают тяжелые времена?  
  
  
Сегодня Элеанор Колдер – девушку Луи Томлинсона (из One Direction) – видели выбегающей из его квартиры. На ее лице явственно можно было различить слезы, хотя она и пыталась их скрыть за огромными солнечными очками от Gucci.  
  
Наш источник сообщает, что по неизвестным причинам Луи и Элеанор все больше отдалялись друг от друга в последние недели. Давайте просто понадеемся, что это не очередная история об изменах, потому что, серьезно, неужели Голливуд не сможет обойтись без этого?_  
  
  
Гарри почувствовал легкую тошноту, когда закончил читать статью, высветившуюся на экране его мобильного. Найл, тоже ознакомившийся с текстом через плечо друга, пробормотал:  
  
\- Хреново, приятель…  
  
\- Он не приедет, - сделал вывод Гарри, убирая телефон в карман.  
  
Адрес был уже отправлен, но никакого ответа от Луи не последовало. Ободренный ложной надеждой, Гарри в компании Найла добрался до отеля, в котором провел вчерашний вечер, но теперь он чувствовал себя просто отвратительно.  
  
\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, - возразил блондин, когда Гарри поднялся на ноги. Они коротали время, развалившись в креслах в холле отеля. – Осталось еще целых десять минут, прежде чем можно будет официально считать, что он опаздывает.  
  
\- Я просто не могу сделать это сейчас… - пробормотал Гарри, опуская голову и закрывая лицо ладонями. – Мне паршиво. Я - эта самая «неизвестная причина», из-за меня они расстаются. И я не понимаю, с чего вообще решил, что это будет хорошей идеей.  
  
\- Ты же не мог предвидеть, как бы все повернулось, - отозвался Найл, изо всех сил пытаясь утешить страдающего друга.  
  
Гарри обернулся к нему и выпалил:  
  
\- Они бы поженились.  
  
Глаза Найла расширились, и он пролепетал:  
  
\- Ч-что?  
  
\- Они поженились. Элеанор и Луи. В моем будущем, - повторил Гарри. Он был не в состоянии и дальше хранить эту информацию в тайне. – Я стоял рядом с Луи на свадьбе и ничего не предпринял, чтобы это остановить. Я просто позволил ему ускользнуть. Вот как все должно было закончиться. А потом я сбежал.  
  
\- А ты не нарушил правила, рассказав мне все это? – прошептал Найл, наклоняясь ближе к другу и с подозрением оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
\- Если бы Бог или Время хотело меня за это покарать, то это бы уже случилось, не думаешь? – с мрачной уверенностью заметил Гарри.  
  
\- Я знаю, что все может измениться, - заявил Найл. – Можно я спрошу тебя кое о чем важном?  
  
\- Можешь спрашивать меня о чем угодно, Найлер. Но если это касается твоего будущего, я буду отвечать осторожно, - заверил Гарри друга. – Но я попытаюсь быть честным.  
  
\- В тот первый раз мы с тобой были так же близки? – поинтересовался Найл, нервно заерзав на кресле.  
  
Гарри закусил губу, подозревая, к чему ведут такие вопросы, но он прекрасно знал, что задолжал ирландцу правду.  
  
\- Нет, Найлер, не были.  
  
\- Значит, если ты вернешься, тот «я» не вспомнит ничего из этого, да? – продолжил Найл слегка дрожащим голосом.  
  
Гарри медленно сглотнул вставший поперек горла комок.  
  
\- Нет, наверное, не вспомнит.  
  
И когда Найл поднял на друга глаза, в них стояли слезы.  
  
\- Ну, тогда я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень горжусь, что был твоим другом и человеком, которому ты мог доверять.  
  
\- Ох, Найлер… - начал Гарри, крепко обнимая блондина. – У нас это взаимно, знаешь ли. Вся твоя поддержка была просто неоценима. Я никогда не смогу достаточно отблагодарить тебя за это.  
  
\- Я буду по тебе скучать, - прошептал Найл, шмыгая носом и утыкаясь Гарри в плечо.  
  
\- Ничего не изменится, - пообещал тот. – Что бы ни случилось с этими реальностями, мы есть друг у друга, и это самое главное.  
  
\- Ага, ты прав, - согласился Найл, кивая и отстраняясь от Гарри. – Кстати, посмотри, кто решил к нам присоединиться.  
  
У Хаза перехватило дыхание, когда он обернулся и увидел в дверях отеля Луи. Тот огляделся и тоже заметил парней в креслах. Гарри быстро подскочил на ноги, тогда как Найл не спешил подниматься.  
  
\- Иди и сделай это, тигр, - подбодрил блондин, подмигивая Гарри, и кудрявый устремился навстречу Луи.  
  
Лицо Томлинсона не выражало абсолютно ничего, и Гарри не представлял, чего ему ожидать, но ощутил облегчение хотя бы потому, что Луи вообще решил появиться. Когда они сошлись лицом к лицу в холле отеля, губы Луи сжались в тонкую линию.  
  
\- Найл здесь, - заметил он безразличным тоном.  
  
\- Это не то, о чем ты подумал, - заверил его Гарри. – Он просто друг, и он здесь на тот случай, если бы ты решил не приезжать.  
  
\- Что ж, я приехал, - прямо объявил Луи, но в его голосе проскользнули нотки раздражения.  
  
Гарри же разрывался от противоречивых эмоций. Он не мог понять, действительно ли Луи хотел быть здесь, хотел ли быть с ним? Те обещания, данные в закутке за шкафом, теперь казались такими далекими, точно это было целую вечность назад, хотя на самом деле прошло всего двадцать четыре часа.  
  
\- Время меняет людей, - пробормотал Гарри. Он понятия не имел, к чему это приведет, но решил довериться своему чутью. – Неважно, сколько раз ты будешь пытаться, иногда некоторым вещам просто не суждено случиться. Прости.  
  
\- Черт тебя побери, Хаз, не смей этого делать, - запротестовал Луи. На его лице на мгновенье появилось болезненное выражение, но следом тут же вернулась нечитаемая маска.  
  
\- Почему нет? – парировал Гарри. – Это очевидно, что я приношу тебе только страдания. Если ты хочешь повернуть назад, то скажи мне прямо сейчас. Просто уходи. Так будет намного проще, чем продолжать этот разговор. Ты все равно это сделаешь, когда услышишь то, что я должен тебе рассказать.  
  
Луи напрягся:  
  
\- Давай постараемся избежать шумихи, Хаз. Мы уже под пристальным наблюдением из-за этой истории с расставанием. Я не могу допустить еще одного скандала.  
  
\- Это не обязательно должен быть скандал, - мягко возразил Гарри. – Я даю тебе шанс отступить, разве ты не видишь?  
  
Луи уставился на него так, словно впервые увидел.  
  
\- Отступить? Какого черта ты несешь, Гарри? Я не собираюсь убегать, больше нет.  
  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты разрушил свою жизнь из-за мимолетного каприза, - выдохнул Гарри. Слова обжигали язык, как кислота. – Ты можешь просто выйти сейчас через эти двери, и мы сделаем вид, что ничего не было. Все снова вернется в норму.  
  
\- Норму?! – недоверчиво переспросил Луи. С его лица слетела маска безразличия, и теперь он выглядел совершенно растерянным. – Норма… ты правда думаешь, что она мне нужна? Я больше не хочу отсиживаться в безопасности. Я хочу бороться за то, что мне необходимо. Я не боюсь, что могу об этом пожалеть, потому что знаю, что пока я с тобой, у меня не будет ни единого сомнения по поводу своих чувств. Черт, Гарри, ты действительно не понимаешь, да?  
  
У Гарри стало сухо во рту. Он в буквальном смысле чуть не заработал сердечный приступ, столкнувшись с той страстью, которая буквально фонтанировала из Луи.  
  
\- Н-нет, наверное, нет.  
  
\- Я же говорил, что нам не стоит обсуждать что-либо здесь.  
  
Луи схватил Гарри за руку и потащил к пустующему коридору, где продолжил, разжав пальцы:  
  
\- Ты не видишь, как много это значит для меня?  
  
Гарри растерялся:  
  
\- Я не знаю.  
  
\- Гарри, - начал Луи подрагивающим от напряжения голосом, - я тебя, черт побери, люблю.  
  
\- Я… - попытался что-то вякнуть Хаз, но был моментально прерван, когда губы Луи прижались к его губам.  
  
От поцелуя по телу Гарри тут же разлилась эйфория. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы отойти от шока, но сразу после он притянул Луи ближе к себе, отчаянно желая ощутить каково это: обнимать Луи и никогда не отпускать. Они замерли так, наслаждаясь близостью друг друга и чувством спокойствия, которое эта близость приносила. Напряжение исчезло, и осталось чистое желание.  
  
\- Мы уже не можем повернуть назад, - прошептал Луи, задыхаясь и прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу Гарри. – Я никогда не захочу отступить. Зачем мне это?  
  
\- Потому что ты не знаешь всей правды, - прохрипел Гарри. В его голосе проступили виноватые нотки из-за этой проклятой тайны. – Я кое-что скрыл от тебя. Кое-что, что может все изменить. Кое-что, что точно все изменит.  
  
\- Все уже изменилось, - возразил Луи, хотя его сердце застучало быстрее. – И эти изменения продолжаются. Мы не сможем их остановить. Что бы ты мне ни сказал, – хотя я и не могу пока предсказать, как именно отреагирую, – мы обязательно во всем разберемся, ладно? Неважно, насколько все плохо… то есть, _если_ плохо, я хотел сказать.  
  
Гарри озорно улыбнулся:  
  
\- Мне нравится, как ты сразу предположил, что это нечто ужасное.  
  
\- Все, что крутится у меня в голове, это что ты собираешься отвести меня в комнату пыток, ну, там BDSM, - ухмыляясь, признался Луи. – Ты, наверное, очень любишь все кожаное…  
  
\- Две вещи, - объявил Гарри. – Первое: когда это ты видел, чтобы я носил одежду из кожи? И второе: ты смотришь слишком много порно.  
  
\- Так, значит, это не касается каких-нибудь извращений? – с разочарованием в голосе уточнил Луи. – Ты не планируешь отвести меня на тайную вечеринку с оргиями, да?  
  
\- Ты просто больной на голову, Томлинсон, - заключил Гарри, качая головой.  
  
\- Но ты не ответил ни «да», ни «нет», - обличил его Луи, приподнимая брови. – Мы же не собираемся быть свингерами, правда? Потому что мне не нравится идея, что я должен буду делить тебя с кем-то.  
  
\- Твою мать, Лу! – протестующе воскликнул Гарри, будучи уже не в состоянии сдерживать хохот. – Это никак не связано с сексом. Просто доверься мне, ладно?  
  
\- По-моему, свингер именно так бы и сказал… - пробормотал Луи, позволяя тащить себя по коридору.  
  
***   
  
Гарри с усилием открыл дверь. Он знал, что она откроется для него точно так же, как и в первый раз.  
  
\- Что это? – поинтересовался Луи, оглядывая совершенно пустую, за исключением зеркала, комнату. – Зачем мы сюда пришли?  
  
\- Я не отсюда, Лу, - произнес Гарри, переводя взгляд с Томлинсона на зеркало и обратно.  
  
Луи совершенно запутался, потерявшись в мешанине вопросов, кружащих в его голове.  
  
\- Ч-что ты хочешь сказать? Ты несешь какую-то бессмыслицу, Гарри.  
  
Гарри закусил губу, прежде чем выпалить вслух свой невероятный секрет:  
  
\- Я из будущего.


	26. Глава 25

У Луи отпала челюсть.  
  
Гарри терпеливо ждал, пока его возлюбленный что-нибудь скажет. _Что угодно_.  
  
Тишина давила, и вскоре Гарри начал нервничать. Он не знал, поверил ему Луи или нет. Или еще хуже, Томлинсон мог решить, что Хаз спятил.  
  
Гарри понимал, что Луи не каждый день приходится узнавать, что кто-то совершил путешествие во времени. Просто за целый месяц пребывания в прошлом он сам как-то привык к этой мысли. Хотя и не идеализировал свое положение: он помнил, что каждое его действие может иметь последствия и несмотря на то, что уже пару раз нарушил правила, изо всех сил старался как можно меньше влиять на события.  
  
Проблема заключалась в том, что он все равно не мог полностью исключить свое вмешательство. Когда он очутился в тур-автобусе тридцать дней назад, он оказался совершенно к этому не готов. Никто не оставил для него инструкцию (даже если таковая бы и существовала), и, что еще хуже, воспоминания о случившемся практически полностью выветрились из головы. К счастью, со временем какие-то картинки начали мелькать, но Гарри все еще чувствовал себя ничтожно маленьким по сравнению с масштабом этого явления.  
  
Это все вообще могло быть нереальным. Наверняка он вот-вот выйдет из комы, вызванной повреждением головы, которое получил, когда попытался войти в зеркало. Или даже это могло бы оказаться каким-то ментальным фокусом, и он скоро проснется от очень странного сна. Но все равно эти варианты больше не казались ему убедительными.  
  
Он был _здесь_. Где бы это _здесь_ ни находилось. Неважно, была ли это параллельная вселенная, другая ветка времени или его собственная жизнь, в которую он сумел вернуться, - Гарри больше не спрашивал « _почему_ ». Он просто принял это как данность: он был _здесь_ по какой-то причине.  
  
По чертовски важной причине.  
  
Он был здесь ради Луи, чтобы изменить то, что случилось. Может быть, не совсем изменить, но усвоить какой-то урок о том, как все должно было сложиться в тот раз. Где-то в глубине души Гарри никогда не воспринимал это как шанс что-то переделать. Он больше видел в происходящем возможность создать новую концовку из все тех же начальных условий. Почти как компьютерная игра, в которой персонажи и сюжет полностью повторяются, но есть два варианта финала, и все зависит от твоего выбора. Сейчас он просто выбрал другую вероятность.  
  
\- Лу… - прошептал Гарри, подталкивая друга (или как теперь его называть после всей этой чертовщины, что творится между ними) к проявлению хоть каких-то эмоций, кроме смутного неверия.  
  
Внимание Луи снова сфокусировалось, как если бы оклик по имени выдернул его из сна. Гарри заметил, что Томлинсон очнулся и уставился на Хаза, как на инопланетянина. Как на что-то совершенно чуждое, граничащее с категорией «предатель», потому что Гарри оказался вовсе не тем, кем был по мнению Луи.  
  
Луи влюбился в незнакомца.  
  
\- Кто ты? – пробормотал Томмо, отчаянно желая, чтобы ему не приходилось задавать этот вопрос, но он не знал, что еще сказать.  
  
У Гарри же возникло такое ощущение, будто ему залепили пощечину. Но прежде, чем он позволил своим эмоциям взять верх, он постарался успокоиться и посмотреть на происходящее с точки зрения Луи. Это далось ему непросто, учитывая, что первым порывом было просто развернуться и убежать, оставив все позади.  
  
К счастью, новый опыт, приобретенный в этом времени, сделал Гарри намного сильнее, и Хаз сумел остаться стоять перед Луи, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, чтобы объяснить, _кто_ он такой.  
  
А Луи уже начала бить нервная дрожь.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, ответь мне. Я не понимаю.  
  
Гарри чувствовал, как его буквально разрывает изнутри, так больно, что инстинкты взяли над ним контроль. Но вместо того чтобы заставить его сбежать, они вынудили ответить абсолютно честно.  
  
\- Это все еще я. Технически, - выдавил он. – Но я не совсем в своем времени… Понимаешь, о чем я?  
  
Луи уставился на него пустым взглядом.  
  
\- Боже, не говори ничего, - попросил Гарри, поморщившись от того, каким неуклюжим вышло начало. Вздохнув, он попытался сосредоточиться, прежде чем продолжить. – Слушай, я больше не могу тебе врать… так что просто дай мне все объяснить, ладно?  
  
Луи только заторможено кивнул.  
  
\- Я из будущего, которое наступит через двадцать лет, хочешь верь, хочешь нет, - произнес Гарри, подходя ближе к зеркалу. – Я… я был в этом отеле на одной акции по сбору денег, и кое-что случилось… Мне очень нужно было сбежать, и я нашел эту комнату. Не знаю, почему, но зеркало… оно как бы позвало меня, а потом, ну, если упростить, я проснулся в прошлом.  
  
\- К-когда? – спросил Луи дрогнувшим от неуверенности голосом.  
  
\- Тем утром, когда мы пошли в _Central Park_ , - ответил Гарри. – Слушай, я знаю, что должен был рассказать тебе раньше. Я просто не понимал тогда, что происходит. А потом оказался в водовороте событий, и, ну, кое-что изменилось. Очень многое изменилось, и теперь… Мы здесь, а мое время почти истекло.  
  
Глаза Луи расширились:  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Для меня запущен обратный отсчет, о котором мне напоминают во снах, - пробормотал Гарри, с отвращением покосившись на зеркало, издевательски отражавшее его юную физиономию. – У меня осталось всего два дня. Считая сегодняшний.  
  
Луи пребывал в полной прострации. У него было такое ощущение, словно он пробежал марафон, выжил в самом сердце урагана, искупался в чане с горячим воском, а потом снова очутился в этой реальности, если это вообще можно было назвать реальностью.  
  
\- Все так запущено, - пробормотал он, сначала закрывая лицо ладонями, а потом принимаясь ерошить волосы на затылке. Он пытался рационально обдумать все то, что сообщил ему Гарри.  
  
Хаз же приуныл от такой реакции. Он ожидал или полного отрицания, или абсолютного принятия, но это… что ж, это было что-то смутное и странное, где-то посередине.  
  
\- То есть, наверное, это вроде как круто быть с парнем старше тебя… - выдал Луи, прежде чем обернуться к Гарри с ухмылкой на губах. Но выражение быстро сменилось на серьезное, когда Луи подошел ближе и ткнул пальцем Гарри в грудь. – Но суть вот в чем: ты врал мне, Гарри Стайлс. Я знаю, что мне самому потребовалось время, чтобы открыться тебе, но я это сделал. А что, если бы этого отсчета не было, ты признался бы мне тогда? И не смей лгать.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, но он ответил:  
  
\- Я бы хотел сказать, что признался бы, но не знаю, смог бы действительно это сделать. Все было слишком идеально, и посмотри, как раскрытие правды уже повлияло на нас? Я не хотел разрушить наши отношения, когда они наконец-то стали такими правильными.  
  
Но дальше Луи задал тот вопрос, который уничтожил все оставшееся самообладание Гарри.  
  
\- Что же было не так с будущим? От чего ты так отчаянно хотел сбежать?  
  
Гарри пришлось обхватить себя руками и придержаться за стену. При этом он очень старался избежать контакта с зеркалом, потому что боялся, что оно может затянуть его обратно от одного прикосновения. Колени ослабели, но Хаз еще пытался собрать разбегающиеся мысли.  
  
Гарри чувствовал себя больным. Ко всему прочему добавилось головокружение и потеря равновесия. Он покачнулся, а перед глазами все поплыло. Разум Гарри словно бы разрывался между его реальностью и реальностью Луи.  
  
\- Гарри?.. – позвал Луи, обеспокоенный состоянием Хаза, но тот уже не мог расслышать ни звука. Его поглотила темнота.  
  
***   
  
_Гарри падал, и некому было его поймать. Он летел через абсолютную пустоту. Там не было совершенно ничего, только тьма._  
  
Время от времени на мгновенье открывался проход куда-то, но тут же исчезал. Это было немного похоже на издевку, но захватывало дух, потому что Гарри не знал, чего ему ожидать. Картинки появлялись всего на секунду, но каждый раз, как он их видел, что-то рвалось внутри.  
  
Что ему останется, когда он приземлится?  
  
 **ДВА**.  
  
***   
  
Когда Гарри наконец-то открыл глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит на чем-то не слишком удобном. Зашевелившись, он понял, что под ним слой подушек, уложенных на матрас.  
  
Это была незнакомая комната, но по тому, как она была обставлена, Гарри догадался, что это – гостиничный номер.  
  
\- П-привет? – сонно позвал он, услышав шум воды.  
  
Гарри уже успел запаниковать, когда из ванной высунулся Луи, сжимающий стакан. Томлинсон тут же с облегчением на лице бросился к Гарри:  
  
\- Ох, слава богу, ты очнулся.  
  
\- Эм, где мы? – поинтересовался Хаз.  
  
\- Там, где нет кучи народу и этого жуткого зеркала, - ответил Луи, присаживаясь на край матраса. – Я снял номер.  
  
\- Я отключился? – задал вопрос Гарри, приподнимаясь на локтях и пытаясь восстановить дыхание.  
  
\- Похоже на то, - не очень уверенно подтвердил Луи. – Найл помог перенести тебя сюда. Он уже уехал домой.  
  
Гарри поискал глазами часы, борясь со странным ощущением, что самого понятия времени в этом отеле не существовало. Наконец, он сдался и спросил:  
  
\- Который час?  
  
\- Около восьми. Ты проспал пару часов, - отозвался Луи, закусывая губу. – Я просто подумал, что не стоит сейчас везти тебя в больницу. Журналисты моментально пронюхали бы об этом, и мы уже не смогли бы увидеться втайне от них.  
  
\- Может быть, это было бы к лучшему… - мрачно заявил Гарри, представляя, какой урон отношениям нанес его секрет. Он опустил голову, гадая, не изменили ли эти несколько часов мнение Луи.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это неправда, - возразил тот, придвигаясь ближе к Гарри, от чего Хаз невольно вздрогнул. – Господи, Гарри, ты думал, что я просто уйду из-за этого? Я же говорил, что какой бы ни была твоя тайна, она ничего не изменит. Конечно, мне нужно время, чтобы уложить такую новость в голове, но обещаю, я смогу с ней смириться.  
  
\- Только у нас нет времени, - заметил Гарри, поднимая взгляд на Луи. В его глазах была убежденность. – У нас осталось всего два дня, и я уйду. Мне не следовало все это начинать. Надо было просто насладиться снова этими моментами, осторожно воспользоваться шансом прожить их заново, а не использовать тебя.  
  
\- Ты говоришь так, словно обманул меня, заставив чувствовать то, что я чувствую. Но не ты контролируешь меня, Хаз. То есть, ты на меня влияешь, конечно, но не так, - открыто признался Луи, словно бы это была самая естественная вещь в мире. – Ты меня ни к чему не принуждал. Я не какая-то там жертва, а ты не похож на хищника. Я сам принял решение поддаться этим чувствам, и ни о чем не жалею. Я люблю тебя, и неважно, что будет дальше.  
  
\- Проблема в том, что и я не знаю, что будет дальше! – воскликнул Гарри, отчего Луи удивленно отпрянул. – Я хотел бы пообещать тебе, что теперь все будет хорошо и что когда я уйду, этот «я» все еще будет помнить все, что произошло между нами за этот месяц. Но все, что мы знаем, это что этот «я» проснется растерянный. И это несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Прости…  
  
Пока Гарри говорил, Луи снова придвинулся ближе и переплел их пальцы, разделяя беспокойство любимого.   
  
\- Как я сказал раньше, и я готов повторить это тысячу раз, это ничего не меняет. Я никуда не уйду.  
  
\- Тогда, наверное, я должен рассказать тебе всю правду, - горько выдохнул Гарри. – В моем будущем мы не вместе. И никогда не были.


	27. Глава 26

У Луи было такое ощущение, словно он оказался в ловушке, где-то между настоящим и тем совершенно чужим местом, куда он никогда не хотел попадать. Узнать, что Гарри прибыл оттуда, где они никогда не были вместе, было все равно, что получить удар в живот. Его затопило какое-то невероятное чувство вины, настолько сильное, что не осталось ничего, за что можно ухватиться.  
  
\- Я… я не знаю, что теперь делать… - заикаясь, выдавил он, с отчаянием в глазах уставившись на Гарри. – То есть… Почему так случилось? Почему я никогда не говорил тебе о том, что чувствую? Я больше не могу представить, что может случиться как-то иначе.  
  
\- Это сложно, - пробормотал Гарри, заметив, как мучительны для Луи даже попытки такое представить. – Я не уверен, стоило ли вообще тебе рассказывать.  
  
\- Нет, - уверенно запротестовал Луи, беря Гарри за руку. – Я просил честности, и я ее получил. Это не твоя вина. Пожалуйста, не вини себя ни в чем.  
  
\- Как я могу не винить себя? – поинтересовался Гарри, злясь на самого себя. – Именно я прошел через зеркало, я все изменил.  
  
\- Ты ничего не менял, - произнес Луи, пытаясь утешить любимого. – Внутри меня всегда были эти чувства, Хаз. Мне просто был необходим толчок, чтобы понять, что именно они означают. Не знаю, почему этого не случилось в первый раз…  
  
\- Потому, что я тебе тогда не признался, - объяснил Гарри, ощущая себя последним трусом. – Я хранил свои чувства в секрете целых двадцать лет, и когда снова увидел тебя, опять перепугался до смерти и не произнес ни слова. Хотя ты уверял, что я могу рассказать тебе обо всем, я все равно сбежал.  
  
\- Неважно, что произошло сейчас, тогда или в любой другой реальности, я всегда буду твоим лучшим другом, которому ты можешь доверять, - заверил Луи, сжимая руку Гарри, чтобы подчеркнуть эту мысль. – И никакое время этого не изменит.  
  
Гарри закусил губу, испытывая явное сожаление:  
  
\- Как жаль, что я не рискнул в первый раз. А теперь я должен уйти после того, как испортил тебе жизнь.  
  
\- Какую жизнь? – переспросил Луи, вскидывая брови. – Потому что, уверяю тебя, я никогда не смог бы жить без тебя, и неважно, был бы ты только моим другом или кем-то большим. Без тебя я пустое место, Гарри.  
  
Хаз невольно задумался, через что прошел его Луи за те два десятилетия, которые сам Стайлс провел играя в прятки. Гарри всегда думал, что таким образом оказал Луи услугу, но теперь, услышав, что говорит Томмо, и вспомнив, что сказал ему другой Луи на благотворительном концерте, Гарри понял, что сделал чудовищную ошибку, притворяясь невидимкой.  
  
Может быть, его бедовую кудрявую голову вернули в прошлое, чтобы он смог понять и научиться доверять Луи снова. Может быть, причина его путешествия заключалась именно в этом. Гарри хотелось бы, чтобы все было не настолько очевидно, но раз уж это – единственная вещь, которой суждено измениться, он согласен усвоить урок.  
  
\- Теперь я это знаю, - ответил он, немного успокоившись. – Вопрос заключается в том… что будет с нами дальше?  
  
\- Думаю, мы не захотим потратить эти последние два дня впустую, сидя в этом номере и переживая из-за вещей, которые не можем ни изменить, ни понять, - высказался Луи. В его глазах вспыхнула уверенность.  
  
Он быстро поднялся на ноги и протянул Гарри руку, которую тот автоматически принял. Хаз все еще чувствовал слабость и легкое головокружение из-за недавнего обморока, но раз уж за ним присматривает Луи, все будет в порядке.  
  
Когда Гарри чувствовал руку Луи в своей, ему было по силам что угодно. Но ровно до тех пор, пока к нему в душу не закралась неуверенность. Они уже шли по пустому коридору, когда Гарри спросил:  
  
\- А что с Элеанор?  
  
Луи остановился и обеспокоенно покосился на него, прежде чем заявить:  
  
\- Не волнуйся об этом. Она знает, где я, и хотя я пока не сказал ей всей правды, у меня такое чувство, что она и сама прекрасно понимает, что происходит.  
  
\- Тогда она меня убьет, - пробормотал Гарри, слегка побледнев от собственного предположения.  
  
\- У нее есть шикарная коллекция ножей, - задумчивым тоном протянул Луи.  
  
Гарри широко распахнул глаза:  
  
\- ЭТО СОВСЕМ НЕ СМЕШНО, ЛУ!  
  
Губы Томлинсона растянулись в широкой торжествующей улыбке:  
  
\- Ох, твое выражение лица этого стоило.  
  
\- Значит, ты пошутил? – замешкавшись, уточнил Гарри, желая увериться, что Луи не продолжает издеваться над ним.  
  
\- Конечно, - отозвался тот, снова ухватив кудрявого за руку. – Но у нее неплохой хук справа.  
  
\- ЛУИ!  
  
***   
  
\- Черт побери, теперь я чувствую себя третьим колесом, и это ужасно, - проворчал Найл, роняя голову на руки.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Так кажется, потому что Луи не догадывается, что ты в курсе о… о нас. Ты здесь, чтобы помочь разобраться со всей этой фигней с зеркалом, и ты – один из немногих, кто знает об этой проблеме.  
  
Пока Луи на кухне ирландца готовил пасту на ужин для всех троих, Гарри и Найл устроились за кофейным столиком, пытаясь расставить по местам обрывочные воспоминания Хаза о его путешествии во времени. Они очень старались найти решение, чтобы хотя бы в свой последний день Гарри не пришлось волноваться (ведь если они придут к какому-то заключению, то останется только принять это как данность).  
  
\- У вас наблюдается какой-то прогресс? – поинтересовался Луи с кухни, помешивая закипающую воду.  
  
\- Незначительный, - честно признался Гарри. – Очень трудно выделить что-то определенное, потому что грань между воспоминаниями и снами размывается. Я не понимаю, почему.  
  
\- Почему что? – переспросил Луи.  
  
\- Почему я здесь, и что я должен здесь сделать, - пояснил Гарри.  
  
\- Но, может быть, это не главное, - задумчиво заметил Найл. – Возможно, это подарок для тебя, шанс увидеть другой вариант своей жизни. Но, к сожалению, тебе могли позволить прожить заново только ограниченный промежуток времени, чтобы та сила, закинувшая тебя сюда, могла вернуть тебя обратно. Я уверен, что есть какие-то правила для этого.  
  
\- Жаль, что у нас нет времени, чтобы пересмотреть «Доктора», - посетовал Луи, ухмыляясь.  
  
Найл тоже хмыкнул, а Гарри откинулся на спинку дивана, раздраженно выдохнув:  
  
\- Значит, я просто должен смириться с этим? Я возвращаюсь обратно в будущее через сутки с хвостиком? Черт побери, это конец? История завершается?  
  
\- Мы слишком мало знаем, чтобы пытаться противостоять этой силе, - попытался объяснить Найл. – То есть, нам только известно, что если ты не вернешься, то в линии времени произойдет разрыв.  
  
\- Ты переносишь нас в пространственное измерение мыльной оперы, Найлер, - оценил Луи, прежде чем вернуться к готовке.  
  
Гарри хотелось кричать во всю мощь легких, проклиная вселенную, но это стало бы только пустой тратой оставшегося времени и, наверное, подпортило бы голосовые связки, за что «этот Гарри» его бы не поблагодарил.  
  
\- Мы должны что-нибудь сделать, - объявил Гарри, вынырнув из размышлений. – Что-нибудь эпичное.  
  
\- Н-например? – заикаясь, осторожно поинтересовался Найл, уже сталкивавшийся с гениальными планами Стайлса в прошлом. Но теперь Хазу уже было нечего терять, так что блондин даже представить не мог, какое безобразие может прийти в кудрявую голову друга.  
  
Голубые глаза Найла принялись сверлить в Гарри дырку, и тот как-то сдулся и притих.  
  
\- Черт, я не знаю.  
  
\- Вечеринка у Зейна будет _сегодня_ , - подсказал Луи из кухни.  
  
\- ТОЧНО! – взволнованно воскликнул Гарри. – Сегодня вечеринка! Мы просто обязаны ее сокрушить*!  
  
\- Но мы же приглашены… - неуверенно начал Найл.  
  
Однако Гарри только покосился на него.  
  
\- Мы сокрушим эту чертову вечеринку.  
  
Найл озадачился еще сильнее:  
  
\- Но мы же и так приглашены на нее. Технически, мы не можем…  
  
\- Найл, теперь даже не пытайся его остановить, - посоветовал Луи. – Когда в его лохматую голову приходит идея, ее оттуда уже не выковырять. Не трать слова понапрасну.  
  
Почти не слыша, о чем там переговариваются парни, Гарри подскочил на ноги и провозгласил:  
  
\- МЫ СОКРУШИМ ЭТУ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ, КАК НИКОГДА РАНЬШЕ. НИКТО НЕ БУДЕТ ОЖИДАТЬ ПОДВОХА, КОГДА МЫ ВОРВЕМСЯ В ЭТИ ЧЕРТОВЫ ДВЕРИ. ЭТА ВЕЧЕРИНКА ВОЙДЕТ В ИСТОРИЮ, НО ОНА БУДЕТ ТАКОЙ ЭПИЧНОЙ, ЧТО ЕЕ ДАЖЕ ПОБОЯТСЯ ЗАПИСАТЬ В КНИГУ РЕКОРДОВ. НИКТО НЕ ПОСМЕЕТ ПРОПУСТИТЬ НАШ ВЫХОД. НИКТО.  
  
Луи поаплодировал ему стоя, а Найл только застонал.  
  
***   
  
Квартира Зейна уже была переполнена народом, когда приехали Гарри, Найл и Луи. Ну, то есть слово «приехали» было бы огромным преуменьшением, потому что они заявились на вертолете, который приземлился на крышу здания.  
  
Гарри всегда мечтал это сделать, но так ни разу и не решился, потому что у него было смутное ощущение, что такая выходка неблагоприятно скажется на его имидже. Однако теперь, когда имидж его уже совершенно не волновал, Гарри собирался появиться очень шумно.  
  
Впоследствии он отметил, что, может быть, не стоило нанимать ниндзя, чтобы спуститься через люки с крыши, но тогда это казалось необходимым штрихом, завершающим картину их бандитского проникновения на вечеринку.  
  
\- Вы готовы? – заорал Гарри, перекрикивая гудение пропеллеров, когда они вышли из железной птички.  
  
Найл, конечно же, выглядел таким испуганным, будто на его голову свалились разом тысячи катастроф, тогда как Луи только улыбнулся, без слов заверяя, что он этого никогда не забудет.  
  
\- Не думаю, что когда-нибудь буду готов зависать с кем-то из вас, чокнутые шизики, - заметил Найл, но учитывая, что он уже был облачен в снаряжение в паре с одним из нанятых парней-ниндзя, опомнился он поздновато.  
  
Когда все трое оказались пристегнуты, кто-то внизу выключил музыку и освободил танцпол. Парень-ниндзя рядом с Гарри открыл люк и жестом показал Найлу и Луи прыгать, чтобы Гарри мог появиться последним.  
  
Оба исчезли в люках, но Луи все же успел напоследок озорно подмигнуть Гарри.  
  
Когда настала его очередь, Хаз был готов. Парень-ниндзя спустил в люк канат, и они десантировались на двадцать футов вниз, оказавшись в самом центре вечеринки.  
  
Взгляды по меньшей мере трех сотен гостей были устремлены на них. На несколько секунд в зале повисла тишина, отчего Гарри немного напрягся, но потом публика взорвалась овациями, одобряя их оригинальное появление.  
  
Лиам и Зейн поспешно протолкались к друзьям, пока ниндзя освобождали троицу от ремешков. Как только Гарри оказался на свободе, Зейн моментально притянул его в приветственные объятия, а отстранившись, окинул внимательным взглядом.  
  
\- Вот это появление, - улыбаясь, воскликнул он. – Знаешь, если бы это не было так офигительно круто, то я бы на вас разозлился. Но сейчас я не могу подобрать ни слова.  
  
\- Я рад, что тебе понравилось, - заметил Гарри. У него все еще слишком быстро колотилось сердце, как он теперь смог определить, от испуга.  
  
\- У тебя новое тату, - указал Зейн, увидев свежую повязку на предплечье Гарри.  
  
Со всем этим адреналином в крови Хаз уже успел забыть о новом рисунке на своей коже. Он уставился на повязку и заулыбался, стаскивая ее, чтобы показать татуировку друзьям.  
  
\- Вам, наверное, она покажется бессмысленной, но для меня означает целый мир, - пояснил он, переводя взгляд с надписи на своих коллег по группе.  
  
На его руке было выведено:  
  
 ****

**Я буду помнить**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Здесь имеет место выражение «crash the party», которое означает «явиться на вечеринку, на которую вы не приглашены». К сожалению, я не знаю аналогичного понятия в нашем языке, так что перевела дословно.


	28. Глава 27

Вечеринка была настолько безумной, что порой Гарри приходилось напоминать себе, что это – реальность. Темой праздника был цирк, поэтому под потолком что-то вытворяли воздушные гимнасты, крутясь и кружась, а в одном закутке можно было даже сфотографироваться со львом.  
  
Зейн, конечно, был разодет главарем шайки. Он отвел ребят в боковую комнату, где оказались развешены костюмы:  
  
\- Так и знал, что вы не станете по своей воле наряжаться, так что я подстраховался. Выбирайте что-нибудь, а потом Лола вон там поможет вам с макияжем.  
  
\- Макияжем? - недоверчиво переспросил Луи, надеясь, что ослышался.  
  
Но лицо Зейна, раскрашенное в стиле Адама Ламберта, не дрогнуло, только подтвердив опасения друга. Он пояснил:  
  
\- Это же цирк, Лу. Тут все немного двуполое. А теперь засунь свои сомнения сам знаешь куда и выбирай костюм!  
  
Гарри подавил смешок, и вся троица неохотно приблизилась к развешанным нарядам. Найл вытащил нелепое одеяние силача, а Луи остановил выбор на костюме безумного клоуна.  
  
Гарри же никак не мог определиться. Ничто не привлекало его взгляда, пока он не заметил кнут, свисающий с вешалки в конце стеллажа. В комплект к нему шел костюм укротителя львов.  
  
\- Извращения… - пробормотал Зейн с хрипотцой в голосе, когда Гарри развернулся с кнутом в руках. – Ты теперь увлекаешься играми в Хозяев и Рабов, Хаз?  
  
Гарри подмигнул:  
  
\- Ну не случайно же я его заметил, правда?  
  
Найл слегка побледнел, а Луи изо всех сил постарался сдержаться, прекрасно понимая, что использует прикид Гарри по назначению позже, когда они останутся наедине. Он мог быть очень терпеливым, если в будущем маячила возможность опробовать игрушку.  
  
\- Ладно, нимфоманки, переодевайтесь и присоединяйтесь к нам под куполом цирка! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул Зейн, взмахивая тростью для пущего эффекта, и покинул комнату.  
  
Найл закусил губу:  
  
\- Боже, когда он входит в роль…  
  
\- Он по-настоящему вживается в нее, - закончил за Найла фразу ухмыляющийся Гарри.  
  
\- Итак, вы слышали, что сказал мужчина? - с улыбкой начал Луи. – Лучше бы нам быстро переодеться и поспешить на вечеринку, чтобы уже повеселиться наконец.  
  
Парни принялись облачаться в костюмы, однако Луи и Гарри не могли упустить такую возможность и постоянно искоса поглядывали друг на друга.  
  
До Найла очень быстро дошло, что эта парочка мысленно уже раздевает друг дружку, а он стоит как раз между ними, и блондин как никогда сильно почувствовал себя третьим лишним.  
  
\- Может быть, мне лучше оставить вас одних… - смущенно промямлил Найл, отступая к двери, через которую недавно вышел Зейн.  
  
Но у него на пути внезапно оказалась длинная рука Гарри, а Луи произнес:  
  
\- Прости, Найлер. Мы обещаем вести себя прилично, когда выйдем на танцпол, ладно?  
  
Найл развернулся к друзьям лицом, нахмурившись:  
  
\- Почему-то мне трудно в это поверить…  
  
***  
  
И, конечно, Найл, как всегда, оказался прав.   
  
Стоило парочке шагнуть на танцпол, как они мгновенно оказались буквально приклеенными друг к другу. И, к несчастью, чтобы отвести от голубков подозрения, Зейну, Найлу и Лиаму тоже пришлось присоединиться.  
  
Теперь никому бы и в голову не пришло посчитать это странным, учитывая, что именно так парни обычно и тусовались – сплоченной группой, которую никто не мог разбить. Но в этот раз все же были некоторые отличия: ощущался налет безумия и несдержанности. Может быть, сказывалось наличие костюмов, алкогольного желе* или общей чудаковатости окружения, но парни были близки, как никогда.  
  
Когда Элеанор появилась на вечеринке, она тоже не усмотрела ничего криминального в том, что мальчишки танцевали вместе, отрываясь впятером. Она выдерживала дистанцию, отлично зная, что Луи сам к ней подойдет, когда у него выдастся минутка.   
  
Она понимала, что у них сложный период в отношениях, но надеялась, что вместе они справятся. Конечно, Элеанор храбрилась во время последнего разговора с Луи, но эти отношения значили для нее слишком много, чтобы вот так легко перебросить их в разряд обычной дружбы. Иногда ей казалось, что она могла бы провести рядом с Луи всю жизнь, и до недавнего времени она думала, что он чувствует то же самое.  
  
Но в последний месяц все начало постепенно меняться.  
  
Луи начал отдаляться и закрываться от нее, а когда она пыталась спрашивать: «Что случилось?», отвечал: «Я в порядке», что можно было смело расшифровывать как: «У меня все очень хреново».  
  
Но она знала, что он не любит, когда на него давят, поэтому терпеливо ждала. Но со временем терпение таяло, и теперь она прекрасно представляла, что должна сделать, хотя крохотная надежда еще жила внутри. Элеанор направилась к Луи, готовая совершить то, что окончит очередную главу ее жизни, навсегда оставив только воспоминанием.  
  
Но когда она заметила, как Гарри утаскивает Луи от группы за ремень брюк, что-то внутри нее сломалось, и она застыла. Этот эпизод мог ничего не значить и быть совершенно невинным, ведь парни часто дурачились, но на этот раз что-то было иначе.  
  
Там была страсть. Луи никогда не смотрел так на нее: с такой уязвимостью, но одновременно с нотками чего-то опасного. Парочка скрылась за боковой дверью, и Элеанор быстро пошла следом, чувствуя нарастающую с каждым шагом дурноту.  
  
Когда она распахнула дверь и увидела, что за ней происходит, из ее рук выпали очки, разбиваясь на тысячи осколков.  
  
 _Луи целовался с Гарри_.  
  
***   
  
\- Пойдем, - пробормотал Гарри, за ремень брюк оттаскивая Луи от остальных парней. – А теперь я хочу приватности.  
  
Луи ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Думаю, я могу это устроить.  
  
Он отправился за Гарри к двери, за которой, как ему помнилось, располагалась гостевая спальня. И если им повезет, то она окажется свободной, что они и выяснили мгновенье спустя, завалившись внутрь.  
  
Как только дверь за ними закрылась, парни мгновенно оказались в объятиях друг друга, полностью растворяясь в чувствах. Если уж им отпущена только эта последняя ночь, пусть она будет незабываемой.  
  
К сожалению, у вселенной были другие планы, и звук бьющегося стекла заставил их отскочить друг от друга.  
  
\- Эль… - выдохнул Луи, заметив застывшую перед ним девушку. На ее лице отразилось выражение полного шока.  
  
Гарри тут же попятился, отчаянно желая сбежать отсюда, но Элеанор загораживала собой единственный выход из комнаты, так что Хаз оказался в ловушке.  
  
\- Что ж, полагаю, теперь все подтвердилось, - наконец пробормотала Элеанор подавленно, но ее голос все еще оставался мягким. – Между нами все закончилось.  
  
Луи не знал, как следует воспринимать такую реакцию. Он не был уверен, относить ли ее спокойствие к последствиям шока, или там есть что-то еще.  
  
\- Ты не кричишь на меня, - недоверчиво произнес он, делая осторожный шаг к девушке. – Почему ты на меня не кричишь?  
  
\- Потому что в этом нет смысла, - спокойно пояснила Элеанор. – Если честно, я чувствую облегчение от того, как все случилось. Я думала, что только я почувствовала, как все пошло наперекосяк.  
  
\- Ты знала? – спросил Луи все еще пытаясь понять, почему девушка восприняла произошедшее так хладнокровно.  
  
\- Про тебя и Гарри? – уточнила Элеанор, переводя взгляд на лучшего друга Луи, который вздрогнул, встречаясь с ней глазами. – Думаю, часть меня подозревала, но, может быть, все потому, что я знала, насколько вы дороги друг для друга и насколько вы близки. Но я бы соврала, если бы сказала, что считала, будто вы действительно вместе.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, не злись на него, - внезапно выпалил Гарри. – Он не виноват.  
  
\- Хаз… - осторожно попытался возразить Луи.  
  
\- Ты очень сильно его любишь, да, Гарри? – ровным голосом поинтересовалась Элеанор, не изменившись в лице. – Всегда любил.  
  
Гарри вздохнул, сомневаясь, как лучше ответить. Но потом перевел взгляд на Луи и ощутил прилив гордости и уверенности.  
  
\- С нашей первой встречи, хотя тогда я не понимал, что это было за чувство.  
  
\- Мне жаль, что вы считали, будто не можете быть честными со мной, - произнесла Элеанор с разочарованием. – Просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что это не изменит моего отношения к каждому из вас, и я сохраню все в секрете, пока вы не будете готовы раскрыться.  
  
\- С-спасибо, - запинаясь, выдавил Луи, все еще ощущая, будто он что-то упускает из виду.  
  
Элеанор подошла к нему, чуть улыбнувшись, и быстро поцеловала в щеку.  
  
\- Ты проживешь замечательную жизнь, только никогда не позволяй важным вещам ускользать от тебя, ладно?  
  
И она ушла.  
  
***   
  
\- Нам нужна выпивка, - объявил Гарри бармену, шлепая на стойку столько наличности, что ее хватило бы, чтобы зарезервировать все помещение. – _Крепкая_ выпивка.  
  
\- Это можно расценивать как флирт, Господин Укротитель? – пошутил бармен, приступая к приготовлению напитков.  
  
\- К сожалению, хлыст зарезервирован для другой персоны. Но я восхищен вашей прямотой, - отвесил комплимент Гарри, собирая бокалы. – Оставьте сдачу.  
  
Бармен одобрительно подмигнул, а Гарри развернулся и отправился к друзьям. Найл старательно обнимал Луи, пытаясь его утешить, хотя тот пребывал во вполне неплохом состоянии, несмотря на запоздалый шок.  
  
После грандиозного ухода Элеанор Гарри и Луи решили, что им нужно слегка отвлечься, прежде чем возвращаться к их горячему занятию.  
  
\- Выпивка, - объявил Гарри, опуская поднос на стол. – Я заплатил бармену круглую сумму за нее, так что лучше вам получить соответствующее удовольствие.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что это – бесплатный бар, да? – поинтересовался Зейн, весело ухмыляясь.  
  
Гарри застонал, но потом обрушился на сидение рядом с Луи.  
  
\- Ну и фиг с ним.  
  
\- Давайте поднимем тост! – предложил Лиам, хватая один из бокалов.  
  
\- За что будем пить? – полюбопытствовал Найл, окидывая взглядом кружок из четырех друзей в ожидании каких-нибудь идей.  
  
\- За начало конца, - провозгласил Луи, стряхивая остатки пережитого потрясения.  
  
Он тоже подхватил бокал и поднял в воздух. Остальные скопировали этот жест, а Гарри с особенным выражением уставился на возлюбленного, пока парни повторяли тост.  
  
Пятеро друзей дружно опрокинули в себя напитки, которые на вкус походили на смесь из чистого пламени ада с корицей.  
  
\- Эй, Лу, - воскликнул Зейн. – Забудь ты об этом разрыве, чувак, не позволяй себе расстраиваться из-за этого. Все было так хорошо, пока она не появилась и не испортила вечер.  
  
\- Но я потому и гружусь, - возразил Луи. – Она это так легко приняла.  
  
\- Но это не значит, что ей было все равно, - заверил Гарри. – Она просто была готова тебя отпустить.  
  
Луи кивнул, и тему разговора поспешно сменили. Позже Лиама и Зейна утащили их вторые половинки, снова оставляя Луи, Гарри и Найла в компании друг друга.  
  
\- К черту, - заявил блондин, поднимаясь на ноги. – Я не буду опять третьим колесом, особенно когда ваши гормоны гудят, как стая злобных пчел. Развлекайтесь и ни во что не вляпайтесь.  
  
Выдав такое напутствие, Найл растворился в толпе, отправившись на поиски кого-нибудь знакомого.  
  
И Луи не понадобилось много времени, чтобы прижать Гарри к двери в спальню во второй раз за вечер.  
  
\- Ты уверен? – переспросил Гарри, всматриваясь в лицо напротив. – Я имею в виду, после всего, что сегодня случилось…  
  
\- Почему бы нам не воспользоваться тем кнутом? – хрипло промурлыкал Луи, втаскивая Гарри в комнату.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jello Shots – чашки или кубики желе, в которые добавлены крепкие алкогольные напитки. Я решила перевести как «алкогольное желе». А вообще интересный новый для меня рецепт, который позволяет разнообразить вечер.


	29. Глава 28

После игры в Хозяев и Рабов, которой могла бы гордиться сама Рианна, Луи и Гарри вернулись на такси в квартиру последнего и уснули в объятиях друг друга.  
  
Сегодня был их первый раз во всем, и несмотря на плохое предчувствие, и Гарри, и Луи оба были рады, что наконец смогли стать настолько близки, насколько возможно.  
  
Гарри гладил волосы Луи, стараясь как можно лучше запомнить эту их первую ночь вместе.  
  
Хотя впечатления все равно были настолько сильными, что не уложились бы в памяти, а Гарри хотелось запечатлеть в ней все: то, как они с Луи синхронно двигались, чувство внутренней уязвимости и ранимости, смешанное с ощущением полной открытости.  
  
А теперь ему оставалось только наблюдать, как поднимается и опадает грудь Луи, и надеяться, что когда ему придется вернуться в свое время, он сможет держаться за это мгновение.  
  
И может быть, только может быть, так жить будет легче.  
  
***   
  
_Гарри стоял всего в нескольких дюймах от могущественного зеркала, разделявшего два времени. Вглядевшись в отражение, он смог различить смутную фигуру человека, который выглядел удивительно похожим на того Луи, которого он знал в своем настоящем.  
  
Эта версия Луи потянулась к нему, и это было так заманчиво, что Гарри невольно протянул руку в ответ. От соприкосновения с кончиками его пальцев по поверхности зеркала пошла рябь.  
  
Но все оказалось не так просто, потому что Гарри почувствовал, как кто-то поймал его вторую ладонь. И когда он обернулся, то увидел **этого** Луи, вцепившегося так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, и умоляющего остаться.  
  
Гарри разрывался между двумя версиями своего лучшего друга, которого любил всем сердцем.  
  
Он не мог выбрать. Гарри замер на месте, потому что когда он пытался двинуться в какую-нибудь сторону, одна из версий Луи тянула его обратно.  
  
В голове у Гарри кружились сотни вопросов. Что означает этот сон? Был ли это настоящий выбор, или всего лишь очередная насмешка? Действительно ли он обязан выбрать только одного? Потеряет ли он второго, когда примет решение? Сможет ли забыть эти мгновения с любимым человеком, о которых мечтал всю жизнь? Возможно ли вообще такое? Кто или что забросило его сюда?  
  
Но неожиданно все эти вопросы стали неважными, потому что пространство разорвала вспышка, освещая все вокруг Гарри, оставшегося в одиночестве в этом сиянии. Он ощутил слабость и растерянность, но почему-то это было правильно.  
  
ОДИН.  
  
ТЫ ОБЯЗАН ВЕРНУТЬСЯ. ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ ДОЛЖЕН БЫЛ ПОПАДАТЬ В ЭТО ИЗМЕРЕНИЕ, НО МЫ ВСЕ ЖЕ ПОЗВОЛИЛИ ТЕБЕ ЕГО УВИДЕТЬ.  
  
ПЕРЕСЕКИ ЧЕРТУ СЕГОДНЯ НА ЗАКАТЕ ИЛИ ВСЕ РУХНЕТ._  
  
***   
  
Гарри проснулся, хватая ртом воздух.  
  
Этот звук тут же разбудил и Луи, который распахнул глаза и подпрыгнул, готовый сразиться с любой надвигающейся угрозой.  
  
\- Кошмар приснился, - прохрипел Гарри между судорожными вздохами, пытаясь успокоится. – Ну, или сообщение.  
  
\- Ч-что случилось? – поинтересовался Луи, давая Гарри немного свободного пространства, чтобы прийти в себя.  
  
Прежде чем взглянуть на Луи, Гарри вздохнул, прикрывая глаза на мгновенье, чтобы собраться с мыслями.  
  
\- У меня нет выбора. Я должен пройти через зеркало сегодня до захода солнца.  
  
\- Или что? – спросил Луи.  
  
Гарри нахмурил брови:  
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
\- Что случится, если ты не пройдешь? – с отчаянием повторил Луи.  
  
Гарри чувствовал, как в Луи идет борьба между эгоистичным желанием удержать его рядом и необходимостью сдаться во имя, ну, всеобщего блага.  
  
\- Из того, что я понял, - начал Гарри, пытаясь выделить важные детали сложившейся в голове версии происходящего, - я здесь только гость, на чужих условиях. Время моего пребывания тут вышло, и если я не вернусь туда, где мне положено быть, этот мир исчезнет, кажется.  
  
\- Черт… - пробормотал Луи, глаза которого расширились от тяжести обрушившихся обстоятельств. Взяв себя в руки, он продолжил: - Н-но я не могу тебя потерять.  
  
\- Лу, - позвал Гарри, пытаясь мыслить рационально. – Когда я уйду, это все еще буду _я_. Может быть, технически не той же самой версией себя, но все тем же человеком. Возможно, не таким развратным, как сейчас, но…  
  
Луи усмехнулся было в ответ на комментарий Гарри, но тут же оборвал себя:  
  
\- Не смеши меня, это серьезно!  
  
Гарри виновато пожал плечами, а Луи выпалил:  
  
\- Что если другая версия тебя не будет чувствовать ко мне того же, когда вернется? Что мне тогда делать?  
  
Гарри никогда не думал об этом с такой точки зрения. Однако, поразмыслив немного, ответил:  
  
\- Неважно, в каком времени, пространстве или измерении, я всегда буду любить тебя, Луи Томлинсон. Я тебе это обещаю.  
  
\- Но я люблю _тебя_ , - закусил губу Луи. – Я не могу потерять _тебя_.  
  
\- Ты знаешь меня всего месяц. А с другим мной ты дружишь почти два года. Неужели ты не заметил разницы?  
  
\- Ты не такой придурок, - усмехнулся Луи, прежде чем снова посерьезнеть. – Ты не такой наивный и ранимый, как он. Думаю, это ушло с возрастом. Вау, я действительно многое упускал из виду.  
  
\- Может быть, он будет не готов к отношениям такого масштаба, - пояснил Гарри, обнимая Луи. – Но я уверен, что если ты проявишь терпение, то все станет точно таким же, если не лучше.  
  
\- Я не смогу этого забыть, - пообещал Луи.  
  
\- Я на это надеюсь, - отозвался Гарри. – И я тоже никогда этого не забуду.  
  
***   
  
\- Значит это все? – раздраженно воскликнул Найл, уставившись на пиццу, которую Гарри заказал на дом. – Мы ничего не можем сделать, чтобы это остановить?  
  
\- Ничего, если не хотим, чтобы вселенная разрушилась, - ответил Гарри, схватив кусочек пиццы и сжевав его за несколько укусов.  
  
Найла же слишком воротило от сложившейся ситуации, чтобы даже думать о еде. Должен был существовать хоть какой-нибудь способ все изменить, но ни Гарри, ни Луи, кажется, совершенно не переживали по этому поводу.  
  
\- Ты должен понять, Найлер, - начал Гарри, вытирая губы обратной стороной ладони. – Я же не умру или что-то в этом роде. Я просто вернусь в свое время и измерение, или как там это называется. А когда я уйду, появится ваш прежний Гарри, словно ничего и не было.  
  
\- Но что если он не вспомнит, какими близкими друзьями мы стали? – выдохнул Найл, но тут же пожалел об этом.  
  
\- Мы поможем ему вспомнить, - заверил Луи, заметив панику в глазах друга. Он уселся рядом с Гарри и раздал всем присутствующим пиво. – Каждый момент. Мы напомним ему, что случилось за этот месяц. Может быть, ему понадобится время, чтобы ко всему привыкнуть, но все наладится.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – поинтересовался Найл. Эмоции взяли над ним верх, и на его глазах выступили слезы. – Что если он нам не поверит?  
  
Гарри протянул другу руку и произнес:  
  
\- Если мы не прекратим гадать «что будет, если», то доведем себя до ручки и испортим все хорошее, что было в этом месяце. Так что, пожалуйста, Найл, давай просто остановимся на том, что так все и должно было случиться.  
  
Найл не смог понять, что происходит с этими двумя, но осознал, что нет смысла продолжать накручивать себя. Гарри явно смирился с необходимостью вернуться в будущее, или откуда он там пришел.  
  
\- Л-ладно, - выдохнул Найл, хотя так до конца и не успокоился. – Никогда не любил прощаться, но, надеюсь, что смогу к вечеру подобрать нужные слова. Что такого особенного вы хотите сделать в свой последний день?  
  
\- Вот это, - ответил Гарри, переводя взгляд с Найла на Луи и обратно. – Просто провести время с самыми дорогими мне людьми и напиться. Не знаю, на что будет похоже будущее, когда я туда вернусь. Наверное, там будет такой же хаос, как когда я оттуда ушел. И поэтому я хочу запомнить, каково это, когда все остальное не имеет значение и остается только самое важное.  
  
И тут, как по сигналу, в комнату ввалились Лиам и Зейн с пакетами еды в руках и набором разнообразного алкоголя:  
  
\- НАЧИНАЕМ ПОХМЕЛЬНУЮ ВЕЧЕРИНКУ!  
  
***   
  
Большая часть дня была потрачена на употребление веселящих напитков, пьяную попытку сыграть в футбол, и в довершение всего – вечер воспоминаний. Хотя Лиам и Зейн не знали всех подробностей о путешествии Гарри во времени, они прекрасно чувствовали, что от них что-то скрывают.  
  
Выпивка всегда была превосходным средством извлечения из кого-то его секретов (или для непьющих был еще вариант не давать человеку спать до тех пор, пока отсутствие отдыха не вынудит его ослабить оборону и все выболтать).  
  
Когда ребята вернулись обратно в дом после третьего матча по футболу, Гарри и Луи вместе рухнули на диванчик, а Найл направился прямиком в кухню.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь хочет порцию освежающей «Мимозы»? – прокричал он, получив в ответ четыре «да, пожалуйста».  
  
Когда он приступил к приготовлению, Лиам и Зейн уселись напротив парочки, одинаково нахмурив брови и изучая лучших друзей.  
  
\- Ну и кто из вас расскажет нам про слона в комнате*? – протянул Зейн, поглаживая несуществующую бороду.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, но, к счастью, Луи смог сыграть убедительно:  
  
\- И о какой породе слонов мы говорим? О тех, которые любят держаться за руки со своими друзьями, или о тех, которые совершают путешествия во времени?  
  
 _Ага. Переборщил с убедительностью._  
  
Гарри с отчаянием переводил взгляд с Зейна на Луи, гадая, куда, черт побери, заведет их этот разговор.  
  
\- Думаю, первое, учитывая, что мы не представляем, что ты имеешь в виду под вторым, - заметил Лиам, пытаясь внести ясность в эту чрезвычайно странную беседу.  
  
Гарри вздохнул с облегчением, а Луи покосился на него с вопросительным выражением на лице. Гарри только пожал плечами: «Почему бы и нет? Мы же доверяем им, правда?»  
  
\- Ладно. Если быть до конца честными… - начал Гарри, позволяя своей ладошке скользнуть в руку Луи. – Мы… эм… вроде как вместе.  
  
\- ТАК И ЗНАЛ! – воскликнул Зейн, вскакивая на ноги и исполняя победный танец.  
  
Луи усмехнулся и заметил:  
  
\- Что ж, думаю, тут нам не о чем беспокоиться. Просто… не болтайте об этом, ладно? Все случилось совсем недавно, и мое расставание совсем свежо.  
  
\- Рот на замок, - с энтузиазмом пообещал Лиам. – Как Мэри-Кейт и Эшли Олсен.  
  
\- Ну что, хорошо, когда не нужно прятаться? – поинтересовался Найл, опуская поднос с напитками перед друзьями.  
  
У Лиама и Зейна глаза полезли на лоб от удивления:  
  
\- ТЫ ВСЕ ЗНАЛ?!  
  
\- Ну, да, - с гордой ухмылкой подтвердил ирландец. – Я же Найл и вижу абсолютно все.  
  
Парни расхохотались, а Гарри внезапно осознал, что никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько на своем месте. Как бы шаблонно это ни звучало, но ему захотелось остановить мгновенье и остаться в нем навсегда.  
  
Но, к сожалению, у реальности были свои правила. Однако сейчас он мог насладиться последними моментами с друзьями.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Elephant in the room – дословно переводится как «слон в комнате». Выражение, означающее какую-то тему, о которой все знают, но никто не хочет о ней говорить.


	30. Глава 29

\- Не знаю, смогу ли еще продержаться, - пробормотал Гарри, стискивая зубы.  
  
\- Терпи, если можешь, но если чувствуешь, что больше не в состоянии, то отпускай, - посоветовал Луи, изо всех сил сосредотачиваясь в свою очередь.  
  
Наконец Гарри вздохнул и обрушился на ковер.  
  
\- И Хаз выбывает! – провозгласил Найл, заставляя друга послать по его адресу шутливо-недовольный взгляд.  
  
Ребята устроили эпичную битву в Твистер, но теперь в игре остались только Луи и Лиам. Зейн выбыл еще раньше, опасаясь за сохранность своей челки, которая могла растрепаться от соприкосновения с кем-то из парней.  
  
Гарри прекрасно знал, что не продержится долго с такими-то длинными руками и ногами, так что остались только Луи как самый ловкий и Лиам как самый упорный, и пока было не понятно, кто из них останется последним.  
  
\- Хаз, нужна подпитка, - попросил Луи, и Гарри поднес к его губам соломинку, торчащую из стакана с «Мимозой».  
  
По лицу Луи расползлась облегченная улыбка, и Гарри поддразнил:  
  
\- Ты делаешь такой вид, будто играешь уже целую вечность, хотя на самом деле прошло всего две минуты.  
  
\- Молчи, ты просто облажавшийся неудачник, - самодовольно заявил Луи, в глазах которого засверкали озорные огоньки.  
  
\- Найл, раскручивай для следующего хода! – выкрикнул Лиам, чьи широко расставленные руки уже мелко тряслись.  
  
\- ХОРОШО! ХОРОШО! – отозвался тот, потрясенный столь громким требованием. Он раскрутил рулетку и объявил: - ЛЕВАЯ НОГА НА ЗЕЛЕНЫЙ!  
  
На лицах обоих конкурсантов отразилась паника. Перемещение левой ступни на зеленый кружок означало еще более запутанное положение. Луи медленно потянулся ногой на зеленое, и Лиам тоже приступил к действию.  
  
Это было все равно, что наблюдать за черепашьими бегами, поскольку оба парня пытались одновременно удержать равновесие и достигнуть поставленной цели. Луи приходилось тянуться дальше, потому что его конечности были короче.  
  
Гарри закусил губу, заметив, что ситуация сложилась не в пользу возлюбленного.  
  
\- Давай! Давай! Давай! – подбадривал Зейн, желая ускорить прогресс.  
  
Внезапно Луи, находясь под Лиамом, резко изменил положение, поставив ногу на нужный кружок. Лиам же от неожиданности запнулся, утратив сосредоточенность и равновесие.  
  
Все присутствующие задержали дыхание в ожидании исхода: удержится Лиам или нет?  
  
Но, видимо, потрясение было слишком сильным для бедолаги, и уже через мгновенье он рухнул на пол. Луи издал победный клич, достойный трехсот спартанцев, а Зейн подбежал к ним, проверяя, в порядке ли Лиам.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Зейн, - заверил тот. – Всего лишь ушибленное эго.  
  
\- Сыграем в _Beer Pong_ *? – предложил Луи, поднимаясь на ноги с торжествующим видом. В его глазах еще плескался азарт состязания.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза, но так и не смог воспротивится предложению. Даже несмотря на то, что его время утекало как вода сквозь пальцы, он не хотел бы тратить его по-другому.  
  
***   
  
Лиам взял реванш за Твистер, и хотя из-за этого Луи обиженно насупился, Гарри было очень весело.  
  
Но когда игра закончилась, Найл взглянул на часы и состроил обеспокоенную физиономию. Гарри совершенно не нравилось то, что нужно было сделать, но он не мог допустить, чтобы Лиам и Зейн тоже узнали про зеркало.  
  
Он застонал и прижал руки к вискам. Увидев условный знак, Луи тут же стряхнул с себя раздраженный вид и бросился к Гарри с беспокойством на лице.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Хаз? – ласково спросил он, хотя и знал, что это всего лишь притворство. И все равно в его голосе проступило искреннее волнение.  
  
Гарри сощурился, подняв взгляд на Лиама и Зейна, которые тоже отвлеклись, ожидая ответа.  
  
\- Такое чувство, что у меня в голове застрял молоток, - пробормотал Гарри, пытаясь как можно достовернее изобразить боль.  
  
\- Черт, бро… - выдохнул Зейн, когда они с Лиамом приблизились к младшему другу. – Мы можем уйти, если тебе нужен покой…  
  
Гарри снова поморщился, как если бы в голове опять стрельнуло.  
  
\- Н-нет… Я чувствую себя такой задницей.  
  
\- Не переживай, Гарри, - отозвался Лиам. – У Даниэль так все время бывает. Мы пойдем, а твой бойфренд за тобой присмотрит, ладно?  
  
Лиам подмигнул Луи, которого все еще слегка пугало столь быстрое принятие его отношений с Гарри со стороны друзей.  
  
Зейн и Лиам собрали свои вещи и направились к выходу, и Зейн хлопнул Луи по спине на прощанье:  
  
\- Ты же его вылечишь, да?  
  
\- Найл, ты идешь с нами? – поинтересовался Лиам.  
  
\- Только сначала приберу за собой тот бардак, что я устроил, готовя «Мимозу», - выпалил Найл излишне нервно, но парни легко купились.  
  
\- Спасибо за гостеприимство, Хаз, - поблагодарил Зейн. – Мы провели отличный день, и этот перерыв – именно то, что нам было нужно, чтобы все расставить по местам. Увидимся завтра в аэропорту?  
  
Гарри не смог заставить себя ответить, но Луи и Найл что-то наболтали за него, чтобы Лиам и Зейн ушли спокойными.  
  
Странно, но в этот момент Гарри осознал, что никогда уже не увидит своих друзей такими: молодыми, здоровыми и абсолютно счастливыми. Его сердце рвалось на части оттого, что в прошлый раз он сбежал, когда был им так нужен.  
  
Но сейчас Гарри старательно укладывал в памяти радостные картинки, чтобы потом можно было перебирать их, когда ему это будет необходимо.  
  
Он убрал руки с висков и пробормотал:  
  
\- Это было труднее, чем я думал.  
  
Луи покосился на него с сочувствием.  
  
\- Совсем скоро ты снова их увидишь. Лучше, чтобы они не узнали. Наверное, им это показалось бы сумасшествием. Осталось слишком мало времени, и они все равно не успели бы привыкнуть к этой мысли, прежде чем ты…  
  
У Луи внезапно сломался голос, и он закусил губу, пытаясь сдержать что-то внутри.  
  
Гарри знал, что будет сложно, но последствия могли быть куда хуже, чем несколько разбитых сердец, и ему очень хотелось верить, что лучшего выхода не было.  
  
\- Мы готовы ехать? – спросил Найл нервно, заметив, что, наверное, прерывает что-то, но он знал, что нужно придерживаться расписания, а иначе все могло закончиться намного ужасней.  
  
Гарри окинул взглядом квартиру, в которую, он знал, уже не вернется, и ответил:  
  
\- Д-да… Поехали.  
  
***   
  
Поездка до отеля получилась мрачной, никто не знал, что говорить в этой странной ситуации. Никому не хотелось произносить печальные фразы, но шутить тоже было страшно, потому что тогда могло стать еще труднее.  
  
В результате они провели все это время в тишине, поддерживая хрупкое равновесие.  
  
Гарри нашел успокоение в объятиях Луи, который держался твердо, как и его нерушимое обещание, даже несмотря на то, что им, скорее всего, оставалось только каких-то жалких полчаса.  
  
Добравшись до отеля, ребята вошли внутрь поодиночке через служебный вход – меры, на которые согласилась администрация, чтобы не привлекать внимания папарацци.   
  
Но очутившись в холле, Гарри ощутил предательскую слабость, вызванную тревогой и страхом.  
  
Он не был готов отказаться от всего. От ярких чувств, что он разделил с Луи, от той дружбы и доверия, которого они смогли достичь с Найлом, и от всего того, что вернулось в его жизнь вместе со вторым шансом.  
  
Все это должно было оборваться несправедливо быстро.  
  
Но Гарри всегда знал, что эта жизнь была слишком прекрасна, чтобы продлиться долго. Когда парни подошли к закрытой двери, Гарри обернулся к Найлу и притянул его в объятия.  
  
\- Ты можешь остаться? – взмолился тот. Его голос дрожал и был едва громче шепота.  
  
Луи молча наблюдал со стороны, но его сердце сжало чувство вины, когда он вспомнил, как глупо приревновал Гарри к Найлу. Теперь-то он видел, что между этими двумя не было ничего, кроме дружбы. Но эта дружба была намного глубже, чем обычно. Луи видел, что Найл доверял Гарри абсолютно все, и совершенно очевидно, что Гарри отвечал тем же.  
  
\- Прости, Найлер, - выдохнул Гарри. Его грудь сдавило от отчаяния. Но он не позволил себе расплакаться перед блондином, потому что это уничтожило бы Найла окончательно. – Ты же знаешь, что я не могу. Но запомни все, что я тебе говорил. _Я_ возвращаюсь, но ваш Гарри всегда будет здесь. Он никуда не исчезнет, и он вспомнит этот месяц. Я это чувствую.  
  
\- А если нет, то у меня есть доказательства, - выдавил Найл сквозь слезы, показывая Гарри свою первую татуировку, которую они ходили набивать вместе.  
  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Гарри, заставляя себя улыбнуться через боль.  
  
Наконец Найл отстранился.  
  
\- У тебя осталось всего несколько минут до заката. Вам с Луи лучше зайти туда. Как бы все ни случилось, просто запомни все это, ладно?  
  
\- Я бы не смог забыть, даже если бы захотел, - пообещал Гарри, едва сдерживая слезы, и Луи ласково провел его в комнату, закрывая дверь и пряча Найла из поля зрения, оставляя его ждать снаружи.  
  
И как только дверь закрылась, самообладание Гарри разлетелось вдребезги.  
  
По его лицу побежали слезы, его душили беззвучные всхлипы, с которыми он никак не мог совладать. К счастью, Луи был рядом, чтобы поймать его оседающее тело и успокоить истерику ласковыми прикосновениями.  
  
\- Я н-не хочу уходить, - пролепетал Гарри с отчаянием. – Я не могу тебя потерять. Только не так.  
  
\- Хаз… - позвал Луи настолько твердо, насколько смог. Он знал, что должен оставаться сильным в этой ситуации. Он даст выход своим чувствам позже, а сейчас он обязан держаться ради Гарри. – Помни, помни, что это не конец.  
  
\- Конечно, конец… - возразил Гарри, поднимая мокрые глаза на Луи. – Мне придется вернуться туда, где тебя не будет рядом. Туда, где я буду помнить все эти мгновенья. Это может помочь мне, а может утопить окончательно, и…  
  
Луи прервал бормотание Гарри, прижавшись своими губами к его. Слезы придавали поцелую соленый привкус. Наконец Луи медленно отстранился.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя и всегда любил, - со страстью выдохнул он, внимательно следя, чтобы до Гарри дошел смысл его слов. – Ни другое измерение, ни время не смогут этого изменить. Я никогда не перестану и _не смогу_ перестать тебя любить. Это часть меня, даже если мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы осознать свои чувства. Это единственная истина, в которую я всегда буду верить. И ты тоже должен верить.  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что мог испытывать то же самое? – недоверчиво переспросил Гарри, но его сердце забилось быстрее от одного предположения. – Но все это время…  
  
\- Я не могу сказать наверняка, - признался Луи. – Но, Хаз, ты должен знать, что это чувство всегда было здесь. С нашей самой первой встречи… ты просто помог мне понять, что именно оно значит.  
  
\- Боже… - пробормотал Гарри. У него кружилась голова от переизбытка информации. – Это слишком. Слишком много вероятностей, слишком много «что, если». Мы не можем быть уверены.  
  
\- Тебе пора идти, - объявил Луи. – Я люблю тебя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, но… ты должен. Спасибо тебе за то, что стал первым человеком, показавшим мне новый мир. Я никогда не забуду то, что ты подарил мне за этот месяц.  
  
Гарри замешкался на мгновенье. Его голова гудела от мыслей, но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то сказать, из-за двери раздался вопль Найла:  
  
\- СЕЙЧАС, ГАРРИ, СЕЙЧАС!  
  
Только Найл мог видеть небо из окна в коридоре, так что Гарри пришлось доверится команде друга. Не позволяя страху приковать себя к месту, Гарри притянул Луи в страстный и отчаянный поцелуй.  
  
Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба тяжело дышали, понимая, что ничто и никогда не сможет сравниться с тем огнем, что вспыхнул между ними. И все равно Гарри оторвал себя от Луи.  
  
Бросив последний взгляд назад, Гарри задался вопросом, пожертвовал бы он целой вселенной ради одного поцелуя с человеком, которого всегда любил и наконец заполучил? Он увидел, как единственная слезинка скатилась по лицу Луи, и это сломало его изнутри.  
  
Но он знал, какому миру принадлежит, и поэтому шагнул в зеркало, оставляя все, о чем мечтал и чего страстно желал, позади.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В Beer Pong играют две команды по два человека, каждый из которых совершает по броску в ход своей команды. Нужен стол и 22 пластиковых стакана (в упрощенной версии меньше). На концах стола по 10 (или 6) стаканов расставляются в пирамидальной форме и до середины наполняются пивом. Еще два заполняются чистой водой (для мытья шариков для Beer Pong). Команды поочередно пытаются попасть в стаканы соперников шариком. Если команда попала шариком в стакан противника и он остался в стакане, то соперники должны опустошить его (можно поочередно, а можно заставлять пить всегда одного человека) и убрать его со стола. Проигравшей считается та команда, в углу которой больше не осталось полных стаканов. Проигравшие должны допить весь оставшийся на столе алкоголь выигравшей команды. Победители же получают звание королей стола (kings of the table) и обязаны принять следующий вызов (если такой конечно же будет).


	31. Эпилог

_Пустота была все такой же темной, как в первый раз, но вместо того, чтобы падать вниз, Гарри обнаружил перед собой огромную стену, на которой где-то сверху обозначилось пятнышко света, указывая ему, что именно нужно делать.  
  
Чтобы попасть обратно, придется потрудиться. Ему нужно было туда залезть.  
  
Уцепившись за что-то над собой, Гарри начал взбираться по стене. Каждый раз поднимаясь выше, он не знал, будет ли там что-то, за что можно будет ухватиться, но каждый раз находилась новая опора, приближающая его к цели.  
  
Взглянув вниз, Гарри увидел, что пути назад теперь тоже не было. Пол, на котором он стоял и даже часть стены, по которой совсем недавно карабкался, растворились во тьме. Чем бы ни была та сила, что желала вернуть его обратно во времени, она была очень могущественной.  
  
По мере продвижения наверх становилось все труднее. С каждым рывком давление и тяжесть нарастали. Картинка перед глазами начала расплываться, но Гарри не останавливался, намереваясь добраться до верха.  
  
Разум блуждал где-то между бесчисленными вопросами о том, что ждет его по возвращении, и горечью от того, что пришлось оставить позади. Его настоящее могло остаться точно таким же, а могло абсолютно измениться, и Гарри не знал, чего ему хотелось больше.  
  
С каждым дюймом, что он отвоевывал у стены, сражаясь против невидимого противника, приготовившего ему это испытание, Гарри чувствовал, что становится все слабее и слабее.  
  
Внезапно все вокруг погрузилось в полный мрак. Теперь Гарри едва мог различить пятнышко света там, куда, как он предполагал, ему нужно было попасть. Он застыл на месте и услышал слабый шепот, доносившийся из темноты.  
  
Гарри изо всех сил попытался сосредоточиться на этом голосе, но последние силы оставили его, и через мгновение он уже падал со стены.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, Гарри почувствовал странное успокоение.  
  
Но вдруг все окрасилось в красный._  
  
***   
  
\- Ох, боже… Хаз… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть с тобой все будет хорошо.  
  
Никогда в жизни Гарри не было так больно. Но, к его удивлению, это была не душевная боль, а только физическая. И ее источник находился в голове, это было легко определить.  
  
Но зато пропало ощущение отстраненности, которое он чувствовал в той темноте. Что означало только одно…  
  
\- Гарри, - взмолился голос. – Открой глаза, пожалуйста, если ты в сознании, открой глаза.  
  
Сначала Гарри подумал, что это может быть какая-то злая шутка, которую сыграла с ним эта темнота и зеркало, прежде чем окончательно отнять у него все. Но кроме боли было что-то еще. Маленькие капли какой-то жидкости, падающие на его лицо.  
  
Это напугало Гарри настолько, что его глаза мгновенно распахнулись, а горло перехватило от осознания, что кто-то действительно плачет над ним. Но больнее всего становилось от того, кому принадлежали эти слезы.  
  
 _Луи_.  
  
Это было совершенно нечестно — мучить Гарри подобным видением, но зеркала никогда не играют по правилам.  
  
Гарри отчаянно попытался найти лазейку, чтобы сбежать от этой ужасающей галлюцинации, в которой он опять причиняет Луи боль, но обнаружил, что слишком слаб, чтобы даже думать. Кажется, ему не оставили выбора и придется просто вытерпеть и это.  
  
Но потом Луи открыл глаза, которые раньше зажмуривал в безуспешной попытке сдержать слезы, и на его лице появилось облегчение.  
  
\- Т-ты очнулся, - недоверчиво и с заиканием выдавил он. – Я подумал, что… что, может быть, я уже опоздал.  
  
\- Опоздал? – промямлил Гарри, удивленный, что вообще может говорить.  
  
\- П-прости, - выдохнул Луи, беспокойство которого стало совершенно очевидным. – Наверное, ты не помнишь. Ты упал, Хаз. Заперся здесь и упал на зеркало. Когда я вломился, ты лежал без сознания в луже своей крови. Но это уже не важно, потому что ты очнулся.  
  
Гарри выслушал объяснение Луи, но так и не смог его переварить. Его взгляд обшарил комнату, и тут до него дошло, что он очутился все в той же кладовке все того же отеля. И что еще удивительней, стоило Гарри пошевелить пальцами, как он моментально ощутил впивающиеся в кожу стеклянные осколки.  
  
\- Я н-не понимаю, - выговорил он дрожащим от растерянности голосом. – Я прошел сквозь зеркало, я н-не… я не ударялся головой.  
  
Луи сощурился, с тревогой разглядывая друга, и Гарри снова почувствовал себя виноватым. Но все ощущения до сих пор тонули в боли. Гарри по-прежнему не был уверен, в каком мире очутился, но это точно не его настоящее.  
  
\- Так все и было, Хаз, - мягко повторил Луи. – Думаю, травма могла как-то нарушить твою память. Ты помнишь, что случилось перед тем, как ты упал?  
  
У Гарри было такое ощущение, словно Луи дал ему пощечину. Он сам точно знал, что именно он пережил и что он никуда не падал. Он прошел сквозь зеркало безо всяких повреждений, сразу после того, как признался Луи.  
  
\- Мне н-нужно идти, - простонал Гарри, собрав все свои силы, чтобы высвободиться из объятий Луи.  
  
\- Гарри! – запротестовал тот. Голос Луи звучал абсолютно подавленно.  
  
Но стоило Гарри пошевелиться, как в глазах поплыло, и он рухнул обратно.  
  
\- Ты должен меня отпустить, - умоляюще выдавил Гарри, зажмуриваясь, чтобы переждать приступ боли. – Я все разрушу. Я так не могу.  
  
Гарри бы очень хотелось не быть таким слабым. Ему бы хотелось никогда не оказываться в ловушке этой реальности, если это была она. Ему нужно было убраться отсюда, еще один последний раз.  
  
Но потом он вспомнил слова Луи:  
  
\- _Я люблю тебя и всегда любил. Ни другое измерение, ни время не смогут этого изменить. Я никогда не перестану и не смогу перестать тебя любить. Это часть меня, даже если мне понадобилось так много времени, чтобы осознать свои чувства. Это единственная истина, в которую я всегда буду верить. И ты тоже должен верить._  
  
Мог ли Гарри в это поверить?  
  
Воспоминания ясно всплыли в его голове, и Гарри открыл глаза и ответил на вопрос:  
  
\- Я помню. Я помню, что сделал то, чего всегда боялся. Я произнес те слова, которые, я знаю, изменили все. Те слова, из-за которых я убегал. Я наконец перестал быть трусом и, даже зная, что это причинит тебе боль, я все-таки был с тобой честен. Я рассказал тебе секрет, который преследовал меня два десятилетия…  
  
Гарри едва мог взглянуть на Луи, повторяя те слова, которые, как он думал, он не произнесет никогда:  
  
\- Я сказал, что люблю тебя. Всегда любил.  
  
В воздухе повисла тишина, и Гарри отчаянно пожелал снова оказаться в темноте. Пустота, которая казалась такой безжизненной раньше, теперь сделалась привлекательной по сравнению с жестокой реальностью.  
  
Голова снова закружилась, и Гарри захотелось опять впасть в забытье, которое защитило бы его, но вместо этого вернулась боль.  
  
\- Гарри, - позвал Луи, но Гарри только прикрыл глаза, отгораживаясь от жалости, которая, как он представлял, уже отразилась на лице Луи. – Гарри, пожалуйста.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал эту мольбу, не уверенный, чего именно от него хочет Луи.  
  
\- Думаю, тебе лучше просто оставить меня здесь. Можешь послать сюда медика, если хочешь.  
  
Гарри понимал, что ведет себя грубо и неблагодарно, но ему было уже все равно. Он просто не мог посмотреть в лицо своему лучшему другу, и если бы ему пришлось начать угрожать, чтобы заставить Луи уйти, то он бы это сделал.  
  
\- Именно в этом твоя проблема, - взорвался Луи. Его голос выдавал растерянность и раздражение. – Ты слишком быстро делаешь предположения о людях, не давая им шанса.  
  
Гарри был потрясен таким ответом, поэтому открыл глаза и в шоке уставился на Луи.  
  
\- Мне не нужна сейчас твоя жалость.  
  
\- Это никак не связано с жалостью, - твердо возразил Луи. – Почему ты не слушаешь?  
  
\- Что? – огрызнулся Гарри, тоже начиная раздражаться. – Белый шум в комнате?  
  
Луи сузил глаза.  
  
\- Ладно, если, черт бы тебя побрал, ты не будешь слушать, то я покажу тебе более доступным способом.  
  
И прежде, чем Гарри успел понять, что это значит, губы Луи коснулись его губ. Поцелуй был совсем невинным и осторожным, но достаточно долгим, чтобы заставить сердце Гарри биться чаще.  
  
\- Лу, нельзя вот так просто это делать! – Гарри отшатнулся от Луи, полностью сбитый с толку.  
  
\- У меня никогда не получалось хорошо говорить, - пробормотал Луи. Его щеки залились румянцем, что выглядело довольно забавно, учитывая, что он уже давно не был мальчишкой. – А ты никогда не умел слушать. Так что… теперь ты понял?  
  
Гарри сдвинул брови, озадаченный сумасшедшей выходкой друга.  
  
\- Что понял?  
  
Луи издал разочарованный стон и выпалил:  
  
\- Что я чувствую к тебе тоже самое. Господи, Хаз, разве это не очевидно?  
  
\- Н-нет, - недоверчиво выдохнул Гарри. – Ты же с Элеанор. Ты любишь _Элеанор_.  
  
\- Я не был с Элеанор уже много лет, - поправил Луи. – Конечно, я всегда ее любил, как друга, но… боже, ты совсем отрезал себя от остального мира в этой своей Америке?  
  
Гарри не знал, смеяться ему или плакать, и так и не сумев выбрать, он недоверчиво зашипел. Это точно не могла быть та реальность, которую он оставил позади, но также она не могла быть его настоящим.  
  
И все же, он вернулся в то же самое мгновенье, когда исчез в зеркале.  
  
Это действительно была реальность. Это все происходило на самом деле.  
  
 _Луи любит его_.  
  
Вместо того, чтобы позволить себе вдаваться в анализ ситуации, Гарри решил подчиниться инстинктам и притянул Луи к себе.  
  
И в это мгновение все двадцать лет смятения, боли и вины рассыпались в пыль. Они больше не имели значения, потому что Гарри целовал человека, которого всегда любил, и случилось чудо – это чувство оказалось взаимным.  
  
После этого поцелуя, в который они вложили всю страсть, что накопилась в них за годы разлуки, Луи отстранился, уставившись на Гарри сверху вниз:  
  
\- Знаешь, если бы ты что-нибудь сказал против моей свадьбы, я бы бросил все.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся:  
  
\- Ты бы стал сбежавшим женихом ради меня?  
  
\- Ради тебя я стал бы кем угодно, - отозвался Луи с ухмылкой на губах. В его глазах засверкали знакомые искорки. – Даже если тогда я не знал точно, что именно чувствую, я понимал, что между нами что-то изменилось. Я боялся с тобой это обсуждать, потому что думал, что это уничтожит нашу дружбу, если ты не чувствуешь того же. Но теперь это не имеет значения. Наконец-то мы можем просто быть… вместе.  
  
\- Это все, чего я могу желать, - ответил Гарри, снова целуя Луи.  
  
\- Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ!  
  
Этот восхищенный возглас прервал момент, и, отстранившись друг от друга, Гарри и Луи увидели довольного Найла, таращившегося на них из дверного проема.  
  
Через секунду там же возникли Лиам и Зейн, в шоке уставившись на парочку на полу.  
  
\- Вы только что целовались? – уточнил Зейн.  
  
Луи покосился на Гарри, который только пожал плечами. Им нечего скрывать.  
  
\- Ага, эм, целовались, - ответил Луи, по лицу которого расползалась широченная улыбка. – Вас ничего не смущает?  
  
\- Неа, - подал голос Лиам. – Но теперь Зейн должен мне пятьдесят фунтов, потому что он предполагал, что вы сойдетесь только после мероприятия.  
  
Зейн неохотно вытащил деньги из кошелька и передал Лиаму.  
  
И тут Гарри осознал, что на них заключали пари.  
  
\- Откуда вы знали?  
  
\- Настоящий вопрос в том, как этого не случилось раньше, - поправил Найл, довольно улыбаясь.  
  
\- Черт, чувак, у тебя кровь идет, - заметил Лиам, наконец удосужившийся оглядеть комнату.  
  
\- Вы двое сидите здесь, - распорядился заволновавшийся Найл. – А мы вызовем скорую.  
  
Зейн, Найл и Лиам исчезли в коридоре, снова оставляя Гарри и Луи наедине.  
  
\- Больница, - ухмыляясь, промурлыкал Луи. – Не самое романтичное место для первого свидания, но нам придется туда поехать.  
  
Гарри усмехнулся, от чего в голове стрельнуло болью. Он поморщился и выдохнул:  
  
\- Черт…  
  
Луи ласково коснулся губами его лба и переплел их пальцы.  
  
\- Я понимаю, что тебе это не очень-то поможет, но я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я люблю тебя.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя, как от этих трех слов боль куда-то исчезает.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лу.  
  
И Гарри знал, что пока в его руке лежит рука Луи, ему не придется больше убегать.


End file.
